A Change in Plans
by GoldberryGal
Summary: When an eleven year old Harry Potter is left alone in Madam Malkin's shop, the Malfoy family are the first ones to step in and take care of him. It doesn't take long for Harry, an orphan with little affection in his life, to begin to love them. But will they love Harry? Follow Harry & Draco through Hogwarts to see how many plans their initial meeting can change (eventual Drarry)
1. The Robe Shop

**I do not own Harry Potter, any of its character's, or ideas (etc.) - J. K. Rowling created the Harry Potter world, for which I am eternally grateful**

 **I just humbly enjoy reading/writing about it**

 **\- G**

* * *

Draco Lucius Malfoy stood perfectly straight as the seamstress bustled around him, pinning the alterations for his brand new Hogwarts robes. His Father had just departed to collect his package of books from next door whilst he finished here. They would both catch up with his Mother later for lunch. He already knew it would be in the elegant little café that she adored. It was a short walk down one of the small alcoves off Diagon Alley, in plant dappled shade. Despite the (temporary) lack of parental supervision, the youngest Malfoy automatically held up the well-known Malfoy façade. He was pretty certain that his utter boredom was at the very least discreet . . . though perhaps not quite hidden to his usual standards. There was a quiet tinkling on bells as another person walked through the shops front door. Since he was in the back fitting room, Draco didn't bother to turn around.

Besides, he knew that his Father would be a couple more minutes yet, and the footsteps were far too faint and shuffling to be Mother.

"Here for Hogwarts robes dearie?" Draco supposed the person must have nodded, because despite the lack of verbal response the person was ushered into the back room along with Draco. The assistant seamstress went on, "Got the lot here" she told Madam Malkin, before turning back to the patron. "We've another young man being fitted up just now, first year as well." Her voice had taken on an oddly reassuring tone, and Draco felt the stirrings of his curiosity. Unable to resist, Draco's eyes flickered to one of the mirrors reflecting the customer.

Draco stared. The boy was short, at least a third smaller in size than Draco. His clothes, quite frankly, were appalling. They practically engulfed his small frame, so that he looked to be swimming in material. Draco felt an automatic sneer curling his mouth in response, only for it to dissipate as the clear bottle green eyes glanced up nervously, meeting his in the reflection.

Rather than the snide comment he'd stored on the tip of his tongue, a single word rolled from his mouth.

"Hello"

Draco watched with a mixture of confusion and curiosity as a blush immediately bloomed across the other boys face, and he shifted slightly as though to hide behind his inky black fringe.

Draco wondered who the raven haired boy was. The English wizarding community wasn't a particularly large one, and he knew almost every other child his own age by sight alone. Frustratingly, the boy had come in alone, so Draco couldn't even really make a guess. He could see however, why Madam Malkin had immediately taken on the reassuring tone when speaking to the dark haired boy, everything about his behaviour showed how nervous he was. It made Draco want to shuffle uncomfortably in response. He quickly continued talking, blurting out the first thing he thought of. "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes." The soft word was the first time he'd heard the boy speak since walking into the shop.

Silence fell again, and Draco felt his mouth open seemingly of its own violation to continue the one-sided dialogue.

"My Father's next door buying my books and my Mother's up the street looking at wands." Draco barely managed to keep his voice at that same moderated tone his Father used while he babbled on, shocked that he couldn't seem to stop his mouth from forming words.

If anything this seemed to make the raven haired boy shutdown even more, hunching his shoulders, his eyes flickering away. Draco, though unsure about what he'd said to somehow upset the quiet boy even more, quickly brought up a topic he knew almost everyone enjoyed discussing. He, Pansy and Blaise had complained for countless hours about some of the unfair rules Hogwarts enforced upon their first years. He was positive they weren't the only new Hogwart's students annoyed by them. Banning them to bring brooms was positively barbaric!

"I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms later," there wasn't even a spark in the green eyes now, but Draco tried valiantly to draw the boy into the conversation now that he'd started it "I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully Father into getting me one, and I'll smuggle it in somehow." He joked, slyly. It was a well-known fact that the Malfoy family took great pleasure in doting on all its members, sometimes excessively . . . 'okay' Draco admitted to himself mentally, his lips twitching in a smirk 'almost always excessively.'

"Have you got your own broom?" Draco asked, eager to discuss the thrill of flying with someone else his age. Most of his friends were absolutely hopeless on a broom.

"No" This time when the boy spoke, he seemed far more removed from the conversation.

"Do you play Quidditch at all?" Draco asked, knowing that mudbloods and even some wizarding families didn't follow the sport very closely. Though he was sure that, once at Hogwarts, even they would come to realise the brilliance of the game. It was impossible not to.

They raven haired boy glanced back over at him, a confused gleam in his eye. "No."

Thinking about the Hogwarts Quidditch teams again, Draco's smirk widened "I do - flying is brilliant. My Father has a broom he lets me ride at home, it's one of the newer models, and really fast! I can't wait to try out for my House team." He paused, seeing the saddened and uncertain flicker in the other boy's eye. Turning away from the other boy to look at the mirror, he casually mentioned. "Father told me that flying is always one of the first lessons we take at Hogwarts. If I manage to sneak one in I'll let you know, that way you can fly one, and I can give you a few tips beforehand." Draco offered, quite proud of his brilliant idea.

The raven haired boy turned quickly on his stool to look at him, speechless, the sad film finally gone from those bright green eyes. Draco smirked in satisfaction.

The seamstress huffed in irritation, drawing back the raven's attention "I'm just about done with this, please stand still Mr. . ." Madam Malkin paused, glancing up distractedly at the small boy beside Draco. "Sorry lad, I've completely forgotten your name. Been completely run off my feet today." She grumbled between the pins in her mouth.

The smaller boy immediately turned back, "Sorry." he said apologetically. "My name's Harry ma'am . . . Harry Potter.' he finished, mumbling out his full name, as though reluctant to say it. His eyes flickering uncertainly to Draco's.

The room froze. Draco was pretty sure the air caught in his lungs. Harry was looking oddly miserable before the silence was shattered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mister Potter. I see you've already met my son, Draco." Draco turned around to great the familiar voice. Draco's Father strode towards the small group, a calm expression on his face as he nodded politely in greeting. "My name is Lucius Malfoy." He introduced himself, shifting his cane to the opposite hand before stretching out his hand steadily to Harry.

Harry timidly shook it, his small frame even more obvious in contrast to Draco's father.

"If you don't mind me asking," Lucius continued, his gaze sweeping the room. "where is your escort? I'm one of the Governors of Hogwarts and we arranged for all necessary students to have an appropriate member of staff assigned for assistance in such matters." He said, gesturing broadly around the shop in example.

Harry glanced towards the door nervously, shuffling on his stool, the movements quickly noticed by everyone else in the room. The raven stuttered, his gaze drifting down towards his feet "My . . . err . . escort isn't here right now, Mr. Malfoy, sir. I don't think he'll be too long, though!" He hurried to reassure Draco's father. Then, obviously feeling the need to explain further. "Hagrid was feeling sick after we went in one of those cart things in - er . . . at the bank." he finished, obviously hoping that the explanation would keep his supposed caretaker out of trouble. By the look of Lucius' face though, he'd have no such luck. Draco wanted to shift away nervously as he took in the furious glint in his Father's eyes. Fury at the small boy being left alone, no doubt. Draco could already tell that the other boy had little to no knowledge or experience of the wizarding world. Madam Malkins face had also took on a stormy glint during Harry's explanation, that rather reminded Draco of his Mother when she was cross.

"I see." Came the low response. Lucius turned towards Madam Malkin. "Madam, if you could kindly allow me the use of some paper and quill?" He asked respectfully.

"Of, course Mr. Malfoy." She said, quickly scurrying off to gather the requested items.

Lucius wrote down a message "Please, give this to Mr. Hagrid when he arrives. I'm sure he'd like to know that I have taken current responsibility for the boy, since he seems . . . _indisposed_ at this time." He said, his anger making his words crisp and sharp "I will send a Patronus to Board to inform them of the changes." He said, immediately conjuring a soft blue snake Patronus, which slithered smoothly straight through one of the shop walls.

Harry's eyes shifted from worried to bulging astonishment as they trailed after the effortlessly conjured magic.

Draco barely even took notice of the magical display, he'd seen it before, and he was far too excited about what his Father had just said "Hey! That means you can come ride our broom at home!" He exclaimed, beaming at Harry. His Malfoy mask cracking at the prospect of someone his age to fly with that afternoon.

Harry, who had still been looking at the now blank wall, turned back to Draco in shock, his eyes still unnaturally wide, and growing slightly damp. "Really?" he asked, in a slightly husky voice. Everything was happening so fast that he wasn't sure what to think anymore. But the prospect of flying on a magical broom was far too exciting to ignore. "You'd . . . you'd actually let me fly it? But it's not my broom . . ." Harry's uncertain eyes slowly lit up as Draco immediately nodded; the blonde almost bouncing in excitement. It didn't take long before Harry's brief enthusiasm dimmed as he turned nervously back to Lucius.

"I haven't actually got everything on my list yet, sir." he said meekly, his hands tightly grasping the hem of his dull brown shirt, as though he expected Lucius to berate him.

Lucius, who had been watching the two boys with poorly masked bemusement, smoothed out his face and nodded agreeably. "I'm sure between the four of us we can have you both finished soon enough. Draco also has a few things left to collect. Have you had lunch yet Mr. Potter?" He asked graciously, and continued when Harry shook his head slightly. "Well then, if you are done Madam, I'll pay for the two boys. Could you size Harry for a suitable outfit he can wear out today, before you package and shrink these school purchases?" He asked, taking note of the extremely poor quality clothes Harry currently wore with a frown. Wondering if it was something he would need to look into, Lucius decided he would leave it for now. There would be plenty of time to observe the situation more closely in the afternoon when he dropped Mr. Potter back to his muggle home.

Madam Malkin quickly nodded, whisking off to a side room. Lucius turned to the two boys. "Once that's done boys we'd better depart, before my Wife thinks we have stood her up for lunch." He said, amusement lacing his voice once more.

Draco smiled happily at his Father, oddly glad that he wouldn't have to leave the raven haired boy so soon. Harry was staring at the older man shocked, embarrassment sliding uncomfortably in his gut whilst he tugged self-consciously at his old and oversized clothing. Not only that, but the man had organised another outfit for Harry to wear around today?! The raven wasn't sure what to think about the arrangement, but his cheeks were flushed with embarrassment.

Within minutes, Madam Malkin had whipped the cloaks off the boys, settled a new dark silver cloak over the still dazed Harry, and neatly packaged their other purchases. Lucius held the door open for Harry and Draco to pass through as they exited the shop together, Harry still quite hesitantly, as though unsure as to whether he should actually follow or not. Though, despite his indecision, he automatically stuck closely beside Draco. This caused the blonde to puff up his chest with an odd sense of satisfaction glowing in his gut.

Although, the blonde had initially seemed off-putting to Harry, in the last half hour his behaviour had already easily made him one of the nicest that Harry had known his entire life, and the raven haired boy followed after him in quiet awe.

Lucius walked on the other side of Harry, smoothly leading them through the bustling and chaotic crowd. Draco, sensing Harry's nervousness as they moved into the even larger crowds down the north end of the alley slid his hand into the raven's, to ensure he couldn't be separated from the group. Harry jumped as Draco fingers curled around his hand, but after a shy glance up at Draco, he returned the grip, tightening his hold slightly around the pale hand.

That was the day that Harry Potter fell in love.


	2. A New Wand

**Thank you all for the reviews! I could barely believe my inbox this morning when I took a look.**

 **I just thought I'd answer a couple of questions before I get started on the next chapter. First of all, although I fully intend on making this a Drarry in the future, currently any emotions between the two boys is platonic, and I intend to keep it that way until at least fourth year. Secondly, I'll be updating weekly, most likely on the weekends as I'm currently working full time. Feel free to message me any questions though :-)**

 **Beta'd by: Bombadilo Baby**

 **As usual: I do not own Harry Potter, any of its character's, or ideas - J. K. Rowling created the Harry Potter world, for which I am eternally grateful**

 **G**

Lady Narcissa Malfoy was not a woman easily surprised. Though to say that she was not a _little_ shocked to see this particular trio of boys walking towards her as she waited in her favourite café down Camelia Alcove would be inaccurate. As she discretely took in the minute signs of amusement on her husband's face and the clearly delighted expression on her son's, both of which were usually quite composed in public, she swiftly grew inquisitive. It was also obvious to note how protectively her two Malfoy men felt, walking either side of the smaller stranger.

That was mentioning nothing about the tight clasp of her son's hand around the small and dark haired boy. She fought down a chuckle at the adorable view the two boys made; she'd hate to embarrass Draco by showing signs of her amusement.

Just what exactly had she missed over the last half hour?

Though she didn't immediately recognise the young boy being pulled along beside her son, something in the shape of his face and green eyes called to her memories.

Raising a delicate brow to her husband as he leant down to kiss her cheek in greeting, Narcissa silently requested an explanation. Watching as her son automatically drew out a chair at their table for the newcomer.

"Narcissa" Lucius greeted, smoothly taking a seat beside her. "I hope you'll forgive our slight delay, we had some small matters at Madam Malkin's to take care of."

"Afternoon Mother" Draco greeted happily, before turning back to his smaller companion. "Harry, this is my mother, Lady Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. Mother this is Harry Potter." He introduced.

Lucius sat back, enjoying the stunned expression on his wife's delicate face before she swiftly filed away the information, his face smoothing out. Narcissa cast a welcoming smile towards the now identified boy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter." She knew now why his face had seemed so familiar; it was strikingly similar to Lily Potter's, barr the untidy black locks (which was entirely James Potter's, she noted with amusement). "I hope my boys have been taking good care of you?" she inquired, turning towards Lucius, already expecting the answer.

"Of course my dear. There's just been a small change in plans." He explained "Harry's arranged escort was just recently made . . . _unavailable_. I've arranged for the change in supervision this afternoon to ourselves." He informed her "The required notifications for informing the school and Board regarding the change have already been delivered. I've just received confirmation from the Board." he reassured, anticipating her next question.

Draco meanwhile was leaning closer to Harry, his blonde hair brushing against the raven's as he explained how they ordered from one of the menu. The extra menu's had popped up when the three joined Narcissa at the table in the dappled sunlight.

"Just take a look for something you would like, then either Mother or Father can use their wands to tap and order your choice. The amount is automatically withdrawn from one of our vaults in Gringotts." Draco described, seeing Harry's curious expression as he explained the ingrained magic.

Harry froze, looking up nervously towards the two elder Malfoy's, as though expecting them to contraindicate Draco's previous words. When Lucius nodded in confirmation, Harry's eyes widened slightly before darted back towards the table. Harry squirmed in his seat.

"I - I'm not that hungry. I don't mind not getting something." Harry stumbled, one of his hands nervously clutched in his new robes, his eyes downcast.

Lucius and Narcissa shared a brief look, even as Draco ignored Harry's statement.

"You just told us that you haven't sat for lunch yet." The blonde primly reminded him, before his grey quickly warmed again "Besides, the beef with ginger tuffs is delicious! And you have to try the elder flower tea." He informed Harry, taking obvious delight in offering his superior knowledge of the establishment.

Harry looked at Draco from the corner of his eyes, blushing awkwardly when he noticed how close the other boy was. He wasn't used to interacting so closely with other his own age, since most people tended to avoid him. The dark haired boy had just opened his mouth to refuse again, when Narcissa smoothly intercepted.

"Of course you'll have something Harry dear, there's nothing worse than shopping on an empty stomach. Besides, you'll find the Malfoy's are not easily dissuaded once they've set upon something. And feeding you lunch is something we will insist on" Narcissa stated easily, soothing Harry's discomfort.

In the end an obviously dazed Harry caved to the Malfoy's, quietly ordering the same as Draco. It wasn't long before their meals arrived, and the three Malfoy's watched as Harry's green eyes lit up in fascination at the sight of the ginger tuffs atop the plate. The raven reached out of tentative hand towards the thin feather-like strands drifting up around the plate, watching them curl around one of his fingers delicately in the breeze.

Neither Narcissa nor Lucius had the motivation to comment about the faux pas of playing with one's food, not in the face of the innocent and delighted curiosity on the raven's face. Nor the self-satisfied look on their son's that Harry obviously liked the food Draco had suggested.

The rest of the meal passed pleasantly, if slightly more actively than was typical for the Malfoy family in such a public area. Draco had begun explaining enthusiastically about them rules of Quidditch, with the occasional comment or clarification from Lucius and Narcissa, whilst Harry listened closely. It took most of the one hour meal, but gradually Draco managed to get Harry more confident talking with his family. Eventually Harry was timidly asking and volunteering his own thoughts to the discussion. By the time the small group stood up to depart the café Draco was immediately latching onto the raven's hand again, pulling him towards the window display on the Quidditch store back on Diagon Alley, both of them excited to see the newest racing broom. Though Draco was mostly excited just to share his enthusiasm with someone his own age. The elder Malfoy's walked arm in arm closely behind the duo, quietly discussing the scenario that had left the young raven haired boy alone without an escort nearby whilst the two boys were happily distracted.

It was a loud shriek further down the street that finally disturbed the peace of their small group.

"Harry!"

Harry's head jerked up in alarm, and he shifted even closer to the three Malfoy's nervously as a plump red-headed woman barrelled towards them through the crowd.

"Oh thank goodness, there you are! We've been looking everywhere for you!" The woman babbled quickly. She looked up and nodded towards the Malfoy's "Thank you, I'll take care of him now." She told them, automatically reaching out to pull Harry away from the Malfoy's. "Come along dearie, the others are waiting just up at the book store." She cooed reassuringly to Harry.

Harry ducked away, moving out of reach further and backing safely between Draco and Lucius. Harry's eyes were wide and becoming anxious as he looked quickly between the loud red-headed lady and the Malfoy's.

"I'll thank you to calm yourself Mrs. Weasley, and allow Harry some space, as your current attitude is clearly upsetting him." Lady Malfoy said coolly. Draco scowled up at the interloper.

"Perhaps if you wish to talk to Mr. Potter you would try greeting him in a _civil_ manner, rather than attempting to drag him away. You are currently, for all intents and purposes, nothing more than a complete stranger." She stated, a disdainful tone edging into her voice.

"Well! I never!" Mrs. Weasley huffed affronted and momentarily off-footed as she noticed for the first time Harry's panicked expression. She plastered a sweet smile on her face. "Harry love, I'm Mrs. Weasley, though I prefer Molly. Hurry up dear, I've been sent to collect you. There's no reason for you to spend any more time with . . . with _this_ family. Dumbledore-"she didn't see the frown those words brought to Harry's face, or the stubborn glint in his eye as he edged forwards to stand beside Draco again, but the Malfoy's certainly did.

"The Board has overruled Dumbledore" Lucius interrupted, lowly "in regards to his recent decisions of _appropriate_ guardian's for Mr. Potter. I'm afraid leaving an uninformed minor, with no experience in the Wizarding world without a suitable escort or indeed, _any_ escort, was not something we could sanction." He sneered "Unless you have written approval from the rest of the Board overturning our recent decision to place myself as Harry's temporary escort for the day, then Mr. Potter will not be going anywhere with you _Madam_." He informed the now extremely frazzled woman.

"There's no way I am going to leave the boy with _you!"_ she spluttered, appalled "Surely you agree Harry? I doubt you want to stay with these three, not that I blame you;" she hurried on, still oblivious to the storm brewing in Harry's eyes as his grip tightened around Draco's hand.

"Everyone knows they're the wrong sort of people for any decent folk to associate with." Mrs. Weasley said, growing quite angry now. "Besides I'm sure my son Ronald, he's your age Harry dear, would love to spend the afternoon with-"

Harry had finally found his voice again, and stood scowling up at the red headed woman "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." Harry said. Draco squeezed his hand reassuringly and Harry stood a little straighter.

Everyone fell silent, staring at the very small and very angry raven haired boy standing bravely off against Mrs. Weasley.

Draco smirked while Molly gaped, her mouth opening and closing reminiscent of a goldfish.

Lucius raised one perfect brow haughtily. "If that is all, I'll have to end this _charming_ conversation. I do hope you can excuse us. There are several more purchases the boys need to make in preparation for Hogwarts before we return Harry to his muggle family this afternoon." Lucius said, the four of them leaving Molly behind as she stood, stock still and stunned in the centre of the footpath.

Draco glanced across at Harry, chuckling as he took in the expression still on his face. Harry was scowling like an angry fluffed-up kitten.

"We'd best keep an eye out for the rest of their brood, dear." Narcissa grimaced, an angry spark still in her steel grey eyes. "No doubt that ridiculous Headmaster has involved the entire family in this unsanctioned plan."

"Indeed." Lucius mused, his finger tapping the head of his cane.

Harry wanted to ask why the lady thought she would be allowed to just take him away from the Malfoy's, since he knew that Mr. Malfoy had taken temporary responsibility for him, but didn't want to anger them further. He resolved to keep his mouth shut for now, and ask Draco later when his parents weren't around.

Given that the day was wearing on, the two parents decided to split up. Narcissa heading back to the bookshop and apothecary to pick up Harry's orders (Harry had given her enough of the money he had left to purchase the items), whilst Lucius took the boys past the _Nimbus 2000_ display on their way to the _Olivander's_ wand shop.

Though Draco tried to convince his Father of the necessity of a new broom to take to Hogwarts, despite the rules against first years participating in Quidditch, Lucius' amused face showed no signs of being convinced. He did however blithely assure the boys that he would come out with them both that afternoon to practice on Swedish model broom back at the Manor.

It didn't take long for Draco to recover from the disappointment, as both he and Harry were gleeful at the prospect of obtaining their own personal wands.

Harry, who knew next to nothing about the different properties of wand cores or woods, listened raptly as Draco recalled (almost) all that his Father had told him about it that morning over breakfast. Lucius prompting Draco to recall the few things he forgot.

When they came upon the actual shop Harry looked about curiously. It was a small dusty and narrow building, with faded gold lettering. Harry could scarcely see through the windows of the dark shop.

Draco could see the doubt in Harry's eyes, and quickly reassured him that they'd come to the correct building.

"I know." He agreed "The shop looks appalling, but Father told me that Mr. Olivander makes the finest wands in Britain." The blonde informed Harry, eagerly trying to peer through the grimy windows along with Harry.

Lucius held the rickety door open for them, sending a quiet tinkling bell sound through the otherwise empty storefront. The two boys eagerly piled in, their eyes wide as they looked at the shelves piled high with thousands of boxed wands. Draco squinted closer at the shelving, trying to find any form of filing system (which was apparently as absent as the shop's owner).

Lucius strode forward and rang the small bell on the front counter.

There was a sharp sliding sound, as a ladder glided into view from a side room. An elderly man with shaggy salt-and-pepper grey hair and ruffled clothing stared down at them from his position atop the ladder, his foggy pale eyes oddly keen as he looked at the three other occupants.

"Hmmm, curious." He mused softly, taking in the small grouping people who had obviously come in together, as he climbed down the ladder "Though I've been expecting you young Mister's Potter and Malfoy." He said, walking up to the counter, his long spindly fingers tapping absently on the dusty wooden surface.

He watched them silently for a moment then sprang to life once more. "Well what are you waiting for then, arm out boys." He instructed, stepping over to them as he pulled a tape measure with silver marking from his jacket pocket. Lucius stood off to the side unobtrusively, watching the proceedings with interest.

With a tap of his wand the tape buzzed quickly around the boys, measuring everything from their arm length to the space between their eyebrows in a flurry of movement. It was several minutes before Olivander snapped his fingers and the tape zipped back across, disappearing into his pocket. By this point the elderly man was already half way out of the room, muttering under his breath as he collected several long black wand boxes from all around the room.

"Your Mother had a lovely ten and a quarter-inch wand Mr. Potter. Willow. And from what I heard over the years produced some truly beautiful charm work." He recalled happily, hummed as he stroked over another box before shaking his head and walking past it towards another. "Unicorn hair, like your own Mother's Mr. Malfoy. Young Narcissa Black's wand had a core from one of the Irish herds, a truly beautiful mare. Though Mr. Scamander was only fortunate enough to be given enough for the one wand." He turned to look at Draco, his eyes canny, making the blonde shuffle uncomfortably. "Hmmm, you might have a similar core, different wood of course . . . but, where did I put that one? The 1962, New Zealand colt. . . Ah!" He exclaimed, and with a whip of his wand another black box rushed towards his gnarled hands.

He strode eagerly back over to the young blonde, black box extended forwards in offering. Draco, flicked a nervous glance at his Father, before turning back to slowly inch open the dusty lid.

Grey eyes widened as his pale hand instantly reached towards the beautifully polished wand nestled in the box, unable to ignore the pull he felt towards the wand.

The room was instantly illuminated by a warm silver light, a joyful trilling note heard faintly in swirling dust around them.

"Glastonbury Hawthorn, 10 inches, reasonably springy. A willingly given core, from one of the few unicorns remaining in New Zealand after the 1947 fires." He told them, a pleased glint in his eyes as he looked at the magic circling around the shop. "A good match." Olivander said, his eyes meeting Draco's for one long moment, before he turned round to Harry.

Harry was still watching Draco's magic with awe, glancing occasionally back to the blonde who was now carefully tracing along the grains of his new wand.

"Hmm. I doubt your wand will resemble your Father's either Mr. Potter. No . . . I do not believe either mahogany or the dragon heart string would suit you. . though perhaps a similar length? Yes, that would fit well with the necessary core. Ebony? Or perhaps a Beechwood? Though no, that's not right. . . Holly. Yes, I do believe." He flicked back some of the boxes he's previously gathered, only keeping two.

"Holly, 10 and three quarter inches, a quite stunning specimen of Wentlewrap shell for the core." He said, opening the box and carefully passing the creamy white shell handle to Harry. Harry felt an odd, unpleasant static sensation buzz around his fingers, and glanced up nervously towards Draco.

With Olivander's prompting Harry gave the wand a small swish. Instantly the flower vase on the front counter shattered, sending glass clinking to the floor. Startled, Harry hurried passed the wand back, stuttering out an apology which Olivander easily dismissed.

"Hmm. . . no. You definitely need the Holly, but there's something with the core . . . perhaps." He muttered excitedly, his eyes gleaming as he disappeared once more into the dark wand lined hallway. He paused briefly, casting an almost pensive looking glance at one particular box, before shaking his head. "No. . ." he murmured, walking further down the dark hallway "That phoenix feather might match, but not for the right reasons. Let me think now, where did I put it?" he pondered, his voice drifting back to Harry as he struggled to hear the elderly man. Harry watched as Olivander reached up to clasp one of the boxes, dusting the cover off gently.

"An Egyptian phoenix, rather hard to find there following their persecution for the destruction of the Alexandria Library," He told them "completely incorrect of course," he added absently, as he eagerly brought the box over to Harry "though it took the people there far too many years to admit it. This particular feather came from a remarkable phoenix hen, the familiar of one the earliest women to become a Physician, Merit-Ptah from Egypt. The particular feather was given to me 62 years ago." He recalled, with a smile "Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, was actually this particular birds great grandson." He mentioned, as he passed the box over to Harry.

Harry's gaze had been fixated on the box since it entered his vision, a warmth spreading throughout his entire body as it drew closer. With a quiet intake of air, Harry inched the lid off and stared in wonder at the beautiful creation held within.

It wasn't smooth or straight like Draco's, it's uneven creamy brown surface made Harry instantly want to run his fingers over it. The wood gleamed softly in the light of the shop, a warm welcoming sensation spilling from it. With a smile lifting the corners of his mouth, Harry reached in to grasp the handle.

A brilliant warm golden light flooded the room, expanding out from Harry like a cloud as he held the wand aloft. A gentle warbling music whispered around the ears of the people in the shop; settling down after a minute or two.

Harry looked to Olivander hopefully, praying he wouldn't say that he needed to return the wand.

Olivander chuckled. "No need to look so concerned Mr. Potter. That wand will not likely choose any other but you for the rest of its lifetime. A very loyal wand, is the one you have there. Strong magically. 11 inches, Holly, with a phoenix feather core. Nice and supple." He paused

"I expect you both to take good care of them." He said, eyeing both boys seriously, though there was a happy glint in his eyes. Both boys immediately nodded in response, before thanking Mr. Olivander for his assistance.

Lucius had already paid for Draco. Though Lord Malfoy had initially offered to purchase Harry's as well, the raven had insisted upon purchasing it himself once they arrived at the wand shop. So, after Harry completed his payment, the three left the shop and headed towards the Leaky Cauldron, where Narcissa would be waiting outside for them.

Fifteen minutes later, after both beaming boys had shown a smiling Narcissa their purchases, Lady Malfoy led Harry up to the bright green flames of the Floo Network and carefully explained how to use the Floo Powder. Lucius was volunteered to demonstrate, and Harry watched with wide disbelieving eyes as the eldest Malfoy stepped unharmed into the flames before disappearing in a flash of colour. Harry was next and Draco urged him up to the fireplace with an encouraging squeeze of his hand, whilst Narcissa repeated the instructions with a reassuring smile.

Then, with a deep breath, Harry Potter determinedly stepped into the fire.


	3. Malfoy Manor

**Beta'd by: Bombadilo Baby. Aka my sister (and a sometimes terrible speller) but her contributions are very much appreciated anyway. Thank you, oneechan!**

 **As usual: I do not own Harry Potter, any of its character's, or ideas (….or gorgeous, should have been paired, gentlemen) - However my heartfelt thanks go out to J. K. Rowling for dreaming up the Harry Potter world. Me, myself, and my childhood are eternally grateful!**

The green flames in the floo dimmed as Draco stepped gracefully out into the manor foyer, only to very nearly trip over Harry. The raven was currently being assisted up from the floor (where he was currently sprawled) and Draco was forced to flail ungracefully to avoid trampling the other boy.

"What happened? Are you alright Harry?" Draco asked, stepping closer to Harry. One quick glance over however assured Draco that, whilst the other boy was completely covered in soot, he was otherwise in good health.

Harry cheeks tinged pink, the colour half hidden beneath the layer of dust "The fire dumped me out on the ground as soon as I arrived on this end." He mumbled embarrassed.

Draco's Father flicked his wand and quickly put rights to the raven's appearance. "Next time remember to communicate the location less forcefully. The more force you put into the name, the quicker it transports you across." Lucius drawled "An unfortunate side effect of magic involved with transportation."

Narcissa stepped through, quickly taking note of the embarrassed flush on Harry's light olive skin.

"How did you travel, Mr. Potter?" she asked sympathetically, hoping it hadn't been anything too awful for the boy's first time using the Floo Network.

Harry turned, a small sheepish smile on his face as he met her gaze "Not too bad, Lady Malfoy. I just tripped over." Harry replied, the pink of his cheeks darkening under the Malfoy family's scrutiny "But I arrived alright other than that." He hastily added.

Narcissa hummed quietly "I thought you might have spoken a little too loudly. Never mind, I'm sure you'll get it right next time." She smiled softly to the raven.

Draco nodded, still standing in front of Harry "I can go first next time if you like Harry, and you can listen to me as well. Pansy was terrible at it too when we were learning." he said, a smirk tugging at his face as he remembered Pansy's affronted expression at being dumped on the floor.

Draco turned to his Father "If I go put my things away, can we get the brooms out Father?" Draco asked, his grey eyes bright and eager.

Lucius nodded his head, already reconciled to the fact that he would likely spend the rest of the afternoon trying to teach two overly eager boys how to fly. Hopefully safely. "Yes, but make sure you find some suitable clothing for Mr. Potter to wear. It's best not to fly in robes for the first time."

Draco was dragging Harry off up the stairs in a flash.

Narcissa softly brushed a hand against her Husband's arm as she also turned to sweep out of the room.

"I'll wait here for the Board's reply darling, you go out and set up the pitch. I'll be out to join you with the boys as soon as they send through the details for us to get Harry back home." Narcissa said.

"Make sure you enquire about the location of his Gringott's key and train ticket too. From what Harry told me in Diagon, that oaf _neglected_ to actually give Harry either."

Harry walked fast to keep up with Draco's grip on his arm. He tried not to frustrate the blonde by falling behind, but with each stunningly spiralled opal staircase, each strikingly imposing portrait lined hallway (and Harry was _sure_ that one of the patients had nodded their head as their gazes met), and each quietly beautiful and fascinating room they passed, the more Harry slowed. He didn't see Draco's annoyed glance back at him, a glance that quickly melted into a smile at the corner of the blonde's mouth as he took in Harry's wide eyes, before slowing his pace. Harry was trying to catch a longer glimpse of the bewitching sights he passed. The last room they'd gone by Harry had caught a brief glance of what looked like an actual meadow, with bright blue skies, soft sunshine, and a floor of rich green grass swaying in what looked like a breeze. As they passed the raven swore his nose was filled with the heady smell of sun-warmed grass and earth.

And that was to mention nothing of the magic that, Harry was growing more sure, he could feel imbued into every inch of the rooms around him. He could almost taste it, like a tingle in the back of his throat of something old and strong. He wondered how he's missed it when he first came in. It seemed so palpable that he was sure that if he looked from the right angle he would see it swirling around them, like dust particles in an air current.

They had just passed a stained glass window, the art showing the view from within a green tinted lake, beams of muted yellow sunshine cast down through, rippling slowly. Harry was given the first assurance that the art around him was indeed alive, as the shoal of fish towards the front of the scene swiftly retreated to the distance as the two boys approached.

Draco's room was apparently down the short arched hallway near the glass lake, because the door opened without assistance and the blonde stood off to the side of the smoothly polished chestnut door. He followed behind Harry as he entered, the door swinging softly closed behind them.

Draco's room reminded Harry of a picture he'd seen of a dragon's cave. The room was large, with an entire glass wall looking out over a tall forest that seemed to encase this side of the Malfoy manor, though Harry could see part of what had to be the garden off to the right corner of the window. Draco's bed rested against a wall in the middle of the room, and the unusual metal frame gleamed a mercurial silver colour in the afternoon light. His bedding was a mix of a calm deep emerald, with warm green highlights, and silver satin sheets. His shelving was brimming with different coloured leather bound books and strange shiny metal and glass objects that Harry had never seen before, some of them swirling and whizzing from their spot on the shelf. Around the high ceiling Harry saw what looked like an amethyst purple dragonfly darting to and fro; its intricate shimmering (metallic?) wings fluttering.

Harry looked back down from the ceiling in time to see Draco's blonde head disappear through a door that had suddenly appeared to their right. The raven walked closer, peering into the room, to see what appeared to be a huge walk in robe. Draco was swiftly sorting through one section of his clothes, pulling out what appeared to be a set of pants and a warm looking shirt.

As Draco walked back into the bedroom, the door behind him melted away, leaving a blank section of wall. The blonde walked up to Harry, an oddly eager look in his eyes as he passed the raven his neatly folded bundle.

….

Draco's smirk widened as he took in Harry cautious response to his own anticipation. He couldn't help it, not when he remembered how appalling Harry's previous outfit in the robe's shop had been. The blonde couldn't wait to see Harry's response when he compared his old, what appeared to be muggle clothing, to what he held now.

"Well, put them on." Draco said, waving his hand towards the bundle Harry was still holding.

A blush flamed on Harry's cheeks, as the raven shifted awkwardly, his gaze on his feet. Draco noted the obvious modesty and embarrassment and, withholding the chuckle that tickled the back of his throat, he smiled at the raven.

"I'll step out and wait for you in the hall" Draco told the embarrassed raven, not wanting to make the already shy boy uneasy when he was just getting comfortable with him and his parents "Come out when you're done."

Harry, blush still high on his cheeks, nodded quickly. Green eyes bright with embarrassment.

It didn't take long before Harry stepped out to meet Draco in the hallway, his small hands trailing curiously over the soft fabric of the deep green shirt and charcoal black pants.

"They fit me." Harry said, glancing up at Draco. The question was evident in his green eyes, made even brighter by the dark green fabric of the shirt.

Draco smiled, grabbing the raven's hand as he pulled him down a different hallway "They're charmed to fit the wearer. They're also charmed to keep clean, and keep you whatever temperature you set. Let me know if you want me to change it for you" Draco added, opening a side door off the hallway. Harry blinked in confusion as he realised they'd somehow made it outside, despite the fact they'd been two flights above the ground in Draco's room (and hadn't used any stairs).

"It's one of our emergency exits." Draco explained "The Malfoy's that build the house made it so several doors go straight outside."

Harry's face crinkled in confusion, but he followed Draco through the door onto a garden path. The path was lined by white bell-shaped flowers that chimed softly in the breeze "We were transported by the door?" Harry asked uncertainly, glancing back at the ordinary looking wooden door behind them.

"Yes," Draco answered, curious as to why Harry wouldn't already know this. Though he knew that Harry's parents had been murdered by Voldemort when he was young, how could he not know about such basic magic? "When we walked through the doorway. It's not like the Floo or apparation, it can only take us to the same locations. Though when we go back in we have to choose what level in the Manor we want to come out on."

Harry opened his mouth to ask another question, but stopped when they rounded the corner onto the large Quidditch pitch. Draco saw Harry looking around the pitch with interest, his green eyes trailing speculatively over the tall hoops at either end. Draco looked over to the pair waiting in front of them, his parents talking peacefully together. His Father checked over a couple of brooms whilst his mother tended to a nearby patch of snapdragon flowers, which were currently playing and puffing out bundles of mist.

Both parents glanced up as they heard the boys approach. Narcissa walked over, absently sweeping her wand over both her hands to return them to their usual spotless appearance. She carefully inspected both boys clothing, checking that they were warm enough for flying.

"Lucius has just checked over the brooms, so you're all set to go boys. The usual rules still apply Draco dear, no higher than the hoops from the ground, nothing too difficult unless you check with us beforehand, and don't travel further than the length of the Quidditch pitch. Make sure you keep an eye on Harry whilst you're both out there, give him plenty of space for his first fly, unless he needs your help. We've already set up the safety charms." She turned to Harry "Don't worry too much about falling, particularly for your first time. There's slowing and cushioning charms active on the entire pitch." She explained, carefully.

"Yes, Mother." Draco said, rolling his eyes. As he pulled Harry over to the brooms beside his Father.

Harry's excitement dimmed slightly as nervous apprehension brewed in his stomach. "Can you tell me what to do?" Harry asked the blonde beside him quietly.

"Of course Harry, I told you I would." Draco said excitedly "And Father's brilliant at teaching, he was a chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team for five years at Hogwarts." Draco said proudly, causing Lucius to raise an eyebrow at his son's unusual eagerness.

Though Lucius was surprised about how quickly his son had taken to the Potter boy he hid it discretely. It was rather amusing after all.

"Why don't you show him how to mount the broom Draco, before we discuss the semantics of actual flight." He said sardonically, making a blush cross his son's pale cheekbones, though it quickly disappeared again.

The younger Malfoy brought the brooms over and placed them carefully on the ground at both their feet. He looked over to Harry to make sure the raven was watching, before deliberately reaching out his hand over the broom.

"You need to _want_ the broom to come to you, channel your magic to your hand and use it to summon the broom. Here, like this." Draco said, before focusing his attention on the polished handle of the Swedish broom below him.

" _Up."_ He commanded; the broom pulled instantly into his waiting palm.

He looked over the dark haired boy, noticing the unusual hawk-like attention in his, currently sharp, green eyes.

He nodded to Harry, gesturing to the raven's broom. A silent invitation.

Harry looked down towards the broom at his feet, reached out his small hand, and in a voice as clear and precise as a bell, stated " _Up._ "

As quickly as Draco's had moved, Harry's broom whisked into his hand. Draco would have thought that Harry had done it before had it not been the startled face that swiftly morphed into a glowing pleased smile.

The raven turned to Draco beaming.

Draco smiled, smug that the raven had caught on so quickly with his instructions.

Draco turned to his father, waiting eagerly as the elder Malfoy ran Harry through the essential instructions for flying on a broom. As soon as he was done, Draco kicked off from the ground, hovering close-by the raven expectantly.

"Come on Harry, get up here." He encouraged.

With a slightly nervous, but anticipatory smile, the raven mounted his broom and kicked off from the grass, rising to meet Draco.

Green eyes lit up, and a nervous giggle escaped Harry's mouth. Draco watched happily as the nerves melted from Harry's face only seconds later, replaced by a confident, happy smile. Draco knew in that instant that Harry would love Quidditch just as much as himself. The raven looked at home on a broom, already looking eagerly around, obviously wanting to move. To _fly._

"It's _comfy_ ," Harry said, surprised, staring down at his broom.

The Malfoy's laughed at his bewildered expression.

"There's a cushion charm Harry, imbued into the wood where you sit. Long flights would be unbearable otherwise." Narcissa explained over the other's chuckling.

Harry blushed, feeling like an idiot for not realising.

Draco grinned, and, before either of his parents could protest, said "Let's go." before tilting his broom up and leaning forward, zipping off into the sky. He didn't need to wait for the raven, because Harry was right beside him the whole way, his face glowing with happiness and wonder.

Draco straightened off as they grew level with the hoops, sending a reassuring smile to his parents watching them both closely below, before leading Harry across to the hoops.

He circled around, laughing as he watched Harry easily weave between the three hoops, looking like he'd been born on a broom.

Harry trailed back over to him, his eyes on the view around them.

"It's so pretty up here…" He said quietly.

Both boys looked out towards the horizon, watching the orange tinted afternoon light cast upon the pitch and the birds playing over the trees. The breeze was stronger up here, crisp and fresh, it carried the scent of the pines surrounding the manor.

Draco smiled, turning back to Harry "You should try out for seeker!" he said excited, as he and Harry started to move across to the opposite end of the pitch, manoeuvring smoothly around each other along the way.

For the first time Harry had a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. "No point. This stuffy guy in a robe shop told me that first years are banned from the teams." The raven said, trying to keep his face straight and serious, though a laugh was tugging at his lips.

"Hey!" Draco said, mock affronted "Who are you calling stuffy? I was just trying to hold a civil conversation, not that you were much help." He sniffed, grey eyes dancing with laughter. The two boys wove around each other through the air, racing from one end of the pitch to the other several times, over the next hour.

Draco turned to Harry smiling, his face pink from the wind and his voice slightly breathless from their latest race (they still couldn't decide who'd won). "Let's head back down and grab the Quaffle. Who knows, maybe we can both get on the Slytherin team next year. Do you suppose they would let us in the seeker and chaser positions if we fly better than second years?" he mused, half serious.

Harry looked over in curiosity. "Slytherin?"

Draco looked at him speechless for a moment, before shaking his head slightly and pulling up his broom to focus on Harry. Harry paused beside him, delicate as a hummingbird.

"I keep forgetting you don't know this stuff." Draco murmured, mostly to himself, before explaining carefully. "Slytherin is one of the four house teams. Your guide in Diagon should have explained this to you." He said, a fleeting frown crossing his face "Hogwarts was created by four friends: Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. When they built the school they sorted the student so that similar people spent more time together. Father said it was to make moving to Hogwarts easier on the youngest children. Apparently the founders hoped to prevent arguments as well, not that it worked . . . Each of the houses stand for different things. Slytherin are known for ambition and cunning, and our house colours are silver and green. Gryffindor's were bravery, and have red and gold. The Hufflepuffs are yellow and black, and are loyalty. Ravenclaw's like learning and wisdom, and their house colours are blue and bronze. My Father told me that the houses can get pretty inaccurate because sometimes people have mixed personalities, but the hat usually places you where you need to be. Where you'll fit in most." Draco added "Almost my entire family have been Slytherin's." he said proudly before continuing down towards the ground the collect the Quaffle.

Harry flew quietly beside him, processing what he'd just been told.

"What do you mean? About the arguing? What happened?" Harry asked, green eyes innocently inquisitive.

Draco's grey eyes widened apprehensively, darting across to look at Harry.

"I'm. . . I'm not sure if I can explain it very well." Draco admitted "But Father would be able to tell you."

"Does," Harry paused "Does it have to do with Vol- You know who?" He quickly correct when he saw Draco flinch.

Draco shook his head slowly "No, not just him." He replied

"It started with a wizard called Grindlewald, he was the dark wizard before You Know Who." He explained, seeing Harry's confusion. "He had followers from Hogwarts, people from all four houses. But some of the worst ones came from Slytherin. Ever since then, every time something went wrong, Father says that the Auror's question people from Slytherin first. Everyone started thinking Slytherin's are dark wizards, even though heaps of really good witches and wizards are Slytherin's. Merlin himself was one!" Draco said loudly, obviously personally offended by what was happening. "I heard my parents saying it got worse when You Know Who rose. The dark lord was in the Slytherin house. It's pretty common now for the other three houses to avoid, even hate everyone from Slytherin, just because we're sorted there. Since they're all so nice and innocent." He grumbled sarcastically.

Draco looked nervously across to Harry. "I'm pretty sure both your parents were in Gryffindor." Draco admitted

Harry looked across at him "Is that bad?" He asked, wondering why Draco suddenly looked apprehensive.

"No. . . it's just that, Gryffindor's and Slytherin's don't really . . . if you go there - I mean. . We probably-" The blonde floundered, unable to meet Harry's eyes.

Harry paused before reaching out and resting his fingers on the back of Draco's palm tentatively. "I don't care what house we end up in, Draco." Harry told him, his green eyes earnest. Draco's wide grey eyes shot up to his in surprise "You're one the nicest person I've met in my whole life." Harry admitted, cheeks a light pink "I'll always be your friend." Harry said, looking nervously at Draco as though wary of how he would response.

Draco was silent for a moment, his wide grey eyes still on Harry's, before they softened and a smile was tucked in the corner of his mouth.

"Friends?" Draco said, holding out his hand.

Harry's small hand slipped into his "Friends." Harry confirmed, smiling shyly.


	4. Privet Drive

**Beta'd by: Bombadilo Baby. Aka my sister. Thank you, oneechan!**

 **I know this is a slightly shorter chapter than the last ones. I'm sorry, and humbly request your forgiveness. But I'm really excited about the next one… Snape! Plus Malfoy's on a warpath. . . And just Slytherin's in general, hehehe . . . yeah, awesome.**

 **As usual, feel free to ask any questions. I promise to try and answer them (unless they're spoilers, then you'll all have to suffer, wink* )**

 **Also, thank you all for the great reviews! They were suuuuper appreciated.**

 **Wishing you all a bewitched weekend.**

 **-G**

 **Now for the disclaimer: As usual, I do not own Harry Potter, any of its character's, or ideas, etc. - However my heartfelt thanks go out to J. K. Rowling for dreaming up the Harry Potter world. Me, myself, and my childhood are eternally grateful! Seriously (snicker* Sirius). . . Eternally. Grateful.**

* * *

 _"Friends?" Draco said, holding out his hand._

 _Harry's small hand slipped into his "Friends." Harry confirmed, smiling shyly._

* * *

The two boys landed softly on the grass next to Draco's Father. Narcissa had just been called away by one of the house elves to answer a floo call.

"Could we get the Quaffle out Father?" Draco asked eagerly, dismounting from his broom. Harry followed suit.

Large grey and green eyes stared up hopefully towards the elder Malfoy, and he winced internally at his own negative response.

"I'm afraid that will have to wait for another time. The Hogwarts board of governors have already sent through Harry's address and instructed that he be returned home by five o'clock." Lucius informed the two boys. "We're running close to time as it is."

Draco pouted in disappointment. But Lucius was more interested in the way the happiness on Harry's face froze, suspended and false, his posture curling (almost unnoticeably) inwards. Lucius restrained his frown, his previous speculations about Harry's home life stirring uneasily again. Lucius could sense the waves of trepidation coming from Harry, and his own eyes hardened as he contemplated the upcoming _meeting_ with Harry's muggle relatives. He already had several questions that he was determined to receive answers for. Harry's obviously underweight size and appallingly poor clothing only being the more obvious. He'd already notified the board of his suspicions soon after he removed the boy from the groundskeeper's care that morning. Their response had been swift, simple and expected: investigate. Currently, Professor Albus Dumbledore was labelled as the boy's official magical guardian. If the Headmaster was seen to fail in those appointed duties it would reflect horrendously on the Hogwarts board. Particularly with such a well-known, _and young,_ figure in the public's eye. If there was something wrong with the young Potter's home-life the Board wanted it dealt with immediately and discretely. And Lucius was in the most currently appropriate position to do it.

"Surely he can stay, why on earth do they insist Harry goes back tonight?" Draco said, his voice alternating between persuasive and whining.

"Harry's Aunt and Uncle are his primary guardian's, Draco. They are expecting him back this afternoon, and we have no business meddling with those plans without their approval." Lucius said, his firm tone brooking no argument. "Best say your farewell's now. Draco, could you take Mr. Potter back to the foyer, and wait for me there? Narcissa should already be there to say farewell." Lucius instructed, before collecting the Quidditch gear with a swish of his wand and striding back towards the west entrance of the manor.

The blonde huffed at his father's back, pouting.

The shadow's temporarily left Harry's eyes as he saw Draco's obvious disappointment at his looming departure; the green in his eyes glowed with warmth.

Harry edged closer to Draco. The raven hesitated, shuffling as a nervous and uncertain expression crossed his face, before he leant forward and wrapped his small arms timidly around the blonde.

Draco startled in surprise. Harry, automatically assuming that he's annoyed the blonde, started to pull away. Draco, almost immediately overcoming his shock, quickly stopped the raven's retreat, wrapping his own arms around the smaller boy happily.

"Don't be sad Harry. I'll see you at the train station, yeah? We'll have a whole year to hang out." Draco murmured, burying his face curiously in the raven's unruly mop of ink black hair.

Harry flickered in surprise, still unaccustomed to people actually enjoying his company, before positively melting into the blonde's warm body. Wishing he didn't have to leave his new found friend so soon after finding him. Wishing he could stay with Draco rather than return to the hatred of his three relatives in Privet Drive.

Knowing that his Father would be waiting, Draco gently pulled away, staring down at Harry. "Come on. Father will be waiting. Besides, we can keep on owling each other until Hogwart's starts." The blonde smiled, his grey eyes brightening. He started to lead Harry back down the garden path towards the front of the Manor; the door there opened out into the foyer.

"Owl? Like the ones that tried to deliver my letter for school?" Harry asked, and Draco noted the hesitant tone in his voice. The blonde started to ask what Harry meant about, what sounded like multiple owl's, _trying(?)_ to deliver his letter, when Harry continued. "I . . don't know how to send them." The raven said "And, my . . . Aunt and Uncle didn't like the owl's that came last time. . ." Harry's voice trailed off quietly.

Draco held the door open for Harry as they stepped through into the house. "What do you me-"

"There you are boy's." Narcissa said, smiling as she came around the corner and walked over to them. Unknowingly interrupting Draco's question. "Come along Harry, Lucius just arrived, he's waiting for us in the foyer." Both boys followed behind Lady Malfoy to the foyer.

The raven's anxiety was swiftly returned as he contemplated floo'ing in through the Dursley's fireplace. His Uncle would be livid. "Are we taking the floo?" Harry asked with trepidation, unable to meet anyone's eyes. Still staring down, the raven's eyes then widened in horror as he realised he was still wearing Draco's clothes, and not Dudley's cast-offs. And he had no time to ask to change! There was no way the Dursley's wouldn't notice. . .

Harry barely heard Lord Malfoy's reply, his thoughts were whirling so anxiously now through his head.

"Actually Mr. Potter, I will apparate us to a nearby location. We'll walk from there." He said, standing gracefully from the settee. "I have your purchase's wrapped and shrunk with me, I'll resize and give them to you once we arrive." The elder Malfoy explained before walking across to stand beside Narcissa, leaving the boy's as they talked together quietly.

Lucius turned to his wife. "I take it Professor Dumbledore was _unable_ to attain Harry's ticket and Gringott's key?" He asked, mindful of the nearby boy's as he tried to moderate the sardonic tone of his voice.

"They were apparently . . . unable to retrieve them from Mr. Hagrid on such short notice." Narcissa said delicately, with a meaningful look to her husband. "Professor Dumbledore assured me that he would send someone to deliver them to Mr. Potter as soon as possible. After I notified the Board of the Headmaster's response, and _suggested_ that it might be best handled by ourselves, they concurred wholeheartedly." Narcissa said. Both Harry and Draco had turned to listen curiously.

Lucius nodded in acceptance, understanding perfectly what his wife left unsaid. The board had become wary of Dumbledore's handling of the young Mr. Potter, and essentially delegated Lucius to keep them apprised of the situation.

"Mr Hagrid is currently still in possession of your ticket for the Hogwart's express, and Gringott's account key" Lucius explained to Harry "However I will return them to you at the soonest possible convenience."

The raven's eyes widened in understanding, before nodding his head.

"Do not worry, Harry dear." Narcissa reassured the raven, with a calm smile "You will receive both long before you board the Hogwart's express. In fact, I'm quite sure if we asked the Hogwart's board of governors, we could be the ones to come deliver you to the station. So long as your Aunt and Uncle, do not wish to bring you themselves, of course." She added.

Harry smiled shyly up at her, trying valiantly to ignore the voice in his head saying that the chances of the Dursley's doing anything kind for Harry were slim to none.

Narcissa smiled warmly at Harry, her hand reaching up to brush back a lock of his unruly hair "In any case, I'll wish you farewell for now Harry. Though I do hope you will come greet us at King's Cross Station, if it happens that we don't see you until then." She requested, before enveloping him in a short warm embrace.

"Thank you for helping me today." Harry said after Narcissa pulled back, his green eyes earnest and bright. "I . . . I had a really great day."

It was the truth. Harry could hardly comprehend the past several hours. It had been wonderful, and he wished that he didn't have to return to the Dursley's so soon.

Harry and Draco had already said goodbye, so after a brief shared smile, Harry turned back to Lucius.

The elder Malfoy offered Harry his elbow. Harry, his eyes flickering uncertainly up to Lucius' face, reached out and curled his hand around the offered arm.

"Hold on tightly." Lucius instructed "When I disapparate us, you're going to feel as though we're being pulled and spun quite quickly; it's important that you don't let go." He carefully explained to Harry, who was listening intently, nervous anticipation bubbling in his chest "Try to relax. Don't resist against the pull of the magic, otherwise you'll find the experience quite disorientating." He cautioned, his voice calm and authoritative.

Draco and Narcissa stepped back slightly, from where they stood in front of the two about to depart. Harry watched wistfully, trying to absorb every last detail around him. He wanted to remember every single moment of today, and the time he'd spent with these people. Lady Malfoy was smiling at him, whilst Draco slightly waved slightly in goodbye. The blonde's grey eyes were still disappointed at Harry's departure, and it made Harry swell with a happiness to see, despite his own disappointment.

Harry suddenly felt a pull, the sensation building into a strong tug to his stomach. He grasped tightly to Lucius, his heart fluttering nervously. What happened if he lost hold of the Lord Malfoy? Would it hurt? Would he be left somewhere alone with no idea how to get back to Little Whinging? He started to panic. He wished he'd asked the questions before, but there was no way he'd ask now. What if he distracted Mr. Malfoy . . .

Just before they spun away, Harry heard Draco's voice call.

"Harry! I'll see you soon." And the flash of a smile, before he was lurched from the room.

The air was sucked from Harry's lungs, and he felt compressed, spinning out of control in a black tunnel. He automatically started to struggle, before suddenly remembering Lord Malfoy's advice. Holding tightly to the arm on his right, Harry tried desperately to relax. The violent pulling sensation eased somewhat, and it seemed like only seconds later that they were thrust back out of the vortex. Harry's head reeled, and he staggered forward slightly, before he felt a large hand reach out to steadily grasp his shoulder.

One shaky inhaled breath later, and a sheepish grin crossed Harry's face as he looked up to meet the amused expression of Lucius' face.

"Hmmm." Mused the man, lips twitching "Well, that certainly could have gone better. But I believe you almost had the hang of it in the end." He congratulated the raven, who blushed in embarrassment.

Lucius gestured for Harry to start walking towards their left. Harry, remembering where they were headed, looking around curiously. It took him a moment to drag out the memory of the sheltered corner in small park they'd appeared in. It was a short walk from here to the Dursley's. Not that he was able to come here often, given the large list of chores he was typically given each day. . .

"Sorry, Mister Malfoy." Harry said, a blush on his face as he stared down towards their feet. They stepped out of the park onto one of the sidewalks, walking towards number 4 Privet Drive. "I did try to relax." Harry said earnestly, not wanting Lucius to think he deliberately ignored his advice.

"No matter." Lucius waved off Harry's apology. "It's always difficult the first time, particularly being side-alonged rather than initiating the apparition. You'll find, when you're old enough to attend the lessons held at Hogwarts, that it's far less disorientating without passengers." Lucius reassured him.

Harry listened with interest, hoping that Lord Malfoy was indeed correct. Otherwise Harry was beginning to think he would dislike all modes of magical transportation, bar flying of course.

Harry and Lucius both paused for a moment at the edge of number 4 Privet Drive. Lucius' expression, Harry noted, had smoothed out into an expressionless mask. Harry watched as the blonde's grey eyes passed around the perimeter of the property.

The blonde turned back to Harry, pulling out the packages from his pockets and passing them carefully over to Harry.

"When you need to enlarge you purchases, just tap them with your wand." Lucius told Harry, "Don't worry about the magical restriction, this is low enough usage that it won't register on their monitors at the Ministry." He reassured, his eyes glancing back over in the direction of the house. Harry quickly pocketed his purchases.

"I'm afraid I cannot come in with you." Lucius said, nodding towards the front door. "So I'll bid you farewell now. However Narcissa will return later this week to drop off your train tickets and key." He said, holding out one of his large palms for Harry to shake.

Harry gave the older man a small smile, reaching his small hand forward to complete the gesture.

"Thank you Lord Malfoy." Harry said, shyly smiling up at the blonde.

Lucius' serious grey eyes looked down at Harry "If you need anything Harry, send a message with Draco's owl."

Harry shuffled uneasily under the scrutiny of Mr. Malfoy's gaze, only able to briefly make eye contact before dipping his head in a nod.

"Yes, sir." Harry stuttered awkwardly.

Lucius watched him for another moment, his eyes cast out over to the house again with a slight frown, before he continued "You might as well call me Lucius, Mr. Potter. I have a feeling that Draco will be very insistent upon you visiting us at the Manor over the school holidays." Lucius said dryly, a slight appearance of crinkles appearing in the corners of his eyes.

Harry inhaled quietly in surprised shock, before beaming up at the man. "You can call me Harry, Mr - Lucius" Harry stumbled midsentence, shuffling bashfully on his small feet.

"Until next time, Harry." Lucius said, then turned seriously towards the house. Drawing out his wand he cast a brief spell in the direction of number four, before he nodded once in Harry's direction, and disapperated away.

Harry stood happily on the sidewalk for a moment, before his smile drained from his face, and he glanced warily towards the door of number 4 Privet Drive. With a shaky inhale, Harry shuffled up the paved path towards the front door, tugging self-consciously at his new clothes.

With trepidation, Harry raised his small hand to knock on the wooden door. He shrank back as he heard heavy footfalls approaching down the hallway.

Harry watched as his Uncle's face morphed into brittle fury upon seeing him "Get in here boy!" Vernon snarled darkly, reaching out a beefy hand to gasp Harry by the scruff of his neck, as he yanked him inside. Harry sucked in the quiet cry of pain as Vernon's hand ripped out some of his hair along the way. Harry crashed against the side of the hallway, his head colliding painfully with the wall.

Vernon didn't let go of his new shirt collar as he all but dragged Harry down the hallway. Harry stumbled behind, his vision blurry, as he struggled to walk straight. He felt the trickle of blood run down the side of his face from where he'd collided with the wall, with disassociated resignation.

"Get in, and keep quiet!" Vernon snarled, beads of sweat rolling down his ruddy face before he shoved Harry into the small dark cupboard under the stairs. "The sooner you disappear off to that freak school of yours the better." He spat, slamming the door closed with a loud crack.

Harry's heart fell as he heard the sliding of locks on the outside of his bedroom door.

Fine tremors coursed through the raven's limbs, as he stared blankly towards the door in his pitch black cupboard under the stairs, blood dripping down his face. His shoulder started to shake, as silent tears joined the red droplets falling down his chin. Harry's legs fell out from beneath him as a wave of loneliness engulfed him. As Harry's shuddering mind replayed the earlier events of the afternoon, desperate for any source of comfort, he wished he was back at the Malfoy's. Wished Draco's hand was still tightly clasping his.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy's grey eyes were dark with barely restrained fury as he looked over the new data from the monitoring charms he'd placed around number four Privet Drive earlier that night. With a snap of his robes, he strode sharply from his personal office towards one of the lounges his wife currently occupied. Draco had already disappeared to his rooms a few hours earlier to sleep, a fact for which he was immensely grateful.

As he stalked across the Manor and through the lounge doorway, his wife glanced up from one of the small desks.

It only took one glimpse of her Husband's face for her own to change, darkening like an oncoming storm. She stood up gracefully from her desk, stepping precisely across the room. They walked silently side by side towards the fireplace, Narcissa casting a fistful of Floo powder into the flames, with a sharp flick of his wrist.

As they knelt gracefully down on the cushions that had been placed before the bright green flames, Lucius called out the address.

Dumbledore would pay for his decisions. And if the Malfoy's had any say in it, he would pay for them dearly.


	5. The Potions Master

**Beta'd by: Bombadilo Baby. Aka my sister. Thank you, oneechan!**

 **Phew! This chapter ended up longer than I thought it would, so you'll just have to see how in ends in the next one. Sorry guys! Though I hope you like it anyway**

 **Wishing you all a bewitched weekend! Mine has been ridiculously hot and full of thunder storms . . . and snakes. Like, the no-legged, scaly, deadly-poison kind. Not the sneaky and ambitious Hogwart's kind, sadly.**

 **. . . If anyone's wondering/guessing, yes I am Australian. The wildlife here likes to keep you on your toes ;-)**

 **P.S. If I have time, I'll try to post another chapter up tomorrow as well! Fingers crossed!**

 **P.P.S I have some ideas about other future pairings for this series. Any thoughts/suggestions are 100% welcome (just don't expect any spoilers from me! My beta is constantly complaining to me about this. I have a bad habit of keeping all my story plots in my head and not sharing until it's finished and written). That doesn't mean I don't take advice/suggestions, just that you won't find out if I did till I post it** **If that annoys anyone, I apologise profusely.**

 **-G**

 **(I can just tell I'm going to get sick of posting this disclaimer . . .) As usual: I do not own Harry Potter, any of its character's, or ideas - However my heartfelt thanks go out to J. K. Rowling for dreaming up the Harry Potter world. Me, myself, and my childhood are eternally grateful!**

Severus Snape was not a happy man.

The dour professor had been dragged out of bed by the chiming of his Floo, and the day had gone downhill since then. The Headmaster had called him up to his office, and he'd left twenty minutes later with clear instructions. None of which included the potion brewing that he urgently needed to attend to; assuming (as anyone _rational_ would) that they wanted a fully stocked hospital wing prior to the beginning of the semester. Severus was at least slightly smug in the knowledge that it wasn't only himself having a poor start to the day. Apparently Dumbledore had received several messages from the board of Hogwarts inquiring into his guardianship of the James Potter's spawn. Unhappy inquiry's if the old goat's expression was any indication. The discussions had quite clearly ruffled Albus' feathers, a fact which caused the potioneer vast amounts of smug satisfaction. And Severus wasn't the only one. Even the headmaster's phoenix, Fawkes, appeared oddly self-satisfied. Severus had amused to hear a chortling trill emitting from the phoenix's beak during one of Albus' frazzled rants.

Of course, Severus was mildly curious as to _why_ the Board was investigating Potter's perfect little muggle household. From all accounts he'd heard the boy was living the life of luxury. He was sceptical that whatever had disgruntled the board was serious enough to rationalise the wastage of his morning plans. To play delivery boy, no less. The dark haired man's scowl darkened.

If there was a faint stirring of uneasiness in Serverus' mind, until he saw any rational proof to the contrary, he would continue to dismiss the sensation as nothing but his natural Slytherin caution. He all but silenced his snide inner voice, one which had started drawling caustically about how likely the possibility of Albus' twisting the truth was (particularly of late). Irritatingly, even that small monologue was enough to make something twist uncomfortably in his gut. He cursed himself for not monitoring the situation personally, if only so that he could rid himself of this absurd uneasiness.

Severus scoffed.

No doubt Potter was being waited on hand and foot, much like his father had been.

The items he'd been sent to deliver were at that moment shrunken in the pocket of his black robes whilst he walked. He couldn't apparate until he'd passed the boundary of the anti-apparition wards surrounding Hogwarts.

Of course, Dumbledore had given him several detailed instructions in addition to this ridiculous drop-off, namely to investigate the Malfoy's current (admittedly suspicious) interest in the whelp.

Severus was not a fool. He knew perfectly well why he'd been the one chosen by the Headmaster for this banal job. He's long been considered a close family friend of the Malfoy's, and was Draco's Godfather to boot. If the pureblood family were going to loosen their tongues around anyone, Severus Snape was a prime candidate. Not that he would ever let slip anything they told him in confidence.

He sneered, wondering why the old goat of a Headmaster thought he would stand with him in any opposition against the Malfoy's, of all people.

Yes, the Headmaster's so called assistance had kept him from Azkaban in the past for his short-lived involvement with the Dark Lord. However he wasn't a Slytherin for nothing. He'd had several plans in place, for at least a decade, should the Headmaster choose to redact his . . . generous public support. Albus had such a lofty image of himself that Severus wouldn't be entirely surprised to learn that _levitus delphinium_ vapours had somehow seeped into his brain.

Severus passed between the wrought iron gates that marked the entrance to Hogwarts. From either side of him the intricate winged bovine loomed, heavily laden with protective magic. Like passing through a bubble, Severus felt the wards of Hogwarts slide around him. He took two sharp steps forward then with a sharp crack, disapparated from the cold footpath leading to Hogsmeade.

When he reappeared the transition was seamless.

He stalked forward smoothly, stride uninterrupted, as his black cloak billowed through the early morning fog around him. He walked the path ahead with cool familiarity.

The large pale stone manor rose from the mist; straight dark green hedges framing the drive to the entrance. From the corners of his eyes, Severus could see groups of small white animals moving amongst the grounds, which he knew to be Niveus Peacocks. The animals had long been associated with the Malfoy family, ever since the muster chose to magically bond to their Matriarch, Arlene Malfoy (wife of Nicolas Malfoy) several generations ago. He'd spoken several times with her portrait. She was a stunning witch, with silver blonde hair and the extremely coveted ability to communicate with all manner of winged animals. The peacock's at Malfoy Manor were one of the most well documented cases in England of a symbiotic relationship occurring between magical animals and humans. By living in such close proximity to high levels of magic, the muster's own magical traits had gradually emerged. These traits rippled back to the Malfoy's and were a great source of pride to the entire family. The peacock's attracted natural positive energies around them, which brought fair fortune and strong magic to the family.

The effect was not dissimilar other cases of people living in close proximity to magical creatures, such as unicorn or dragon herds, which respectively brought positive and neutral energies to surrounding areas. The difference in this case was that the peacock's had chosen to bind themselves to the Malfoy's, and were loyal to (and could benefit) that family alone. As a result, each new generation of Malfoy's was born with stronger magical cores.

Severus walked up the steps under the large portico which lined the Northern face of the Manor. Either side of him the structure was supported by huge stone columns, each stone inscribed with countless runes to maintain strength and protection for all those within. The heavy door's opened as he approached, and the small house elf Dotty greeted him with a small smile and bow, her olive eyes warm. Though he noted a sense of fatigue about the smaller female.

"We's being happy to see you again, Mr. Snapie's." She said, leading him down the entrance hall towards one of the receiving rooms.

"It is lovely to see you as well, Dotty." Severus greeted. "Though, I hope you don't mind me asking, are you well? I've not seen you this tired since Draco was a young babe."

Dotty looked up at him in alarm, stumbling to a stop in the hall. She glanced around warily, her ears perked up to catch any movement. She looked up at him, eyes wide. "I's is fine. Just a bit's dizzy this week. Please don't worry's the Malfoy's sir" she said hastily, before a cross (and amused) look returned to her face "Dobby's is fretting's enough for everyone. And I's be doing my jobie's just fine" she huffed.

Severus knelt down in concern, placing his hand on her forehead and checking her pulse. His frown grew. "Dobby would be correct to worry." He said sternly "You have a fever. We've already had several House Elves at Hogwarts fall seriously ill this month. You shouldn't have been working, Dotty."

A voice came from down the hallway "No, you shouldn't." Lucius came to stand beside his friend. "We told you both the last time, when Dobby fell ill, that if either of you felt unwell you were to tell us immediately." The blonde said with a worried frown, also kneeling down beside Dotty.

Dotty let out a whining moan. "But I's is just fine." She squeaked "And who's would cook's if I rested?!" She scowled up at Lucius "I's is seen what happened the last time you's wandered into my kitchen's. You's not allowed in there no more's!"

Lucius' eyes flickered abashedly across to Severus, wisely refraining from arguing.

"Your health is far more important to our family then a perfectly cooked meal." Lucius reprimanded the elf gently. Dotty's scowl drained away, and she shuffled, eyes cast shyly down at her feet. He stood up.

"Though how you got Dobby to remain quiet about your health is beyond me." Lucius muttered to himself.

Dotty blushed bright red, eyes now suddenly fixed on the roof. "I threaten's him with sleeping's on the couch." She answered reluctantly, as though the words were pulled from her. ". . . for a year's."

The two men chuckled, before Lucius turned to face Severus. "I take it you know what's wrong. How can I help?" Lucius asked.

"It's a virus that's recently entered England. Apparently some house elves that travelled over from Romania were mildly ill. It wouldn't have been that bad normally; however the house elves in England have never been exposed to this particular strand of the virus before." Severus explained. He looked severely down at Dotty "There have been a handful of extremely bad cases so far. Without treatment you could have easily died or created permanent damage to your lungs." He informed the bashful elf.

"I's is sorry!" Dotty wailed, ears drooping miserably "But's I's was sure that's I get's better soon! And when's Dobby had a cold last year, you's not let him work for a whole's fortnight!" she said, as though this was the biggest injustice she'd ever come across. "I's is not going's to sit in bed's that long!"

There was a loud pop beside them, and a frazzled looking male elf pointed his finger right at Dotty's forehead "I told you's to rest's! See's! Master's agree's with Dobby's, you's being silly!" He squeaked, his big brown eyes worried even as he ranted.

Dobby turned to face Severus, tears threatening to fall. "Dotty's being okay's soon?" He asked anxiously. "You's can help?"

Severus nodded, "I have the necessary medication, freshly brewed, that Dotty can take back at Hogwarts." He quickly conjured his patronus, watching as the doe bounded gracefully from the room. "I've sent a message to Minerva to have some sent over right away." He said, turning towards Lucius.

Lucius was quick to nod his head in confirmation. "Come through to my study, we can wait there. Narcissa will want to be informed immediately."

Severus turned back to the two elves, waiting for a moment as Dobby continued to scold Dotty and anxiously check her forehead temperature before he spoke. "Dobby, if you could escort Dotty to your rooms. Make sure to lower her temperature if possible. I'd recommend she drink some cool water and apply damp cloths to her skin." He instructed "Monitor her condition until the potion's arrive, and inform us immediately if she worsens."

Dobby's face set, and he nodded sharply, his grip firm as he whisked Dotty quickly away.

Severus walked beside Lucius towards the study, both of them silent for a moment before the blonde spoke lowly. "You have my thanks. Not that I don't appreciate your arrival, but I presume that Dumbledore sent you over with Mr. Potter's effects?" Lucius enquired.

Severus was interested to note the dark tone that had entered his old friend's voice.

"You would be correct." The potions master affirmed; voice deliberately neutral "I have the possessions in my pocket. Though I must admit that I am curious as to _why_ you decided to take an interest in James Potter's, no doubt odious, spawn." Severus drawled, though inside he was burning with curiosity.

The apprehension fluttering uneasily in his chest once more as he saw Lucius sneer in response.

"Oh yes, that _odious_ boy." He replied, caustically. "Clearly I'm just filling in idle time." He went on sarcastically, stalking further down the hall, his magic rippling with anger around him "After all, any eleven year old wizard that is found alone, appallingly un-educated, severely underweight, obviously abused physically and mentally, in clothes' I wouldn't house a rat in, clearly required no attention whatsoever from the Board." Lucius spat out, unaware of the severe shock and horror that broke Severus's countenance like a fractured mirror.

Severus attempted to speak through the warm lump clogged in his throat, his usually smooth gait awkward and stiff. Severus started to trail behind the Malfoy, unable to keep up as his brain was assaulted by the image Lucius had just painted vividly in his mind. When all he could manage in reply was a quiet choked sound, that tumbled in his throat, Severus stood still. Unable to follow.

Lucius paused, the anger clouding his face clearing somewhat as he (with some shame, since he had been the cause) took in the haunted pale expression on the dark man's face. The brittle and rigid posture, visible even in stasis, of the usually graceful man.

"I apologise" Lucius said, stiffly. His mind, too, had trouble remaining unaffected by the boy's horrible circumstance "for informing you that way. You neither knew, nor suspected." Lucius took a deep breath, his grey eyes hard as steel. "Dumbledore however, has a lot to answer for." He growled lowly.

The magical birth rate in England had plummeted over the last century, and the thought of any magical child being subjected to abuse such as Harry had been was despicable and abhorrent to the elder Malfoy. There had been much researched undertaken into the negative effects that such treatment had on the magical core of developing children. He and Narcissa had been fortunate to conceive Draco at all, and Lucius knew that he had spoiled his son frequently as a result. That the Headmaster had _allowed_ such a thing to occur to a child under his care was a social taboo of enormous scale. And Lucius would ensure he was punished severely for it. The question was where the potions master would stand. As Lucius stared at him now, he already knew the answer.

"You are sure?" Severus barely managed to croak out the question, focused intently on the blonde for his response.

Lucius gravely met his friends gaze, and dipped his head in a curt nod.

Severus' hands curled into fists by his side, the pressure around them building as the magic in his body grew potent and highly concentrated.

"I had my suspicions at first, but the monitoring charm I placed around the house last night confirmed them." Lucius replied darkly "And more" he added, seething. The blonde stalked off down the hall once more, sweeping through an open doorway.

Severus followed behind, iron control locked around his magic to prevent it from destroying the room around him.

Narcissa looked up as the men walked through the door, and knew instantly that her husband had appraised Severus of Harry's circumstance.

"Good morning, Severus." She greeted quietly "I'm afraid we broke fast quite early this morning, due to several important communications between the Board, would you like me to call for some tea?" She inquired. One glance at the dark haired man was she needed to determine he was in desperate need for any form of calmative drought.

Severus shook his head stiffly "Thank you Narcissa, but that will not be necessary. And both Dotty and Dobby would be best left resting as it is." Severus explained, making his way over to sit in one of the elaborately carved lounge chairs.

Narcissa frowned delicately, turning to her husband "Is there something wrong, Lucius? I did think Dobby had been acting oddly these last two days." She mused quietly to herself. Every time she'd come across Dobby he'd been hopping on his feet, pulling his ears, or biting his lips, though no amount of persuasion had convinced the elf to tell her what was wrong.

"Nothing that will not soon be fixed, though we are fortunate that Severus was the one chosen to come today. Dotty is ill. He recognised the symptoms as something a few of the Hogwarts elves are currently suffering." Lucius tiredly informed his wife as he settled behind his desk.

Narcissa turned in alarm to face her husband. "She's been ill?" she asked in concern "Those two, I am sure, are some of the most stubborn elves I've come across!" started to frown "We almost had to insist Dobby remain in his rooms when he last felt unwell. And when we gave them a holiday last month I found them both tidying up the old stables! They don't understand the concept of rest." she said in exasperation. She turned to Severus "You can help her, though?" She asked in confirmation, already suspecting the answer from her husband's relatively calm explanation of the situation.

"The potion's should arrive within the hour. Minerva's owl is . . . quite fast." Severus said, a smile twitching at his lips despite his current foul mood. Minerva had been quite adventurous in her youth, and her fondness for anything fast maintained. Her tabby coloured great horned owl was wickedly swift, outstripping the other birds in the Owlery with ease. Though, thankfully, he had never received any damage to the post it delivered.

Narcissa hummed in contemplation, before flickering a glance towards her husband. "The Board sent through their confirmation." She stated simply.

Lucius glanced up sharply, meeting the calm blue eyes of his wife. He rose quickly from his desk. "I take it you are both coming?" He inquired in a low voice, swinging a cloak about his shoulder and clasping his cane in his left hand.

Severus, understanding the question immediately rose at once from his seat. Narcissa walked gracefully to her husband's side, her back straight and face set.

"Dobby!" Severus called.

Dobby popped into the centre of the room, biting his lip anxiously, obviously wishing to return as quickly as possible to his mate, Dotty.

"I am expecting an owl from Minerva McGonagall. The package should contain the potion for Dotty." He said, going on to explain in clear precision the appearance of the bottle and the dosage Dotty would need. "Do you believe you can administer this to Dotty as soon as it arrives?"

Dobby, who had been listening fiercely, bobbed in head in confirmation.

Severus, approving of Dobby's behaviour, continued "We should be back within the hour, however if you have any concerns, discuss them with me immediately."

"Dobby's will, sir." He said "You go's collect Harry Potter's." he said, his small face held an unusually serious expression.

None of them thought to question how Dobby knew what they were doing. House elves were some of the most complicated and abstractly intelligent creatures known to the wizarding community.

Narcissa nodded. "We will. Take care Dobby, tell Dotty we shall see her Dotty shortly."

Dobby popped back out of the room.

Narcissa turned to her husband. "Perhaps I should call her, Draco will be here without supervision if I don't. And Harry- he could very well need a healer when he arrives." Narcissa said quietly, with backbone of iron in her voice.

Lucius understood immediately whom his wife spoke of. He paused thoughtfully, then nodded his head. "Call her now, and see if she can come across." He agreed calmly.

Narcissa strode to the fireplace, casting the powder into the flames. "Tonks house!" She said crisply, kneeling down before the fire.

A figure appeared in the flames, gradually becoming clear. "Narcissa?" the shocked voice filled the room.

"Blessed morning to you, sister." Narcissa greeted slowly, her usually smooth voice hesitant. "I apologise for contacting you with such short notice, but we would greatly appreciate your assistance." She implored quietly.

Andromeda Tonks frowned slightly in confusion and surprise. "Of course Cissa, I will help." She said without hesitation, concern for her younger sister automatically rising as she took in the unusually worried blue gaze.

The sisters rarely spoke, both of them believing they were unwelcome at the others door. Narcissa wished she were calling under different circumstances. "Lucius and I will be gone from the manor for a least an hour. We didn't want to leave Draco alone, one of our house elves is currently fallen ill, and needs rest. . . It's . . . also quite likely that we will need your healing abilities when we return." Narcissa admitted, worry seeping back into her tone.

Andromeda's concerned frown grew. "Step back, I'll come through now." She stated, her voice brooking no argument.

Narcissa hurriedly stepped back from the fireplace, moments before her elder sister strode through.

"What on earth have you gotten yourself into now Cissy?" Andromeda asked protectively, walking forward to clasp her sister's hand, hoping to provide some comfort.

Lucius cleared his throat from the side of the room, and Andromeda turned in surprise to see the two men standing to her right.

"The Children Services Department of the Board has instructed us to collect a young magical student; we have recently confirmed reports of domestic abuse and they want him removed from his current guardians immediately." Lucius told her, deliberately leaving out the specifics of the child involved. Although he knew that, officially, Andromeda Tonks was not a member of Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix, he would still be cautious of anyone with close ties to the Headmaster. Once Harry was safely in their household, she would be told the story in its entirety.

Narcissa, although she didn't believe her sister a danger to their current plans regarding Harry, didn't correct Lucius' statement. She wanted Harry out as quickly as possible, and the less time they spent talking over it again here the sooner that could occur.

Andromeda was horrified, and bursting with questions, but quickly agreed to assist in any way possible. "You better be off now then." She said, her behaviour instantly taking on a practical tone, well used from her years as a Healer at St Mungo's. "I'll watch over Draco, and let Ted know that I'll be home once you've returned." She reassured them.

Although there were many issues she and her sister still needed to discuss, now was not the time. Her baby sister needed her help, and she would be there to support her. Heaven knew they could sort out their own issues later.

Narcissa smiled gratefully and, struggling not to let tears escape, quickly clasping her sister in brief embrace.

"Thank you." She whispered into her sister's hair before stepping across to her husband.

Lucius nodded in farewell "We'll be back shortly." He stated then took a hold of both Narcissa and Severus' arms.

With a sharp crack, the three disapparated from the room.


	6. The Dursley's

**Beta'd by: Bombadilo Baby. Thaaaannnk Yooooou!**

 **Woo! I did it! Two in one weekend, I hope you like it. I can't wait to post a Hogwarts chapter! But you guys will probably have to wait 2-3 more posts for that. Apologies! If I had a time turner I promise I would post more frequently. . . ;-)**

 **Thank you for your pairing suggestions! A couple of those I hadn't even thought about :-O**

 **I've got some plans in the works, but there are still a couple I'm sitting on the fence with currently, so if you have an ideas let me know!**

 **Hope you all had a charmed weekend! Sadly mine has come to an end (at least for another 5 days)**

 **-G**

 **Nope. Nope. Nope. I do not own Harry Potter, any of its character's, or ideas - But thumbs up to J. K Rowling for (literally) dreaming up the Harry Potter world! My childhood (and, yes, adulthood) are so very grateful!**

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy stared forward in alarm towards number four Privet Drive.

The wards had fallen.

With a jolt, she strode forward, feet sharply striking the drive. Behind her, she vaguely heard Severus' sharp intake of breath as Lucius passed without resistance onto the property just after her. Narcissa felt dread thrumming uncomfortably through her chest, knowing that whatever events had occurred here since yesterday afternoon had shattered the (however feeble) protection this house brought Harry.

They all knew there was only one way that could have occurred: if there were no emotional ties linking Harry and his relatives. Or, more accurately, no positive ties strong enough to uphold the foundations such wards were built upon.

Lady Malfoy felt fury towards Dumbledore for placing a young child in such a place. There was no way he could not have known the extent of Harry's abuse here. When one becomes a child's magical guardian, the protector receives a monitoring device lightly connected to their charge, any strong emotions such as pain or fear would easily be broadcast across. Dumbledore knew. He did nothing.

Narcissa struck forward with her hand, wand alight with magic. The door shuddered, swollen with magic, before it burst; disintegrating into dust at their feet as they passed through the entrance.

She could feel the roiling pressure of her husband and Severus' magic behind her, crackling threateningly like a thunderstorm. The hallway darkened as they strode down, the natural magic in the air responding and reflecting their mood. Windows cracked and splintered. There was a bellow from up the stairs, and the three's faces grew vicious as a huge bulbous man trampled towards them, spittle flying as he demanded they remove themselves from his house.

Narcissa's fingers twitched, curling inwards like claws preparing to strike.

Vernon opened his oblivious mouth, curses spat from his lips, when Severus' wand slashed forward.

Dursley's eyes flew wide with fear, and his hands desperately grappled at his mouth, as his lips melted together, sealing his mouth. The man's face grew red, sweat dripping heavily from his chins, as he stumbled back. Behind Vernon, still on the stairs, they heard a piercing shriek as a horse-faced woman ran forward.

"Vernon! Oh, my god!" she cried, hands darting towards her husband's face, before flinching away. "Get rid of it!" she hissed, her voice high pitched and raspy. Her eyes darted to the intruders. "Take it off! Now! How dare you come in here, you freaks!" she spat, her hands clenching desperately onto the side of her skirt. Petunia's hair slipped from the tight bun, shivering around her face. Suddenly her eyes clasped on Severus.

"You!" she screeched, in vitriol. "I know who you are, Snape! You disgusting freak! You were one of my revolting sister's friends. You're all from that aberration of a school!" she realised, gesturing wildly to the group.

The potion masters cloak snapped behind him as he strode forward jerkily, his eyes burning with fury.

"If anyone here deserves the label 'revolting' it is you, _Tuney._ " He seethed, his voice thin as black ice _"_ How you are capable of feeling anything for this nauseating lump you call husband," Severus sneered, gaze flickering to Vernon cowering on the floor with revulsion "and yet revile those of your own blood is beyond my capabilities of comprehension. And if killing you now could somehow bring back Lily" Severus' voice broke at the mention of his only childhood friend, even as he edged forward threateningly to point his wand squarely at Mrs. Dursley's chest "then you would be a corpse on the floor." The sentence slithered dangerous from his lips.

Petunia let out a strangled, choked, noise before collapsing on the floor unconscious.

Narcissa quickly swept up the stairs in search of Harry whilst Lucius strode forward, clapping his hand briefly against the potion masters shoulder "Severus" Lucius said, in a low drawling voice.

Instantly, Severus calmed, shrugging off the hand as he stalked towards the cringing lard of a man on the floor. He reached down, long pale fingers gripping harshly across the fat man's face.

As soon as their gaze met, Severus barked out "Legilimens,"

Lucius waited tensely, with no compassion as Severus plundered the fowl man's mind.

Several minutes later, Narcissa returned from upstairs, her brow creased with distress, steps agitated.

She briefly entwined her fingers with her husband, looking towards Severus "Lucius, he's not upstairs." She said, her normally smooth voice tight. Lucius' gaze flickered in alarm towards his wife moments before Severus shoved Vernon away in disgust.

The Malfoy's turned around in unison, keen eyes noting how Severus' hooded gaze shot across towards a small cupboard under the stairs. Narcissa drew in a sharp breath.

She followed just behind Severus, who had instantly stridden towards the tiny door, watching in trepidation.

Lucius remained in the living room, Vernon held under wand point, and a sneer on his aristocratic face. Dursley blubbered on the floor beneath him, strangled noises unable to fall from his disfigured mouth.

Severus swished his wand sharply and the numerous locks enclosing the cupboard slammed open along with the door.

The tiny room inside was pitch black, dust motes swirling heavily around the freshly disturbed room.

In their haste, they almost missed the tiny form of Harry curled up tightly on the floor, unconscious. When they saw him, they stared in horror. Harry was surrounded by a pool of blood and vomit, small eyes red and swollen shut, with heavy bruising around his neck, and a deep wound on his forehead that continued to oozing blood.

Severus' eyes widened, body shuddering violently with repressed anger, knuckled white by his sides, as he swiftly knelt beside Harry's prone form. His hand reached out, quickly taking the boys pulse. His panic only increasing when he found it alarmingly slow.

Without pause, he scooped the boy up, distantly noting the alarmingly light weight, as he cradled the boy against his upper chest. Originally they all had vague intention to spend more time gathering information, and collecting Harry's possessions, but one look at the frail child and they all instantly changed their minds.

Severus walked back into the living room, Lucius' face briefly showing his shock before a cold veil settle over the aristocrat. Severus and Narcissa apparated away with Harry while Lucius paused for a moment.

Lip curled in disgust, the blonde peered down at the man before him "I look forward to our upcoming _discussion_ Dursley." Lucius hissed lowly, before departing with a crack, leaving the vile creature cowering on the carpeted floor.

When Lucius appeared back in his study, it was to the scene of intense focus and activity. Whatever Andromeda's reaction had been to Harry's initial entrance, he couldn't say. Currently Lucius' sister in law and Harry were surrounded by a pulsing blue light as her hands directed strong healing magic into the wound on the raven's forehead. Narcissa stood behind her, a pale hand placed firmly on the back of the Healers neck, as she reinforced the spell with her own magic. Severus was hunched slightly to the side, and enlarged potions kit open beside him, as he accurately measuring out the correct dose of blood replinisher.

Lucius closed his eyes, calming his core as he focused on the Manor's magic. It was a deeply-rooted magic, built up over centuries of his family living amongst these walls. The Manor responded to Lucius call immediately, as though it had been waiting close at hand, wanting to assist. The air around them shifted, filling with the familiar and comforting old energies of his predecessors. The blue light around Narcissa and Harry strengthened, enhanced two-fold.

Lucius' eyes drew open, watching closely as Harry's wound finally sealed closed. Andromeda and Narcissa breathed deeply, tight shoulders sagging slightly as the strain was momentarily lifted.

Andromeda's hand reached tentatively forward, brushing gently along Harry's still bruised neck. "Cissy?" She asked, glancing back at her sister.

Narcissa straightened, her face set as she nodded in confirmation, replacing her hand.

The bruising took a much shorter time to heal than the open wound, and soon both Andromeda and Narcissa stepped away from the lounge where Harry had been placed. Severus passed them, stepping up beside Harry. Carefully elevating the ravens head, Severus poured the blood replenisher into Harry's mouth, trailing his wand down the unconscious boy's throat to direction the fluid into his stomach.

This was gently followed by a pain relief potion and dreamless sleep, both the modified recipe for minors. Placing the empty bottles to the side, Severus reached forward to softly brush the damp fringe from Harry's forehead, dark eyes unreadable, before retreating. The potions master refused to meet the gaze of anyone else in the room, as he busied himself with packing away his emergency potions kit.

Lucius, after sending out his weary gratitude to the house magic, released the summon. The Manor's magic swept gently over the room's occupants, replenishing their energy reserves, before seeping away.

Andromeda sank down on a chair with shaky legs.

"That's Harry Potter." She stated, staring across at the boy with hazy eyes.

Lucius walked across to join his wife on a nearby settee. "It is, and you have our heartfelt gratitude for your assistance in his wellbeing. I will be contacting the Board shortly, I have no doubt that they will want your report as a Healer, regarding Harry's condition today." He said wearily.

Andromeda nodded with steely resolution "And they shall have it, though I hope you can provide me with an explanation in regards to it." She requested.

Severus bristled, snarling "I'd think it's obvious. The boy's _loving family_ " he spat in fury "saw fit to treat him as you've seen today. And the person labelled as his current magical guardian, the _Headmaster_ , has done nothing to address the abuse in the last ten years the boy has spent there." He snapped, his mind trailing back to all the other times the Headmaster failed to act in the protection of his students.

Narcissa flickered an admonishing look towards her old friend "Direct your sharp tongue to the relevant parties, Severus. My sister, although indirectly an associate of Dumbledore's, is not his confidant." She corrected, mildly.

Severus' anger deflated, and he rubbed his face tiredly. "My apologies Mrs Tonks. I'm afraid this morning's events have taxed me more that I realised." He said, turning to Andromeda.

Mrs. Tonks waved her hand lazily "No need. I had no intentions of holding you in fault for the statement." She turned towards the mantle clock, noting it had almost reached ten "I will need to depart for work soon, if the Board's Child Services need to contact me, I will be available this afternoon at St. Mungo's." She told them before turning to her sister, smiling slightly "Draco has not yet come down; though Dobby informed me he delivered breakfast shortly after nine. Dobby also mentioned that Dotty's health has also improved slightly since the potions were delivered." She informed her.

Narcissa stood and wrapped her arms around her elder sister, forearms brushing a silken dress. "Thank you for coming, Andie. Perhaps you and your family would be able to make it around for supper tonight? I'm sure Harry would like to meet his Healer in person. And Draco should meet his cousin." She suggested softly.

Andromeda embraced her warmly in return. "That would be lovely. The three of us will come across once Ted finishes work." She replied, stepping back. Lucius and Severus also stood, bidding their farewells, before Andromeda disappeared through the floo.

It was quiet for a minute, then Lucius stood and walked over to his wife, encircling her in his arms. "I'm sorry, my love." He murmured into her light blonde hair "I will help you repair the bond that my idiocy severed" he promised her.

Narcissa turned in his arms, embracing in return "It was not only your actions, dear. Bella and I both pushed her away; she was safer with her husband and daughter. I ought to have reached out to her properly years ago, when the whole mess finally-" a small voice interrupted her from the doorway.

"Mum?" Draco's confused voice drifted through the room, followed by a scurry of small feet at Draco hurried across to floor "Harry!" he exclaimed, as he stopped beside the unconscious raven on the lounge.

Narcissa and Lucius turned towards their son, wincing as they noted his surprised expression slowly morph into anxiety when Harry didn't respond to his gentle shake of the ravens shoulder.

Draco turned slowly to his parents "Mum?" Draco asked, hesitantly. Their son could tell from his parent's behaviour, though they tried to contain it, how tense the mood in the room was.

"Harry was injured, but he's fine now, darling." Narcissa reassured her son, walking forwards to comb her fine fingers through Draco's smooth blonde hair. "Just very tired. You'd best let him rest." She told him gently.

Draco turned back to Harry, wishing he could wake his friend now, but also somewhat nervous. He could see the sickly pallor to Harry's skin, and sense the residual tang of strong magic. A sensation he recalled from the time his parents had taken him to visit his Grandfather in St. Mungo's.

Draco turned back again, this time meeting the gaze of his Godfather "What happened?" he asked haltingly, knowing that Severus conceal the truth from him.

Severus raised an eyebrow "You shouldn't ask questions that are not your business, Draco. When Harry wakes, if he chooses, he can inform you himself." The potions master responded, standing from his chair.

Draco scowled slightly, but didn't argue.

Severus turned to Lucius "I will need to return to Hogwarts shortly." He stated "Dumbledore will be wanting my report; and it would be best that he remains unaware of our actions until the Board is ready to place charges." Severus pulled out a small bundle from his cloak and placed it on Lucius' desk. "You send me the complete list from St Mungo's of potions required for Mr. Potter." He instructed gruffly, not meeting the Malfoy's eyes.

Lucius smirked in amusement, and tilted his head in agreement. Both he and Narcissa had seen the items Severus had left behind, and knew what they would be. "I'll owl a copy of the list either this afternoon and early tomorrow morning." He confirmed.

Severus nodded, opening his mouth to reply when a whimper was heard from the side of the room. Severus turned sharply towards the lounge, as Draco bounded over towards Harry.

"Harry?" He called, shaking the raven's arm slightly, causing Harry to stir slightly.

A tired groan came from the dark haired boy's mouth.

"Draco perhaps-" came Narcissa's hesitant voice, as she walked quickly across the room towards the two boys.

Draco had already reached forward to shake him again and suddenly Harry flinched away from the contact, green eyes flying open with unfocused panic.

"No!" came a quiet cry, as Harry curled in upon himself, eyes scrunched tightly shut "No, please . . ." the raven started to tremble.

Draco pulled his hand quickly away, scared by Harry's reaction.

Severus stepped past Narcissa and Draco, casting a calming spell immediately over Harry, waiting a moment as Harry's shuddering breaths calmed slightly. "Harry, you are at the Malfoy's. You are safe."

Harry froze, not recognising the low voice. Gradually he squinted open his eyes, timidly glancing up at the dark haired man before him. "My name is Professor Severus Snape, I am a teacher at Hogwarts. The Malfoy's and I brought you from privet drive this morning." Snape's smooth voice swept over Harry, oddly reassuringly.

Harry unfurled slightly, glancing around the professor as Narcissa walked up beside him. Severus stepped back to made room for Lady Malfoy, who smiled gently down at the raven "Good morning, Harry. Are you feeling alright now?" she asked, slowly leaning forward to comb her fingers soothingly through Harry wild black hair.

Harry froze in shock, and momentary fear, before his relaxed slightly into the touch.

Moving out from under the palm slightly, Harry inched to sit up. A fine tremor still coursing through his limbs and his arms had become clenched in the sides of his shirt.

"I'm. . I'm a-at the Manor?" he whispered fearfully, eyes darting quickly around the room.

"You are." Narcissa confirmed, nodded her head gracefully.

Draco slipped around his mother, looking slightly down at Harry for a moment before he lowered himself down in front of Harry on the lounge. The blonde entwined his finger's with the raven's, and gently nudged one of Harry's knee's.

"Alright?" he asked, his face serious.

Harry nodded shyly, briefly meeting Draco's gaze.

Draco slowly stood back up again, keeping a hold of Harry hand. "Come on." He huffed, smiling down at the raven "I bet you haven't even had breakfast yet, we have some fresh scones and fairy-made raspberry jam from our eastern field." He said.

"Fairies are real?" Harry asked in shock, automatically following Draco off the lounge, walking beside him out the door towards the kitchens as Draco happily explained everything he knew about fairies.

Narcissa smiled slightly, carefully watching Harry, before turning towards Lucius and Severus.

"I'd best go with them." She said, nodding after the two boys. She turned to Severus "And you will stop by for a meal when you drop of Harry's potions later this week. You spend far too much time cooped up in those dungeons of yours." She scolded mildly.

Severus reluctantly nodded, only barely resisting rolling his eyes. "Of course, Lady Malfoy." He complied. "I will, however, depart now." He said, before turning to Lucius "You will keep me informed?" he questioned.

Lucius nodded. "Yes, and I suspect we will need your assistance." He admitted.

Severus nodded in farewell and departed through the floo to Hogwarts.

"I had best get in contact again with the Board." Lucius mused to his wife.

"The sooner the Board's enquiry is complete; the sooner action can be taken against Albus." Narcissa glowered "Luckily the board has transferred Harry's guardianship across to us for the time being. The Headmaster can have very little influence over Harry now without raising red flags from the Board members." She said with satisfaction.

"Indeed." Lucius said "You had best catch up with the boys, it's likely Harry will still feel unwell from the either the blood loss or healing. Particularly considering his already poor health." He said, scowling at the reminder of the Dursley's.

Narcissa knew immediately what individuals had angered her husband, and glowered as well. "We will have to keep an eye on Severus," Narcissa murmured lowly, turning to follow the boys.

Lucius watched her leave, tapping his cane against the ground "Severus is not the only one." He grumbled quietly, before turning towards the floo.

He had a lot of calls to make before the day had ended.

* * *

Harry and Draco walked quietly down the hallway, Draco's hand squeezing Harry's reassuringly. They'd just left the adults behind in the Lucius' study.

"Harry?" Draco asked, quietly. His sad grey eyes staring forwards down the hall.

". . . yeah?" the raven replied, softly. Walking closely beside his friend.

Draco glanced at Harry from the corner of his eye "You know if . . . if you're not alright, that I'll help . . . okay?" He checked, his voice serious.

Harry's head swung around to stare at Draco, his startled mouth popping open slightly, before he closed it. The raven bobbed his head slightly in a nod, but didn't reply aloud to the blonde.

Draco stopped, pulling Harry to a halt beside him. He waited until green eyes flickered up to his.

"I mean it Harry." He said earnestly, holding his gaze. "You're . . . you're my friend, alright? And I don't know how you got hurt, but I won't let you get hurt again." He said, mouth tight, body rigid.

Harry's heart shuddered inside his chest, and for the first time since he'd woken up, a small wobbly smile inched upon his face.

"Th-Thank you." He whispered, clasping tightly to Draco's hand.

Draco watched him for a moment more, looking closely at the raven's face, then he nodded in satisfaction. Walking close beside each other, steps synchronised, they trailed quietly off to the kitchens.


	7. In the Garden

**Beta'd by: Bombadilo Baby. (Who gives up part of every weekend to assist. Thank You!)**

 **Soooo, I hope you like this chapter. I like this chapter :-)** **And any reviews would be brilliant.**

 **Also, if I can fit everything I want in, you'll all be reading the first Hogwarts chapter in two weeks (yay!) I can't wait to write about the castle! And the teachers, and students, and . . . yeah, pretty much everything.**

 **Wishing you all enchanted weekends! (And week days if you're a lucky sod)**

 **-G**

 **Do I own any legal rights to Harry Potter? No. No, I do not. But cheers to J. K Rowling for dreaming it up! I would, very much, miss the Harry Potter sized hole in my life if she hadn't.**

* * *

 _"I mean it Harry." He said earnestly, holding his gaze. "You're . . . you're my friend, alright? And I don't know how you got hurt, but I won't let you get hurt again." He said, mouth tight, body rigid._

 _Harry's heart shuddered inside his chest, and for the first time since he'd woken up, a small wobbly smile inched upon his face._

 _"Th-Thank you." He whispered, clasping tightly to Draco's hand._

 _Draco watched him for a moment more, looking closely at the raven's face, then he nodded in satisfaction. Walking close beside each other, steps synchronised, they trailed quietly off to the kitchens._

* * *

"D-Draco?" Harry's quiet voice came from behind him.

Draco had been looking around the kitchen in slight puzzlement, but he turned towards Harry when he spoke. As he twisted to face the raven, the tang of healing magic reminded the young Malfoy that there was something wrong.

It was obvious that his parents knew, whatever it was.

He felt a frown tugging at his brow, but quickly smoothed it out. A Malfoy was never jealous, and he refused to become so (mostly because he had every intention of finding out as quickly as possible). The blonde's lips were tempted to just straight up ask Harry right now, but the sad uncertainty that had been in Harry's green eyes ever since he came back to the Manor smothered the impulse.

Draco's mouth twitched. The Malfoy heir wasn't used to waiting! Most things he wanted, he received. Yes, immediately. He was becoming uneasy and restless. Harry's whole subdued demeanour, which Draco agitatedly noted was even _worse_ than in Diagon Alley, made him instinctively want to keep the raven close by. He'd never seen any of his friends with that look in their eyes, and he didn't like it. He didn't like it when the raven was sad, in fact he _far_ preferred a smiling Harry. When the raven smiled, Draco felt a bubble of success swell in his chest.

So, as far as Draco was concerned, Harry should be smiling.

". . . Draco?" Harry's hesitant voice, snapped him quickly out of his thoughts.

He turned back to the raven in apology "Yes, Harry?" he asked, walking back to his side.

Harry's lips twisted "What's wrong?" He asked, his green eyes filled with concern.

Draco almost huffed in frustration. Why was it that Harry could ask the very question that he himself most wanted answered, and so easily? He hummed, glancing back towards the kitchen automatically. "Dotty is usually here in the mornings, she almost never lets us in here unsupervised." He replied, lips twitching into a smile "She's a house elf." He added, seeing Harry curious expression.

"There are elves here?" Harry asked, looking around as though he expected one to pop up from behind a table any moment now. Which, to be fair, wasn't entirely unlikely.

"Yes, we have two that stay with us here at the Manor." Draco replied, absently. "Dotty." He called, waiting expectantly. There was a moment's pause and then suddenly there was a loud pop, and two loudly arguing creatures appeared in front of them.

"No! You is not allowed's out of bed, yet's!" Harry stared in amazement at the two pointy eared small beings, which were currently a violent tangle of limbs.

"You's is being ridiculous! I am's fit as fiddle's!" the smaller on, currently draped in what looked like numerous pieces of colourful silk, squeaked loudly. The smaller one continued to stomp on the other's feet, as it tried to thrash away from restraining arms. "If you's not let's go's, I will make it so's Master Malfoy's puts _you's_ on bed rest's!" a distinctly female voice threatened in a high pitched growl.

During the other ones strangled-sounding whine, the small female elf managed to slip nimbly away, skipping quickly over to the kitchen larder door.

"That's is not fair's!" The male elf piped back up, stomping his foot. "You's is being told to rest's! Dobby's promised Master's that I's look after you's!" he shrilled. "Dotty's was to stay's in bed's until better."

The female harrumphed, crossing her arms, scowling over at Dobby. "And I's did's. Sat around all _morning's,_ not even aloud's to dust's. _Dust's!_ " she squeaked, affronted. "Then Sevvie's sent the potion's, and I's feeling all better's. But what does Dobby's say's?! I'll tell you what Dobby's says." She said, quickly "He say's, Dotty's no work's till tommorow's! So I's be thinking Dobby's being an air head's, and I no's listen to him's any more." She said, turning up her large pointed nose, and disappearing into the larder.

The house elf, Dobby, gave a high anxious moan. He wrung his hands in the green silken pillow sheet he wore, a silver crest embroidered near his left shoulder. "You's is _still_ not's listening to Dobby's. Snapie's and Master's told Dobby's to have you rest's!" he rambled under his breath, before scurrying after Dotty. "What if you's get more ill?"

"Dobby's being silly. Dotty's being fine." They heard Dotty huff.

They barely caught Dobby's reply "Neither Dotty, or Dobby's be fine if'is you being wrong's." the elf's voice wobbled.

Harry turned to Draco, his face creased in confusion and slight concern. The blonde boy was frowning, a small crease visible between his brows as he listened to the two house elves. Harry followed after Draco as he hurried quickly over to the larder entrance.

"Dotty, you've been ill?" Draco asked in concern, about to step through the doorway.

Dotty quickly shoved her armful of food over to Dobby, who squeaked in alarm as he tried to balance the small tower. Small hands instantly turned to shuffle Draco away from the entrance, and olive eyes scowled sternly up into the blonde's. "Don't think I forgot's last time you came in here, little Master, Draco's." she pipped, hands pressed firmly on her small hips.

Harry watched as Draco blushed bright red, spluttering, as the small female bustled past him to the kitchen bench. She hopped up on a small wooden stool, placing her at the perfect height to cook.

Dotty scowled over at the stumbling Dobby, who was slowly inching his way across to her. Brown eyes were fixed with alarm at the dangerously wobbly pile in his arms.

"Hurry's up, Dobby's." the female huffed, impatiently, then clicked her fingers, levitating the bundle over herself. The food flew easily out of Dobby's hands, placing itself in perfect order around Dotty. "Honestly's." she muttered, though her face held an unmistakable hint of fondness. "You's is terrible at the float magic's."

Dobby scrambled over to join her at the bench, measuring out the flour. "Not Dobby's fault's." he complained, ears twitching with embarrassment "Stupid food's is always falling."

Dotty reached over to pat Dobby's shoulder absently, as she briefly kneaded the dough they'd whipped up. "Food's is not the fault."

A smooth voice came from the kitchen doorway, and all four of the room's occupants turned around. "Don't listen to her Dobby." Narcissa said warmly "You are an exceptional house elf." She said, coming to stand beside her son. She absently placed a warm hand on Draco's shoulder as she stepped forward.

Draco looked up towards his mother. "I'm sorry, Mother." He apologised. "I didn't realise Dotty was unwell when I called her."

"Do not worry my Dragon, it was remiss of me not to inform you before now." She said calmly before turning towards the two elves. Dotty was shuffling abashedly on her stool as Dobby stared imploringly up towards their mistress. "I must admit though, I have been quite worried. Are you quite sure you are well enough to be out of bed, Dotty?" Narcissa inquired with concern. "If Snape hadn't come around this morning you might not have even told us in time to do something about it!"

Dotty's eyes widened, but she nodded her head vigorously. "Dobby's gave me Mr Snapie's potion's two hours ago's, and I's been back to normal temperature's and magic level's for over an _hour's_ now. Dobby's wasn't letting me's out of bed!" She piped grumpily.

Narcissa, relieved to hear that, slightly smiled "And Dobby would be correct to do so." She said gently "I insist you rest for the remainder of the day, and allow Dobby or ourselves to attend to any arduous tasks. At the very least until the end of this week." She instructed, causing Dotty's to widen in horror, before Narcissa turned to Dobby. "Are you sure you are feeling well, Dobby? I would hate for you to fall ill as well, whilst looking after Dotty." She inquired with concern.

Dobby shook his head, ears flapping. His chest puffed up and his eyes glowed happily as he replied to his mistress "Snapie's sent me though's a potion, as well. He say's it will prevent me falling ill's like Dotty's has." he replied, a slightly smug tone in his voice. Dotty was scowling angrily at the other elf in envy.

Narcissa nodded "Let us know immediately if you need any assistance, or a break, until Dotty is better. I would be happy to ask Lucius' father if your aunt Mildred could also come over."

Now Dobby's eyes widened in horror. "No's!" he squeaked "We's be fine!" he said hurriedly. "Milly should stay with her Master's Abraxas Malfoy's!" he implored.

A sound, suspiciously like a snort, same from where Dotty had started rolling out the dough into scones. Draco and Harry shared a look, Draco's lips twitching in laughter.

Narcissa's face remained deviously blank, bar the gleam in her eyes, as she nodded. "Very well. I shan't request Mildred's presence," she agreed affably, and Dobby gave a sigh of relief "but only if you promise to inform Lucius or myself immediately should either of you feel tired or ill." She compromised sternly.

Dobby wriggled uncomfortably, unwilling to agree, but eventually he nodded in reluctant acceptance, shoulders sagging.

Narcissa turned back to Dotty, who had just popped the first tray of scones into the over, an overly-innocent expression in the elf's large olive eyes as she caught her eye.

"And don't think I haven't noticed what you're doing over there, Dotty dear." Narcissa scolded mildly, causing Dotty to blush abashedly. "As soon as the boys have eaten those, I want you to rest for the rest of the day. I'm sure Dobby would be more than happy to clean of the kitchen afterwards." Dobby vigorously nodded his head in the background, oblivious to the scowl Dotty flicked his way.

"Okay's, Mistress Cissy's." Dotty agreed unhappily, a pout prominent on her face.

Harry suddenly pipped up, his voice quiet "W-would you like to come with us, Dotty?" Harry asked, his unfailingly kind nature rising. "Draco was going to show me the fairies. He said that we have to be really quiet and still for them to come out, which is pretty much resting. You could sit with us, if you like." Harry offered, hesitantly. He glanced uncertainly at the Malfoy's.

Dotty's eyes grew large, shimmering with moisture. Harry was alarmed, thinking he'd somehow upset the elf. The raven had just opened his mouth hastily to apologise, when Dotty gave a happy squeal.

The female elf nodded her head vigorously, dancing happily on her toes. "Yes! Yes, Dotty's want's to come with young master's. Much better's than laying's in bed's all day's!" she exclaimed happily, still jumping around.

Harry, surprised and happy to have brightened up the elf's mood, gave a small in return. "I - I don't like being stuck in my room all day either." Harry told her, honestly.

Narcissa felt her heart pang as she saw the serious expression on Harry's face as he spoke, and glanced down to see the frown marring her son's face as he also registered Harry's comment.

Dotty paused, but Dobby (to everyone's surprise) walked right up to Harry, and peered up closely at his face. The raven shuffled uncomfortably.

Whatever Dobby saw in Harry's face caused brown eyes to flash dangerously for a moment, and Harry stumbled back automatically. Dobby caught Narcissa gaze briefly before focusing back on Harry. The male elf reached out to touch the back of raven's hand softly, before moving away. Harry froze. "Don't worry heir Potter's, Dobby be promising to break you out if'is you's be locked up again." Dobby said seriously. A moment later Dobby's eyes lit up mischievously and he held up both hands, wiggling his fingers. "We's elves be very good's with opening's lock's." he said honestly, causing Harry to let out a startled giggle.

Dotty stepped up beside Dobby, giving her mate a soft glance, before turning to the raven. "And Dotty's be helping Dobby if he does." She said, firmly "Cause's my Dobby be's very bad at sneaking's." she said, nodding seriously.

Draco cautiously watched Harry's overwhelmed expression as the two elves started to argue over who would be better suited to theoretically rescue the raven. He stepped beside Harry. "As if I had any intention of allowing you to be locked up." Draco sniffed, grasping Harry hand. Harry jumped slightly, but relaxed almost immediately into Draco's grasp. Harry glanced up shyly towards the blonde, a tinge of red on his face.

"Come on." Draco said, pulling him towards a nearby seated counter. Draco sat beside the raven.

Narcissa smiled "Well, if Dotty is going to be keeping you boys out of mischief for the day, I shall go and assist Lucius. Draco, we will likely have someone come to talk to Harry later today, so don't wander too far from the manor." She told Draco, who readily nodded. Lady Malfoy turned to Dotty "If you could let me know immediately if any of you are feeling poorly, or you need a break, I would be appreciative."

Dotty nodded quickly "Of course, Mistress Cisssa." Dotty said willingly.

Narcissa smiled once more at the boys (though Draco noted a tense tone in her shoulders), before walking gracefully from the room, lavender gown brushing gently against her ankles.

Draco turned back, immediately noting Harry's stiff posture, and tense eyes.

"Draco . . .w-what did your mother mean? Who's coming to talk with me?" Harry asked quietly.

Before Draco could respond, a soft chime came from the oven and Dotty popped over to levitate the freshly baked scones out as she spoke. "Don't frowns." Dotty said, turning to stare seriously up at Harry. "I'm's sure Mistress Cisssy would keep away anyone heir Potter's don't likes." She said filling a plate with scones and sweeping it across to rest in front of Harry and Draco. "Malfoy's is good at that's"

Harry paused startled, thinking over what she'd said. He glanced across at Draco, who nodded, grinning smugly in confirmation. Harry turned back. After a moment he said "Y-you can call me Harry, Dotty." He offered shyly to the elf, not looking up from the plate.

The raven didn't see as Dotty beamed. "Harry's be hungry. You should eat's them now, they always taste's better fresh." Dotty advised, unable to deny the shy raven-haired boy request.

Draco was excited to see Harry's reaction to their Manor's fairy-made raspberry jam. The blonde reached across to grasp the crystal jar, filled with rich dewy jam. "Harry" he said quietly, gently nudging Harry side "Here." He said offering the jar to the dark haired boy, along with a small spreading knife.

Harry's eyes widened as he took the small, surprisingly heavy crystal jar. He peered curiously at the dappled red jam, a mixture of hues from dark to vibrant red. Cautiously he twisted the lid, almost dropping it in surprise as it suddenly popped open. Harry had never eaten jam before, his relatives never having been inclined to share the sweat treat with him. With a glance towards Draco, Harry dipped in the knife and carefully spread a layer of jam across one half of a still warm scone. Dotty quickly reached across and placed a dollop of freshly whipped cream atop his scone. Feeling slightly awkward with his audience, Harry clumsily brought the scone up to his mouth and took a small bite, smudging cream on his upper lip.

Harry's eyes widened and a quiet surprised sound slipped from his mouth. His tongue was bursting with the taste that he could only describe as, well . . . summer. His mouth was filled the sweet taste as something akin to memories flickered through his mind; the sensation of hot lazy days, rich ripe fruit, bright blue skies, and a warm dry breeze wafted over him. There was also the heady tingle of (what he instinctively knew to be) the old magic of the Malfoy Manor. Though Harry didn't consciously realise it, the fairy magic had caused the jam to become imbued with the season and the land where it had been harvested.

Draco's chuckle and smug grin was what eventually drew Harry's attention back to the room. He blushed brightly at the other three's grinning faces, and hastily wiped the cream from his face.

"You should taste the berries fresh from the field." Draco mused, happy to just watch Harry's reaction as he savoured the last bites of his first scone. He saw Harry glance at the other scones. "Go one, I've already had my breakfast." Draco said, after plucking one scone from the plate. The blonde pushed the remainder of the food across to Harry.

They ate in happy silence, listening absently to Dotty and Dobby argue over who would wash the dishes. Dobby had to practically ward her away in the end.

Eventually Draco, Harry and Dotty traipsed out one of the kitchen side doors into the eastern garden. Harry watched in fascination as one of the trees, filled with auburn leaves (shaped like a huge mass of butterfly's wings) gently fluttered. Through the ferns on the ground, soft dainty blue flowers were somehow drifting across the garden beds, parading like a row of ants. Harry asked Draco curiously how they were able to move, not taking his eyes off the spectacle, and the blonde explained how they were magically attached to an underground root system that spanned throughout the whole eastern garden. They liked to move more in the warm summer months, but settled down almost permanently during winter. Harry was fascinated.

Soon, Draco was excitedly tugged Harry off the path, and through the bows of a thick plant. Dotty following close behind.

"It's just through here. When we enter, keep quiet as possible, okay?" Draco whispered, leading Harry through. Eventually they entered a small green field, surrounded by tall oaks and a quietly trickling creek bed. The ground was lush with rich green grass, and a lazy harmony of (literally) whistling reeds.

Harry glanced across at Draco, hesitant to break the peaceful chorus. Draco, understanding Harry's silent question, softly shook his head, blonde hair falling across even paler eyelashes.

Harry, holding his questions for later, glanced around carefully before he lowered himself quietly onto the grassy slope. Draco settled down closely beside him, their sides touching as they simultaneously leaned against one another. Dotty relaxed down on the other side of the young Malfoy.

And they waited.

Harry had never felt so peaceful. He basked in the silent presence of his companions, content to forget Privet drive, and his so-called family. He absently wished that he could just stay here, with Draco and Dotty, in the grassy field. He didn't care if they never saw a fairy. The moments that he spent at the Manor felt like the jam. An almost too sweet summer daydream. Too perfect. Too good to feel real. Harry pressed closer to Draco, resting his head timidly against the blondes shoulder. A warm glow filling his chest when he wasn't pushed away. Harry sat there in contented silence and soaked everything in.

Harry knew that this day would inevitably end and he would have to leave. So he was determined to enjoy it fully. . . before the Malfoy's (like his family) decided that they didn't want him there anymore.

Draco's hand urgently shaking his knee, over half an hour later, brought Harry back to his surroundings.

He glanced towards the blonde, noting the excited grey eyes, fixated on something just off to their left. Harry followed Draco's gaze, his eyes going wide with shock as he saw what had captured the Malfoy's attention. At first he though they were tiny falling leaves, caught in a breeze. But then his eyes sharpened and he saw the delicate trail of golden dust shimmering to the ground behind the creatures, the gossamer wings fluttering through the air, tiny green-tinted faces alight with joy as they danced through the reeds, the short wisps of hair floating and wrapping around pointed ears.

Eventually some migrated away from the musical reeds, dancing in large loops across the clearing. Though they had obviously spotted the quiet group, for none of the fifty or so creatures ventured close to their small area, they were unconcerned by the company. The gathering lasted until the midday sun started to stream down into the clearing, and then they drifted away back into the surrounding trees, seeking somewhere cooler to continue.

Harry desperately wanted to ask some questions, but Dotty gestured for him to remain silent. Draco stood gracefully before reaching down to grasp Harry's hand, carefully pulling him up from the ground. Within a minute, they had quietly departed the clearing.

They paused a few minutes away in a flower grove, a sea of tall blue Agastache and the smaller forget-me-nots spread around them, swaying gently in the breeze.

Dotty smiled up at Harry and Draco "Dotty thank's the young master's for inviting her." She said happily, bouncing on her toes "Dotty's be going back to the house, but Mistress Cissy be needing to see Harry soon's." she informed them both, before quietly popping away.

Harry thought he would immediately want to ask questions, but instead he found himself content to walk quietly beside the blonde. A warm glow, that he realised was happiness, in his chest. Harry and Draco both wandered slowly towards the other end of the grove, following the delicate pathway that trailed through the flowers.

"Harry," Draco paused, taking a small breath "Please, will you tell me what happened?" Draco asked.

The Malfoy heir immediately regretted the words that had slipped from his mouth as he felt Harry freeze beside him, his stride stumbling "Nothing." Harry replied "I'm fi-"

Draco's hand tightened convulsively around Harry's, and he interrupted, voice jagged "I know you're hurt." Draco winced as his voice came out in a snap, but he was upset that Harry would try to lie to him and say that he was fine. The raven wasn't fine, one glance into his green eyes and anyone could see that. "You've been covered in healing magic since you came back." He said stiffly.

Harry turned wide eyes towards Draco, swallowing nervously, as tears started to well up. "I - I" the words were garbled and uneven.

Harry tried again. "My uncle, he-" Harry choked, struggling to force the words from his throat "he h-hates me." Harry whispered, averting his eyes away from Draco as tears slipped down his face. A painful lump lodged in his throat. He didn't want Draco to know. Didn't want _anyone_ to know the extent to which his family hated him.

Draco's eyes widened as he guessed what Harry was trying to say. He had to repress the fury that suddenly burst in his chest for this man who had hurt his friend, even as he quickly pulled Harry into a hug. "Hey." He whispered, rubbing his hand up and down the small boys back. Hoping to reassure, but unaccustomed to the action. "Hey, I'm - I'm sorry." Draco stammered, in alarm. "Shhh." He soothed "You're here, and you don't have to go anywhere." He said "I'm sorry Harry, you don't have to tell me anything." Draco said, feeling horrible and wishing Harry could stop crying.

Harry let out a choked laugh "You'd let me stay forever in your garden?" Harry asked shakily, amused despite his tears. Wasn't that what he'd been thinking, just minutes ago.

"Of course, Harry." Draco said, smiling slightly at that image "I'd even help you build a hut to keep the gnomes out and everything." Draco promised, squeezing Harry tighter, tucking his head in raven hair.

Harry smiled wistfully, burrowing further into Draco's embrace "I wish I could." Harry voice drifted up to Draco, barely above a whisper.

"And live with our fairies? Did you like them?" Draco asked, his grey eyes unusually luminescent (a pale silver) in contrast against the black of Harry's hair.

Harry's glanced up, dislodging Draco's head, and dipped his head. A wobbly, but wondrous, smile creeping across the raven's face as he recalled the fairy glade.

Draco grinned, mostly relieved that Harry was smiling again, a sliver of his teeth gleaming in the midday sun. "It's beautiful." He agreed, arms tightening around Harry briefly. Gently, he pulled away, keeping a hold of Harry's hand. In silence, they walked together back towards the Manor.

Narcissa was waiting for them on the patio, and stood up from one of the delicate gleaming metal chairs which surrounded a short table setting. She placed her book gently down beside her. Lady Malfoy walked over towards the boys, slightly concerned to see their pale faces.

"Did you have a pleasant time, then?" she inquired, somewhat worriedly.

"The fairies gave us quite a show today, Mother." Draco replied. Narcissa turned expectantly towards Harry, who spoke quietly.

"Your garden is beautiful. I - I think that fairies like it here." He told her earnestly.

Narcissa beamed, her hair softly framing her face "They do seem rather fond of it." She nodded "I must admit, they are not the only ones." She said, looking out over the garden with content, missing how Harry's lip wobbled.

She turned back to the boys, plucking her book from the table. "We've just had a visitor arrive that would like to talk with you for a while Harry, if you don't mind." She told the raven.

Harry shifted uncomfortably, wishing he could say no, but not wanting to upset Narcissa. He nodded in confirmation, both boys trailing behind Lady Malfoy as she turned back towards the house.

"She's from the Child Services Board for Hogwarts students," Narcissa told Harry, "You're not in trouble, she just wants to clarify a few things with you." She said, wishing she could reassure the boy, who she was sad to notice seemed rather pale and quiet.

When they reached the door, Narcissa turned to Draco. "You had better stay here, my Dragon." She said softly, brushing her hand through her son's fringe.

She could see the burning questions in Draco's eyes, but now was not the time to answer them. She looked to Harry, who was clutching Draco's hand in his own, and had unconsciously moved to stand slightly behind her son from the doorway.

"Myself and Lucius will be with you the entire time, Harry dear." She said softly "If you need to stop at any time, please tell us and we will ensure Mrs. Bones complies." She told him. Slowly, reluctantly, Harry released Draco's hand. The raven inched away from Draco, eyes flickering with anxiety back to the blonde boy behind him as he stepped forward.

"We won't be longer than an hour, Dragon." Narcissa said, before calmly leading Harry through the door and closing it quietly behind them.

Draco stared in frustration at the closed door; the hand that had previously been in Harry's curled in anxious protectiveness. He spun away, walked a few steps, and then slid his back down the nearby wall. Seated on the floor, Draco's grey eyes remained fixed on the closed door as he waited for Harry to come back out.


	8. Truth and Semantics

**Beta'd by: Bombadilo Baby = My thanks and gratitude!**

 **Slightly shorter chapter this week (sorry!), but you did get a slightly longer one last week so I figure it evens out mostly.**

 **. . . Hopefully none of you are disappointed with the conclusion of this chapter.**

 **If you are . . . eh, too bad.**

 **Because I have plans.**

 **And I like my plans.**

 **And you'll just have to wait and see how my plans pan out, because I'm not going to tell you them now ;-) (but I like to think they're pretty good)**

 **Wishing you all bedazzling weekends!**

 **-G**

 **Do I own any legal rights to Harry Potter? No. No, I do not. But cheers to J. K Rowling for dreaming it up! I would, very much, miss the Harry Potter sized hole in my life if she hadn't.**

 _Draco stared in frustration at the closed door; the hand that had previously been in Harry's curled in anxious protectiveness. He spun away, walked a few steps, and then slid his back down the nearby wall. Seated on the floor, Draco's grey eyes remained fixed on the closed door as he waited for Harry to come back out._

Madam Bones stood tensely off to the side of the room, awaiting Lady Malfoy and the young Mr Potter. Since she had become aware of the Potter heir's appalling circumstance, Amelia had been uneasy. It had taken her scant time to realise that there was more at work here than a simple (if atrocious) case of family violence. And even less time to come to the decision that she would need to tread carefully to uncover the true extent of culpable parties. One did not bandy accusations to such important figureheads in their society, for abuse of a minor no less, without solid undeniable evidence backing them. That was to mention nothing about the identity of said minor.

Amelia withheld a frown, unsure of her ability to keep Mr Potter from the inevitable media circus this would turn into as soon as the general public caught wind of it.

Madam bones walked towards Lucius Malfoy, where the man was currently sat calmly at his desk, her back straight and brown hair smoothly curled off her face.

She stared at him with cool blue eyes, waiting for his own to meet hers before she nodded her head respectfully. "As a member of the Department of Magical Children's Protection and Services at the Ministry, I thank you Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy for bringing to the Ministry's attention the case of Mr. Harry Potter. You do credit to the school's Department of Student Services and Protection." She stated honestly.

Lucius gazed silently at her for a moment, before dipped his head in return, silver eyes thawing slightly. "Your thanks, whilst appreciated, are unnecessary Madam Bones." He said, voice low "As a parent myself, and a member of both the Hogwarts board and DSSP, my actions were strongly guided." Lucius admitted.

Amelia's lips twitched in slight amusement, as she delivered her next sentence "However, I feel I should warn you, that as a member of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, we cannot condone your recent use of magic against Mr and Mrs Dursley." She almost laughed aloud when she saw his unrepentant sneer as a response. "Though I highly doubt, given the evidence against said individuals, that our Department will be taking legal action against you at this point."

This last statement caught Lucius' attention, and his gaze snapped back to hers. "They have been taken into custody then?" He inquired. Amelia didn't miss, or take offense to, the furious undertone that had crept into his voice at the mention of said individuals.

She herself had to fight back a wave of anger as she recalled the vile truths Mr Potter's relatives had admitted under Vertiaserum just hours earlier. She nodded stiffly "They are currently being held at the Ministry until we have sufficient evidence to deliver an appropriate verdict for both individuals. Your families' and Professor Severus Snape's testimony, plus the evidence provided, have been most insightful. Again, you have our thanks." Madam Bones informed him.

Lucius eyes flashed as he was reminded of another matter "If your Board dares to try and conceal Dumbledore's involvement in this matter I can assure you that my lawyers-"

Madam Bones held up her hand, voice firm as she interrupted Lord Malfoy. "Being an ongoing investigation, I am limited in the details I can discuss with you. However I can inform you, as a member of the Hogwarts Board, that your concerns and evidence regarding Professor Albus Dumbledore are being looked into. They will be given their due consideration." She told him.

Lucius sneered. "For the sake of everyone around him, I hope that you make due haste. That _charming_ old man has enough political clout and influence to bury any evidence long before your Department can scratch the surface."

Amelia tapped her right index finger against her thigh, a slight crease between her brows. "If Albus Dumbledore has been neglecting the care of children under his care then I can personally guarantee to you Lord Malfoy, that I will do my upmost to see that he is held accountable for his actions." She pledged, seriously.

Lucius paused, body still, as he observed Madam Bones. After a pregnant minute, he dipped his head gracefully. "My apologies, Madam Bones. I meant no personal offence." He apologised. "I'm afraid that I have long suspected Dumbledore of unsanctioned meddling in the lives of several Hogwarts students, however Mr. Potter's case is the only one in which sufficient evidence may have arisen to take legal action." Lucius informed her.

Amelia turned sharply towards him "Why has my Department not been made aware of these concerns previously?" she questioned sharply.

"It has been." Lucius snapped back "Several times in fact, and not only by myself. The Hogwarts Board is also aware of my reservations regarding the Headmaster. On all occasions the evidence was deemed insufficient to instigate a full enquiry and investigation." He sneered derisively.

Madam Bones frowned "If that were the case, my Department should have at least had documentation of the complaints." She murmured, tapping her finger agitatedly. "And I have seen no such files."

Lucius sighed, rolling his shoulders. "It has been some years since I last filed a complaint against him." He told her wearily, wondering how Harry's life might have been easier if he'd been more successful previously.

Amelia's frown only grew "No, I should have automatically been made aware of any prior complaints against the Headmaster upon receiving the role of lead during this investigation. Who filed your last complaint?"

Lucius raised a perfectly sculptured blonde brow. "A woman by the name of Guignier Dearborn."

Amelia quickly cast the emotion off her face, leaving it artfully blank. She knew, of course, whom he spoke of. But it was the last name that gave her pause. Her brother, who had been one of the original members of the Order of the Phoenix, had mentioned it briefly in her presence. Though she couldn't recall in what context, she had a suspicion she knew with had been associated.

"I shall look into the matter immediately upon returning to the Ministry this afternoon." She stated.

Lucius looked as though he wanted to enquire further, but they both stopped upon hearing the parlour door open. Amelia turned to watch as Lady Narcissa Malfoy stepped gracefully back into the room, gently holding the hand of the young Harry Potter.

Amelia could instantly sense the trepidation coming from the undersized raven-haired boy. His green eyes were large and nervous as he quickly (and she got the unmistakable sense that it was habitual) scanned the room.

Amelia stepped forward, smiling cautiously "Good day, Mister Potter." She greeted quietly, pausing in her approach as she saw Harry's instinctually tense up. "My name is Madam Amelia Bones. I've a few questions that I was hoping you could help me with." She told him softly.

Amelia watched in regret, as she saw Harry step closer behind Lady Malfoy. It was, sadly, an action that she had seen several times in her career with individuals who'd suffered from physical or emotions abuse.

Narcissa curled her arm around his shoulders protectively. "Lucius and I will stay here with you the whole time Harry. And, I promise, you won't get in trouble for anything you tell Madam Bones." She promised.

Harry glanced nervously up at Narcissa then warily turned back to Amelia. He bopped his head quickly in a nod, still not quite game to speak aloud in the presence of a stranger.

Amelia smiled reassuringly. "Please, call me Amelia." She told them, mostly for Harry's benefit "Madam Bones, always makes me think of my mother." She said wry amusement.

She walked over and took a seat upon a chair which was close to the lounge Narcissa was directing Harry to. Amelia waited until they'd settled down before talking again in front of Harry. "Lady Malfoy, perhaps you could explain to Harry what we require from him?" she inquired, knowing from experience that children like Harry were be more receptive to requests from someone they were comfortable with.

Narcissa nodded, turning to face Harry. Their eyes met and her lips drew up in a small smile "We need a copy of your memories whilst you were living at Privet Drive." Lady Malfoy told him gently. Harry couldn't contain the slight wince as he heard this.

"It won't hurt, or change your memories in any way." She reassured him "You just have to think really clearly about your life there. One of us will place the tip of our wand here" she said, softly tapping his temple with a slim finger "And our magic will create a copy of your memories . . . It's important that you are honest with us Harry,' Narcissa told him, brushing his fringe away soothingly from his forehead, before lowering her hand again "We know that your relatives didn't look after like they should have, Harry. And for that, they are . . . in trouble. Madam Bones here is responsible for making sure their punishment is fair, and appropriate for how they've treated you."

Harry's eyes were wide, and he was shaking slightly as his gaze flickered to Amelia. "The Dursley's are in trouble because of me?" he asked with fear, and slight disbelief, curling into himself as he spoke.

"This isn't your fault, Harry." Amelia told him, quickly seeing that he was worried of reprisals from their request "They are being punished because what they did was wrong. As your guardians, they promised to protect you. They broke that promise. That's why they are being punished." She told him.

Harry's eyes were anxious as his gaze flickered away from her, his breathing elevated.

"Do - Do I have-" Harry stuttered, not even sure what he was so anxious about.

Lucius stood up abruptly, and walked over to crouch down in front of Harry. "You don't have to see them again Harry." Lucius said. Harry's eyes flickered up in shock to meet Lucius'. "Once this is done, you will never have to see, or think, about any of them unless you choose to." His low voice swept reassuringly over Harry.

The raven's trembling paused as the young boy stared up at Lord Malfoy, searching his gaze for any sign of falsehood. There was something about the elder Malfoy's face that told him he would make sure his statement was truth.

Amelia watched as whatever the boy saw on Lucius' face finally gave some comfort; enough to proceed. Harry nodded his head slowly, and Amelia saw the glimmer of relief in his eyes, hidden behind his serious face. "Ca-can you do it? . . . please?" Harry whispered quietly to Lord Malfoy, not meeting Amelia's gaze.

Lucius nodded in return. "Of course." He slid his wand smoothly from his cane. "You need to focus now, Harry." He told the boy, not moving closer until Harry was prepared "It will help if you remember everything in order, focus on each year." He instructed Harry.

The raven nodded, a crease between his dark eyebrows as he focused his memories.

Lucius looked into the green eyes, searching their depths. "You will remember everything." He reinstated, watching as the raven's eyes flickered uncertainly. "The truth in its entirety, Harry. I expect no less." Lucius murmured gently as Harry's eyes flickered closed in an act of acceptance.

Lord Malfoy slowly raised his wand up to Harry's temple, and the white wisp of a memory started to collect at its tip. Madam Bones and Narcissa stayed quietly beside the two males, and finally, after around half an hour, Harry's eyes slid open. Green eyes blank and vacant, avoiding everyone's gaze.

Lucius slowly drew his wand away, a large collection of silver memories floating softly after it. He silently collected the memories in the jar which Amelia passed to him. What many didn't realise, given that usually memories were collected without another's assistance, was that the wielder of the wand also saw vague recollections of the moments as they were copied or extracted. Lucius struggled to maintain a calm façade as he passed the jar to Madam Bones, though undoubtedly Narcissa was aware of his reaction immediately.

Lucius wasn't the only one shaken up by the experience, Harry presence remained disturbingly vacant, gaze blank as he stared at his lap.

Lucius', oddly, felt compelled to provide some form of comfort. Admittedly not his strong suit. He was staid, for the time being, however by the visitor still within the manor.

The Malfoy patriarch had known that Harry's childhood hand not been a happy one, but he'd been unaware of the true extend until now. He understood immediately why Severus' had been murderous after pilfering through the disgusting muggles minds, and was furious that his friend had kept the information from him. It had only been Harry's poor health and the calming presence of the Malfoy's that had prevented his old friend from any drastic action when they'd collect Harry from Privet Drive. Lucius found himself in a similar position; a position of fighting the urge to barge right into the Ministry and do away with the muggles. Painfully and personally. His wand hand practically vibrated with anger.

He viciously smothered the impulse, channelling and sharpening his mind down a different direction. The direction which would lead to the utter destruction of anyone who'd had a hand in shaping Harry's childhood through his political connections.

"I believe that is all that Harry will be available for," Lucius said, a slight rasp in his voice, detectable to no one present but his wife. "If you have any other enquiry's I assume you can you are competent enough to direct them elsewhere." Lucius snapped quietly, protective of the boy.

Amelia nodded, not taking offence to Lord Malfoy's behaviour. She understood how difficult a large memory transference could be on both parties. Besides, their Department tried to limit all minor's involvement in any cases, and with this evidence Harry's assistance should no longer be needed. There was however one other matter "I agree completely, Lord Malfoy. Harry need not personally contribute any further in this investigation, in fact, it would probably be best that he stepped outside the room for a moment whilst I discuss something with you." She told them calmly. "Would that be alright Mr. Potter? I'll call you back in, in a moment." She told him reassuringly.

Harry glanced towards the Malfoy's. Narcissa tried to smile reassuringly back at him, concerned with the dull glaze across his eyes "Wait outside with Draco, sweetheart. We won't be long." She said gently.

A flicker of uncertainty returned to his green eyes before Harry slid silently off the lounge, and slipped from the room, the door clocking softly shut behind him.

Narcissa and Lucius glanced at each other, before turning back to Amelia. "There is one other matter to discuss before I leave, and that is that matter of guardianship." She admitted to them.

Narcissa and Lucius both looked sharply at Madam Bones, both sensing where this was going. "If I understand you correctly, Madam Bones, you are implying that our application has been rejected." Lucius hissed "I insist that you state the reasoning behind this decision, we have both the qualifications and monetary needs to raise him!" Lucius drew himself up, eyes flashing dangerously. Narcissa beside him was increasingly radiating cold fury.

Amelia shook her head "It was not your personal circumstances which challenged your application for guardianship, merely the information we've just uncovered within the late Potter's will." She informed them.

Lucius was furious "If your incompetent Department dare consider Albus once again for guardianship, I will-!" he seethed.

Amelia hurried to correct him "Albus Dumbledore will not be reinstated as Mr Potter's guardian." She interrupted "Though he had also submitted an application, shortly after yourselves, it was denied. Given our current investigation, into his serious lack of action to ensure Mr Potter's welfare, there would have been no chance of this occurring unless he had been cleared of all doubt. Highly unlikely, given the new information we have received." She told them, lips pursed seriously "It has been uncovered that Professor Dumbledore never had any legal rights to Guardianship, not being on the Potter's will at all, in the first instance. How he was instated is currently under internal investigation within our Department." She informed then regretfully, angered at how this had gone unnoticed for ten years. According to her records, the Potter's will had never officially been read.

Lucius snarled. Madam Bones ignored him as she continued.

"You understand, I am only informing you of this because of your positions on the Hogwarts Board. Notification regarding the investigation on Professor Dumbledore's has been sent out to the remaining members of the Board earlier today." She revealed. "Professor McGonagall has been instated as a temporary Headmaster until our investigation is complete."

"What I'm here to inform you is that, after reading the Potter's will, we have discovered another individual whose claim supersedes your own. Their name was listed down as a requested guardian should anything happen to the Potter's; along with Mr Sirius Black, and Mr and Mrs Longbottom. The last three were of course deemed inadequate to care for Mr Potter." Amelia said, knowing they would understand why the Azkaban prisoner and two St Mungo's patients would be rejected. "It was to this individual that Mr Potter's guardianship should have originally been passed following the deaths of Lily and James Potter. If the individual declines then your own application will be approved immediately." Amelia assured them.

Lucius felt cold dread drop in his stomach. "Who?" he asked, already forming plans to manipulate said individual into rejecting the guardianship claim.

Amelia wondered how they would take the news, as she replied

"Professor Severus Tobias Snape."


	9. His True Guardian's

**Beta'd by: Bombadilo Baby (my thanks, gratitude, and exasperation for your occasional poor spelling skills.)**

 **Hopefully none of you were too disappointed with the conclusion of my last chapter. If any of you ARE concerned about seeing less of the Malfoy's, don't be! Because, I think we all know, they're far too brilliant to even considered decreasing screen time.**

 **You've probably all heard this before (and from many other authors), but I love reviews! So thank you to all of those who've posted some already. If I could share my freshly baked banana bread with you, I totally would (unless you have an allergy, cause that would just be mean)**

 **Anyway. . .**

 **Wishing you all bedazzling weekends!**

 **-G**

 **Do I own any legal rights to Harry Potter? No. No, I do not. But cheers to J. K Rowling for dreaming it up! I would, very much, miss the Harry Potter sized hole in my life if she hadn't.**

* * *

" _What I'm here to inform you is that, after reading the Potter's will, we have discovered another individual whose claim supersedes your own. Their name was listed down as a requested guardian should anything happen to the Potter's; along with Mr Sirius Black, and Mr and Mrs Longbottom. The last three were of course deemed inadequate to care for Mr Potter." Amelia said, knowing they would understand why the Azkaban prisoner and two St Mungo's patients would be rejected. "It was to this individual that Mr Potter's guardianship should have originally been passed following the deaths of Lily and James Potter. If the individual declines then your own application will be approved immediately." Amelia assured them._

 _Lucius felt cold dread drop in his stomach. "Who?" he asked, already forming plans to manipulate said individual into rejecting the guardianship claim._

 _Amelia wondered how they would take the news, as she replied_

" _Professor Severus Tobias Snape."_

* * *

"Ah. . . Severus, my boy, you're back. Come in, come in." Albus murmured as Severus stepped gracefully through the Headmaster's flu.

Severus' dark eyes flickered dangerously, though he angled his face away. His cloak billowing behind him as he paced to a chair before Albus' large desk. Severus opted for silence, attempting to repress his current rage directed at the man sat calmly before him; though it had set to broiling in his stomach the moment Albus had pronounced his usual friendly greeting.

"Tea?" Albus asked absently as he neatly whisked away several documents from his desk, conjuring an intricate metal tea pot in the newly vacated space. Clearly the Headmaster had calmed down significantly from this morning. Severus wondered how the Headmaster had assuaged the initial inquiries about his involvement with Potter. He smugly anticipated Albus' horror once he realised the full extent of his involvement had already been uncovered.

"As usual, I have no desire to imbibe your revoltingly sweet beverages Albus." Severus retorted, only slightly sharper than his usual tone "Get to the point so that I might actually accomplish some worthwhile tasks today." He said, truly impatient to abscond from the _delight_ of the old man's company.

Albus chuckled, blue eyes sparkling as he glanced at Severus from over his half-moon spectacles. "So impatient, my old friend." Severus fought the urge to snarl at that, his hands clenched in tight pale fists in his lap, which were concealed only by the desk. "One day you shall realise that life is far more enjoyable when you take the time to appreciate it." The Headmaster told him, his voice warm and whimsical.

Severus sneered "Unlike the majority of the brainless inhabitants in this school, I find little enjoyment in the idle wastage of my time." He replied snidely.

The headmaster looked at him seriously "It can be quite relaxing to allow oneself a moment of rest and fresh air, Severus. You spend far too much of your time at Hogwarts sequestered away in those dungeons, my boy. Nevertheless, if you insist we may, of course, get down to other matters." Dumbledore acquiesced before taking a sip of his _Nine Sister's_ Avalon apple tea. It was a drink he'd favoured as long as Severus knew him, along with those blasted lemon drops.

A frown marred the Headmaster's brow as he swirled pieces of apple in his tea, thoughts idling on the matter at hand. "The Malfoy's interest in young Harry troubles me, Severus." He admitted to the professor, periwinkle blue eyes serious. "Were you able to ascertain any news about their involvement whilst you were there?" the older man inquired.

"Very little of consequence." Severus lied with ease, wondering indolently how soon Dumbledore's calm façade would be fractured by receiving the notice regarding his loss of Guardianship. The potions master had, unfortunately, been required to depart the Manor prior to receiving confirmation of Harry's change in protectors. Though, he had no doubt that the Malfoy's would have full legal guardianship by the end of the day. And an inquiry would inevitably arise on the Headmaster. "Lucius insisted that, as a member of the Board, his hand was forced when Mr Potter crossed his path without appropriate guardianship." Severus drawled "I could have warned you that the brat would cause trouble as soon as someone went to collect him. No doubt his family have ensured he is as spoiled and arrogant as his father." The lies were surprisingly hard to spit out, and he forced them from between clenched teeth, unable to block the images of the recent bloodied and frail Harry from his mind.

Dumbledore raised a white eyebrow "It does not do to hold grudges, Severus. Harry is not, nor ever shall be, James. I trust you will be able to adequately separate the two come September." He said admonished mildly.

Severus fairly seethed. How dare Dumbledore offer him advice on how best to provide care for Harry, whilst he himself played one of the largest roles in making his life miserable!? If Lily were alive, she would skin the old coot! And Severus would have helped her.

Dumbledore obviously misinterpreted his anger, assuming it was directed to either a past or present Potter, but nevertheless chose to move the conversation forwards. He could see Albus' doubt and resignation that Severus would change his mind regarding anyone of Potter blood in the near future.

Albus leaned forward "Molly tells me that she came across Mr Potter in Diagon Alley yesterday, and that he became quite adamant in his refusal to leave the Malfoy's company . . . Severus, we must ensure that any future association is restricted between the boys once they reach Hogwarts. Harry is in far too much danger as it is. As the young Mr Malfoy's Godfather, perhaps you could dissuade him from any further involvement with Mr Potter? In fact, I would appreciate if you would keep a close eye on all your Slytherin's this year." Albus admitted tiredly, eyes drifting across to his window "Though it pains me to admit it, If I am correct and Voldemort's power is once more on the rise, we cannot afford to be unsure of anyone's loyalties." He turned to face Severus directly, his gaze penetrating "Particularly those close to Mr Potter. I have already requested that the Weasley's offer him support. Molly was, of course, happy to help."

Severus practically vibrated with fury at the obvious segregation of his Slytherin students, the implication that no other house was posed the same threat to the Light sides 'Golden Boy'.

Dumbledore noticed easily, and his eyes turned sad "I understand your objections, Severus. I'm in no way seeking to persecute your House, however several of Voldemort's most active supporters have children currently within it." Albus reasoned with him.

Severus was loath to admit truth in Albus' statement "I can name half a dozen such children that fit that criteria in other houses!" he hissed.

The headmaster nodded "And they will also be monitored closely. If we are at all able to prevent them from wandering down the same path, we will do so." Albus replied.

"Very well, Albus." Severus spat out his agreement before standing sharply from his seat. With any luck the old coot would be gone soon anyway. "If that's all, I intend to depart. I promised Madam Pomfrey several cauldrons of Headache Reliever for her stocks, which I have yet the time to bre-" Severus was cut off by three letters popping into existence in the room.

Two such letter hovered before himself, the other was held aloft near the Headmaster. All letters were sealed with the Ministry's rich purple wax stamp.

Severus reached forward to grasp his letters, watching as Albus whisked his nimbly from the air. Though the potions master suspected he knew what awaited Dumbledore in his, he was (worryingly) clueless as to his own missives.

He watched as the Headmaster face swiftly paled upon opening his letter. Severus wondered whether he would be better off outside this office once the Headmaster's outrage hit, but was given little opportunity when the office door flung open.

A frazzled looking Minerva stood in the entrance, eyes wide, a similar letter scrunched in her hand. Minerva shook her letter at Albus, her face fluctuating between confusion, fury and disbelief "What is the meaning of this, Albus?!" she said tremulously, voice high. "I've just received a letter from the Ministry stating that you have been temporarily removed from Hogwart's, pending an investigation into deliberate acts of child negligence! I have been elected as temporary Headmistress in your stead!" she exclaimed, back stiff.

Dumbledore, though obviously rattled, attempted to raise his hands in a placating manner. "Minerva, calm yourself. This inquiry is an unfortunate misunderstanding, which I expect to have cleared up immediately." He soothed.

Severus finally snapped, his face transforming into a vicious snarl "Unfortunate misunderstanding?" he hissed, stepped forward darkly, magic crackling around him. "I've seen the results of your meddling personally, _Headmaster._ " Severus continued, dark eyes flashing "You deliberately placed, and _left,_ Harry with those repulsive creatures you had the gall to call loving relatives." He said lowly, not hearing Minerva's sharply indrawn breath. He drew himself up to tower over the Headmaster. "And I can assure you now, the Ministry will not look to the other side once they've seen an account of Mr Potter's years there." He promised darkly.

Something flashed in Albus' sky blue eyes. " . . . I see that your recent account has been somewhat lacking in regards to Mr Potter, Severus my boy. I must admit, I am disappointed that you felt unable to come to me with these concerns." Dumbledore said sadly.

Severus faced him with hard, unflinching eyes. "My loyalties have, and always will be, to Lily and her son." He stated, not noticing as his wands magic flared, a response to the truth of his statement.

"That's fortunate, Snape" Came a gruff voice at the doorway "considering you're his Godfather."

Severus whipped around, face slack with shock. He took in the appearance of Alastor Moody and another Senior Auror. Moody limped in, his wooden leg clacking loudly on the tiled floor of the silent room, his partner following beside. An icy blue eye was fixed on Dumbledore as the other one swivelled wildly around the room.

"Don't mind we come in, do you Albus." Alastor growled, not pausing for a reply as he stalked forward. He flicked a glance at Severus as he passed and snorted, mouth tilting up in a laugh "Didn't take you for an idiot." He said "Forget how to open letters now, Snape? Get out of here, Amelia is over waiting for you at the Malfoy's." He grumbled, before passing by impatiently.

Severus stared blankly at the unopened letters in his hand, dazed and trying to process what Moody had just told him. . . He was Harry's Godfather?

Moody grunted, eying flickering to Severus' left forearm before turning back to Albus "Got eyes on you, Snape. Don't screw up." He shot out.

Minerva felt as though she had no idea what was going on. "Godfather? Severus?" she repeated from the side of the room disbelievingly, eying the letters in question.

Dumbledore, meanwhile, had frozen. The Headmaster understood immediately what that meant if the Ministry had uncovered Severus' legal relation to Harry. The Potter's Will had been read.

"Know what that means, don't yeh Albus?" Moody said dryly, his Auror partner snorted darkly.

Dumbledore pensively stared at Severus' letters. "This is a grave mistake. Harry needs the protections of those wards." He started

Severus snapped back to attention "Protection?!" he snarled, but Moody cut him off.

"Yell at him later." Moody shut him up. "Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you are being brought to the Ministry under suspicion of deliberate child endangerment and neglect." He said in a flat voice.

"You will be placed in a Ministry holding unit, and your position as Headmaster will be suspended, until such a time as the Ministry can declare a verdict. You will surrender your wand and follow us," Moody's partner told Albus, closely monitoring the Headmaster for any signs of resistance.

Moody coarse voice filled the room "Clear?" he asked sardonically.

Albus met Alastor's eye calmly "Surely that's not necessary, Alastor." He said, standing up from his desk. "I have no qualms about coming in to clear up this debacle." He assured the men.

Moody's eyes sharpened. "Then you won't mind me following procedures, _will_ _you_?" he growled, limping over.

Albus' eyes glistened with disappointment as he graciously passed his wand to Moody. "If you feel it is necessary, Alastor, if you feel it's necessary." He conceded. Moody carelessly passed over the wand to his partner, who jabbed Albus' wand with their own, encasing it in a bright blue sphere that hovered beside the Auror's.

"McGonagal!" Moody shouted, as his partner prepared to take Albus through the floo. The Auror's single eye sparkled with wry sense of humour he addressed the witch "You're the sexiest Headmistress I've ever met." He said, cackling. His crazy eye winking at the new Headmistress just before he gruffly followed the escorted Dumbledore through the floo.

Minerva choked on her spit before glaring furiously at the man. "Alastor!" she snapped a moment too late, as they disappeared from the flames. Furiously, she swirled to face Severus. "And you!" she exclaimed, her wand coming up to point straight at Severus. "What in good Merlin's name is going on?!" she demanded, but found her voice fading as she noticed Severus' ghostly pale face.

The potions masters hands trembled as they loosely clasped one of the opened letter's he'd been sent. Dark black eyes were wide with shock; his thin lips quivering.

Minerva's anger immediately deflated, and she quickly grew concerned as she observed her friends face. ". . . Severus?" she inquired, carefully.

Minerva barely heard his quiet words. "Godfather."

"What?" she asked, confused about the potions masters behaviour. The transfiguration professor heard a shaky, wet indrawn breath, that made her heart clench.

"Lily made me his Godfather." Severus choked as the tears started dripping down his pale face. The letter crinkled loudly, as he hands began to clutch the letter in tight fingers.

Minerva had no idea how to response. Any words she could have said felt dry in the back of her throat. Very rarely, in all the years she'd known Severus, had she seen his emotions anything less than perfectly controlled.

The potions master's (usually infallible) hands began to shake along with his breaths "I'm being made Harry's new Guardian." He choked, his dark eyes were glazed and unseeing.

". . . Severus, I'm sure you'll-" Minerva began, haltingly

Severus was on auto-pilot "Excuse me." he interrupted blankly, striding quickly towards the floo, his cloak swirling around him.

Severus paused in the Floo. Minerva reached out to him, unsure if she should let him leave in such a state. "Maybe you should-"

Severus was hardly aware of her "Malfoy Manor." He intoned.

Suddenly they were both whisked away, and Minerva stumbled into Severus' back as they were spat out in a another grate.

Minerva wondered for a moment why her friend hadn't moved forward. However she understood as she stood back up, her gaze immediately took note of the blonde Malfoy couple before them.

Severus' wide haunted eyes were locked with Lucius' composed one.

Narcissa, like Minerva, was instantly concerned about the potion masters behaviour. She walked up to the two professors, barely raising a surprised brow as she noticed the unexpected addition of the new Headmistress.

"Excellent, Severus." She said "you've returned. Come sit down, I'll pour the coffee."

Severus jerked automatically forward "Harry?" he questioned

"Is fine, and currently playing with Draco in his rooms. Amelia has already discussed this all with him, and has left the paperwork here for you to fill out, should you accept." Narcissa said, gesturing calmly to the pile of papers that would be automatically authenticated and sent to the Ministry upon signing. "I'm quite sure Draco has already been singing your praises." She added with amusement.

Severus' eyes swung to the unassuming pile of papers, with a gaze so absorbed one might assume they were a potential threat to life and limb.

"Unfortunately you only have until midnight tonight to accept, that's the longest Harry can go without an officially labelled Guardian on his records." She regretfully informed the man, wishing she could provide him with a longer time frame with which to decide.

Severus nodded. Not taking his eyes off the parchments, he gravitated unthinkingly towards the table.

Should he accept? Would Harry even _want_ him to accept? Surely he would be better off with the Malfoy's. . .

"S-Sir. . .?" a hesitant voice called out quietly from their left.

The adults all turned towards the doorway, bar Severus who instantly froze, his hand held aloft above the papers he'd unconsciously been reaching for.

"Can . . .can I c-call you Godfather? Please?" a voice came trailed off in a nervous whisper from the entrance.

After a moment that stretched for eternity, black eyes flickered up and met timid, _agonizingly_ unsure, green orbs.

Severus' heart constricted painfully in his chest as he was met that gaze. They were yet another pair of green eyes that he could never be able to willingly disappoint. The whole room, including Severus, watched (completely absorbed) as Harry's face illuminated in sheer happiness when the potion masters head dipped in a nod.

Hesitatingly, dark eyes unsure, Severus opened his arm in an obvious invitation. Harry froze in shock, eyes wide with disbelief. The raven stumbled forward into the room; walking, then running towards the dark man. Harry willingly flung himself into his Godfather's chest, the warmest sensation of content brewing in his chest, as the man's arms carefully encircled him. Harry had never felt so safe and secure, and he prayed, to whatever god would listen, that for once (just once) this feeling wouldn't be snatched away from him again. _Don't leave me. Please, just stay with me._

The arms around him tightened, and Harry suddenly realised he'd spoken aloud, when his Godfather replied in a low soft voice.

"Always." Severus said, the word a promise to Harry and the girl who would always be his childhood friend.


	10. Early Days

**Beta'd by: Bombadilo Baby**

 **Thank you so much for all your reviews, favourites and follows! I suuuuuper appreciate all of them! (who wouldn't?!) ^-^**

 **I can honestly say that this is my first serious foray at posting a fanfiction story, and I can't believe the number of responses I've had so far! They've been amazing! It makes me feel guilty for not being able to post more frequently that once a week. . .**

 **Anyway. . .**

 **Wishing you all bedazzling weekends!**

 **-G**

 **Do I own any legal rights to Harry Potter? No. No, I do not. But cheers to J. K Rowling for dreaming it up! I would, very much, miss the Harry Potter sized hole in my life if she hadn't.**

* * *

 _"S-Sir. . .?" a hesitant voice called out quietly from their left._

 _The adults all turned towards the doorway, bar Severus who instantly froze, his hand held aloft above the papers he'd unconsciously been reaching for._

 _"Can . . .can I c-call you Godfather? Please?" a voice came trailed off in a nervous whisper from the entrance._

 _After a moment that stretched for eternity, black eyes flickered up and met timid,_ _agonizingly_ _unsure, green orbs._

 _Severus' heart constricted painfully in his chest as he was met that gaze. They were yet another pair of green eyes that he could never be able to willingly disappoint. The whole room, including Severus, watched (completely absorbed) as Harry's face illuminated in sheer happiness when the potion masters head dipped in a nod._

 _Hesitatingly, dark eyes unsure, Severus opened his arm in an obvious invitation. Harry froze in shock, eyes wide with disbelief. The raven stumbled forward into the room; walking, then running towards the dark man. Harry willingly flung himself into his Godfather's chest, the warmest sensation of content brewing in his chest, as the man's arms carefully encircled him. Harry had never felt so safe and secure, and he prayed, to whatever god would listen, that for once (just once) this feeling wouldn't be snatched away from him again._

 _Don't leave me. Please, just stay with me._

 _The arms around him tightened, and Harry suddenly realised he'd spoken aloud, when his Godfather replied in a low soft voice._

 _"Always." Severus said, the word a promise to Harry and the girl who would always be his childhood friend._

* * *

Severus looked down at the ruffled black head of hair currently pressed against his chest.

He could hardly believe how quickly his life had been turned upside down since meeting Lily's child. He looked up in disbelief, catching Lucius and Narcissa's gaze. Minerva had departed back through the floo soon after being pulled through, sensing (despite her no doubt thousand questions) that now was not an appropriate time to intrude. Though the Scottish lady had given her friend a exasperated look, that quite clearly demonstrated her impatience for an explanation, before returning to Hogwarts.

The Lady Malfoy smiled reassuringly at Severus when their gaze met, easily perceiving how much her old friend was (most uncharacteristically) floundering.

Not that her reassurance brought him much comfort.

Severus could count on one hand the number of people whom he had cared for in his life, they were, perhaps not so coincidentally, the only people who had cared for him in return. Three of them were Malfoy's, and the two remaining had been his mother and his only childhood friend, Lily.

Severus was filled with trepidation at the thought of adding another name to that list, yet at the same time, he knew that Harry had already nestled his way onto it.

How he would ever be any sort of respectable parental figure Severus had no idea, but couldn't bring himself to decline the offer of Guardianship. Instead, he thanked Merlin for the knowledge that he would have the help and assistance of Lucius and Narcissa along the way.

He looked down at Harry, who was for the moment (and the fact caused Severus no small amount of astonishment) still curled up against him. He felt a jarring mix of fury and relief that Harry could still, so readily, open himself up at the merest hint of genuine affection from another person. How dare the Dursley's reject Lily's child! Harry's life shouldn't have been so barren of any affection that he would so readily welcome it from someone as (admittedly) emotionally stunted as Severus. Despite how well Harry seemed to take the news of Severus' status as Godfather, Severus knew that Harry, not unlike himself, would quite probably have some serious difficulties fully trusting others. Especially given how poorly those who ought to have protected and cherished him had abused him in the past.

The potions master continued to offer his silent comfort whilst he floundered on how best to broach the topic of Guardianship. Surely Harry would rather stay with the Malfoy's? Spinner's End was hardly a welcoming place for a child. Severus had numerous memories to know that truth first hand.

He frowned lightly. He had no desire to subject Harry to that house.

Realising this, Severus was extremely grateful that he'd managed to save quite a substantial amount of his earning into his Gringotts account. He'd have to consult the Goblin's and Lucius in regards to suitable property, and raising adequate protective wards of course, but with careful planning he knew that both Harry and himself could soon be settled quite comfortably.

Gently, he drew Harry away. As Severus saw the quickly concealed flicker of rejection and doubt in those green eyes however, he rubbed the back of Harry's shoulder reassuringly.

"We need to speak with you Harry, in regards to your Guardianship." Severus said, in a low smooth voice, that reminded Harry of wind through the tall tree's. "Lucius tells me that Madam Bones spoke with you earlier about it?" he wanted to confirm that Harry was aware of any future plans regarding him, knowing that discussing it behind him back would only make the young boy uneasy around them. He knew Harry had very little input regarding his life up until this point.

Harry nodded, his shyness quickly resurfacing when he noticed they'd garnered the complete attention of everyone in the room. Harry had learnt early on that drawing too much attention to himself was a fast way to incite Uncle Vernon's fury.

"Yes, Godfather." Harry confirmed, a warm bubble of happiness bursting in his chest when Severus (his _Godfather_!) smiled in response to the title. Harry suspected, despite what Madam Bones had said, that none of the adults would want to keep him around for much longer. So, he basked in the knowledge that, for the moment, his Godfather seemed to accept him.

Which was why the next words floored Harry's expectations completely, leaving him frozen where he stood.

"I understand that you would likely prefer to stay with the Malfoy's, but should you wish it Harry" the older man's throat bobbed "I would gladly accept the role as your official Guardian." Severus told the raven haired boy.

Harry's eyes went wide, unaware of his shaking voice as his response blurted from his lips. "Y-you'd let me stay with you?" Harry whispered, in muted awe.

Severus' serious black eyes met Harry's as he replied "I've already promised you that, Harry." He said, wrapping the eleven year old in his arms again "always." He murmured "Even if you would rather stay with the Malfoy's, I promise that I will never be far." He swore, knowing it was the truth. He would never let anything bad happen to his Godson again, not if he had any say in it.

Harry bit his lip. He'd _loved_ every moment he'd spent so far with the Malfoy's, but he didn't want Draco to resent sharing his parents with Harry, or get bored by spending too much time with him. And, a quiet voice in Harry's mind spoke, if he were honest, Harry would admit that he longed to have someone just for himself. What his Godfather was offering him now, was everything he'd ever wanted. . .

Harry started crying quietly, hiding his face against his Godfather's black clothes.

"Sure?" he said quietly, his voice damp with tears. His throat was too logged with salty water and emotions to finish his sentence, but Severus understood anyway.

Harry would actually choose him.

Severus tightened his arms "Of course."

Narcissa smiled at the two, delighted for both Severus and Harry, both of whom had long deserved a loving family. With anticipatory glee, she wondered how long before Severus considered making his new role as Harry's (for all intents and purposes) new parent even more official.

Narcissa and Lucius shared a smug smirk.

Lucius, already anticipating Draco's disappointment at the now impending departure of his Godfather and friend from the Manor, plus several other factors, brought up a suggestion (aka. order) he hoped they would agree to.

"Congratulations" he said honestly to them both "You will both, of course, be staying here until you've organised appropriate accommodations Severus" Lucius affirmed.

Severus raised a haughty, albeit amused, brow. The potions master considered the offer and quickly realised that it was best for all involved parties, Harry could spend more time with the three Malfoy's, and Severus could ensure that Harry was well protected whilst he organised a suitable dwelling for them to move into. Severus frowned, contemplating potential complications that could arise from both the Order and remaining Death Eaters should their news somehow become public.

"I will of course assist you in finding a suitable property" Lucius continued, knowing that the potions master had long since sold the Prince family estate, having no desire to live on the property of the family which had so coldly turned its back on the man's mother: Eileen Snape nee Prince. "I'm sure Narcissa will also insist upon assisting us with refurbishing any interior rooms and grounds." Lucius drawled upon seeing the excited gleam that had sprung up in his wife's eyes.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing to the heavens. "Merlin, save me from another Malfoy shopping excursions." He appealed.

Harry, who's tears had dried as he listened to their conversation, let out a quiet laugh. He understood Severus' reaction, having already experienced a day in Diagon alley shopping with the Malfoy family. For Harry, who had never bought (or really owned) anything in his life, he'd been astounded by how efficiently and expensively the blonde trio had organised their outing.

Severus peered down in amusement at Harry's reaction, and quickly noted the hopeful gleam on the boys face. With a put-upon sigh, which was truthfully almost entirely faked, Severus agreed to Lucius terms.

Harry was startled from Severus' arms when a jubilant shout came from the doorway, all four of them turned as Draco flounced into the room. Lucius raised a light blonde eyebrow at show Draco's poor etiquette, but went unnoticed by his excited son.

"That means you get to stay for the rest of Summer, Harry!" Draco said smugly, vibrating with excitement "And we can board the train to Hogwarts together" the young blonde beamed.

In the background, unnoticed by everyone, Severus moaned before he started to grumble something about Malfoy's, renovations projects, and likely taking half a year.

Harry returned the smile with his own, albeit smaller one. The adults were curious to note that the raven-haired boy was quite decidedly not moving far from his newfound Godfather.

Harry still couldn't believe everything that had happened today, and was feeling overwhelmed and, quite frankly, dazed. But wedged inside his chest was a tiny glow of hope, a glow which made him both nervous and excited.

The small raven haired boy was still waiting for the other shoe to drop; had been waiting for the last several hours, and the anticipation was making him feel something almost queasy. Because, surely, it was going to happen? Good things didn't happen to him, or, when they did, they never lasted long. . .

Severus, as though sensing Harry's doubt, rubbed his hand in soothing circles on the ravens upper back.

A part of Harry wanted to melt into the reassuring touch, but the realistic voice in his head warned him not to truly get attached, not to trust, so quickly. He knew he was already dangerously close to believing what his Godfather and the Malfoy's kept saying: that they would stay, that he never had to return to Little Whinging, that hecould actually _stay_ with them.

So, he'd made up his mind when the lady, Madam Bones, had come to talk to him: he would enjoy this dreamlike reality while it lasted. Then let it go when it left.

Harry was good at letting things go. At not caring too deeply. Not expecting too much.

The raven knew that watching his Godfather, Draco, even Draco's parents, leave would be one of the hardest things he'd have to do.

But he'd stay with them for as long as they wanted him.

So Harry observed everyone closely that afternoon, waiting for a sign that his time was up.

And if his eyes grew damp as Draco excitedly rambled about all the things they could do this summer now that Harry was staying for the last month;

And if his forehead tingled when Narcissa came up to him, gently brushing the hair back off his forehead as she discussed colour palate's with Severus;

And if a smile twitched at his lip when Lucius raised a haughty brow, before caving (not even a minute later) to Draco's requests that he come supervise the two boys flying in the field again;

. . . And if his heart shuddered violently when his Godfather signed his name onto the official documents of Guardianship, then turned quietly to Harry, seldom used smile-crinkles appearing in the corners of his eyes

. . . then Harry tried desperately to keep everything bottled up in his suddenly too tight chest.

The day wore on, but Harry's first night at the Manor was not what he expected.

After dinner, and a game of exploding snap with Draco, Harry had struggled to stay awake on the living room couch. After some laughter and gentle prodding from Draco, Severus had soon prompted the raven to bid goodnight to the Malfoy's before he calmly led Harry out into the hallway. Soon the pair had arrived in a vast room, next door to his Godfather's own, and apparently (though Harry was quite lost by this point) just around the corner from Draco's. It was a large open space, predominately occupied by a huge low bed and massive arched window overlooking the gardens. But what Harry marvelled at most, in his half unconscious state, was the roof. Littered above him were literally _hundreds_ of pieces of hanging coloured glass, some quietly tinkling against each other. The sound was surprisingly soothing, and Harry soon found himself on weak-wobbly knees.

The raven-haired boy only returned slightly from his state of exhaustion by the fingers smoothed along his forehead, raking back through his dark locks. Green eyes fluttered slightly as sturdy arms guided him beneath cloud-like bedding. Harry noticed happily as his clothes were changed to comfortable pyjamas with an easy flick of his Godfather's wand.

He thought he managed to mumble out an audible thanks, though it may have been slightly sleep-garbled.

Though he was starting to drift off, Harry could have sworn he felt a kiss brushed against his forehead as the blankets were tucked warmly around him.

"Goodnight Harry." A low voice soothed.

Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Draco crept quietly from his room when the first light of dawn inched through his bedroom window. Careful not to wake any of the adults, he snuck out the door and down the hall way in soft green socks, perfect for muffling sound, but not quite sufficient for keeping his toes nice and warm on the cold polished-marble floors.

With an eager small smile, Draco reached up a hand, tugging open the door into Harry's room. The Malfoy heir glanced around the bedroom, gaze falling quickly on the tangle of raven hair. He hurried over, climbing up onto the bed and burying his now icy toes into the blanket folds, as he moved closer to Harry.

"Harry." He whispered, "Harry, wake up." He said, eager to drag Harry down to the kitchens so that they could sneak some of Dobby's famous hot cocoa and cookies before his parents woke up.

Green eyes opened blearily, before fluttering slightly in surprise when he saw the other room occupant. "-raco?" he mumbled in sleepy confusion.

Draco frowned slightly, noting the silvery tear tracks down his friends face, and bright red scar on his forehead. A brief shiver shook Draco's body. "Shove over, Harry." He said, already burrowing under the blankets beside the raven, desperate to warm up his feet and hands.

"Why are you crying?" he asked once he'd regained some warmth.

Green eyes flickered away "Bad dream." Came the pillow-muffled reply.

Draco's frown increased. "…tell me about it?" Draco asked, quietly, facing towards Harry.

Harry turned his head, green eyes looking closely at Draco, before he slowly rolled to mirror Draco's posture. After a soft breath, Harry started talking.

…

When Severus walked in a couple of hours later to awaken Harry he paused, amused at the sight of the two boys burrowed together into Harry's bed.

Not to mention the fact that Draco had somehow managed to wheedle Harry out of the majority of his pillows.


	11. Departure

**Chapter 11: Departure**

 **Beta'd by: Bombadilo Baby** ( **thank you for proof reading with such little notice! You're the best!)**

 **Foreword? What foreword? The only words running through my head right now are 'sleeeeep', and some weird/random nonsensical garble. It was a long weekend, but, as promised, here's the next update! Hope you like it**

 **Wishing you all spellbinding weekends!**

 **-G**

 **Do I own any legal rights to Harry Potter? No. No, I do not. But cheers to J. K Rowling for dreaming it up! I would, very much, miss the Harry Potter sized hole in my life if she hadn't.**

* * *

"Harry."

Harry heard someone call his name. He groaned, burrowing his head down further under the edge of the pillow. Feeling strangely comfortable and safe. Even the nearby voice didn't bother him like it normally would.

Much.

"Harry" the voice persisted, far closer this time.

The raven cracked open an eyelid, squinting to locate the source of whatever had woken him.

"Hmm?" Harry mumbled, when faced with a pair of very close grey eyes.

"Come on Harry, if you sleep much longer there's no way we'll be able to sneak past everyone." Draco urged his drowsy friend, poking him in the side for good measure.

Harry let out an undignified yelp, jumped, then glared sleepy green eyes at the other boy.

Draco paused, eyes suddenly glinting with an evil delight. Harry watched with alarm as Draco slowly raised his nearest hand, not breaking eye contact, in a universal threatening gesture to all those who were ticklish.

Harry tensed warily, poised to spring away, all traces of sleep abruptly erased from his face.

Harry glared, in a manner that Draco actually found more hilarious than actually cautioning. The blonde, temporarily distracted, struggled not to laugh and ruin his threatening appearance.

". . . Don't." Harry warned. Draco watched as the raven prepared to leap away, wound up as badly as a twitchy cat.

Draco smirked, and ever so slightly hovered his hand closer.

Harry let out a pre-emptive wail, and tumbled from the bed as he tore away, legs tangled in the blankets from his new position on the cold floor.

Satisfied, having achieved his original goal, Draco calmly sat up and walked towards the door.

"Oh, look. You're up." Draco said, his face held in deliberate (and antagonising, at least from Harry's perspective) pleased surprise.

Harry muttered lowly into the blankets tangled around his shoulders, and flickered a disgruntled glare at Draco, before worming his way up onto his feet.

"You'll thank me later." Draco said, dismissively waving his hand, even as the corner of his lips twitched with laughter. "Dobby's hot chocolate is brilliant." he remarked. Though the blonde _was_ a secret (not so secret to anyone who actually knew him) chocolate fiend.

Draco tapped his fingers impatiently as Harry made his way over to where he stood at the door. Harry let Draco to lead the way, since both of them knew that the raven would only get lost in the ridiculously, magically enlarged, Manor.

The blonde scowled in warning, flicking his hair back impatiently from his eyes "Follow my lead Harry" he ordered, then considered the raven before deciding to add. "And for Merlin's sake, don't make any more loud tumbles to the floor. Either Mum or Severus will catch us for sure, they have ears like bats." He shivered, glancing warily both ways down the long corridor.

Harry raised an eyebrow "Why don't we just ask Dobby to bring us some?" he asked (quietly) in confusion, even as he automatically followed Draco's lead in scanning their surroundings for any of the adults.

Draco rolled his eyes "Pfft. Are you Slytherin or not? No, don't answer that, though we really have to work on that before Hogwarts." he mused, distracted. "We don't want _witnesses_. . . especially Dobby. He'll babble it out as soon as he see's Mother, and not even realise." Draco trailed off in a half-hearted resentful mutter, clearly remembering some other incident.

Draco shook his head, and then flicked a smirk at Harry. "Besides, it'll be good practice for Hogwarts. I've heard that none of the Snakes have been able to sneak past Severus yet." He said, a curious mixture of pride and creeping horror in his voice.

Harry paused uncertainly at the mention of his Godfather. "Doesn't that mean he'll be mad at us for sneaking into the kitchens today?" Harry asked, doubt suddenly clouding his face.

"He won't care. . . okay well, he _will_ . . . but not much." Draco said dismissively. "Besides it's _chocolate._ " Draco said emphatically, as though Harry were missing a crucial piece of information.

Harry was still wavering, but his feet automatically followed Draco as they slipped round another corner and down a small slight of steps.

When Draco finally pushed a small blue door open, hidden behind a huge painting of a soft yellow field of hay, tufts of clouds drifting in the sky above it, Harry's mouth sucked in a quiet breath.

The Manor's kitchens were huge! There were tall pantries brimming with so many different types of food. Harry was startled to even see things like pitchers of milk stored without a fridge, though as he walked closer to them he could feel the chill radiating from them.

Draco was already busy peering cautiously around all the nooks and crannies, double checking that they were alone. He smiled at Harry once he was sure the coast was clear, then began rummaging around one of the shelves, mumbling to himself.

"Yes!" Draco hissed, pulling out what appeared to be another large glass pitcher of milk. Harry wandered closer and was surprised to see that it was in fact warm perfectly frothed milk, with the tantalising scent of cocoa drifting up from the beverage.

Harry's mouth watered. Draco smiled in glee, holding the pitcher close. Draco carefully placed it atop a work bench, then whipped out two large beautiful ceramic mugs.

Their prize was quickly poured and shared. Harry tentatively, after watching Draco speedily take his first gulp, tipped up his mug for a sip.

Harry nearly melted as the first taste settled on his tongue, he would have purred had he been able to.

It wasn't long before the two boys had settled on the floor behind a large table, Draco had pulled out a long table cloth for them to sit on, sipping away at their drinks happily.

And that was how Severus found them. Giggling on the floor, with milk moustaches, and far too much sugar in their systems for the early morning.

"And what." Severus' voice slithered around the boys. The potions master watched with his unique brand of sadistic amusement as the two boys yelped in terror, practically jumping out of their skins. "Do you think you are doing?" he continued, keeping his voice low and silky. It was a tone many troublesome students at Hogwarts wished they weren't well versed with.

Harry winced, peering cautiously over his shoulder at his Guardian. Draco was far less concerned with Severus, and was more occupied by the almost-loss of his hot cocoa during his moment of surprise. The blonde sent Severus a dirty scowl.

"I wanted Harry to try some of Dobby's hot chocolate, he had a nightmare last night and I thought he might like some." Draco said calmly.

Harry looked over at Draco in betrayal, thinking that Severus would blame him now, and so missed the flicker of concern that passed over Severus' face.

Severus allowed the disapproval to drain from his face, and made his way over the boys picnic-like setup. He wished now that he'd placed a monitoring charm on Harry last night.

"Are you alright now, Harry?" Severus asked, somewhat awkwardly to his frame of mind, though the boys didn't notice.

Harry peered up at his Godfather doubtfully. Wasn't he angry? Harry was sure they'd been about to get into big trouble. . . "I-I'm fine, sir." Harry stuttered, clutching his mug tightly, eyes on the liquid inside.

Severus' frown increased "Whilst we are not within the walls of Hogwarts, I would prefer that you continue to call me either Godfather or Severus, Harry." He replied gently.

Harry's eyes flickered back up to his Godfather's, and felt the tension drain out of his as he met black eyes: they were warm. The raven smiled slightly, just a curl at the corner of his lips, and bobbed his head in agreement. "Okay, Godfather." He said, with a small but happy smile.

Severus' eyes crinkled slightly to smile in return, before he once again eyed the mugs of cocoa in the boys hands and then the mostly empty pitcher. With an internal groan for the upcoming day of supervising sugar-dosed young boys, Severus flicked his wand, storing the remainder away.

"Since you two are so eager to start the day drinking sugared rubbish, I trust there will be no complaints with your lack of desert tonight?" Severus asked ominously, daring them to complain.

Both boys wisely remained silent.

"Good. Finish your glasses and place that pitcher back where you found it. I will be tutoring you today, Harry, in the basics of the wizarding world. There are several topics with which you are sorely behind. Draco, your father indicated that you could also benefit from some extra lessons, so you will be joining us. If you both successfully finish todays work, this afternoon I will supervise you in brewing a potion from the first year curriculum at Hogwarts." Severus let out a smug smile when he saw the dismayed faces perk up excitedly at the mention of brewing. Harry's eyes were dancing with excitement, and even Draco's glinted eagerly.

Finishing the remainder of their beverages, the boys trailed after Severus like ducklings back up the staircase.

* * *

...

Harry could barely believe how swiftly time had passed at the Manor. He stared around in disbelief at the collection of people milling in the East drawing room, talking idly amongst themselves in the pale morning sunlight. It was the first of September, mere hours from when he and Draco would be boarding the train to Hogwarts. He was going to learn magic! He clutched his wand tightly.

But even more than that, he was surrounded by a group of people who had, from their first instance of meeting him, treated him kindly. He was so glad that both Draco and Severus would be at school with him, though a scared flutter thrummed in his chest when he thought about the Sorting. Everyone here, he'd learnt, was from Slytherin. . . he was terrified what they would think if he was put somewhere else. Harry bit his lip.

Would they care? Would they no longer be interested in him? . . .Would Severus still want to be his Guardian?

Draco had told him a couple of days ago that his Godfather was the proud Head of Slytherin house, though the blonde boy hadn't been able to say exactly _how_ they were sorted. Draco had been trying to wheedle the answer out of _every_ acquaintance he knew for years, and with no success, much to Draco's embarrassed chagrin. Though he'd learnt some rather disturbing theories from his friends. . .

Of course, unlike Harry, Draco wasn't actually all that worried. The blonde was positive that he would be in with the rest of the silver and green housemates, given that his entire family for seven generations had been sorted there. Both of Harry's parents, from what he'd heard, were Gryffindor's. It was the house that both the Malfoy's and his Godfather seemed to despise, though they were careful to never say anything outright in Harry's presence.

"Alright Harry, where's your head wandered off to this morning? You've got that mopey look about your face. _Again._ " Draco demanded, peering closely at Harry down his pale aristocratic nose.

Harry shot an affronted look at his friend, though it was ruined by the pink blush staining his cheeks. "Nowhere." He mumbled embarrassed at being caught. Unfortunately they now had the attention of the entire room.

"Nope." Draco said, popping the sound with his lips. "Not buying it. Stop worrying about the Sorting. As the person who watched you trick Severus into wearing a colour other than black just last week, I think we can safely assume you're more then devious enough to qualify for Slytherin House." Draco lolled, rolled his eyes.

Harry froze as he felt Severus' glare aimed at him.

"Something you'd like to confess, Harry?" he asked, dangerously. Dark eyebrows twitching as he remember the incident. One of the potions stored in his personal chambers had inexplicably broken, the fumes had died his entire wardrobe magenta. It had taken the house elves all day to remove the stains.

". . . er" Harry stuttered.

"Oh leave him alone. It was all part of his training. How else do you think I was preparing him?" Draco said, waving his hand dismissively.

Though still slightly annoyed, Severus had to admit is was surprised. His naturally suspicious nature meant that he warded his chambers, and storage areas, quite heavily.

"Impressive." Lucius murmured, eyebrow raised as he eyes the two boys with approval.

Narcissa patted her husband's arm absently "Don't encourage them, dear." She murmured, already absorbed again with reading the morning paper. The Mornings Herald was of far better quality then the drivel currently printed in the Daily Prophet.

Lucius, seeing Severus' perturbed sneer, quickly nodded his head in apology.

"I trust, during this time, you were also teaching Harry the _finer_ qualities of the noble Slytherin house?" Lucius inquired, peering down at Draco.

Harry and Draco glanced quickly at each other, frozen momentarily. Draco shuffled uncomfortably. "O-of course Father." He quickly assured. The lie unfortunately immediately evident by the pink blush and stammered voice of the younger Malfoy.

Severus snorted.

Harry bit his lip nervously, anxiety tripling in his stomach. There was something else he was supposed to learn to get into Slytherin? Was there even time now to get it right? He fisted his hands tightly, small knuckles turning white. He scowled, green eyes determined. No. He refused to give up his newfound family and friends now. If he had to, he would happily cheat at the Sorting to make sure he was placed with Slytherin.

Narcissa sighed, placed her paper aside delicately. "Lucius, dear, you wouldn't be implying that Harry _has_ to be sorted into Slytherin now, would you?" She inquired sweetly. Heaven knew that once Slytherin males got stuck playing their little games they wouldn't resurface any time soon. All four of them would be caught up in creating the perfect training for Slytherin first years before she could blink, if left to their own devises.

Lucius winced. "Of course not, love." He quickly agreed.

Narcissa eyelid lowered. "Excellent." She purred, picking up her paper again "Besides, you needn't worry about our Harry here. He has everything sorted, I'm sure he will be placed exactly where he wants to be. Won't you Harry, dear?" she inquired, calmly.

Harry froze, startled. Then his determination returned to the forefront, blazing. Attempting to duplicate his Godfather, the raven raised a dark eyebrow (sadly, it was somewhat uncoordinated). "Of course." He said, then ruined it by smiling.

Narcissa tried not to coo. She nodded in satisfaction. "You boys have both finished packing I trust?" she inquired, glancing pointedly at Draco.

The boys both shared a quick sheepish glance. "Yes, Mother. Though I was just about to assist Harry, and check though his trunk before leaving." Draco lied smoothly.

Harry nodded vigorously in agreement.

Severus rolled his eyes, muttering about lazy teenagers. Lucius chucked beside his friend.

"Go and bring both your trunks down here." Severus demanded, waving a long potion-stained hand impatiently "Harry, I will check through yours myself that you have packed adequately." He stated.

Harry beamed, still overjoyed that his Godfather would want to help. The Dursley's had never so much as offered to assist Harry's learning to tie his own shoes.

"Okay!" he said, quickly standing up and running to his rooms to gather his belongings. He thanked Merlin that, unlike Draco, he'd mostly packed everything last night. Though that was likely because he had far less possessions to choose from. . .

Soon both Draco and Harry's trunks had been carefully checked though, and parent approved, before carefully being placed in the centre of the room. Severus gestured Harry over.

The raven walked up to his Godfather curiously.

Severus cleared his throat uncomfortably, his voice and posture unusually stiff. "It has recently come to my attention that I did not bestow you a birthday present for this year." Severus said.

Harry froze, hardly daring to breath. His birthday was not something he usually considered a joyous occasion, given the number of times he had celebrated it alone and miserable.

"Godfather?" Harry, unsure what his Guardian was trying to say.

Severus' dark eyes met Harry's and softened slightly. "Happy birthday, Harry." The man said, in a low quiet voice. Harry's Godfather pulled out his wand, and with a flick, summoned an covered object from across the room.

Harry stared at it with disbelief, arms immobile at his sides. "It's for me?" Harry asked, in a choked voice.

He'd never been given a present before. Well, nothing except the second hand holey socks the Dursleys had been kind enough to bestow on his a couple of years ago. . .

Harry felt tears clogging his nose, and attempted to keep them from his eyes.

"Yes, Harry, it's for you." Severus said, still holding the object out to him quietly.

With slightly trembling fingers, Harry reached out at grasped the object. He gasped, surprised at the heavy, awkward weight.

Harry looked up in confusion to his Godfather, who gave a tilted smile and reached out a hand to remove the cloth draped over the object.

Harry's eyes grew round as saucers.

There was an owl. He was holding an owl in a silver cage, with soft beautiful feathers of creamy white, and pale brown wings. He looked up into the birds face, framed by heart shaped line of brown feathers, and eyes dark as his Godfathers. He peered closely at her eyes, and caught a glimpse of the same secret warmth.

Harry turned his astounded gaze back up to his Godfather, speechless. He opened and closed his mouth several times, with nothing but puffs of air escaping him.

Harry bit his lips, trying not to cry. "Thank you." He whispered, clutching the silver cage.

Severus nodded, dark eyes fixed on Harry.

"She's yours." He replied. "That breed is known as a Barn owl. You're Mother had one just like it when she went to Hogwarts." Severus told him quietly.

And that was all it took for Harry's tears to tumble down his face. Shuddering, he carefully placed the bird on the table to his left, then pushed forward to tightly hug his Godfather.

Severus froze in surprise, then began to awkwardly pat Harry's back.

"You'd best name her now, before we leave. That way Narcissa and Lucius will know what to address her as when you send them letters throughout the school year." Severus said, hoping to distract Harry from whatever had caused his emotional outbreak.

Harry snuffled, trying to clear the tears from his voice. Slowly, he pulled away and turned, walking back over to the patiently waiting owl. She was watching his with dark eyes, standing straight on her perch.

Harry reached forward and unhitched the cage door. Carefully he offered his arm to the beautiful bird. Ever so delicately, she gracefully stepped onto his forearm and allowed Harry to lift her from the cage. She shuffled closer to Harry's shoulder along his arm, already pleased with her choice of human.

"Caladrius?" Harry questioned the owl quietly.

The owl nodded regally, then bumped the side of his neck, prompting him to softly stoke along her feathers. She turned to nibble gently at his finger every now and then or quietly hoot, happy with the attention.

"A curious name." Lucius mused, though apparently Severus recognised it from somewhere if his expression was any indication. "You best place her down, Harry. Neither she, nor, Draco's owl will enjoy the apparition." He advised.

Reluctantly, and with one last pat, Harry carefully held her near the back of a chair, waiting as she stepped off before moving.

Draco had walked to stand beside his trunk and two parents, whilst Harry stood with his own beside Severus. Harry glanced up to meet Severus' eyes questioningly.

"We'll be apparating straight to the platform at King's Cross. Far less confusion and time wastage." Severus sniffed haughtily." He looked down at Harry, with a tug of guilt in his gut. "I'll need to leave soon after you both get to the platform" He told Harry "I'm expected back at Hogwarts to assist Minerva in preparing the Hall." He regretfully informed his Godson.

Harry was a little disappointed that Severus would have to leave so soon, but was reassuring that it would only be a short separation. "That's okay. I'll see you when we arrive." Harry said smiling, excitement brewing in his stomach again.

"There is a sickle in your bag should you wish to purchase something from the food trolley on the train," Severus grudgingly admitted to packing for Harry "however I would advise that you don't gorge overly, the welcoming feast contains a frankly ridiculous amount of foods." Severus cautioned. "The same goes for you, Draco. I expect both of you to eat a proper meal tonight and tomorrow morning in preparation for your first classes."

Narcissa stepped forward, secretly amused by Severus' lecture. "Excellent advice Severus, which I expect you to heed Draconis." She said, peering at her son. "However, if we don't proceed now, I'm afraid the suggestion will be moot as the train will be long departed." She said pleasantly.

Lucius straightened, clasping Draco's trunk in one hand, and offering the other arm to his wife. Narcissa gracefully accepted, and reached down to hold Draco's hand in her other. With a loud pop they disappeared from the room.

Severus turned to Harry, silently offering his hand, the other tightly gripping Harry's trunk handle.

Excitedly, Harry reached up and took it. He was really doing it! At the stroke of eleven, just under an hour away now, he'd be on a train to a wizarding school, all for the purpose of learning magic!

And both his newfound friend and Godfather would be right there with him!

There was a moments pause after Harry's hand was held firmly in his Godfathers, then there was a sharp pulling sensation as they were both transported away from the Manor.

When Harry blinked open his eyes, he was looking out onto the smoky Kingscross station, more specifically known as Platform 9 ¾.


	12. The Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 12: The Hogwarts Express**

 **Beta'd by: Bombadilo Baby. Many thanks!**

 **Sorry! Sorry everyone! I know I'm a day late in posting, but technically I've had a long (and really busy) weekend. On another note, YAY for public holidays! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

 **A shout out to all my reviewers, fav's and followers! You guys are the best! Thank yoooouu! If you haven't realised already, it's pretty much the only reason I'm motivated to stick to a schedule with my posting. I'm not usually so diligent! It's weird.**

 **Anyway, we finally made it to Hogwarts! My inner child is squealing with excitement! So if you hear that noise in the background, please feel free to just ignore it and keep reading.**

 **Can any of you guess which people Harry is going to make friends with? I'll give you a clue: it's more than you'll meet in this chapter ;-)**

 **Swishy Weekends To You All!**

 **-G**

 **Do I own any legal rights to Harry Potter? No. No, I do not. Do I make any money from writing this story? Pffft I wish. But cheers to J. K Rowling (and associates?) for dreaming the world of Harry Potter! It was the theme song to pretty much all of my childhood.**

 **I'm still waiting for my letter to be delivered. Any day now would be great**

* * *

 _Severus turned to Harry, silently offering his hand, the other tightly gripping Harry's trunk handle._

 _Excitedly, Harry reached up and took it. He was really doing it! At the stroke of eleven, just under an hour away now, he'd be on a train to a wizarding school, all for the purpose of learning magic!_

 _And both his newfound friend and Godfather would be right there with him!_

 _There was a moments pause after Harry's hand was held firmly in his Godfathers, then there was a sharp pulling sensation as they were both transported away from the Manor._

 _When Harry blinked open his eyes, he was looking out onto the smoky Kingscross platform of 9 ¾._

Chapter 12: The Hogwarts Express

The lustrous red train engine gleamed, coiled in the mass of shifting smoke. Harry peered at it with wide awed eyes, and his tummy filled with an unnameable sensation: a mixture of excitement, nervousness and amazed disbelief. The riot of tumultuous feelings making him almost giddy.

As Harry took in the rest of his surroundings however his anxiety began to swell. He could barely see anything through the swarm of people that were boarding the train, though he'd been warned beforehand that the platform would be busy. He didn't like crowds. The raven haired boy pushed back closer to where his Godfather stood, and felt a flare of happiness when Severus reached out and briefly rested his palm on his shoulder in response. Harry glanced back at his Godfather. The tall dark haired man was like an immovable pillar in the sea-like crowd, unbuffered by the movement. Harry edged closer with relief, instantly feeling comforted where he stood. Feeling more confident again, Harry turned to once more watch the bustling crowd.

He _really_ wasn't used to being around so many people.

Thankfully the Malfoy's and Severus' calm and composed aura's appeared to be quite successful at discouraging people from jostling or bumping roughly against the group, like Harry could see with many of the other families milling around.

Draco, who stood slightly off to Harry's left, turned to him, grey eyes gleaming with excitement. The blonde had already said his farewells with his parents, and Harry had a brief moment of wistfulness when he saw the Malfoy's proud, happy faces as they watched their son. Harry wondered if Draco had noticed the way Lucius had clasped his son's shoulder slightly longer, or how Narcissa's smile wobbled slightly as Draco turned to look at Harry.

Draco reached out to grasp Harry's hand. "Come on, Harry!" he urged, eagerly. "I think I just saw Blaise boarding the train further down, let's try and all get a carriage together!" Draco said.

Harry paused, glancing back (and meeting) his Godfather's gaze.

They were both silent for a moment, then Severus spoke. "I will be up the front of the train in the teacher's lounge, if either of you need anything." Severus said in his typical cool voice, the tone might have been intimidating had it not been for the softened lines of his face. "I would hope to expect you both to visit my office tomorrow after classes." He stated.

"Even if I'm not-?" the words blurted from Harry's mouth before he could stop them, then continued to stumble out. "I mean . . I might not b-be." Harry edged away unconsciously from the small group, shoulders starting to hunch. "I don't know if I'll be in Slytherin…" The words came out in a whisper from Harry's numb lips as he stood in a tense little bundle.

Four pairs of eyes had swung to focus on him, and Harry shrunk back, heart thrumming like a hummingbirds. He knew he shouldn't have asked. He didn't want to know the answer! He didn't want the confirmation that he knew was coming. Couldn't seem to make his heart brace properly for the rejection. The Dursley's hadn't wanted anything to do with him when he didn't fall in line with what they wanted. Why would they? Uncle Vernon had constantly ranted and raged about how horrid Harry's presence was. And Harry would be lying if he said that he wasn't _waiting_ for the moment when either Severus or the Malfoy's changed their minds. No one had ever wanted Harry around. So, why would they be any different? Why would practical strangers want him around, when his _family_ couldn't stand him?

Harry's legs turned brittle at the sharp tone of his Godfather. "Harry."

Harry couldn't bear to meet his gaze, his eyes refused to raise from the paved stone floor.

A warm hand clasped his shoulder "Harry, look at me please."

Green eyes flickered up in shock at the gentle tone, and froze on the worried gaze of his Godfather. The hand pulled him closer until strong arms wrapped around his shoulders. "Wherever you are sorted, be it Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff" he said softly "I will always support you, as both your Godfather and Guardian." Severus' voice said quietly from above Harry's head. "There have been frankly brilliant witches and wizards from each House. The only thing I hope for Harry, in regards to this topic, is that you do yourself and your House proud." He said calmly.

Harry breath hitched. As his eyes suddenly starting to blur, he turned his head slightly into his Godfather's chest. Then, remembering how Dudley always teased him about being a cry baby in primary school (mostly after they'd just played a round of Harry hunting), he drew away and flashed a smile up at his Godfather.

"I-I'll come around tomorrow, Godfather." Harry said, with a slight flush of embarrassment about his small break down.

Draco, who had been standing to the side (some-what awkwardly during the conversation), leaned forward to nudge Harry. "Where's your faith it my expertise advice?" he huffed, the grin telling Harry he was kidding around. "You worry too much, Harry. Besides," he grinned like a cat with a canary "If you are in another house we can trade secrets on the different dormitories!" Draco's grey eyes had a familiar gleam in them, one which Harry had quickly learnt to associate with plotting and questionable schemes.

Harry huffed a quiet laugh, his smile lopsided as he turned back to his friend. "And what makes you think I would reveal the secrets of my House to you if I'm not in Slytherin?" he questioned, putting on a fake haughty attitude. It was an expression he had learnt quickly around the Malfoy family, given they frequently used it both in jest and in seriousness.

"Hey!" Draco cried, with mock affront "What kind of friend loyalty do you call that?!" he demanded.

As the two boys went off on a tangent, the adults looked to each other.

Severus reached out a hand "Pass me Draco's trunk, Lucius. I'll stow it along with mine and Harry's in the baggage cart." He offered. The dark haired man was calm again now that Harry's anxiety had been assuaged.

Lucius nodded in thanks. "You had best reapply the notice-me-not charms again now Severus, unless you want to be hounded for the entire train ride." The blonde reminded Severus.

Severus scowled. They'd decided to release the basic details regarding Harry's change of Guardianship, knowing that it was best to have an official release statement rather than allow the media to construct their own conjectures and lies. They'd been careful ever since to minimise Harry's exposure to heavily populated areas, at least until the interest and outcries died down somewhat. Frustratingly, at least for Severus, they were still getting hundreds of letters a week from multitudes of obnoxious, busy-bodied, imbeciles. Even the potions master had resorted to concealment charms on the few times he'd been required to leave the Manor over the last month.

Of course, this would all change once Harry arrived at Hogwarts for the sorting ceremony. Though they might wish otherwise, the notice-me-not charms would be broken and have to be dropped for the remainder of the school year at Hogwarts.

Severus quickly caught the Harry and Draco, before they scurried off, and renewed the magic currently keeping them concealed. The boys clearly hadn't noticed yet, but both the elder Malfoy's and Severus had been subtly keeping an eye on the several reporters slinking through the crowded platform.

Before Draco could drag him off towards the train, Harry turned to the Malfoy's and smiled timidly up at them. Unaccustomed to goodbyes, Harry struggled awkwardly for the words to say.

Narcissa beamed softly at the small shy messy-haired boy before her, then stepped forward to quickly encircle Harry in a hug. Harry stood rigidly, uncertain how to respond, but slowly Narcissa felt him relax and then melt into the embrace. She gently pulled away. "I will be expecting weekly letters from you, Harry." She insisted firmly, though her eyes sparkled.

Harry tilted his head up to her. "Okay" he said, tight throat unable to produce any more sound.

"I hope that I, too, am included in that statement." Lucius drawled, also stepping closer. He turned to focus on Harry, who smiled shyly at the tall blonde. "Until Christmas, Harry." he said, extending a large palm. Harry reached his own hand forward to clasp it. "We will, of course, be anticipating both yourself and your Godfather in attendance at the Manor" He informed Harry.

Harry face illuminated, and he beamed at the elder Malfoy. "Yes, Lucius." Harry's tongue fumbled with the pronunciation, but he was rewarded with a warm grey gaze, and a smile twitching at the corner of the serious mouth. Both Narcissa and Lucius had insisted some weeks ago that Harry call them by their first names, though this was one of the few times Harry had been brave enough to attempt it in public.

Lucius nodded, and Harry was soon after dragged away by Draco towards the gleaming red train carriages.

Harry's feet stumbled as he was pulled along, wide green eyes more focused on his surrounding then the pavement. As they approached an open carriage door Harry felt excitement bubbling in his stomach. Draco's hand was still in his and he took his first step onto the train, and the excitement burst as a warm wave of happiness flooded his body.

Harry's parents had both stood on this train to Hogwarts. Soon he would be learning magic in the same rooms that they had. The thoughts circled through his mind with a blaze of content, and he was only half aware of Draco's eager search through the train. It wasn't until his friend gave a crow of success that Harry's mind drifted back to his surroundings. Tugging Harry along, Draco ducked into a train compartment. Harry's legs stuttered, and his hand slipped out of Draco's as his friend eagerly submersed himself in a group of kids their age chatting excitedly in the middle of the compartment. Harry stood awkwardly in the entrance, patting self-consciously at his shirt.

Draco turned around when he realised his friend was missing, eyes scanning the group for Harry.

The blonde frowned in consideration as he saw the raven standing alone, awkwardly in the entrance, as though unsure if he were allowed to join the rest of the group. Draco walked back over to his friend, silently entwining their hands and leading Harry over towards the rest of his friends.

"Blaise, Pansy, Greg, Vince" he spoke loudly to garner his friends attention, the four turned towards him "I'd like to introduce you to my friend, Harry Potter." Draco said smiling, squeezing Harry's hand comfortingly.

Harry tensed uneasily, as the majority of the rooms occupants froze in shocked surprise. Only one of them seemed unphased by the introduction and moved away from the group, one of the tallest of in the compartment. Harry watched warily as a pale boy with slightly curled brown hair stepped forward. The boy stretched out a slightly chubby hand, which Harry timidly accepted.

"Hi Harry. My names Gregory Goyle." He said friendly, and shook Harry's hand. "But I prefer Greg." Dimples popped up as he grinned, and Harry felt himself relax in response.

"N-nice to meet you Greg." Harry stuttered, then flushed in embarrassment as he tongue became tangled. He was surprised at the warm welcome from someone he'd only just met.

That seemed to break the ice because the younger girl bounded forward soon after, peering at Harry with undisguised interest. Harry edged closer to Draco nervously, worry growing about what she was going to say. "Morning Harry!" she beamed "Draco mentioned you in his last letter, it's great to finally meet you. I'm Pansy Parkinson!" she introduced herself. Her dark hair was woven in a bun atop her head, and she had a small slightly upturned nose that (when she smiled) reminded Harry of the pictures he'd seen of pixies in primary school.

Harry managed to unfreeze his mouth enough to mumble out a response. "Good morning." Harry greeted her quietly.

She didn't seem phased by his lack of response. "We were just discussing the sorting" Pansy babbled happily to Harry "Blaise seems to think that we'll have to demonstration of our magic for them to decide. Of course Vince just heard some of the Weasley family trying to convince people that all first years have to battle a magical creature before they're sorted!" she scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Mother and Father wouldn't tell me anything other than saying that I would be sorted where I belong." She whined in remembrance, pouting.

Draco laughed and puffed out his chest as he heard what Pansy said. "I suppose I might tell you what I learnt. . . " he drawled casually, examining his fingernails idly, grey eyes alight with mischief.

Everyone's attention snapped to Draco except Harry, who squirmed uneasily at the sudden intense focus of the compartment.

Blaise, noting Harry discomfort, huffed out an exasperated breath. "Why don't we all sit down, so you can put Pansy out of her misery then, Draco." He suggested, taking a seat. The dark skinned boy turned to Harry, and flickered a tilted smile. "Nice to meet you, Harry. Ignore this lot, they love messing around with each other. I've heard them go on for hours before." He said, rolling his eyes. "I'm Blaise Zabini, and the boy sitting beside Greg is Vincent Crabbe." He told Harry, having seen the smaller boys overwhelmed expression upon entering their loud compartment.

"I take offence to that statement." Draco drawled, sitting in the middle seat beside Blaise. He tugged Harry's arm a couple of times to get him to sit by his side nearest the window. "We have lengthy _discussions._ There is no 'messing around', as you put it, involved." Draco sniffed haughtily.

Pansy hurried to sit beside Gregory on the opposite side of the compartment, twisting impatiently to face Draco. "Spill Draco, what have you learnt?" she demanded, pointing her finger imperiously at Draco.

Draco drolly raised a pale eyebrow at the girl, smugly folding his arms across his chest as he settled in his seat. "And what makes you think that I would tell you?" he questioned.

Pansy looked mockingly outraged "You can't tell us that you've figured it out then keep it to yourself!" she shrieked, hands firmly on her hips.

Vincent turn inquiringly to Harry "Hey, Harry." He said, the raven haired boy turned to him "Do you know how we're sorted?" he asked.

Harry blushed at the sudden scrutiny of the others, and Draco's hand whipped up to cover Harry's mouth. "Don't answer that, Harry" he muttered, scowling at Vincent, before lowering his hand.

Pansy's eyes gleamed. "No fair!" she cried "You told Harry! What about us?" she turned to Harry "You'll tell us won't you Harry? We've been going out of our minds for the last year trying to figure it out? What if we're not ready when we arrive? I don't want to look like an idiot in front of the whole school." she bemoaned, slumping in her seat.

Harry's guilt quickly grew as he saw the girls anxiety, he'd never been particularly good at lying. He could only keep secrets until they were uncovered, as soon as someone else got a whiff of them his resolve crumbled.

Draco, quickly noticing Harry's acute discomfort, relented his game. With a quick wary glance towards the door, Draco leaned forward "Our Godfather, Severus, told us that they have some kind of magical object that assesses us at the welcoming feast. Apparently it's designed specifically to place us in the House we most belong." Draco told them, in a hushed voice. "He wouldn't tell us how it knew where to place everyone though." He admitted reluctantly, sitting back.

Vince and Greg looked thoughtful, Pansy queasy, and Blaise unconcerned.

"That's worse than I thought!" Pansy moaned, almost melting into her seat. "How on earth are we supposed to ensure we're put in Slytherin if some random _object_ is what's deciding where to put us? I can't bribe or persuade an inanimate object, Draco!" she worried, blue eyes anxious. "I'm doomed. With my luck, my cousins jesting will be right and I'll be placed in Hufflepuff!" she bemoaned.

Vince sniggered, having been a spectator to that particular argument.

Pansy whirled on him, jabbing him half-heartedly in the side. "Just because I happen to like unicorn's does _not_ mean I'm a Hufflepuff, Vincent Crabbe!" she bristled, and bright flush spreading across her nose and cheeks.

Vince edged away warily from any more attacks, stifling his chuckles. "Sorry! Sorry." He apologised.

Gregory turned to Pansy as well "You'll be a Slytherin for sure, Pans." He said "Who else would consider bribing someone to get into –" he was cut off as the door to their compartment suddenly slid open.

"Excuse me." A bushy haired girl interrupted, standing in the open doorway "Have any of you seen a toad? Neville Longbottom's lost his." She inquired, brown eyes scanning the room intently for any sign of the missing amphibian. Suddenly her eyes locked on Harry's forehead, and the raven-haired boy shrunk away, hand automatically reaching up to pat his hair down across the lightning bolt scar.

"You're Harry Potter!" the girl exclaimed loudly, eyes widening. Harry winced, shoulder hunching uncomfortably at the attention. She edged her way further into the compartment, thrusting her hand towards Harry. "I'm Hermione Granger," the girl, Hermione, babbled. She pumped the hand which Harry had reluctantly extended vigorously. "I've read all about you!" she exclaimed, much to Harry's horror. "You're in 'Modern Magical History' and the 'Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts' and 'Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century'!" she said. Harry's eyes widened briefly in surprise, and he glanced helplessly at Draco, face growing paler with embarrassment and unease as the girl pressed on. Hermione's quick mind easily noted Harry's surprise. "Goodness! Didn't you know, Harry?" she inquired, shocked. Looking at the raven disbelievingly. "If it were me I would have read everything I could on the matter!" she said. "It's quite shocking to hear how You Know Wh-"

Pansy suddenly popped up from her seat, pressed her hands on her hips and faced the other girl. "As much as I'm _sure_ " she said, unable to remove the angry tone from her voice "Harry enjoys discussing this with a perfect _stranger_." She said, sarcasm creeping into her voice as she bristled with anger. Harry sat quietly, frozen in his seat, green eyes avoiding everyone else's. "Would you mind, terribly, stepping out of our compartment now?" Pansy requested politely.

The bushy haired girl's mouth wavered, her brown eyes growing increasingly embarrassed as they darted around the silent compartment. Without another word, she rushed out of the room, the door sliding shut behind her with a click.

Pansy turned and dropped down down on her seat, a frown still marring her pale brow as she scowled at the doorway. She turned to Blaise "Please tell me you know some kind of locking charm to prevent that" she waved her hand broadly at the doorway "from happening again." She pleaded.

Draco too was scowling at the doorway angrily "That was incredibly rude!" he said, affronted.

Gregory turned to Harry "Er. . . You alright, Harry?" he asked with concern.

Draco's head whipped back around to the raven haired boy, carefully inspecting Harry's face for any lingering signs of distress. "Don't bother yourself with her, Harry." He said firmly, then bumped his shoulder against Harry's gently. "We'll help keep away anyone too nosy, right guys?" the blonde said, turning to his friends for confirmation.

The entire group took one glance at Harry's still pale face and nodded with resolution, backs straightening with determination.

Harry looked around at everyone else, and felt a sense of relief and gratitude seeping through him. "Thanks" he said, gratefully, flushing slightly as they smiled in return.

After a while their compartment returned to normal, and they began (with a definite air of excitement) discussing their hopes and speculations for the first term at Hogwarts. After an hour or so a lady knocked on their door pushing a food trolley. Harry's eyes widened as he looked at the brightly coloured assortment of different wizarding treats.

Vincent grinned at Harry "Hey Harry, why don't you let us get our favourites. We can share them all together then?" he asked, gesturing around the group "You might miss out on something good otherwise." Vince suggested. They'd all been horrified to learn that Harry had never tried any wizard candy, and were determined to educate him as quickly as possible.

The idea was quickly approved, and Harry watched as the other five ordered their favourite treats (Harry helped pay for some of them) before the lady moved away again. Room was quickly made between Harry and Draco for the small pile of sweets. Pansy and Blaise were arguing quietly about who had chosen the best treat, whilst Draco, Greg and Vince were animatedly describing to Harry the different foods.

By the end of their train ride all six of them were slightly sugar high, playing an increasingly loud game of Exploding Snap on the floor, and surrounded a an assortment of empty wrappers.

There was a quick, unorganised rush, as they all scrambled to change into their robes ten minutes before arriving. Then, as the train pulled up to the station, the group bundled closely together out onto the platform.

Shepherded by some older students, and the loud calls of Hagrid, they scuttled over to a large platoon of floating boats.

Harry ended up on a boat with Draco, Pansy, and Greg as they floated across an icy black lake.

All four of them gasped quietly in awe at the first glance of Hogwarts. The huge castle was filled with hundreds of gleaming lights, like stars in the darkness, reflected and rippling out across the water.


	13. Sorting Hat

**Beta'd by: Bombadilo Baby. Yes, yes, and I thank you. And it's appreciated!**

… **.I had so much fun writing this chapter! :-D I wish my weekends were longer, so I had more time, so I could just keep writing! (sadly I also love my work, so I will be gone again till next weekend)**

 **Hope you like it. Let me know!** **(and thank you all for supporting me! Seriously, I still look in disbelief at my stats and reviews!)**

 **A Zippy Weekend To You All!**

 **Btw have you all seen the trailer for Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald?! If not: WATCH. IT. NOW! :-D (or don't, but really, why resist? It looks amazing!)**

 **-G**

* * *

 _Shepherded by some older students, and the loud calls of Hagrid, they scuttled over to a large platoon of floating boats._

 _Harry ended up on a boat with Draco, Pansy, and Greg as they floated across an icy black lake._

 _All four of them gasped quietly in awe at the first glance of Hogwarts. The huge castle was filled with hundreds of gleaming lights, like stars in the darkness, reflected and rippling out across the water._

* * *

Chapter 13: Sorting Hat

The small boat bumped up against the lake shore, rocking side to side for a moment before settling down. The four children were quiet for a moment, eyes fixed on the looming presence of the castle. A breeze picked up around them, fluttering through their hair. Harry swore it carried wordless sense of welcome and curiosity, as though Hogwarts were enfolding them in its wall.

"…D-Draco?" Harry asked, quietly, unable to turn away from the illuminated golden windows, and high stone towers.

Draco reached down and grasped his hand, grey eyes also fixed on Hogwarts with an indefinable expression.

It was Pansy who answered "It's Hogwarts, Harry." She whispered, standing shakily up onto the shore "She's saying 'hello'."

"You m-mean. . . you all felt it too. I wasn't just imagining it?" Harry murmured, looking towards the castle gates with awe. The tall wooden doors were lit up, bright lanterns erected on either side that cast flickering shadows across the entrance. Harry stumbled out of the boat onto the slightly muddy grass, gasping at the wave of warmth that flooded his body the moment his foot met the ground.

Soon Draco and Greg joined them as they stood, waiting for the last of the boats to arrive at the shore. Hagrid stood slightly off to their left, his loud booming voice echoing through the dark as he rambled to a small group of other first years.

"My Da told me that all old wizarding areas, especially buildings, are like that." Greg said, shivering slightly from the cold. "He said that after long enough, they just. . . become alive."

Harry suddenly remembered that comforting, _old_ , presence he'd felt as they'd walked through the gardens at Malfoy Manor. He peered curiously at Draco, the question in his eyes.

Draco, noticing Harry's gaze and quickly catching on, nodded. "The Garden's at Malfoy Manor are similar, not the house, it's not old enough yet." He confirmed. "Some parts of the gardens are ancient, actually part of the original design. But the original Manor was burnt down several centuries ago during the witch hunts." He said "That was back in the sixteen hundreds." He added absently as he spied Blaise and Vince's boat finally arrive.

The four turned to watch as the two remaining group members trekked up the hill, growing quiet as they allowed Blaise and Vince to soak up the presence of Hogwarts that swirled up to greet the newcomers.

No more words were said as Hagrid's voice bellowed across the sloped lawn, beckoning the group after him. It would have been a humorous sight to onlookers. The scraggly half-giant man towering above the small shifting mass of first years behind him, half running to keep up with his large strides. It looked rather like a group of ducklings following their mother. Luckily, most of the future Slytherins and Ravenclaws were far too absorbed in their nervous excitement to take affront to the hilarity of their situation.

Harry's group were in about the middle of the pack when Hagrid stepped forward to the entrance, heaving open the heavy doors. Suddenly light was spilling onto the faces, thrown out across the cold pavement. With a curious sensation, Harry felt it fill him up, until his blood thrummed as though it. Harry wondered if Hogwarts could sing. He felt the school's magic seep through his skin, and was suddenly aware of his own magic vibrating through his body, entwining as though in greetings. It felt rather like being a plant, reaching towards the morning sun.

He stepped through the doorway and was engulfed in the embrace of the living, breathing castle.

He stepped through the doorway and for the first time felt as though he were being welcomed _home._

Harry smiled.

It was a short walk from the entrance to the Great Hall. Hagrid left them there, rumbling something about a professor McGonagall in his low voice, before telling them to wait there and not wander off.

Harry stood beside Draco, green eyes darting around, soaking up every detail of the castle he could feast his eyes on.

There was a scuffle behind them, then suddenly he was pressed (almost face-to-face) with a pale freckled boy, with bright ginger hair curling around his ears.

"Harry! Finally." he puffed, from shoving through the crowd. He slung an arm over Harry's shoulder, and cast him a grin. Harry tensed rigidly, body taut with acute unease at the sudden close proximity of the stranger. "Been looking for you everywhere!" the ginger-haired boy grouched, good-naturedly. Bright blue eyes flickered across to Draco with a scowl. "What on earth are you doing with this rubbish prat?" he asked, with a disbelieving laugh.

Harry's chest tightened with fury as he saw Draco's eyes mask over at the comment, and a sneer curl at his friends lips to mask the brief flash of hurt. Harry shoved the lean arm from his shoulder, stepping firmly away from the boy, and partially in front of Draco.

"I don't know who you are, but go away." Harry said, in a quiet voice that rang clear as a bell through the suddenly silent hall. "Draco's my friend."

The ginger haired boy's face went slack, his eyes wide with shock. "I-I'm Ron Weasley." He stammered "I thought you'd know. My family's been close friends with yours s-since You-Know-Who was around!" he rambled, looking around as though for support.

Harry's scowl grew. "You're mum was the one tha-"

"Good evening, everyone" a firm voice interrupted them. Everyone's gaze immediately shifted to the lady stood at the front of the group. She stood upright, facing them with keen intelligent brown eyes, a neat black haired bun, and deep red tartan cloak that swished around her ankles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, my name is Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress of this school." She went on, brown eyes softening infinitesimally as they scanned the group of youngsters. Harry noticed a few surprised murmurs, and wondered what they were talking about.

McGonagall's eyes paused for a moment on the group around Harry, a dark eyebrow arching slightly before sweeping on. "I welcome you to Hogwarts." She greeted them, with a flickering smile.

"In a few minutes you will be allowed to enter the hall. I ask that you stand quietly until your name is called. You will each be called to sit momentarily at the front of the Hall, where you will be sorted. Your placement into one of the of four school Houses will be decided by the Sorting Hat, which will be sat atop your head. The houses are thus: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, named after the four great founders of Hogwarts. Please take a seat at your respective house table after being sorted." she informed them.

"For the rest of the year, that House will be like your family." McGonagall said, brown eyes warm "You're triumphs will earn you points, and _rule breaking_ and you will lose points." She said, eyes flickering once again meaningfully to the group around Harry "At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup-"

"Trevor!"

The serious hush which had fallen over the crowd was broken as a boy, Harry supposed it was the Neville Longbottom mentioned by the bushy-haired girl on the train, stumbled forward. A toad was happily scooped into the boys waiting hands, before he suddenly froze, looking sheepishly up at the Professors arched brow. Harry once again saw the ladies lips twitch slightly in humour, though the rest of her face remained stern. The boy hastily scuttled away.

"The sorting will begin momentarily." She concluded, and indeed, almost before she could conclude her speech, the doors swung open smoothly behind her. Her heels clicked quietly as she made her way up to the front of the hall.

Harry couldn't stifle his gasp as he was pushed forward by the surging crowd of first years into the centre of the room. His green eyes were fixed on the ceiling. Or, he supposed it was the ceiling, it was hard to be certain. Above them constellations of stars twinkled in an inky black sky, along with hundreds of glowing candles floating aloft through the air. He could see there _was_ a roof, faint lines where beams crossed overhead were faintly visible (though only if one looked _very_ closely).

Eventually Harry's gaze drifted down, scanning the rest of the Great Hall. Four huge banquet tables were lined along the room, and an elevated table was placed at the front of the Hall. Harry's eyes lit up as he met the dark gaze of his Godfather. Severus nodded and Harry beamed in response, raising a hand in a short awkward little wave. His Godfather's face brightened, a smile slanted upon his lips. Draco nudged his side, gesturing excitedly to the left of the Hall. "It's the Slytherin table, Harry!" he said, grey eyes gleaming with excitement as they fixated on the luxurious deep green flags fluttering over the said table.

Harry turned to look, the deep _want_ twisting in his stomach uneasily, as he too stared at the empty seats down the far end of the Slytherin table. That's where Draco would soon be seated. And Harry would give just about anything to join him there. . . He straightened his spine determinedly, resolute green eyes swinging round to fix at the front of the hall.

Right in the centre a small unassuming stool had been placed, a black tatty (very crooked and pointy) hat resting atop. That was where they would be sorted.

Suddenly a seam slowly pealed open at the front of the hat and a song tumbled from its stiff clothed lips:

" _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use resourceful means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!" **(1)**_

As the hat fell silent once more loud raucous applause filled the hall. Harry clapped along with the rest of the people around him, eyes hooded, his stomach stewing with nerves.

Professor McGonagall's stern voice cut effortlessly through the babble of noise.

"Hannah Abbot" she called.

The hall hushed, only broken by the quiet footsteps of the girl making her way nervously to the front of the hall. Her eyes met hesitantly with McGonagall's, who nodded. She slipped onto the stool, hands clasped tightly in her lap. The hat was lowered on her head. You could hear a pin drop.

The students leaned forward to hear it's decision, as the hat once more stirred.

There was a moment of silence, then. . . "HUFFLEPUFF!" it roared.

The middle table on the right erupted in cheers. It's student standing on their stools, whooping and whistling, with beaming smiles. Ecstatic and smug to have the first sorted student in their House.

The young girl smiled with surprised wide eyes, fumbling to pass the hat back to the professor as she tripped her way over to her new House mates. She was quickly engulfed in tight hugs and congratulatory hand-shakes, looking thoroughly over-whelmed and happy.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat pointedly, a smile tucked into the corner of her thin lips.

"Susan Bones" she beckoned.

This girl was also sorted into Hufflepuff; but was then then followed by two Ravenclaws (Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst) and the first Gryffindor (Lavender Brown).

It wasn't until Millicent Bulstrode's name was called that the first Slytherin made their way over to the left table. Harry tried not to watch enviously as she was politely (though with an unmistakable warmth) greeted by her house mates.

Harry felt dread bubbling in his chest as he suddenly recalled all the numerous times he'd been deliberately picked last during school activities. No one ever wanted Dudley's _freak_ of a cousin in their group. Harry's eyes drifted desperately to his Godfather's face, and he brightened (only slightly) as the dark haired man's previous words drifted through his mind reassuringly.

His Godfather and Draco had both promised that they wouldn't care what House he was sorted into. Harry felt a frown tugging at his brow. . . He didn't _want_ to be sorted into one of the other Houses. He supposed Gryffindor wouldn't be too bad, considering both his parents had belonged to that House, but he'd been watching the four tables curiously since entering the hall. The Gryffindor's were constantly roaring loudly with excitement, shoving and tumbling over each other alarmingly. It made Harry automatically shrink away nervously as he noticed their brash attitudes. They'd practically _engulfed_ the Longbottom boy when he'd been sorted, like the over excited group of dogs he'd seen at the park once in Little Whinging.

Suddenly Draco's name was called. Harry's eyes darted to the blonde next to him. Realising that he would be left in the crowd alone, Harry suddenly wishing he could just keep a tight hold of the boy and not let go for the rest of the evening. Draco's grey eyes excitedly met Harry's, as he strutted (Harry's lips twitched despite themselves) up to the stool at the front of the hall.

The sorting hat barely brushed his light blonde hair before booming: "Slytherin!"

Draco straightened with pride, grey eyes blazing, as he smoothly swept across to join his new House mates. He slid into a seat, and nodded his head graciously to the pleased greetings of the Slytherin students. He looked like he belonged.

Harry wilted, hands curling at his sides, lips tightening to disguise the wobble that wanted to shake his bottom lip. Pansy soon followed after Draco, and sat across from him on the bench with a beaming smile. The envy simmered in Harry's heart, and he looked away resolutely. Refusing to admit the slight watery haze now obstructing his vision.

Harry's shoulder was suddenly nudged on his left side. He looked up startled, then smiled (quite dismally, truth be told) as he met Blaise's eyes.

"Chin up, Harry" Blaise smiled, moving to stand beside the smaller raven haired boy protectively. "You're next." He reminded him, just as McGonagall called his name.

"Harry Potter"

The Hall erupted in whispered conversations. To his horror, Harry found himself under the sudden intense scrutiny of the entire population of Hogwarts.

Stumbling slightly, but masking it quickly, Harry carefully made his way up to the front of the Great Hall.

He stared at the old wooden seat and patched hat as he approached, not daring to look around at the inquisitive sea of faces. McGonagall lifted the hat, and indicated for Harry to take a seat.

With slightly sweaty hands, Harry slid up onto the stool. He sat up straight, green eyes unfocused as he stared out over the hundreds of faces before him.

Worn cloth was gently slipped onto his head, skimming down just over his eyes. Harry almost jolted in surprise as a chuckle rumbled around his ears, with only the tense tone of his muscles hiding his shocked movement.

"Well, well." The Hat's voice rumbled, and Harry realised that it had actually spoken inside his mind, and not aloud as he'd automatically presumed. "I've certainly had an ear-full about _you,_ Mr Potter. And I see why… Difficult. Very difficult. Courage, oh _yeeessss_." Harry cringed, horror filling his head, thinking it had already chosen his House. The hat laughed "You might wish it otherwise, but you've been using it for _years_ Mr Potter. Not a bad mind, either." It mumbled, more to itself. It squirmed on his head and Harry shifted uncomfortably " _Loyalty_ as well . . . though to select few at the moment, it will only grow. But look here at that _cunning_. You've learnt, of how you've _learnt_ , to go unnoticed; adapt to your surroundings. And there are things I see here that you crave _desperately_ , would do almost anything to keep." The hat mused, voice tinged with amusement as Harry listened, his chest clenching. He wanted to shove the hat off his head, fling it from his mind. Harry forced himself to sit tensely on the hard uncomfortable stool, jaw locked, lips tense.

"I see where you want to go, Mr Potter, and it will suit you well. But I warn you now," the hat cautioned "Though you will find strength, so too will you find opposition. Keep those you trust close, Mr Potter, you will need it in-"

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat's voice boomed through the silent hall. Muffled gasps were heard, and wide horrified gazes met Harry from almost every face.

He quickly pulled the hat from his head, silently slipped down from the stool. Turning to Professor McGonagall, he politely passed the worn hat back to the stunned Headmistress. Harry's gaze flickered to the silent Slytherin table, stomach churning uneasily. Suddenly a small group burst into applause at the end of the green embellished table.

Harry hesitantly lifted his gaze (heart _thrumming_ ) and met warm grey eyes.

Like sunlight spreading over a hill, a bright smile slipped its way onto the raven-haired boys face. Green eyes becoming alight with happiness as he met those of his friend. Keeping his gaze fixed on Draco's blazing eyes and satisfied smile, Harry's legs found the strength to walk over to his new House table. Soon the applause spread across the entire Slytherin table, coupled with it's Head of House, as the Slytherin students recovered from their stunned surprise at being house to the Boy who Lived.

Harry stood, shuffling sheepishly near Draco's seat at the end of the table, a small awkward (because of the attention) but pleased smile tilting his lips. Draco impatiently nodded his head to the space he'd cleared on his right side, large white smile gleaming in the candle lit hall.

Harry slid onto the bench seat beside his friend, lifting his head up to meet the happily smug gazes of Pansy, Greg and Vince opposite them. The groups delight only increased as Blaise sauntered over to join them, sliding in beside Harry at the Slytherin table.

Pansy giggled in delight. "We did it!" the words sounded hissed between her brightly smiling teeth.

Vince chortled "Told you, you're not a Puff-"

The arguments of his new House mates and (he hoped) friends faded into the background as he turned hesitantly to look at the Head Table.

Dark gleaming eyes met his, and Harry's smile absolutely bloomed. A faint pleased blush spread across the raven-haired boys face as he met the unmistakably smug (and exceedingly proud) expression on his Godfather's face.

* * *

 **(1) -** This is an original quote from JKR's Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (cause I'm pretty average at poetry and love the original verses . . . though i did change one word which i found mildly offensive to Slytherins. Sorry if that annoys anyone!) :-D


	14. Slytherin Common Room

**Beta'd by: Bombadilo Baby. Yes, yes, and I thank you. And it's appreciated!**

 **Arghhh. I'm sorry I was a bit late in posting this one, my week has been hectic. SERIOUSLY hectic. Also, I may have been distracted because there were so many choices from who's perspective I could write. . . It took forever to finally settle on one. Like picking your favourite from your favourite chocolate shop (how do you choose?!). Cough, cough.**

 **Anyway, hope you like it! (If you hate it you have to let me know why. Constructive criticism and all that. Cheers!)**

 **Also, Hogwarts classes begin next week! Yaaaayyyyyyy. And I plan on making them far more interesting than the books do . . . just a heads up** **Cause I love magic, and why does J.K.R never write enough about it?!**

 **I adore all reviews, favourites, and follows.**

 **A Luminous Weekend To You All!**

 **-G**

 _Harry slid onto the bench seat beside his friend, lifting his head up to meet the happily smug gazes of Pansy, Greg and Vince opposite them. The groups delight only increased as Blaise sauntered over to join them, sliding in beside Harry at the Slytherin table._

 _Pansy giggled in delight. "We did it!" the words sounded hissed between her brightly smiling teeth._

 _Vince chortled "Told you, you're not a Puff-"_

 _The arguments of his new House mates and (he hoped) friends faded into the background as he turned hesitantly to look at the Head Table._

 _Dark gleaming eyes met his, and Harry's smile absolutely bloomed. A faint pleased blush spread across the raven-haired boys face as he met the unmistakably smug (and exceedingly proud) expression on his Godfather's face._

Chapter 14: Slytherin Common Room

When the sorting ceremony finally concluded Headmistress McGonagall moved to stand once more in the front of the entire school. Most of her notifications for the start of school year were predictable, and Draco listened with increasing disinterest until she reached the last topic: forbidden areas. He perked up with curiosity, ears honing in on her next words. "In addition to the Forbidden Forest, I must also inform you that no student will be allowed within the third floor corridor on the right hand side." Draco raised a pale brow slowly, face laden with incredulity. He glanced around at the rest of the student body. Confused and disbelieving expressions could be found at every table, with no disparities between ages. As he turned back to the Head table when the Headmistress continued, his gaze wandered and caught on his Godfather. Out of all the teachers he seemed the only one caught unawares by the announcement (if his dark scowl was any indication). Draco stifled a laugh at his Godfathers obviously disgruntled expression, knowing how the man _loathed_ being uninformed.

"This area is highly unsafe, and punishment will be dealt out heavily for those who choose to flout this, or any other, rule." McGonagall concluded. The Headmistress took a breath, and her serious demeanour dimmed somewhat. "I look forward to the next year with you all, may the best House win!" she said with a smile. "Enjoy the feast."

Draco rolled his eyes good-naturedly as numerous gasps were heard the moment a huge banquet of food shimmered into existence along the tables. He assumed they were first years. Though honestly, hadn't they seen magic before? It wasn't even anything particularly spectacular or unusual.

Pansy picked up her Goblet, a smile wide on her face as she toasted.

"To Slytherin!" she cheered.

The rest of their group broke out in broad smiles, quickly snatching their own goblets in response. Greg's sloshing dangerously close to the rim in his haste. "To Slytherin!" they echoed, cups raised.

Blaise took a sip and chuckled, a glint in his eye. "Of course, we will with the Cup." He commented, relaxing in his seat.

Devious grins curled on six of the Slytherin first years faces. "Naturally." Draco drawled, swirling the pumpkin juice in his goblet.

"Oooh!" Pansy mused excitedly, suddenly whipping out her wand and swirling it in a circle. A translucent dome spread out over the six of them before fading from visibility. Everyone but Harry recognised the basic privacy spell. "We should make a pact!" she declared.

Harry tilted his head curiously, unsure what she meant "A pact?" he asked.

Greg nodded his head "It's a promise to each other." He told Harry, loading up his plate.

"With magic." Vince added before eating his cauliflower hungrily.

Pansy was clutching her fork tightly with determined excitement, that the boys found slightly concerning, but mostly humorous. "A pact to take Hogwarts to storm."

Draco tilted his head. "I have no idea if you mean we're aiming to be the top students or prank everyone that breaths."

"Both ideas have merit" Blaise murmured considering, cutting his chicken into slices.

"Can't forget the ghosts though" Greg added

Vince scoffed, rolling his eyes "Why would we bother pranking _ghos_ -"

"Why don't we do both?"

Five pairs of eyes turned towards where Harry sat.

Pansy's grin turned fierce. "Yesssss" she hissed, almost wiggling on her seat in excitement.

"That would take a lot of work." Blaise mused. Draco nodded in agreement, but everyone could see the mischievous light that had sprung up in the blondes grey eyes, clearly indication his willingness to participate.

Vince and Greg looked at each other, then shrugged easily. "We're in" they said, turning back to their meals.

Pansy's magic was stirring around her excitedly.

Blaise just sighed tiredly, but didn't reject the idea.

Draco nodded in decisively, and stretched out his left hand, back straight. He curled all his fingers but the index, holding it in the centre of their group.

Pansy's index shot out, quickly joining Draco's.

Vince and Greg followed suit. Blaise's eyes flickered up to the ceiling as though asking some deity for guidance or intervention, before also resignedly stretching out a hand.

Harry watched in confusion but, seeing no harm, slowly joined his own index finger. The moment all six hands combined, like a six pointed star, a warm bronze light engulfed the kids.

Harry's eyes widened as he felt the magic sweep over him, like the breeze before a storm.

When their hands lowered all six had slightly ruffled hair and broad grins.

Draco, along with everyone else, turned back to the food he'd been serving. Trying to be discrete, he placed an, admittedly eager, amount of roast pumpkin on his plate. Mother never let him have two servings of his favourite vegetable.

Their pact officialised, Draco's mind wandered back to the Headmistress' earlier announcements. Why in Merlin's name would an entire corridor be labelled out-of-bounds? Surely if it was dangerous the Headmistress could have easily brought in magical specialists to remove the problem? Draco cast aside his speculation and growing curiosity for now, as he was distracted by the excited conversation of his friends. He could always ask Severus later, since he was sure his Godfather would demand an explanation (assuming he didn't have one already).

Pansy had removed the privacy bubble a couple of minutes ago as their conversations spread along the table. Harry was talking to Greg about their classes tomorrow (Vince was mostly eating), whilst Pansy and Blaise were chatting with Theodore Nott further down the table. He recognised all the other Slytherin's from their year with ease: Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode and Tracey Davis. Those three were sitting in a group near Theo.

It took him around fifteen minutes to properly notice the tense air throughout the rest of the Great Hall. Draco had also been taught, at an early age, to read the faces and body language of those around him. He shifted in his seat, grey eyes darting out across the hall as he took a drink from his goblet. He'd be disappointed to realise that the action wasn't even as mildly discrete as he assumed.

The Great Hall was . . . rippling uneasily was the closest description he could come up with. The grey eyed Malfoy had a sudden moment of clarity, causing his eyes and posture to sharpen, as he identified the cause. Or _causes,_ rather.

Harry's sorting, and the absence of Hogwarts' long standing Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

(Whilst the third floor corridor was interesting no one, except him and a few others, appeared to really give it much mind.)

As the Malfoy heir placed his goblet back down, he tried to smoothly peer over at the Gryffindor table. He could _hear_ their anger and confusion building from across the hall, though the individual words were indecipherable. And (unfortunately) the unrest wasn't limited to the bull-headed Gryffindors. . . As he turned back to his dinner, he listened carefully, catching a few snippets (some even from the Slytherin table itself).

Draco quickly checked on Harry, and felt a wave of relief that his raven-haired friend seemed (as of yet) unaware of the brewing tension. Draco felt a sense of protectiveness grow, as a resolution quickly firmed in his mind to try and limit Harry's exposure to the censure of the student body.

Realising that, whilst he'd _literally_ been in a bubble of his own, that the rest of the Hall was in a much different mood, Draco wondered who else had noticed the hostility directed at Harry. Draco shifted his gaze to meet that of his Godfather. Severus, who had been throwing a murderous scowl towards the red and gold portion of the room, turned as he sensed Draco gaze.

The blonde sent a questioning gaze to his Godfather, hoping he'd understand and send some form of answer or advice. Severus sent him a contemplative look before his attention was drawn away by the Headmistress sitting beside him.

Huffing with frustration, Draco turned back to his friends, whilst keeping part of his attention of the rest of the Hall. It wasn't even a minute later that a small paper crane glided smoothly onto the table beside left hand.

With a swell of relief, Draco quickly snatched and hid the note in his cloak pocket. Glancing around, he hoped that no one else had noticed the missive. Draco froze as he met Blaise's dark curious gaze. Zabini raised a black eyebrow and Draco hesitated before slowly nodding his head, indicating that he would explain later. Zabini turned calmly back to his previous conversation and dinner. Thank Merlin the boy was more discrete than Pansy!

Draco almost sighed in relief until he became aware of the bright green eyes watching his closely. Draco winced slightly, wondering how long Harry had been observing him.

With a slight feeling of guilt, that frustrated Draco because he had _nothing_ to be guilty about, the blonde turned to face Harry properly.

His raven haired friend seemed so small, even sitting on the bench surrounded by other first years. They stared at each other silently, faces mild. Neither giving away their thoughts.

Somewhere across the hall drifted the snippets of many voices.

"What in Morgana's name is Harry _Potter_ , doing in Slytherin!?" someone's hissed voice echoed.

Another voice scoffed "-e's _Snape's_ ward now, probably already as bad as the rest of those dirty snakes."

"I heard he had something to do with the Headmaster's removal!" another voice babbled, voice tinged with outrage.

Draco's eyes stayed focused on Harry's, as the voices drifted around them. And he knew it was too late to hope that Harry hadn't heard, his friend seemed to already be aware of the snide remarks (maybe had been even before Draco).

Draco frowned, concern increasing as Harry's face remained blank. He opened his mouth to say something when Harry turned away, the raven delving easily back into the conversation (now with Pansy, Blaise and Vince) about their schedules for tomorrow.

The Malfoy heir reached out and clasped Harry's hand on the long bench beside his. Startled, Harry's eyes flickered back to Draco's.

Draco's protective anger flared as he saw the uncertainty and resignation that was tucked away in those green eyes, both expressions that he hadn't seen for several weeks at the Manor. He gently squeezed Harry's hand. "Alright?" he checked, wanting to curse everyone responsible for crushing the happiness that had been in those green eyes.

Harry's eyes softened and he nodded his head slightly, hand tightening imperceptibly around Draco's "Alright." He replied.

"Don't worry Harry, there all idiots!" Pansy's voice proclaimed assuredly, turning up her nose with a sweeping scowl across the Hall.

Harry and Draco jumped and turned around, surprised by the interruption. Harry focused wide eyes on the young girl and realised, that along with Pansy, Blaise, Greg and Vince were nodding with conviction.

"Err.." Harry replied, bewildered.

Blaise rolled his shoulders, frown lines between his brow "They're not exactly quiet. We all heard their moronic accusations." He said bluntly.

"Greg and I know a great tripping hex, if you want Harry?" Vince offered helpfully as he munched idly on a slice of tart.

Pansy's eyes flared up in vindictive delight at the suggestion, but Harry had already replied.

Despite his mood, Harry felt his lips tup upwards. "Show me later, Vince?" He asked, green eyes mischievous.

They all froze in shock as an elder Slytherin, who Draco recognised as Marcus Flint, casually commented "Best stick close to us for a while Harry, those Gryffs look offended enough to do something imbecilic." He commented lazily.

Their group froze in alarm, even as Harry blushed bright red upon noticing the additional attention.

The fifth year seated beside Marcus snorted, peering over at the Gryffindor table, before saying (making sure her voice carried) "Of course, _why_ they believe they would stand a chance against someone who defeated you-know-who as an _infant_ is the real question." She drawled, as though with idle curiosity.

The words carried, and the hostile stares from across the entire Hall faltered and flickered away.

The group of first year turned towards the older Slytherins, smirking gratefully (though slightly miffed they'd needed assistance). Draco tightened his hand around Harry's, relived that their intervention had so quickly diffused many peoples hostility. Though he knew already it would only be temporary.

"Reckon we might need to start on those plans sooner than expected" Greg mused, munching on a blueberry muffin.

Vince nodded "Something good to get the Gryff's off our back."

Marcus Flint rolled his eyes, as the girl beside him smothered a laugh. "I did not hear that." He said drolly.

"I like em'" the girl chortled "Our firsties have _bite._ Reminds me of when we were young, sweet and innocent." She reminisced, with a fond expression.

Flint snorted, turning back to his desert. "Eat up shrimps. We'll be escorting you through to the common room in about five or so minutes." He advised.

Greg and Vince quickly scooped up a mound of the best deserts, whilst Blaise lazily helped shrink them all down to fit in a napkin, which was quickly hidden in Greg's pocket.

"Dibs the lemon tarts." Draco called absently as he swept his wand down to straighten his uniform.

"Oh! And I want candied strawberries!" Pansy added.

Harry, who (along with Blaise) was too full to contemplate food without groaning, stayed silent. Though he did watch, with slight envy, as the ease with which they performed magic.

He turned to Blaise "Can you show me how to do that one later?" he asked.

"Course, Harry." He said whilst stretching languidly in his seat.

"Alright you lot." Marcus said, standing up. "First year Slytherin's will follow me now, I'll take you to the common room." He told them.

All ten of the first year Slytherins eagerly stood up, following in a line behind Marcus.

"We're going to need to check everyone's strengths and weaknesses as soon as possible if we want to get top of the year level." Draco mused, walking beside Harry. "Whoever's best at a subject can tutor the rest of the group?" He suggested.

Harry's shoulders slumped slightly, as he contemplated how little he'd be able to contribute.

Greg thumped Harry's shoulder from behind them. "Don't stress Harry, everyone starts of somewhere."

Draco turned to Harry with a smile, nudging his shoulder teasingly "Yeah who knows, by the end of the first week you might discover an amazing talent for Divination." He joked.

They were walking down a dark stone corridor now, lined with flickering torches and gleaming silver suits of armour.

Harry's head turned to the left, distracted by a sharp, gleaming mace held tightly in a statue. "Divination?" he asked, tilting his head inquisitively.

Blaise, who was walking in front of Harry and Draco, replied "Pretty rare talent. It's for those who can see the past, present or future, though _how_ they do it changes a lot between people. We call them Seer's."

"Mother told me that Divination isn't available until third year, and the class is basically a waste of time for anyone without actual Seer blood." Pansy added, somewhat petulantly. She'd tried numerous times as a child to scry in pools of water or glass with no success.

Harry stumbled "People can actually do that? Predict the future?" he asked shocked.

Marcus had stopped along a blank stretch of dungeon wall "You're still thinking like a muggle, Potter," Flint said, his face blank before a sharp smile flickered at his lips. "and forgetting one crucial thing:" he said, before whispering something to the wall, causing it to suddenly break open, flooding the group with murky green light and warmth. The first years eyes widened. "Magic." He said, and swept through the entrance in the Slytherin Common Room.


	15. Paper Cranes

**Beta'd by: Bombadilo Baby. Yes, yes, and I thank you. And it's appreciated!**

 **Alight just a few start of term notices to announce** **I know Harry may seem a bit insecure to some of you at the moment, but please keep in mind how he's grown up until now. I promise that with more time Harry is going to become a lot more confident and secure. This is just how I personally think he would behave currently, given how suddenly his life has gone through a huge upheaval.**

 **I hope you guys have liked the Snakes so far. I'm going to be introducing you to more as we go on, but don't expect them all (or the rest of the school for that matter) to behave similarly in regards to Harry.**

 **I'm so excited to finally be writing Hogwarts chapters! Squeeee!**

 **Like many writers I know, any/all reviews, favourites, and follows are viewed with the highest regards.**

 **A Entrancing Easter to you all! (unless you're not religious, then I apologise and hope you've had a wonderous weekend anyway).**

 **-G**

* * *

 _Marcus had stopped along a blank stretch of dungeon wall "You're still thinking like a muggle, Potter," Flint said, his face blank before a sharp smile flickered at his lips. "and forgetting one crucial thing:" he said, before whispering something to the wall, causing it to suddenly break open, flooding the group with murky green light and warmth. The first years eyes widened. "Magic." He said, and swept through the entrance in the Slytherin Common Room._

* * *

Chapter 15: Paper Cranes

Harry trailed behind the others, just behind Draco and Blaise, as they climbed up the sharp stairs towards the first year boys dormitory. They'd arrived in the Slytherin Common room about fifteen minutes ago and the prefects had shown them around the different rooms. Harry was excited to hear that his Godfather would be dropping by in the morning to speak with the Slytherins (something about a House code?) and hand out individual class time tables.

Harry thought it would be cold in the dungeons, but the air was surprisingly warm, owing (he quickly realised) to the quietly crackling fire in the grates. The earthy smell of a wood fire seeped through the rooms, an unusual contrast to the cool almost crisp smell of their surroundings. The walls were all thick dark stone, and they'd been shocked to realise that the green tinted lighting was in fact due to the huge window looking out into the depths of the Black Lake they'd just sailed across. Harry had stood close to the glass for several minutes, mesmerised by the flickered of movement in the water, and the sway of dark fronded plants. He'd jumped back in shock when one of the fronds had unfurled, ensnaring a passing water beetle that had paddled too close.

As they climbed up the short steep staircase to the upper levels, Harry's eyes flickered around, noting the unusual asymmetry of the design and rooms. Amongst the brickwork he'd seen several old warn runes etched into stone. On one of the rails was an intricately crafted snake twined up the metal, it's scales shimmering. From the roof hung what appeared to be wind chimes (that quietly rang, despite the lack of any sufficient air flow). Even floating through the air, darting and mingling around the high arched ceiling, he saw wisps of coloured lights. They reminded him of the schools of fish he'd just seen in the lake. The moving artworks, whilst still intriguing, thankfully weren't _quite_ as shocking after spending a month in the Manor.

As Harry walked behind Draco and Blaise, he wondered whether this was yet another thing he was unfamiliar with in the wizarding world. None of the other boys appeared phased, or even particularly curious, about their surroundings, more absorbed with the current conversation. Were they not amazed by the castle like he was? Was this normal?

Over the past hour Harry had increasingly felt twinges of awkwardness. Although he'd become quite close to Draco, and was warming up to some of the others he'd just met, he still wasn't very comfortable around such a large group of people. He'd deliberately trailed behind a little as they made their way to the dorms, grateful for a little space and air.

There was also the niggling voice in the back of his mind saying that Draco would probably rather spend time with his friends then Harry. They were obviously closer, and had far more things in common, then Harry who had grown up with the Dursleys, completely unaware of magic. He could hardly compete for Draco's attention, and hope to win, when he'd only known the other boy for a month . . . From what Draco had told him, many of their year mates had been close friends for _years._

Harry scuffed his shoe along the ground, suddenly wanting to curl up and fade away into the corner. He told himself not to get jealous or disappointed when Draco inevitably started wanting to spend less time with him. He just hoped the Severus, his Godfather, wouldn't drift away as well.

He didn't think he could bear having them both so close, but, at the same time, practically a world away. Harry shook his head a little, black hair flying, and glasses wobbling precariously. He didn't want to thing about it, and shoved the thoughts back into his brain, somewhere they wouldn't bother him.

The first year boys were on the first floor up the right staircase, whilst the girls from their year had wandered up the left staircase to the dormitory. Apparently none of the boys could travel up there, and he wondered who had decided that the girls should be allowed to come into their dorm as they pleased. He didn't think it was very fair, but then, he didn't make the rules.

The excited voices of Draco and Blaise roused Harry from his thoughts, and he peered through a doorway into their new dorm room. Inside the room were six even spaced four-poster beds, three on each side. On the far end of the room was a huge glass panel looking out into another patch of the lake. This one was filled with sharp rocks and a sea of dappled grass-like plants, with long eel like creatures sliding lowly through the plants. Harry couldn't quite tell how long they were, but the way they moved rather reminded him of the python he'd seen escape from the zoo on Dudley's birthday.

"Harry!" Draco called excitedly, pointing him arm towards one of the far beds "Your beds over here, it's right next to mine." The blond beamed.

Harry realised he was correct, seeing his trunk stowed away at the end of the bed on the right side of the room, closest to the window. He wondered whether he'd be able to sleep so close to the creatures of the lake.

Greg's space was also on the right side of the room, whilst Blaise, Vince and Theo were on the left. Harry's bed was opposite Theodore's.

"So does anyone know what we have first up tomorrow?" Vince asked as he started digging out pyjamas from his trunk.

Blaise was flopped on his bed, shoes kicked off haphazardly to the floor and limbs spread. His eyes remained closed as he answered "Not sure if it's first, but I heard a Claw saying we had combined Herbology tomorrow." He answered.

Theodore corrected him "That's second class. First we have History of magic . . . with the Puffs I think." he added, slightly unsure.

"Really?" Harry asked, excited, bouncing slightly on his bed. He'd devoured the recommended texts for that classes in a week, and was eager for the first lessons.

Blaise gave him a sympathetic look form his spot across the room "Don't get too excited, Harry. I heard the teacher is terrible." He warned lazily.

Greg nodded. "Pa said the ghost who teaches is the same one he had when he was at school."

"And dead boring." Vince added, face perfectly serious.

Harry was flooded with disappointment, but screwed up his face with resolution. "I'm sure the teacher isn't _that_ bad." Harry reasoned, hopefully. "Why would they keep them around?" he half questioned.

Draco was neatly placing away his belongings in his set of drawers, but Harry couldn't be bothered to do his own belongings yet. "Because Dumbledore's a twat." Draco said, neatly placing his shoes on a rack. "thank Merlin he's not Headmaster this year. Father said he never agreed to make changes at Hogwarts, unless he thought of them."

Theodore turned to Draco quickly "Did you hear why he was removed?" he asked, suddenly very intrigued in the conversation "Neither of my parents had heard."

Harry froze on his bed, shoulders tense, unable to look at any of the other boys. Although news of Harry's adoption had reached the public, his Godfather and the Malfoy's hadn't wanted him linked to Dumbledore's removal from the school. At least until the previous Headmaster was found guilty and sentenced. Harry's Godfather had been worried about how the people who still liked Dumbledore would react, and had told both he and Draco so immediately.

Draco floundered for a moment, before smoothly covering it over. "No" the blonde lied "But my Father was saying that his trial is soon."

Thankfully, for Harry, Greg interrupted Theodore's next question "Ugh! Who cares?" he moaned, flopping onto Vince's bed, accidentally whacking the other boy's face in the process. Vince barked a surprised complaint and shoved the other boy's arm off good-naturedly. "oops, sorry Vince." Greg apologised bashfully "It's only an hour till lights out. Enough time for a round of Gobstones before the Prefects come yell at us."

And so the rest of the night was spent with laughing hushed voices, a small dripping beeswax candle, a pack of gobstones (that Harry soon discovered shot out bursts of foul smelling liquid), and six boys sitting in a small circle on the dungeon floor.

"Harry."

Said boy groaned at the quiet voice interrupting his warm comfortable slumber.

"Harry." Came the voice again, this time with an accompanying shake of his shoulder.

Blearily green eyes opened, fuzzy with sleep and lack of glasses. The blob of white blonde hair quickly clued him in to the identity of his attacker.

"What 'Co?" he mumbled, snuggling deeper into the blanket folds.

Draco laughed, prodding the raven awake again. "Come on, it's time to get up. Get out of my bed. Severus is going to arrive in an hour and you still haven't showered."

Harry looked around in confusion and realised Draco was right, apparently he'd fallen asleep on Draco's bed sometime after their several games of Gobstones (they'd all stayed up talking until around eleven o'clock and Harry's bed had been too far away from the others to join in without his voice alerting the Prefects).

"Oh! Oops. . . I mean, er, sorry, Draco." Harry mumbled embarrassedly, blushing brightly.

Draco rolled his eyes before sliding out of bed himself. "Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up, would you? I'm not going to be late for first classes because you decided to sleep through breakfast." Draco laughed.

Harry stumbled to his feet, still slightly unsteady with sleep. "I'm up, I'm up." He said, through a jaw-breaking yawn. The entire month a Malfoy Manor he'd delighted in being able to sleep-in, a true indulgence considering the Dursley's had always made him get up at the break of dawn to start on the chores. Apparently his body wasn't too keen on early mornings just yet.

Ten minutes later Harry was showered and dressed, far more awake then before. Most of the other boys in the dorm were also ready (with the exception of Blaise who snarled at anyone who dared attempt to wake him). Draco and Harry walked down to the common room, already filled with most of the upper year levels. Harry's face broke out in a smile as he saw who stood waiting for them. The raven bounded up to his Godfather; arms bursting to grab onto the tall man, and barely restrained.

Severus' dark eyes warmed as he saw the approach of both his Godson's. He placed a hand fondly on Harry's short head for a moment, unruly hair escaping around it. Harry beamed, delighted in the reserved man's rare show of affection. Severus clasped his hand to Draco's shoulder as the blonde joined them, smiling down at the young Malfoy.

"Good morning boys, I trust you slept well?" he inquired, with an arched brow as he observed the faint traces of tiredness beneath both boys eyes. The way Draco sudden stood up straighter, looking consciously more alert, and Harry sheepish blush confirmed his suspicions.

"I trust you will both stick to the allocated sleeping time in the future." He warned mildly.

Draco rolled his eyes dismissively even as Harry quickly responded "Yes, Godfather." The raven agreed, guiltily.

Severus concealed a smirk and gestured to the few remaining seats "Go take a seat, I'm about to start the notices and your introduction." He said, knowing most of the upper years would be eager to head to the great hall for breakfast.

"kay" Harry agreed, as both boys moved back towards the rest of their year level.

Harry watched as his Godfather's gaze sharpened and swept across the Slytherin students assembled before him. Intrigued as many students backs snapped upright to attention upon meeting the dark gaze. "Good morning." He greeted them. "For those of you who don't know, I am Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House."

"Though many of you may be familiar" their Head of House drawled "with the Slytherin House Code of Conduct, I expect each of you . . . to listen closely." He warned in a low resounding voice.

"You will present yourselves as a united front." He ordered firmly, dark gaze assessing. "You may find that the rest of the school is . . . reluctant to support you," he admitted, then went on to explain carefully "Slytherin House has long been associated with ambition and, subsequently, power. You may find that both breed unwelcome feelings such as fear, distrust and envy amongst the rest of the population. As such," he continued "I would expect each member of the Slytherin House to support each other."

Harry listened, wondering if that was why Marcus Flint had spoken up on his behalf during the Welcome Feast last night.

"You will all adhere to _every_ rule and regulation of Hogwarts, including the current Hogwarts dress code. First years, a prefect will remain behind after this meeting to run you through the necessary advice and spells. Any questions or difficulties may be brought to the Slytherin prefects or other upper housemates. Though you may find this . . . tedious" he sneered "I assure you that any future employers will not be impressed by sloppy dress skills."

"Available assistance will also be provided for any student struggling or looking to improve their studies. I have assigned specific members of our house to be available for weekly scheduled tutoring sessions, available in each subject, a list has been provided on our notice board as of this morning. These are compulsory for anyone receiving marks consistently below passing grade average in any subject." He warned them. "The password to enter these common rooms will also be posted there on the first weekend of each month, please be sure to remember it."

"And lastly," he murmured, dark eyes scanning the room "Any disputes between your fellow house mates . . . will be resolved within these walls, and not beyond them." He cautioned, with a sweeping gesture to the room around them. "I expect you all to be capable of rational thinking in any personal or school matters, however" he added, slowly. "if necessary please do not hesitate to request my assistance or the assistance of your Slytherin prefects. My office location and hours are also posted upon the notice board." He gestured.

"Now, as I have second year Gryffindor's to prepare for, I will bid you all an enjoyable first day." He nodded in farewell, eyes briefly meeting Harry and Draco's with a flicker of warmth, before he strode from the room.

Marcus Flint strode to the front of the room, with a large pile of timetables in his hand which, with a murmured spell, folded themselves into paper cranes and flew to their identified owner.

Delighted, Harry snatched his easily out of the air, careful not to crush the wings. He watched as the paper became inanimate once more, before unfolding his schedule. Theodore had been correct, their first class was History of Magic with the ghost Professor Bins, followed by Herbology with Professor Sprout. He scanned the afternoon and was excited to see they'd have a break after lunch then Astronomy in the tower.

The first year Slytherins followed behind the others as they made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. They were running a little late because the upper years had been showing them the spells to neatly press their cloaks and fold their ties. An older Slytherin, by the same of Samantha Piers, had attempted to tame Harry's unruly hair. She, and four other Slytherins, had spent quarter of an hour trying numerous spells (with increasing disbelief, reluctant respect, and frustration) with no success, until finally they'd conceded defeat. Draco had found it hilarious, much to Harry's embarrassment as he'd sat quietly through the whole ordeal. To the raven's horror, he'd been instructed to meet the older Slytherin's in the common room early the next day. Apparently they were determined to research a solution within the next twenty four hours.

In any case, (now they were finally on the move, with rumbling stomachs) Harry and his friends were glad for the help navigating to the Great Hall. None of them were sure they'd have remembered the labyrinth like layout that was the dungeons, especially with only their single walk down last night.

With a hurried breakfast (Harry was yet again the centre of attention, though this time is was because the entire Slytherin table was debating how to control his wayward hair), the group of first years were led by a third year to their classroom for History of Magic.

The group of ten stood neatly, waiting for the teacher. They watched in smug amusement as a ragged group of Hufflepuffs barely made it in time, having gotten lost along the way (despite helpful directions provided by their housemates in the Great Hall).

There was a click behind them, and slowly the classroom door swung open to reveal a light airy, rectangular room. They filed quietly inside, looking around the room in curiosity. It had high arched ceilings and tall windows looking out towards some nearby mountains. Towards the front of the room hovered the pearlescent ghost of a man in what Harry guessed to be his forties.

He took a seat beside Blaise to the left of the room (Draco was sat with Pansy further up front) eager to learn.

And quickly had his hopes smashed.

Professor Binds barely described the events within the text book! In fact, the ghostly teacher scarcely even covered the most interesting aspects of the nineteenth century Goblin Rebellion!

He didn't talk about the broken peace treaty between the English Minister for Magic and the Goblin Chief Garblook. He didn't talk about the importance of magical oaths to Goblins, and why a broken one would cause such offense and outrage. He didn't talk about how the loss of wizarding resources, because of the destruction wrought by the Muggle First World War, compelling the wizarding community towards breaking the treaty in the first place!

All he did was ramble on about various facts and figures without any context!

Furious, Harry discretely scrawled a hasty note, then (without thinking) flicked his hand towards the sheaf of paper. Instantly the note delicately folded itself into a bird, which glided neatly across to Draco, settling with a small flutter next to his hand on the desk. Harry watched it happily, with a flutter of pride that he'd been able to copy how Marcus had handed out the timetables that morning.

Harry cast a glance around the room, hoping that no one else had noticed his actions, then froze as he met the wide-eyed astonished gaze of the entire Slytherin house seated behind him.

Confused and flustered he turned to Blaise. But even the dark-skinned boy seemed lost for words as he gaped at Harry.

Harry felt budding alarm. Were they angry that he'd been passing notes in class? Had he done something wrong? Thankfully none of the Hufflepuffs or the teacher seemed to have noticed, the Hufflepuffs being too sleepy and Professor Bins being too self-absorbed, but clearly Harry would have to face the rest of his House as soon as class was dismissed. . .

Harry shrunk back into his seat, wanting to sink into the floor when Blaise hissed quietly to him.

"What the hell, Harry?!" he choked, eyes still wide as they flickered to Harry's hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't' mean to-" Harry stuttered

Vince was seated behind them, and his voice burst out quite loudly as he finally got over his shock "How did you-"

Professor Bin's had finally taken notice of the disturbance. "Kindly refrain from conversing please gentlemen. Any personal conversations must be conducted outside of class time." He interrupted them, before he drifted on once more about the Goblin Rebellion.

Blaise flashed a look of exasperation of Vince, before turning sharply to Harry, eyes bright. "Later" he insisted, quietly under his breath.

Timidly, Harry nodded. Not daring to speak, and annoy any further members of his House by loosing points.

When they were finally dismissed from class, Blaise all but dragged him out of his seat, closely followed by Vince, Greg and Daphne. Draco and Pansy hurried to catch up to the group, as clueless as Harry about what had stirred the Slytherin's up since they'd been seated further up the room.

Blaise quickly looked around, then pulled Harry into a large alcove off the hallway. The group of five followed behind. The remaining Slytherin's (Theo, Milicent and Tracey) flickered a glance at their group, but walked on without them.

"What's going on?" Draco asked in confusion, glancing between Blaise and Harry.

Blaise turned to look at Harry, disbelief shining in his eyes. "Harry can do wandless, Merlin's beard, _wordless_ , magic." He said quietly.

The group froze. Harry in confusion, Draco and Pansy in shock, the rest (who'd actually witnessed the event) in increasing wonder.

Harry frowned.

"I can do what?"


	16. Madness

**Beta'd by: Bombadilo Baby. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you.**

 **Hmmm . . . not sure if I like how this chapter came out, but any-who. Enjoy! You get to meet some new characters this chapter!**

 **Also let me know if there's any plot details that need explaining. My Beta and I have been considering posting some side chapters on the background and sub-plots for this story**

 **(Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I'm too tired to check properly, seeing as how it's now wayy past my preferred bed time :-D )**

 **Like many writers I know, any/all reviews, favourites, and follows are viewed with the highest regards.**

 **Enthralling Weekends to You All! (if I could I would hand them out like Bertie Bots beans. . . Good weekends, that is)**

 **-G**

* * *

" _What's going on?" Draco asked in confusion, glancing between Blaise and Harry._

 _Blaise turned to look at Harry, disbelief shining in his eyes. "Harry can do wandless, Merlin's beard, wordless, magic." He said quietly._

 _The group froze. Harry in confusion, Draco and Pansy in shock, the rest (who'd actually witnessed the event) in increasing wonder._

 _Harry frowned._

" _I can do what?"_

* * *

Chapter 16 – Madness

"I can do what?" Harry asked, the words tumbling out of his mouth. Not because he didn't understand what they were saying, but because he didn't understand _why_ they were all so surprised. He hadn't thought that the magic he'd copied to send the note to Draco in class was anything spectacular. Frankly he was just grateful that the teacher hadn't sprung him, he wondered if there was a less obvious was to send notes in the future. And besides, Marcus had been able to send over thirty at once that morning in the common room, and they'd flown much better than his single paper crane…

"I-I mean-! " Harry stuttered, growing flustered by their stunned expressions and strange behaviour. ". . . can't you?" he asked slowly with confusion, a crease forming between his brow. Harry's voice trailed off with anxiety as he looked around the small assembled group.

The other Slytherin's before him glanced at each other incredulously, before turning back to Harry. They shook their heads silently.

"No. . . " Blaise eventually answered for the rest of the group.

Harry bit his lip "But-!" he fumbled, hands flailing at his sides slightly. "Isn't that what we do?" he asked, starting to panic. "I mean – witches and wizards, isn't that, the point?!" his voice elevated. Harry felt as though the floor had suddenly been yanked out from underneath him. He knew that he'd grown up with muggles, and that there was probably still a whole _load_ of things that he didn't know about the wizarding world, but he honestly didn't comprehend what he'd done that was so surprising!

He was a wizard. So he'd done magic.

Harry opened his mouth, closed it, looking hopelessly around the group.

It wasn't until Draco's face transformed into a blinding smile that Harry realised he'd started to tremble. He didn't want to be different! He just wanted to be normal!

All he'd ever wanted was to be Harry. _Just Harry_.

But as Draco bounded up to him, brilliant wide smile on his pale face, a small voice in his mind thought that maybe he could live with being (a _little_ ) different so long as his friend still smiled at him like that.

"This is perfect!" Draco hissed excitedly, grey eyes illuminated like light, sun-kissed clouds. The blonde was poking him excitedly on the arm, as he bounced on his toes.

Pansy (rather like Harry) was looking at Draco in confusion, head tilted to the side. "Er. . . how?" she asked, honest curiosity in her eyes as she wandered closer.

Blaise only groaned, tipping his head back tiredly, already guessing where Draco was going with his excitement.

Draco's eyes never left Harry's. "For our pact! It's perfect!" he exclaimed in a hushed voice.

Pansy's eyes suddenly looked as dangerously excited as Draco's and Harry fought the sudden urge to take a step back.

Daphne, not having been part of their original conversation at the Welcome Feast (or the pact they'd made there) observed the proceedings with quiet, undisguised interest. Greg and Vince hadn't quite caught on like the rest had, but they did seem quite happy and distracted with the revelation of Harry's newfound talent.

"We would get top marks for every subject." Pansy whispered, eyes unfocused and dreamy like she was imagining some delightful fantasy.

Blaise was sighing. "We don't even know if it would work." He felt obliged to point out, lifting his head back up from its flopped position.

Harry was starting to feel as left out as Greg and Vince.

Draco finally turned away from Harry to flick an exasperated expression at the dark-skinned boy "Stop being such a pessimist." Draco said flippantly, obviously determined not to be dissuaded. "It's the perfect opportunity! He could teach us! Imagine the possibilities! The school would be ours!"

"How many people do you know able to do wordless magic, Draco? Don't even get me started on wandless!" Blaise questioned incredulously, both eyebrows raised high on his forehead.

"So it might take a little while, we'd have someone who can _actually do it_ to explain. Are you honestly telling me that you _don't_ want to leant it too?" Draco asked incredulously, still bouncing with excitement at the prospect of learning wandless, wordless magic.

Harry's eyes widened. "Wait! Wait!" he called, eyes bouncing between Pansy, Draco and Blaise. "I don't – What do you guys mean?" he asked.

Surprisingly it was Daphne who answered. "Wordless magic is a very unusual talent in the wizarding world" she explained, finally taking pity on Harry. "and there have only been a handful of known witches or wizards capable of _wandless_ magic. Not including accidental magic with young children..." She admitted, looking at Harry speculatively. "Did you do it intentionally?" she asked Harry, blue eyes intent.

". . . What?" Harry stuttered, glancing around the group in confusion. No one else clarified her question.

"The magic" she explained. "did you do it intentionally?" she asked again.

Everyone was listening for Harry's reply, standing with a hushed quiet.

"Well – I mean – _yeah_ , but, what difference does that make?" he asked, with flustered bewilderment.

Daphne nodded thoughtfully, but even her eyes gleamed eagerly now. "It means that it wasn't some form of accidental magic, meaning that, in theory, you should be able to do it again." She said. Everyone turned from Daphne to look at Harry expectantly.

Harry's brow creased in confusion at their expressions, but he plucked the slightly crumpled class schedule from his pocket without thought. With a slight moment of concentration, the piece of paper folded itself into a delicate paper crane, ruffling it's wings before sailing itself across the room towards the blonde girl.

The moment the paper alighted on her outstretched hand its form melted, smoothly unfolding into a sheaf of paper once more.

Dead silence fell over the group, and Harry stood awkwardly on his own as everyone stared at the single piece of paper. The silence continued and Harry felt dread rising up, like lead in his stomach or something thick clogging his throat. Harry stood rigidly, alone. Then he saw Draco's astonished eyes lift, raising slowly to meet his, and he couldn't do it. Harry bolted from the room, down the hallway. No thoughts to his next class down in the Herbology greenhouses.

He wished he could take it back. Take it back, and never have it happen.

He should have known better…

He ran blindly down the corridors, ears deaf to the surprised and worried shouts behind him.

It was just like Primary school all over again. Where all he'd longed for was to melt into the background so that Dudley's group never found him, so that the teacher's didn't question why he wore ragged baggy clothes, so that he didn't come home with higher grades than Dudley. When he'd met the Malfoy's and Severus, his Godfather, he'd thought (stupidly!) for a moment, that it would be okay to _try._ Actually try for once. But apparently even here he was a freak. Harry felt tears building up in his eyes, and he kept his head down, eyes screwed shut, to keep water from dripping down his face.

He wasn't sure how far he ran, but suddenly he collided with something solid. His breath lurching from his lungs, Harry was stumbling to the ground only to be caught by two pairs of strong arms.

With green eyes, eyelashes damp with tears, the raven looked shakily up to his rescuers.

Twin red-headed boys were staring worriedly down at Harry. They shared a silent, concerned glance, before smiling kindly down at Harry. They crouched either side of the little Slytherin, one lifting him up and settling his back to his feet, as the other made a show of dusting off (non-existent) dirt from his hair and shoulders.

"Whoa! Hey now Little Firstie!" the Gryffindor on his left started.

"Don't let those stuck-up Prefects" the boy on his right started.

"Catch you racing through" The first continued the sentence seamlessly.

"The corridors so soon after arriving"

"At Hogwarts!" Left said, making a show of eyeing the corridors around them suspiciously, as though for any authority figures, before they turned back to Harry.

"Set's a bad impression" Right whispered.

"We should know!" They finished together, winking.

Harry stood in the corridor shakily, wishing he was alone, unable to meet the eyes of the Gryffindor boys. The twins shared a glance again, then crouched down lower beside the small first year Slytherin.

The one on the right was pulling out a large piece of parchment, whilst the other reached up to gently wipe the tears on Harry's cheeks away.

"Where are you off to"

"in such a hurry"

"Little, Snake?" they finished together, looking at the pale, tear-tear streaked raven with concern.

Harry looked up at them shakily. Having no idea how to answer. He was lost, feeling horrible with tears bubbling up in his eyes again, and had just realised he had no idea how to get to his next class.

Another glance was shared before they nodded with resolution, they leant closer, smiling at Harry conspiringly. Harry stumbled back slightly as a huge piece of old parchment was unfolded between them with a flourish. One of the Gryffindors tapped the paper with their wand whilst the other murmured something beneath their breath.

Harry watched in surprised awe (momentarily forgetting his own problems) as ink spread like water across the parchment, filling it with moving lines, squiggles and dots.

Across the top writing was scrawled neatly.

 **'Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot & Prongs are proud to present: the Marauder's Map.'**

The ginger haired boys beamed at him "Messrs Fred" the boy on the left tipped his head in a bow.

"And George" the other mimicked his twin.

"At your service!" they crowed together.

Harry looked between them with baffled, dazed eyes.

"Go on then" Fred urged him, nudging Harry's shoulder gently.

"Tell us where" George said

"or who" Fred interrupted

"or what" George added cheerily.

Harry felt a tug of a smile at the corner of his lips despite himself.

"you're looking for." Fred concluded.

"And we will solemnly swear to lead you there!" they swore, bounding to their feet (pulling a surprised Harry with them), and jumping into a ridiculous theatrical stance.

Harry edged slightly away from the loud duo, snuffling and rubbing his wet nose of the sleeve of his cloak as he stared down at his feet. His embarrassment built in his chest as he realised how stupid he must look, enough that complete strangers were trying to cheer him up. There was only one place he wanted to go, but he didn't think he should go there now. . .

The request left his lips despite the reservations. "Do you know where my Godfather, Professor Snape, is?" Harry's voice trailed off in a whisper, before he bit his lip, cringing. He shouldn't interrupt his Godfather now, Severus was probably busy, and Harry didn't want the man to see him like this anyway. Besides, he was sure it wasn't long now before Draco told both the Malfoy's and his Godfather about what he did. He didn't want to see that same reaction shocked reaction. Didn't want them to think to also think there was something wrong with him. That he was a freak. . .

If the twins were surprised by the request they masked it quite quickly.

Fred raised a brow at his brother. "What do you think Freddy? Think we can track down the Great Bat of the Dungeons for this little Firstie?"

"The Cobra of Hogwarts." George nodded, seriously.

"Our one any only" Fred agreed solemnly.

"Terrifying" George shuddered jokingly.

"Sharp tongued" Fred added musingly.

"Merlin's beard, do you remember our first -" George went on happily.

"Sharp eyed" his twin continued.

"year? Honestly don't know how-"

"Cloak billowing" Fred went on obstinately.

"many times we've been-"

"Large proboscised" Fred added, cautiously touching his own nose, as though to check it's dimensions.

"caught by that teacher. I swear he can _sense_ movement –

"Freddie" Fred interrupted his twin.

"Yeah, Georgie" George replied casually.

"Stop ruining our good impression. We're reassuring the Snake, not reminiscing on our, admittedly spectacular, exploits." Fred reminded him.

George suddenly leaned closer over the map, nose almost scraping the paper as he set to searching for the Potions Master's name. "Right you are Georgie" George cheered.

Harry edged closer curiously, a hand reaching up to curiously trail over one of the west wings on the map the twins held.

"Wow!" the twin's suddenly exclaimed in shock as much of the ink suddenly faded in colour, highlighting one single bright green dot labelled Severus Snape that was pacing through the dungeons. Harry hastily removed his hand from where it had glanced across the map, and instantly the colours returned to normal. However the map didn't stop there, writing started to scrawl across the page, and two sets of bright blue eyes watched in rapt attention at the message which appeared.

' **Mssrs Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are delighted to renounce our claim to the Maraurder's Map (given that it has into the hands of one of our brilliant progeny). May you use it for its intended purpose!** ' it wrote before finishing with a flourish **'Give em' hell!'**

Two sets of blue eyes turned towards Harry. "Great goblins"

"Merlin's moustache"

"Trolls toes"

"galloping gargoyles"

They muttered, looking at Harry with new eyes. Very bright, delighted, blue eyes.

"He's a little Marauder" he murmured together. Then a beaming grin stretched slowly across their face.

"Right!" Fred shot up, followed closely by George, who lifted Harry up and perched him between the two twins, high off the ground on both their shoulders as they set off down the corridor towards the dungeons.

"onwards Georgie!" George called to his brother.

Harry was frozen in shock on their shoulders, hands tightly clutched to both Gryffindors to keep from falling. He tried to process what just happened. The map the twins had seemed to think that he was somehow related to one of the Maraurder's, though he had no idea who they were...

In any case, Harry was soon (quite uncomfortably carried, given the number of stares received) down to the dungeons.

Fred recklessly rapped loudly on Severus' office door, merely smiling along with his twin as an incredulous Potions Master opened his door to meet his Godson perched on the shoulder's of the two Weasley twins.

Severus sighed, raising a dark brow at his Godson, as he waited for a rational explanation for this madness.

Harry was carefully levered back on the ground, before the Weasley twins bowed with a flourish to the small raven haired boy. Much to Harry's bewilderment.

"If you ever need anything at" George smiled

"all, mini-Maraurder, just" Fred went on

"Give us a shout." They finished, before disappearing with a cackle back around the corner.

There was a pregnant pause, as both Slytherin's eyed the empty corridor.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but pray tell, _why_ were you brought to my office by those two red-haired devils?" Severus asked eventually, turning to Harry.

Harry's reply was interrupted by the loud arrival of the six Slytherin first years Harry had recently run from, as they barrelled round the corner, breaths puffing, and hair and uniforms in various states of disarray.

Severus pinched his nose with a sigh.

"Great Merlin, it's going to be a long year" the potions master muttered.


	17. Just Harry

**Beta'd by: Bombadilo Baby. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. . . . and, sorry for interrupting your My Hero Academia binge watching ;-)**

 **Also, I'd like to apologies for my last chapter folks (I really didn't like it, but if any of you thought it was okay, just dismiss this apology).**

 **In any case, I'm hoping that this one will make up for it somewhat :-D Let me know!**

 **Like many writers I know, any/all reviews, favourites, and follows are viewed with the highest regards.**

 **A Ensnaring Weekend to You All!**

 **-G**

 **No I do not (in any way) own anything to do with Harry Potter. Though, Merlin, wouldn't it be nice if I did? shrug. Who knows, maybe, one day I'll write something that amazing too. Can only hope, right? :-D**

* * *

" _If you ever need anything at" George smiled_

" _all, mini-Maraurder, just" Fred went on_

" _Give us a shout." They finished, before disappearing with a cackle back around the corner._

 _There was a pregnant pause, as both Slytherin's eyed the empty corridor._

" _I'm almost afraid to ask, but pray tell, why were you brought to my office by those two red-haired devils?" Severus asked eventually, turning to Harry._

 _Harry's reply was interrupted by the loud arrival of the six Slytherin first years Harry had recently run from, as they barrelled round the corner, breaths puffing, and hair and uniforms in varied states of disarray._

 _Severus pinched his nose with a sigh._

" _Great Merlin, it's going to be a long year" the potions master muttered._

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Just Harry**

 _Flash Back to Draco's, POV:_

Draco's grey eyes widened as a paper crane fluttered through the group, settling down smoothly on Daphne's outstretched hand. He looked back towards Harry in stunned awe, but froze when he saw the raven flinch away moments after their gazes met. He watched, concern building as Harry's gaze flittered around the group, the smaller boys shoulders tensing further, his green eyes shuttering. Harry took a stumbling step back, away from the others.

Confused, Draco glanced around. One look at all of the others expressions, a myriad of surprise, envy, shock, and awe made comprehension drop like a stone in Draco's stomach.

His mind flashed back to a conversation he'd had with Harry the night before boarding the Hogwarts Express, as he watched the Raven back away with dismay.

" _Don't worry, Harry" Draco reassured the smaller boy "My friends are great. I'm sure you'll get along."_

 _The dark haired boy shrugged, not meeting Draco's eyes as his fingers played with a button on his shirt._

" _Besides, I bet they're loads better than those muggles you were with!" Draco exclaimed, but then had to watch in concern as Harry's shoulders visibly tensed._

" _I-I didn't mean. I'm sure some of them were oka-" Draco fumbled, realising that he might of inadvertently offended his friend._

 _His words were cut off by Harry's quiet reply. "I didn't have any friends."_

 _Draco looked at Harry in surprise, unsure how to respond._

" _My cousin and his gang threatened anyone who started to hang out with me. But then – when I -" Harry's breaths became slightly uneven, and his gaze was still fixed on his shirt._

 _His voice was trembling when he continued. "Dudley and a group of boys were chasing me. I was just trying to get away!" he whispered, fingers clutching his shirt tightly now. "But I jumped and, I, I was up on the school roof. I don't even know how I -! Most of my whole class saw – and after that, they-" Harry's voice cut off._

 _The Raven drew in a shaky breath, before seeming to force the words from his lungs. "When they got me down, they just stood there. Looking at me like- " Tears budded in Harry's eyes, which he tried to wipe away without Draco noticing. "I wasn't H-Harry anymore."_

" _I was a Freak." Tears dripped down Harry's face despite his best efforts._

 _Draco was scowling furiously by the end of the story. "You're not a freak!" Draco cried, outraged that those stupid muggles had made Harry upset._

" _I wanted to be Harry. Just Harry!" the small boy said, barely even talking to Draco anymore as he curled up and started to cry._

 _Draco rushed over to hug his friend, wrapping his arms tightly around the smaller boy. "Muggles are idiots." He muttered as he rubbed Harry's shaking back. "Don't worry about them. You'll always be just Harry to me." Draco promised._

Draco quickly turned back from his friends towards Harry, mouth opening to diffuse the situation.

"Wait! Harry!" he said, arm out as though to grab the raven haired boy. But the movement of Draco stepping forwards seemed to trigger Harry's fear because before Draco could react the smaller boy had whipped around, darting away from the group.

Draco watched with dismay as his friend ran, knowing that he'd stuffed up already. That their response had hurt Harry, reminded him to closely of those blasted muggles!

A couple of the others were calling after Harry in concern, but by then the Raven had already disappeared down the corridor.

 _I need to go find him._ Draco thought, stepping hastily to follow after Harry. Someone grabbed his arm, stopping his progress.

"I don't know what's going on" Blaise started as Draco whirled to face the person stopping him from catching up to Harry. "But I think Harry wants to be alone." He told Draco quietly.

The rest of the group quietened down, but Draco scowled fiercely, wrenching his arm from Blaise's.

"Because he believes we all think he's some kind of freak!" Draco snarled, not angry at Blaise as much as intensely worried about Harry. "He grew up with Muggles, and from what he's told me, I'm pretty sure they were all either scared and angry whenever he did accidental magic!"

"What?!" Pansy demanded, concerned, her eyes darting back to the corridor Harry had disappeared down.

"What does that have to do with-?" Daphne started, confused, before she was interrupted by Greg's matter of fact voice.

"Harry wants to be normal. So he became upset when we acted like he wasn't." he said simply.

Everyone turned to face Greg, the rest of the faces clearing in comprehension, before they all pelted rapidly after Harry.

It quickly became clear that they would never find Harry just randomly searching through the castle, as the raven was long gone. Draco paused as an idea on where to find Harry popped into his head.

"Sev's office." He murmured, before calling after the others.

They made their way breathlessly back through the dungeons, and finally tumbling round the corner.

Relief shone in their eyes as they saw both Harry and Severus outside the Head of House's office.

"Harry!" they cried, relieved, not noticing the Potion's Master's incredulous stare at their unkept appearance and (admittedly loud) entrance.

Harry turned to look at them in shock, green eyes rimmed with red. "Guy's?" he asked, surprised.

They all turned as they heard the teacher's weary sigh as the Potions Master pinched the bridge of his nose. "And what, pray tell, brings you all cluttering so loudly into my office?" Severus demanded. "If I'm not mistaken, you have less than half an hour until you are all due at Professor Sprout's greenhouses." He stated, eying them firmly.

The group of first year Slytherin's shuffled under his dark penetrating gaze sheepishly.

It was Harry's quiet voice that broke the silence. "Sorry, sir." He said, not looking at the other first years. "It's my fault. I didn't mean to get them into trouble." He said, green eyes earnest.

"We unintentionally upset Harry, Sir." Vince interrupted Severus' reply.

Daphne nodded "We were all very surprised when we saw him do wandless, wordless magic." she added. "We didn't mean to upset you Harry."

Blaise wandered closer to Harry and Severus "Though, it is bloody cool that you can perform it." he added, winking at Harry, causing the small boy to blushed, eyes wide.

Draco wasn't paying much attention to the rest of the conversation as he walked up to Harry, clasping his hand hesitantly. Harry's green eyes flickered across to Draco, apprehensively.

"Alright, Harry?" he asked quietly, grey eyes concerned beneath drawn pale brows.

Draco held his breath as he waited for the Raven to respond, hoping that his friend wouldn't hold anything against them. When Harry hesitated, Draco quickly went on. "You just surprised us a bit back there" he admitted. "But I hope you're prepared now," he joked, nudging Harry's shoulder. Harry looked up in alarm until Draco continued. "Cause I can pretty much guarantee we'll all be asking you for tips on how you did it." He laughed.

Harry looked up in shock, before blushing bright red.

"Ohh!" Pansy cried, excitedly bouncing on her toes. "Count me in!" she agreed, and was quickly followed by the others until Severus' low voice interrupted their scheming.

"For your own sake, I'm going to forget I ever heard this conversation." He drawled, exasperated and slightly humoured. "You all have approximately one minute before I dock points for being late to class." He announced, before conjuring a Patronus charm. A silver doe stood patiently beside the group of first years. "Follow the Patronus and it will lead you directly to class" he instructed firmly. "Harry, if I could speak to you briefly?" he requested as the others started to depart.

Harry nodded and walked over to Severus, encouraging Draco to follow the others, which he eventually did reluctantly.

Severus looked down at Harry with dark eyes, a flicker of concern passing through them "I trust you will tell me if there is anything . . . concerning you, Harry?" he requested slowly.

Harry nodded in confirmation, shyly. "I'm alright, Godfather." He said quietly.

Severus observed him closely for a moment before nodding approvingly. "Very well" he conceded. "I shall see both you and Draco this afternoon upon the conclusion of your classes." He instructed, reminding Harry of their deal.

Harry nodded, then conversation complete, he hurried to catch up with the others.

Severus watched his Godson depart, dark eyes unfathomable, before turning to re-enter his office to prepare for his second class.

….

It was sometime later, during his break between the third and fourth periods, that his peace was once again interrupted.

"Alright, Severus!" a voice cried from the entrance to his office as the door slammed open "I've had enough!" McGonagall said, walking briskly into his office and practically collapsing on the chair opposite his desk.

She speared the man with sharp eyes "What on earth is going on?!" she questioned or, more accurately in Severus' opinion, demanded.

Severus raised a brow at her unusual entrance, easily taking note of the frazzled hair and anxious posture of his old friend.

The potions master sighed, wondering if the day would only continue with this theme. He tapped his index finger against the desk a couple of times before answering.

"How much have you been told, Minnie?" He queried, with genuine interest.

McGonagall huffed, affronted. "Bloomin' cat whiskers!" she cried, frowning darkly. "The Prophet's useless! And the Ministry's sealed up tighter than Gringott's! I went into the holding cells at the DMLE yesterday and Albus, as usual, spoke a whole lot of nothing! Whilst trying to weasel information out of me." She grumbled, distractedly.

She shot a look at Severus "I don't know what you lot have gotten yourselves into, but it had better not cause trouble here at Hogwarts Severus, or you'll find all those black cloaks of yours transfigured into frilly nightgowns!" she warned, voice tinged with anxiety, but a steely look in her eyes.

Severus sighed, looking weary. "Lucius Malfoy came across Harry Potter in Diagon over the summer. It quickly became apparent that Albus' choice of primary _guardians_ , _"_ the potions master spat out, eyes darkening "left much to be desired."

Severus' shoulder slumped as he looked across at his friend. Minerva was startled to see the devastated dark eyes and a bitter flicker at the corner of the man's lips. "Naturally the matter was investigated." The man went on hollowly, his eyes averted now and focused off to the left. "Harry was abused physically and mentally whilst under the care of his Aunt and Uncle, with full awareness of the Headmaster. Gringott's account managers have also confirmed illegal use of the Potter wealth under Albus' authorisation."

Minerva gasped, her face turning grey, though her eyes flickered with fury. Severus went on.

"Harry's full health check revealed countless injuries. All with either absent or substandard medical assistance. . . since the age of one." Severus looked up to Minerva, with haunted dark eyes "He received no treatment whatsoever following his encounter with the Dark Lord, Minnie." He whispered, in a rough voice as he shakily conjured a bottle of whiskey and two tumblers.

Minerva fairly vibrated with fury, dark eyes blazing, her back ram-rod straight. "That lying, manipulative, interfering old bastard!" she hissed tightly. "He told me that he'd sent for one of the Order's healers! That they'd be arriving within the hour to do a full physical! Some rot about St Mungo's not being safe.." her eyes flashed with outrage and pain at the man who'd betrayed them. "Do you know he made us leave him there?" she asked him, reaching forwards for a glass of whiskey with shaking hands, not noticing the tears starting to tremble on her eyelashes. "J-just leave Harry on the _porch_! Wouldn't let us even go in, only left a bleedin' _letter!_ He was so tiny Severus, only wrapped in that blanket. Course I cast a warming charm when he wasn't looking. I'd been watching those muggles all day, and I told that old coot they seemed like the worst kind." She recalled, horrified at her own involvement in Harry's fate "All Albus' would go one about was _blood wards_ , and Harry" she choked "being better off with his only remaining relatives."

Severus' head shot up "Blood wards?" he spat, murderously. "That was his reasoning for leaving Harry there?" Severus questioned demandingly, bristling with fury, hand clenched tightly around his glass. "Those so called wards wouldn't have help up against a sixth year, let alone the Dark Lord. They _fell_ , Minnie. When we went to go get him out, there were no wards. No protection whatsoever. He was a sitting duck in that house, Minnie."

Minerva looked as though every year weighed heavily upon her at that moment "And the Headmaster knew. Albus knew?" she murmured, stunned and horrified.

Severus knocked back his glass of whiskey "As magical guardian, he was provided with the usual monitoring crystals. They were directly linked to Harry's wellbeing. Checked daily." He said flatly. "He was also the one to put up the wards. He knew."

Minerva hesitated, almost reluctant to ask. "Did he know about you?"

Severus froze, shoulders tense as he stared at the desk. "As Harry's magical guardian, I've been informed he had full access to Lily's will."

". . . Severus."

"Gringott's accountants have also confirmed that he was responsible for refusing the reading of the will to all other parties." The potion's master informed her, face blank, even as two tears trickles down his pale cheeks.

". . . Severus."

A broken, wild laugh burst abruptly from Severus. "Did you know that her will stated their last secret keeper?" he asked, heedlessly, changing the subject from his Godfatherhood.

Minerva tensed "Wha-?"

"It was Peter." Severus interrupted, swiftly downing another glass of whiskey.

Minerva was frozen in shock, unable to speak as the ramifications of what he'd just spoken set in.

"That snivelling lump of a coward sold out his only friends to the Dark Lord." Severus said voice shaking, more tears slipping down his face, dripping slowly from his chin onto the hands in his lap. "He was the one who sentenced Lily to death." He said roughly, in a tear clogged throat. Though his voice was still laden with those old feelings of self-castigation and guilt.

"Morgana's ghost!" Minerva whispered, eyes wide ". . . Sirius."

Severus nodded, hair swinging across his face. "Is more than likely innocent." Severus confirmed blithely, uninterested.

"He knew. . . he knew all along." Minerva said quietly, her brain felt like a huge blank slate, unable to comprehend their conversation any longer.

"The Headmaster is a tosser, Minnie." Severus said with dignity. Minerva spared a moment to glance at her obviously drunk friend, who had (in the last ten minutes) managed to down nearly the entire bottle an whiskey alone. "I believe, for once, I would like to prove the ridiculous rumours at Hogwarts true and cook him in my large cast iron cauldron." the dark haired said darkly.

"That is ill advised, Severus." Minerva said, with slight amusement at her friend, despite the horror of their situation.

"True." Severus conceded. He stared down at his desk. "I'm his Godfather, Minnie." He said, as though he still couldn't believe it. "She made me his, Godfather."

Minerva laughed briefly, reaching forward to pat the man's shoulder a few times. "Of course she did Severus." She said, frankly. "You were her only close friend with an actual head on their shoulders when Harry was born. How James convinced her to have Sirius as his other Godfather is beyond me." Minerva snorted.

Severus' lips twitched slightly.

"She left a letter addressed to myself in Gringotts, in the event of their death." Severus admitted, finger tracing the rim of his empty glass. "I have it in my possession now, unread of course." He went on.

Minerva shot her friend a concerned look, knowing how heavily all these revelations were weighing on his shoulders.

"Aye. And I'm sure Lily wouldn't begrudge you whatever time you need to read it, Severus." Minerva said frankly.

Severus nodded, dark eyes glazed over. "Perhaps later, when time permits." He murmured. A smile twitched marginally at his lips as a recent memory sprung up in his mind. "Harry came down to see me this morning, closely followed by almost the entirety of my Slytherin first years, not to mention your two Weasley twins. He seemed quite shocked by the entourage. As was I when the informed me that my charge had performed some form of wandless, wordless magic." Severus informed his friend, with no little amusement. "I feel I should warn you now, if I know my Slytherin's, this will not be the only instance made apparent."

Minerva's eyes widened, before she groaned in dismay, chuckling reluctantly. "Dear Merlin, we'll have an epidemic on our hands!" she croaked, shoulder shaking with laughter. "First years will be running around performing wordless magic before you can say blast ended skrewt!"

"Nothing you can't handle I'm sure, Headmistress." Severus smirked, glad that he wasn't in her position.

Minerva scowled, peering suspiciously at her friend. "That wouldn't be sass I hear, would it Severus? Don't test me now, or I'll be assigned all their detentions with you." She warned, an wicked glint in her eyes.

Severus' back shot up straight, a look of pure horror crossing his face. "Don't you dare!" he hissed.

Minerva chuckled. "Hmm. I don't know, Severus . . . " he mused slowly, sitting comfortably back in her chair. "Two of the most likely culprits _are_ your Godsons. It seems only fair that you would be responsible for their actions. . . " the Headmistress considered with mock seriousness, barely concealing the pure evil smirk on her lips.

Severus rubbed his temples, feeling a headache brewing there already. "I fear we have enough to worry about this year, Minerva, even without the next generation of Marauder's to consider." Severus admitted. "Are all the protections in place?" he queried.

Minerva's face instantly turned serious. "The final one's went up two days ago." She stated. "You were right by the way." She said, confirming Severus' suspicion. "I did an overall assessment of the obstacles that Albus' was so insistent upon. They wouldn't have stopped third years!" she said, a deep scowl on her face. "If you wouldn't be opposed, I was hoping you could alter your own section? I've already administered the necessary changed to mine and discussed Pomona and Filius' contributions." She said grimly.

"Of course." Severus nodded. "It should have been done in the first instance." He scowled, once more tapping his finger against the desk agitatedly.

"The mark is growing stronger, Minnie." He confided to his old friend. "I believe it may be necessary to look re-fresh Hogwarts wards. The sooner the better."

Minerva looked startled and increasingly frazzled, her dark hair slipping slightly from the tight bun atop her head. "You think He would be able to enter at their current strengths?" she asked, somewhat fearfully before a steely resolution settled about her shoulder. She nodded definitively. "I'll look into the matter immediately. I assume you would be available to hold position for the Western side once more, Severus?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Certainly." Severus agreed.

Minerva stood. "If that's all, my old friend" she said "I had best be on my way". Severus rose to see her out.

Before crossing the privacy barriers Severus had instilled Minerva pierced him with a sharp look. "I understand that there are certain restrictions that prevent your open communication. But if there is anything that I can assist you with Severus, I expect to hear immediate notification." She warned, scowling fiercely at the potions master.

Severus looked at her, a brief flash of shock passing through dark eyes, before he smiled slightly at his friend. "Yes." He hummed considering "I suppose, though you _are_ a Gryffindor, that you might be of assistance." He mused, jokingly.

Minerva's scowl darkened, and she rolled her eyes exasperatingly. "Slytherin's" she muttered under her breath and she swept back down the corridor away from the dungeons.

In the doorway to his office, Severus Snape barked in laughter.


	18. Midnight Duel

**Beta'd by: Bombadilo Baby. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. I send this through so late every time, and without fail you always read it! Thank Merlin you're mostly a night-owl :-D**

 **I'm sooooooo sorry for missing last week guys! Things have been quite hectic over the last two weeks, but I promise I'll get right back into the swing of things now.**

 **This chapter is getting quite exciting now! Also, just thought I'd let you know, that I estimate year 1 will be complete in around 6 or so chapters!**

 **I looooove any/all reviews, favourites, and follows! Seriously, just brightens my day like a Lumos.**

 **A Swirling Weekend to You All!**

 **-G**

* * *

 _Before crossing the privacy barriers Severus had erected, Minerva pierced him with a sharp look. "I understand that there are certain restrictions that prevent your open communication. But if there is anything that I can assist you with Severus, I expect to hear immediate notification." She warned, scowling fiercely at the potions master._

 _Severus looked at her, a brief flash of shock passing through dark eyes, before he smiled slightly at his friend. "Yes." He hummed considering "I suppose, though you are a Gryffindor, that you might be of assistance." He mused, jokingly._

 _Minerva's scowl darkened, and she rolled her eyes exasperatingly. "Slytherin's" she muttered under her breath and she swept back down the corridor away from the dungeons._

 _In the doorway to his office, Severus Snape chuckled._

* * *

Time passed quickly at Hogwarts. As planned, and with much hard work, the first year Slytherin's (excluding Milicent, Theodore and Tracey, who still refused to associate with their group) excelled at their classwork. They trumped the entire first year population at Hogwarts with ease, much to the horror of the Ravenclaw's, and (more specifically) Hermione Granger.

Since their plan to take Hogwarts by storm included acing all their classes, they quickly decided to organise study sessions. They were led by whoever was more naturally talented at the subject in their small circle of friends, and worked brilliantly. Amongst their group everyone was surprised to realise that Draco was a genius in Herbology. . . or at least he was once they convinced Professor Sprout to allow him use the impervious dirt charm, a spell his Mother had invented, during class.

Pansy was a deft hand in Charms, taking to every spell like a duck to water, and had quickly become the apple of Professor Flitwick's eye. Pansy was the only one to produce a faultless umbrella charm, she laughed heartily at the others damp appearance after that particular class.

Blaise was easily the stand out in Defence, so long as they prodded him regularly to ensure he didn't fall asleep whilst listening to Professor Quirrell's stuttering. Apparently his Mother had been (unofficially) teaching him the subject for many years now, and the first year curriculum nearly bored him to tears.

Daphne had also merged with their group after that first week, and was the first person they all turned to for help with their Astronomy homework. She had a razor sharp memory, that frankly alarmed the others. She could remember all the complicated star names, positions and theories, without batting her eye. She also seemed to be naturally nocturnal, if her dark scowl at the breakfast table was any indication.

Though Draco and Harry were both still easily the best in Potions class (mostly due to Severus' private tutoring prior to Hogwarts) everyone was astonished to see how quickly Greg and Vince were progressing. They'd realised early in the year that the key mistakes of both boys was in the ingredient preparation. Once corrected however both Vince and Greg rapidly improved. Now, particularly when the two boys worked together, they almost always created a faultless potion. Draco had, more than one time, suspiciously questioned whether they could in fact read each other's minds, since they were perfectly coordinated and silent throughout class.

Harry was of course, as the only one amongst them with actual interest in History, the top of their class (though he mostly drew scribble on his page in class). This mildly chagrined his friends, since Harry had known nothing of the Wizarding world prior to his last birthday. Though they happily interrogated the raven after lectures, so that Harry could run them through what in Merlin's name Professor Binns had been droning about.

Much to Harry's astonishment and embarrassment, he soon found himself answering questions for second and third year Slytherin's on the subject. This was, of course, only possible, because he'd devoured a significant amount of the history books contained in the Malfoy Manor over the summer. Severus had been gobsmacked to walk into the Library at Malfoy Manor to find an enthralled Harry, encircled by a mound of history books, two hours late for Lunch.

Much of Slytherin started fondly referring to Harry as The Historian when referring others to his expertise.

All in all everything was going almost exactly to plan. . . with the exception of Defence Against the Dark Arts.

As they made their way to the classroom in question, Draco eyed Harry in concern. Since the first Defence lesson the blonde had noticed that something was wrong. As they walked through the door to take their seats, Draco bit his lip is worry as he saw the blood drain from Harry's face, leaving only his lightning scar a stark slash of red on his forehead.

By fifteen minutes into the lesson, Harry's green eyes had glazed over, and his hands trembled as he half-heartedly scribbled notes. By the time they got to the practical section of the class Draco was forcing himself not to cart his friend off to the Hospital Wing. The only reason he resisted was the small shaky smile Harry flicked his way as he was paired up with the red headed Gryffindor for duelling.

Draco watched from the left side of the room as Harry took his duelling stance.

"This is going to end badly." Someone mumbled quietly to his right.

Draco turned to look at Blaise, his current duelling partner, noticing that his eyes had also fixed on Harry's side of the room.

Draco bit his lip, eyes flickering back to Blaise as he replied "Should we- "

"Expelliarmus." A quiet voice said from across the room.

There was a pause before a furious voice bellowed out. " . . . .You dirty cheating Snake!"

Both Slytherin boy's head whipped around in surprise at the exclamation, and were met with the scene of a bright-red furious face of Ronald Weasley, brandishing the wand Harry had just passed calmly back to him at their friends back. Before they could intervene the angry Gryffindor let out a shout, and the sound of sizzling magic scorched across the room.

The electric blue streak was immediately familiar as the temporary paralysis charm they'd been practicing for subduing Hinkeypuffs last week.

"Harry!" they shouted out in alarm, as the magic shot towards their friends surprised friends face as he turned, still shaky from whatever pain seemed to afflict him when he walked in the Defence classroom.

Two things happened simultaneously: one of Harry's hands whipped up, unconsciously shielding his face from the spell. And Quirrell's wand rose, pointing towards the two boys. The whole class watched, frozen, as the bright blue magic clashed against a wordlessly cast barrier, just centimetres from Harry's face. It surged violently up and around the materialised shield, like a crashing wave, before fading.

Draco was across the room before the shield had fully flickered out of existence.

"Harry!" he cried, running over, fingers curling tightly around the ravens arm. "Are you alright?"

Harry's green eyes focused blearily on Draco. "I'm fine." He replied quietly.

"Mr W-Weasley!" a quivering voice called sharply from the front of the room. Everyone's eyes turned to the professor. "t-twenty points from Gryffindor, a-and de-detention with Mr Filch this Fri-Friday." Quirrell reprimanded the red-head, earning him dark scowls from his fellow Gryffindor classmates.

Ron's chest swelled with outrage, as he spluttered. "W-What?! But he-!"

"Shut up, Weasley!" one of the Gryffindor boys hissed.

Ron snapped his mouth shut, his face a turmoil of embarrassment and fury, his blue eyes glaring daggers at Harry.

The last fifteen minutes of class passed with everyone walking on nail-beds, half watching Harry and Ron's duelling, as Quirrell ordered them all to continue on practising until the end of the class.

The Slytherin's had just started off down the hallways towards the dungeons when a loud pair of footsteps slapped on the stones, rushing after them.

"Potter!" a familiar voice shot out.

The group of Slytherin friends automatically paused, forming a protective circle unconsciously around Harry as the raven turned cautiously towards the voice.

". . . yes?" Harry asked slowly, green eyes bright and wary.

Ronald Weasley stomped right up to Harry, looming over the smaller dark haired boy.

"Didn't want to admit the truth, you slimey Slytherin?" he taunted "You cheated in class today!"

Draco bristled. "Actually he _didn't,_ you incompetent half-whit." Draco sneered, before Harry could reply. "He disarmed you easily because you're _weak._ Hardly surprising considering you a _Weasley_." He jeered, taking delight in taunting Weasley further for trying to hurt Harry. Draco also knew how much Harry hated confrontations, and was furious that the Weasel had tried to intimidate his friend.

"Take that back!" Ron bellowed.

Draco pursed his lips "Hmmm" he mused, tilting his head slightly. "You're right. I heard that your brothers were at least _somewhat_ competentin class. It must just be you that's a horrible failure." He conceded, somewhat truthfully. He'd actually become somewhat fond of the Weasley twins over the last month that they'd been dogging Harry's footsteps, and delighted in assisting their pranks on the rest of the school. In fact all of their small friend group had taken a liking to the red-headed twins, Daphne in particularly, who's sharp mind delighted in constructing elaborate pranks on the unsuspecting population of Hogwarts.

"Better to be a Wealsey than in your family, _Malfoy_. Death Eater scum!" he spat out.

Immediately Draco's amusement slipped away, replaced by a cold hard fury. His wand was immediately pointed directly at the red-head.

"Don't insult my family, Weasley." Draco said, with cold grey eyes.

Ron laughed, chest puffing up with superiority now that he knew he'd managed to actually offend Draco. "Can't handle the truth Malfoy?" he taunted. "How about we make a deal? If you beat me in a Wizards Duel tonight, I'll swear never to insult your disgusting family again. Fair enough, you slimey Snake?"

A shark-like grin stretched across Draco's lips as he lifted his pale hand and shook Ron's. "More then." He replied, heedless of the sharp shocked inhale Pansy made behind him. "Midnight in the Trophie's Room?" Draco drawled.

Ron grunted, scowling darkly. "Fine." He snapped, before turning on his heel back down the corridor.

The rest of the Slytherin's were silent for a moment in shock before they burst into movement.

Pansy was grasping both Draco's shoulder, shaking the blonde, as she ranted. "Why on earth would you agree to some stupid duel with _Weasley!_ That is the most imbecilic, stupid, hard-headed, mor-"

Draco snickered, swiping her hands away. "Not if I have no intention of actually attending." He chuckled.

Pansy froze, and Blaise whistled. "Frame up?" the dark skinned boy checked with curiosity.

"Of course." Draco drawled. "We can hardly allow students to wander around past curfew, without notifying a teachers."

Pansy suddenly looked much more enthusiastic "Ooooh! We could mess with him first." She babbled, a wicked gleam in her eye.

Greg frowned "Like scare him or something?" he asked, turning to Pansy.

Harry remained oddly silent as the others mapped out their revenge plans, until Daphne turned to him.

"Harry." She called, drawing the others attention.

Green eyes turned to the Slytherin girl.

"What's wrong?" she asked, curiously.

Harry shuffled uncomfortably as the others attention all suddenly focused on him. "I – I just – Why are you guys so against Weasley? I mean, I know he's a prat." Harry added, honestly turning to Draco "But you seemed to really. . . " his voice drifted off uncertainly, unsure how to phrase his question. But Harry was honestly a bit surprised how much Draco appeared to _hate_ the other boy.

"The Weasley's and Malfoy's are currently in a Blood Feud." Vince explained, seeing Harry's confusion. "Until the feud is resolved their family magic's will always react like that around each other."

Harry frowned in confusion. "Wait. . . so, Draco didn't have any choice? His magic made him want to fight with Ron?"

Pansy hummed "Welllll . . . yes and no. I'm pretty sure that Draco wouldn't get along with Weasley, even without the feud." She considered, slightly amused.

Draco was scowling at them all, even an embarrassed flush spread across his cheeks. "Yes, yes. I know I made a lout of myself, can we please move on now? Because Weasley _definitely_ deserves some payback for what he tried on Harry in class." He muttered, lowly.

Pansy's glare returned. "definitely. In fact, I'm tempted to recruit his brother's for the task." She said.

Greg's eyebrows rose "Do you think they'd agree to that?" he asked "Pranking against their brother?"

Daphne scoffed, drawing the attention of everyone else. Seeing their curiosity, she elaborated. "That won't be an issue. Yesterday we were describing their last Summer holiday experimentations, it sounded more like a free-for-all on the entire family." She laughed, eyes bright with amusement.

Pansy's eyes widened "Wait. Even their parents!?" she squeaked, unable to imagine pranking her own parents in any way or form.

Daphne nodded. "Though, I don't think any of them mind all too much, at least from what they told me. Their older brothers in particular." She admitted.

Harry bit his lip, undecided. "Nothing _bad_ , though right?" he checked.

Draco turned to Harry immediately, sensing his unease. "We'll just die his hair green on something before handing him over to the teachers. Nothing actually bad, I promise Harry." He reassured the Raven, knowing that he was remembering his own horrible childhood.

Harry's eyes flickered up to Draco's and immediately his shoulders slumped in relief, some of the tension bleeding out from his face. A smile flickered at Harry's lips. "Green hair? Really, Draco?" he asked incredulously.

Draco sniffed, deliberately putting his nose in the air imperiously "Well personally, I think it would be an improvement." He said mock-haughtily.

Daphne's eyes gleamed. "Not bad." She admitted. "But I think we can come up with something better than that." She smiled dangerously.

Draco's grey eyes twinkled. "I think," he said excitedly "It's time to make plan."

...

The first year Slytherin's tumbled down the corridor, laughing raucously. They stumbled, tears of laughter in their eyes, clutching their stomachs in almost-pain between gales of laughter.

"That! " Pansy gasped for breath. "Was brilliant!" she declared.

"Oh, Merlin!" Draco sniggered "His _face!_ " he said, wishing he could bottle up the memory in a pensieve and watch it over, and over. And over. And over.

Harry wasn't in much better shape after hearing Ronald's high pitched squeak upon being dumped with a bucket of green adhesive, sparkly, glitter-slime.

Blaise chuckled, turned to Daphne with curiosity "So how long do you think it's take for him to realise that it doesn't wash off?" he wondered.

Daphne opened her mouth to reply when they froze, hearing the sharp yowl of a cat.

" . . . shit." Vince muttered, quietly as they all peered anxiously down the left corridor.

Pansy looked queasy "Do you think it's-"

She was interrupted by another sharp yowl, this one alarmingly closer.

Draco turned to the others, wide eyed. "Run!" he whispered.

They pelted off down the closest staircase, hoping to hide in a nearby classroom, the veered to the a door on the right.

Greg pulled at the handle. "It's locked." He whispered, quickly turning to the others.

Daphne swiftly nudged him to the side, lifted her wand and announced "alohomora!"

They all breathed a sigh of relief as the door's hatch unclicked, creeping as quickly as possible into the room.

Harry peered at Daphne in curiosity "Alohomor-?"

A hand swiped up and clamped over his mouth before he could finish the question. He turned in askance towards Draco, only for his eyes to clamp on the huge shadow shifting in the corner of his eyes. Heart suddenly thundering, Harry turned with trepidation towards the centre of the room.

His breath became strangled in his throat, green eyes wide and horror filled, as they looked upon the snarling beast. It was a three-headed dog. It towered above them, easily five times their height, taking up almost half the room.

Harry's limbs trembled, his feet frozen to the ground, as he hardly dared to _breath._

"Merlin and Morgana" Daphne whispered, terrified.

Her words suddenly incited the creature, and vicious snarls shook the floor beneath their feet as it surged towards them in a sudden burst of speed.

Harry opened his mouth to scream with a dark honeyed voice whispered out across the room, in a soothing lullaby, not of the English language.

Blaise's voice rippled around the room's occupants, like a stone cast into a lake. They all held their breath mesmerised as the beast slowed, eyes softening. After a moment, that seemed to last for eternity in Harry's mind, the creature sat on it's hind legs. Watching their group with calm brown eyes, before slumping to the group in content, listening to the soothing melody. Barely a minute passed, with none of the Slytherin's moving so much as an inch, before the dark room was filled with the sounds of a slumbering dog.

Harry met Draco's grey, adrenalin filled eyes. They stared at each other in mutual delayed shock. The blonde haired boy's hand even now still clasped tightly across his lips. Slowly Draco pulled away, inhaling a shaky breath. One by one they passed back through the re-opened doorway, barely allowing a whisper of noise from their feet (aside from the melody still pouring from Blaises' mouth), until the heavy locked slid back across the door. Sealing the sealing beast inside the room, mere feet away.

Silence reigned, until one of them whispered chokingly.

"Holy Fuck."


	19. Dealing With the Aftermath

**Beta'd by: Bombadilo Baby.**

 **Sorry about last week folks. I had a family Birthday, and just didn't seem to find enough to time write a (decent) chapter. Hopefully this makes up for it? (puppy-dog eyes). Let me know! :-D**

 **Like many writers I know, any/all reviews, favourites, and follows are viewed with the highest regards.**

 **A Bamboozling Weekend to You All!**

 **-G**

 _Harry met Draco's grey, adrenalin filled eyes. They stared at each other in mutual delayed shock. The blonde haired boy's hand even now still clasped tightly across his lips. Slowly Draco pulled away, inhaling a shaky breath. One by one they passed back through the re-opened doorway, barely allowing a whisper of noise from their feet (aside from the melody still pouring from Blaises' mouth), until the heavy locked slid back across the door. Sealing the sealing beast inside the room, mere feet away._

 _Silence reigned, until one of them whispered chokingly._

" _Holy Fuck."_

Chapter 19:

"Holy Fuck."

The silence was heavy as they stared with wide eyes, and hearts pumping loudly in shock.

"Why in Merlin's name is there a bloody three headed dog in a school?!" Pansy hyperventilated, voice croaky, blue eyes growing damp.

None of them answered. Greg, stood up a little straighter, though still shaky. "We need to move." He said in a mostly-steady voice, looking towards the nearest staircases.

Vince shook his head dazedly, as he tried to compose himself. "Dorm Room?" he suggested, though he was glancing nervously back towards the re-locked, thankfully silent, door.

Blaise stood slowly up from where he'd slid down to the cold stone floor in relief. "We should go now. I-I'm not sure, but" he stammered hoarsely, "I think we probably set off alarms going in there…" he trailed off.

Draco's eyes sharpened as he darted a nervous glance back towards the heavy door. "We should find Sev" he decided, not looking quite as sure as he sounded. "H-He's bound to find out anyway." He reasoned with the others anxiously.

Harry went deathly pale at the mention of his Godfather, but remained silent. He knew they were right. Severus always found out if he and Draco did anything at the Manor, but he was suddenly swamped with terrified dread to see the mix of fury and disappointment on his Godfathers face when they told him what they'd done.

Daphne nodded her head resolutely, straightening her uniform with shaky hands as she stood. "Let's go, then."

They walked in a huddled group down the dark corridors of the castle silently, faces pale.

It was only chance that they didn't cross paths with any patrolling teachers or students, when they finally came to a stop outside the entrance to Severus' office.

They stared at the door blankly, none of them moving to announce their presence, when it suddenly swung sharply open, making them skitter back in fright.

They looked up into the dark scowling face of their Potions Professor, which swiftly morphed into flickers of concern as he scanned the group of pale shaken first years before him.

Wordlessly he stood aside, opening the door widely for them to pass through into his warm, fire-lit, office.

They slipped silently through the entrance, standing closely together in the space at the centre of the room.

The door snicked shut behind them, as Severus strode over towards the group, dark eyes sweeping over them assessing.

"Explain" he dark voice brooked no argument.

Harry's eyes slid down towards his feet, unable to meet the gaze of his Godfather.

Goyle stepped forward determinedly. "We were out breaking curfew, sir." He admitted "Filch's cat almost caught us."

Vince piped up. "We didn't want to lose any points for Slytherin, so we ran to hide in the closest door we could find." His face paled further as he remembered. "We-We didn't know we were on the third floor, sir." He said earnestly, voice quivering.

Severus' face drew tight in alarm, horror rushing through the man as he realised what had happened. He stepped forward sharply, eyes dartingly sweeping the first years for any sign of injury.

"You reckless, imbeciles! Are you injured?" he demanded, eyes dark with worry "Was there any others with you?"

They all hastily shook their heads, eyes huge as they took in the usually stern professor.

Severus almost wilted with relief, though it was short lived, and closely followed by fury. "What in Morgana's name" he snarled, his back unfurling to his full height as he strode forward, cloak snapping at his heels "possessed you to run about the school at night, without supervision" he went on, heedless of their wincing faces "or even adequate knowledge or your whereabouts!" he demanded.

"Do you have any idea of the dangers you were in tonight?" he snarled, eyes flashing furiously, still filled with horror as his mind provided the various scenario's in which this night might have ended.

"200 points from Slytherin for your idiocy! You can be assured I will be writing home to each of your parents in the morning, and I will be seeing each of you for detention in evenings until Winter break. _Nightly_." He informed them, causing them all to pale further at the mention of their family.

He whipped out his wand, casting a series of complicated wordless health scan charms over the group. His scowl eased momentarily in relief as he was assured of their good health, aside from the obvious states of shock. Without of blink of his eyes he conjured a long lounge in front of the fire, several blankets and cups of hot fresh tea. With another sweep of his wand, the first years found themselves seated and bundled in front of the fire, hands wrapped around hot beverages, with a furious Potions Master stood before them.

"Now" he went on, darkly. "Explain. Fully." He insisted, crossing his arms as he waited for their answer.

They shared a nervous look between them, before Draco nervously started. "Weasley challenged me to a wizards duel after class today." He admitted, looking down. "I wasn't thinking clearly at the time, sir. He'd just attacked Harry, unprovoked, in class, and then came after us to insult my family. I ended up agreeing." He scowled briefly, remembering Weasley's behaviour. "I just wanted to get him back for trying to hurt Harry, and insulting my family! I didn't actually duel him! We just, sort of . . . covered him in green slime and made sure he was caught by a Prefect. Percy Weasley found him in the Trophy's room around midnight, before dragging his back to the Gryffindor common room." he admitted. "We were on our way back then, but we honestly didn't mean to get stuck on the third floor corridor, Sev." He said quietly, grey eyes phasing out, as he shivered on the seat. "It's my fault. I-I'm sorry." He whispered, tears slipping down his face.

Harry straightened, green eyes determined as he faced his Godfather. "It wasn't all Draco's fault. We all agreed to help, and went with him after curfew." He admitted, shakily. The others all nodded in confirmation.

Draco looked up in surprise, sharing a brief grateful look with the rest of his housemates.

Severus snapped sharply at them, drawing their attention back. "Indeed, you did. I expected better from you all. Any issues you have with Mr Ronald Weasley, or _any_ other student, in the future, will be brought immediately to me or another teacher. As was clearly stated at the start of the year. This behaviour is unacceptable, and will not happen again. Is that understood?" he insisted.

They hastily nodded, several eyes growing damp.

"I will ensure that Mr Weasley is also, suitably punished for his involvement, but know that this idiotic suggestion in no way condones your own behaviour." He scowled.

"I assume you have questions. Ask now as, thanks to your poorly chosen behaviour, I now have several tasks needing my immediate attention." He snapped.

They shrank back, shoulders hunching. Daphne timidly asked the first question, voice tremulous. "Sir. . . why? What on earth-? Why was there-?" her voice shook.

Severus sighed, looking suddenly weary. "I trust you are enquiring about the creature you saw tonight?" he confirmed. "This in confidential information." He went on, slowly. "all I can tell you is that it has been placed as a security measure. But no student should have ever been able to access its location through that door. It is something that will be rectified immediately." he stood from his chair, walking towards the door.

"Come. I will escort you to the common room." He ordered.

They hastily stood, following after their Head of House as he strode down the dungeon corridors.

He opened the hidden passageway in the Slytherin common room. "I will be expecting you all in my office, at seven o'clock sharp come morning." He informed them, sternly. "To discuss the ramifications of your actions further."

His scowl eased slightly as he saw their subdued faces. "Thank you for coming to me tonight, though, I will expect you not to leave it so late in the future. As a teacher, and your Head of House, you should know that I will always do my upmost to assist you." He said, gently, dark eyes solemn. "Go to bed, now." He went on, sighing "I suspect you could all use a good night's sleep before tomorrow." He said, ushering them up the stairs to their dormitories.

A subdued group of Slytherin's made their way to Severus' office the next morning. The common room had been in turmoil, with many of the Slytherin students furious, demanding to know who knew anything about the loss of points. They'd managed to sneak out un-noticed, though they all knew it was only a matter of time before the Slytherin's found out who was responsible.

Pansy knocked timidly on Severus' door, before stepping back closer to the others.

It swung open almost immediately, and they froze upon hearing several very familiar voices from within.

"Enter." Severus called out, as the room fell silent.

They edged their way into the room, legs moving stiffly as they suddenly became the centre of attention. Their eyes widened in confirmed horror upon seeing all of their parents assembled (or his Guardian, in Harry case).

Narcissa was the first to move, breaking the silence. She stood swiftly from her chair, rushing over to enfold Draco in her arms.

"Thank Merlin, you're alright." She murmured, strong arms tightening around the young blonde boy.

Harry stood awkwardly to the side as another pair of parents stepped forward towards Pansy. A tall dark haired lady with bright blue eyes was followed by a slightly shorter man, whose sharp golden eyes were fixed on his wife and daughter.

Pansy's mother embraced her swiftly, hand carding through her hair briefly before stepping aside to make way for her Husband. The man raised his eyebrow expectantly at Pansy, who was shifting nervously under her Mother's arm.

"Sorry, Da." She said quietly.

"I should expect so." He replied, golden eyes fixed on his daughter. "If I hear you've stepped one toe out of line again, young lady, you'll be hearing from me." He reprimanded, before clasping his hand briefly on her shoulder, causing Pansy to fling herself into his arms.

Harry turned away, suddenly feeling awkward for eves dropping on the families. He stood slightly apart from everyone, as the families talked quietly together, when his eyes sudden met another's across the room.

Harry froze, eyes transfixed as the tall dark man approached.

He stared up at his silent man. ". . . Godfather?" he asked, nervously. Dreading the man's reaction.

Suddenly strong arms were wrapped around him, and he was pulled forward.

"Harry" Severus' voice fell roughly on his ears.

Harry was startled "Godfather?"

Severus' arms tightened. "Don't you dare do something like that again." He murmured, so quietly that Harry almost didn't hear him.

Harry's heart suddenly felt constricted in his chest. "I-I won't." he promised, burying his head further against his Godfather's chest, hands tentatively coming up to wrap around his Guardian. "I'm sorry." He whispered, trying to keep tears from falling as he suddenly realised something: this was someone who actually cared about him, who would actually worry about his safety.

Harry tucked his head in further, to hide the tears that slipped down then, as Severus rubbed his back reassuringly. Though Harry suspected he knew.

Eventually Severus eased away, hands still grasping Harry's shoulders.

"Take a seat, Harry. There's some questions we need answered before you all go to classes." He said.

Harry nodded, pulling away to join Draco, Vince and Daphne on the lounge. Pansy, Greg and Blaise were still stood with their parents near-by.

"As I was just explaining before you children arrived, I had a delightful discussion with Mr Weasley last night." Severus told the room.

Lucius snorted disdainfully as he peered out the charmed dungeon window.

"Despite trying to deny involvement, Ronald did eventually admit to instigating your little midnight duel." He said, turning to Draco. "Though this in no way excuses your behaviour in response. His House has had fifty points deducted, and he will be serving detention with Filch nightly for the next fortnight." He informed them.

Lucius turned back to the group, peering down at his son. "Indeed. I have certainly taught you better, Draconis." He said pointedly, grey eyes firm.

Draco shrunk away reflexively, shame returning at his own thoughtless actions which had put his friends in danger.

Narcissa rested a hand on her son's shoulder, reassuringly, easing some of his guilt.

Severus continued. "What we need to know is how you gained access through that door on the third floor, and how you all managed to escape unharmed." Severus concluded, eying them seriously, waiting for one of them to bring forward an explanation.

One of the Mother's, Harry thought it might be Greg's, was muttering disbelievingly to herself about three headed dog's and schools.

Daphne had gone pale as she opened her mouth to speak. "That was me, sir." She admitted, shrinking under her parents disappointed gazes. "I used the alohamora charm. But I would never have opened the door if I'd realised which one it was!" she swore, eyes adamant.

Severus scowl darkened upon hearing this information, and he flickered a glance at Minerva. "And once you were in the room?" he queried, the other adults also quiet as they listened to their explanations.

This time it was Blaise who answered. "Music, sir. I remembered what my Mother had told me once, regarding the calming magical beasts, like Hydras. I sang." The dark haired boy said quietly. His Mother froze upon hearing this, the hand she had around her son stilling, before it resumed rubbed reassuringly up and down his shoulder as she listened to the conversation. Her eyes as hard as flint.

The room was silent. "Do you mean to tell me that a simple, first-year spell was able to open such a dangerous door?" demanded Vince's father, breaking the lull. "Why were such protective measures even implemented at Hogwarts?!"

All the adults around the room also looked furious at the prospect.

Minerva turned to Severus in worried confusion. "Someone must have broken the barrier, Severus. Though no student here should have been capable of such magic." She rationalised with concern.

Severus was frowning in contemplation, tapping his long fingers slowly against his thigh, gazing absently at Harry. "The wards were only broken tonight, which means that, unless you have allowed anyone else entrance to Hogwarts, they should still be somewhere on the school grounds." He reasoned.

The adults gazes sharpened at this revelation.

"What's the dog guarding under the trap door?" Harry asked curiously, the question slipping past his lips without thought.

The Teachers froze, glancing towards the other adults in the room, before silently deciding unanimously. "That information is not appropriate for minors, Mr Potter." The Headmistress informed them, slowly. "I'm afraid I'll have to ask you children to step out for the moment. You can all talk with your parents after breakfast, please go prepare yourselves for your classes." She instructed calmly.

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but fell silent as he noticed the stern expression on Severus' face.

He nodded reluctantly, waiting for the others as they murmured quiet goodbyes to their parents, feeling another twang in the direction of his chest as he watched the families before him. At least until he caught his Godfather's gaze once more, and the flicker on concern in those dark eyes.

Harry smiled shakily at his Godfather, with an awkward-jerky wave, before they all trod back out of his Godfather's office. Harry's thoughts all circling nervously around how angry Severus might be once they had a chance to talk properly about last night.

It wasn't until the door clicked shut behind them that he felt some of the tension, he hadn't known he'd been carrying, ease up around his chest.

Vince sighed, rubbing his face wearily. "My Pa's going to be so mad." He moaned.

Draco froze in horror suddenly realising something important.

Everyone turned to him curiously, then with growing alarm as they took in his expression.

Draco moaned loudly. "There's no way I'm getting a broom for my birthday, now." His shoulders slumped heavily. ". . . . bollocks." He cursed under his breath.


	20. The Night of Samhain

**Beta'd by: Bombadilo Baby. Reads everything last minute without fail. What a champion. Thank you!**

 **Soooo. . . . I can't be bothered to write a proper introduction for this chapter. So just: READ ON! :-D**

 **As always I'd love to hear any reviews! Plus fav's/follows make my day.**

 **A Zippity Weekend to You All!**

 **-G**

 **Also heads up. . . there's possibly a little increased number of brackets this week. . . I felt like brackets :-D**

* * *

 _Harry smiled shakily at his Godfather, with an awkward-jerky wave, before they all trod back out of his Godfather's office. Harry's thoughts all circling nervously around how angry Severus might be once they had a chance to talk properly about last night._

 _It wasn't until the door clicked shut behind them that he felt some of the tension, he hadn't known he'd been carrying, ease up around his chest._

 _Vince sighed, rubbing his face wearily. "My Pa's going to be so mad." He moaned._

 _Draco froze in horror suddenly realising something important._

 _Everyone turned to him curiously, then with growing alarm as they took in his expression._

 _Draco moaned loudly. "There's no way I'm getting a broom for my birthday, now." His shoulders slumped heavily. ". . . . bollocks." He cursed under his breath._

* * *

 **Chapter 20: The Night of Samhain**

Days passed quickly at Hogwarts. And, though the first year Slytherin's had all been rather subdued, thoroughly chastised after the stern discussions they'd later had with their parents, Samhain celebrations and the feast were mere hours away. Though the muggleborn's still insisted on calling it Halloween.

Naturally, the student population of Hogwarts was practically buzzing with excitement.

With the except of one, Harry Potter.

As the date had trickled closer, the small raven-haired boy grew steadily withdrawn from his friends and class. His smile less bright and his eyes holding a dull sheen. Whilst all his Slytherin year mates noticed, it was Draco who grew more and more concerned with each passing day.

Worried grey eyes would track his friend throughout the day, and the Malfoy heir regularly attempted to draw the green eyed boy into their conversations. His moments of success were becoming less frequent. After a couple of days the rest of the group had tentatively decided to give Harry some space, and petered-off urging him to join in with their usual activities. They reasoned that Harry would talk with them when he felt like it, and pushing him to do so would only be annoying.

As the days turned into weeks, and only Draco was left trying to engage Harry's attention, the blonde's concern was gradually tinted with his own unmistakable pang of hurt in his chest. Though he tried valiantly to hide it, and appear as though it didn't affect him, Harry's dismissal upset him greatly. He simply couldn't figure out why his best friend had suddenly decided to close off from them all, barre the occasional of one word reply.

Several days ago, in a fit of desperation, Draco had even sought out his Godfather. Unfortunately the timing of this decision could not have been worse. The blonde happened upon the Potion's Master just after a fifth year student had caused a huge disaster, destroying most of his classroom. Severus had, in a moment of agitated distraction (whilst hurrying to salvage whatever ingredients he could), snapped at Draco; instructing him to sort out whatever 'ridiculous, trivial quarrels' they'd started on their own, or barring that, with the assistance of a Prefect.

Draco had stared after his departing Godfather with hurt grey eyes, before wandering quietly back to the Slytherin Common Room, still clueless how to help his friend. He **had** briefly considered writing his Mother, begging for her advice. But, when it came down to it, he always hesitated to actually put ink to parchment. Several times now he's ended up biting his lip before sighing and packing the items away.

If Draco were being honest with himself, he missed Harry…. quite a lot. He missed their whispered conversations (that always seemed to run late into the night) whilst they lay together bundled on Draco's bed. He missed their loud, boisterous games of exploding snap with the rest of their friends whilst they sat on the rug near the open fireplace in the Common Room. He missed the hidden notes in History class, and the thankful glances in Transfiguration when he whispered advice. He missed conversations down long corridors on the way to class. The way Harry (who was always far too spritely in the mornings) would sometimes plonk a (perfect, _perfect_ ) cup of tea before him at the breakfast table, on the days he was too busy yawning and grouching to do it himself yet.

He missed everything. But, if he were honest, there was only one activity that sent a sharp ache to his chest whenever Harry silently, _mildly,_ declined, leaving Draco on his own:

Cloud Watching.

He wasn't sure how, but at some point it had become their tradition. Harry's love of the Manor garden had quickly morphed into them spending as much of their free time as possible outdoors. Draco would lead him around as they explored the hundreds of nooks and crannies of their expansive grounds. And, by the end of their explorations, they would flop on the ground. Content to lie themselves on any comfortable, dry, patch of grass.

Sometimes they'd spend hours just watching the sky (Draco had, of course, quickly realised the necessity of sun protection for his fair skin when spending time with Harry), making a game of finding obscure and odd shapes in the clouds. Eventually, when they trekked back indoors they would share wide smiles at Dobby and Dotty's dismay (upon seeing the numerous grass and dirt stains, and occasionally torn clothing) before apologising politely to the house elves.

And from there, the habit had easily transitioned into their new school routine upon arriving at Hogwarts.

Often times the group of first year Slytherins could be found lounging out of doors. Blaise would, naturally, sleep; though occasionally he'd read or write letters to his mother. Pansy and Daphne would either study or gossip animatedly. Greg and Vince would play Gob Stones or challenge each other to a stone skipping contest across the Black Lake.

And Harry and Draco would lie there. Heads together, arms waving erratically (or languidly depending on their moods) as they either pointed or described their most recent cloud-find. Content smiles on their faces and sun-warmed cheeks, the scent of pine trees drifting across the grounds from the forest.

It was on a slightly raised patch of grass that the group settled on now. Classes had just finished for the day, and they had a hour or two before the Samhain celebrations began in the Great Hall. Deciding to pass the time outside while it was still light and fairly warm, they'd bundled down the stone stepped entrance, the sound of Pansy and Vince's excitement audible in a large circumference around them. They were, obviously, discussing the feast tonight.

Draco tagged slightly behind, choosing to walk beside a silent Harry, flicking quite obvious and hesitant glances towards his reserved friend.

Upon arriving at their familiar spot everyone began getting comfortable in their favourite locations, chatting excitedly amongst themselves. Draco started to sit down in their own personal cloud-watching spot when he noticed Harry still standing, staring blankly out towards the Forbidden Forest.

He lowered himself to the ground, then (oh, so hesitantly) reached out, daring to tug gently on Harry's hand. Harry's green eyes blinked slowly in surprise, turning down to glance at Draco, eyes still somewhat unfocused.

Draco unconsciously bit his lip nervously, then tugged slightly on Harry's hand again, urging him silently to join him there on the grass.

The was a long moment, in which Draco's chest squeezed tight, then Harry's hand slipped out of his and the raven haired boy turned, sitting cross legged (and facing _away_ from Draco. Facing towards the forest, and _not_ him) and slightly apart from the group.

Draco's heart froze, shuddering, and his hand held in the air for a moment, before he slowly lowered it down to the ground, twisting his fingers in the long green grass.

His shoulder's hunched and he sat there alone on the grass, the sound of the others conversation washing over him like a distant breeze. A hand briefly clasped on his shoulder startled him out of his frozen state, and he turned jerkily towards the person. Pansy's worried blue eyes looked back at him, silently checking to make sure he was okay.

Draco pushed down the (stupid) tears that wanted to crop up now in response to her concern, and with shaky legs he got up and joined the others in their conversation.

And if his grey eyes frequently turned back to look at the unruly head of black hair, fluttering in the breeze just a few metres away, everyone else was kind enough not to bring it up. At least for now.

 **…...**

"Draco, this is getting ridiculous!" Pansy huffed as they walked up the steps towards the Great Hall. "We have to say something! . . . I think one of us should try and talk to Professor Snape about it again." She confessed, bitting her lip anxiously. Vince nodded in agreement, whilst Blaise stared contemplatively ahead, not contributing his opinion at this point.

Draco didn't reply, though his heart clenched painfully as he thought of his raven haired friend, he just continued walking beside the worried girl.

Harry wasn't coming.

They'd all gone back to their dormitories to get dressed for the feast when Harry had walked silently away from the group, slipping out the common room door. Draco's grey eyes had frozen on the closing entrance behind him, unable to help but notice that Harry had turned the wrong direction to get to the Great Hall.

 _Harry wasn't coming._

They walked through the large doors into the already crowded Hall. The space was unnervingly lit, illuminated solely by the flickering orange glow of candles, many residing in disturbingly carved pumpkins. The suits of armour lining the sides of the Hall gleamed in the darkness, reflecting the light like mirrors, and the house tables were laden with piles upon piles of lavish food, plus offerings for the dead.

The small group quickly looked around, eyes searching for a head of dark hair and green eyes. Their hope was quickly knocked down when they were unable to find their missing member. Silently, they walked towards the Slytherin table, slipping onto their usual seats.

Several of the older years turned with raised eyebrows towards the group, though none in their group saw their pensive glances as they noticed the missing Potter heir, or how they deliberately remained silent about his absence.

It was Daphne who first broke the silence. ". . . he might still be coming." She said quietly.

Draco stared at his empty cup of elderflower cordial, chest constricted.

"He's not." The words slipped from the blonde's mouth. It was the night of Samhain, the anniversary of the Potter's death, and Harry had made it all too clear over the last week that he didn't want the company of his friends.

Draco's fingers tightened around the apple he was holding, avoiding Blaise's knowing and slightly sympathetic glance. He knew that if Harry wanted space, on this night of any, that he should give it without question. He was probably being selfish, wanting Harry to talk to him, or seek reassurance with his presence. But something in his gut was still niggling at him, saying that something was wrong. He wondered if it had anything to do with the last couple of nights, when he'd seen-

"TROLL!" the frantic word echoed around the suddenly silent hall. "IN THE DUNGEON! Troll, in the Dungeon!" it was Professor Quirrel, his unmistakable purple turban unusually loose around his head. "though you ought to know…" his voice petered out, before he collapsed on the ground in a dead feint.

Draco's froze, blood turning to ice. There was half a second pause before the Hall erupted in screams and turmoil. Draco was barely conscious of his actions as he slid swiftly out of his chair, darting through the crowds of terrified children out the opened doors. He only became aware of several other sets of feet when he was half way down the corridor, headed towards the dungeons.

He paused briefly, turning wide eyes on his friends. "What are you doing?!" he yelled in panic. "Go back! Find Severus. Tell him I've gone to find Harry. He's still down there!" Draco told them, terrified that he would be too late, and Harry would be alone and unprepared. Down in the dungeons with a troll.

Pansy hesitated, before catching eyes with Daphne. The two girls nodded resolutely.

"Alright. But don't you dare do anything stupid Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Pansy ordered, voice wobbling as both girls pulled Greg and Vince back towards the Great Hall. Draco's eyes slid to Blaise who'd remained behind.

Blaise crossed his arms. "There's no way in hell I'm going to let you pelt down there alone." He warned.

Draco jiggled impatiently on his feet, casting desperate glances down the corridor. "Alright! Fine!" he conceded, before taking off again, Blaise alongside him.

The castle darkened as they ventured deeper into its depths. They got redirected by one of the moving staircases, only a couple of levels down, to an unfamiliar hallway. They continued running along, seeing a familiar passageway up ahead, when Draco caught sight of a familiar figure from the corner of his eye.

"Harry!" Draco cried, relief swamping him as he burst through the slightly open doorway into a mostly empty room.

Draco saw Harry jump in surprise, almost crashing into a nearby mirror.

"…Draco?" Harry said dazedly. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the feast?" he asked in confusion, his voice slow like syrup.

Draco ran forward, grabbing Harry's hand quickly, and tried to pull him from the room.

"We need to get out of here, Harry!" he exclaimed, panic returning. "Come on!" he urged, tugging on Harry.

Harry barely moved from where he stood. "…What?" he asked, green eyes dull. Draco couldn't help but note how bad the bags under Harry's eyes had become. "No. Wait, Draco. I'm not going to the Feast. I'm staying here, alright." He said, gaze darting back to the mirror behind him, as he tried to pull his hand from Draco's.

"There's a troll loose, Harry! It's in the dungeon's!" Draco hurriedly explained, clasping desperately at his friends hand, trying to pull him forward. "We need to leave!"

Blaise called impatiently from the door. "Oy! You two, hurry it up! Professor Snape's going to be furious when he finds us gone!"

". . . A troll?" Harry asked in disbelief, finally stumbling forward as he allowed himself to be yanked by Draco.

Draco pulled him from the room hurriedly, darting nervous glances down the empty hallway.

Unsure what else to do for now, Draco and Blaise ushered Harry back the way they'd come towards the Great Hall. They were just pelting round a corner, about half way back, when they suddenly froze in place, hit with a blast of putrid stench.

They trembled where they stood, mere feet away from the troll towering above them.


	21. A Long Night

**I do not own any rights to (anything) Harry Potter, or it's character's/plots etc.**

 **Also, definitely, not making any money by writing this fanfiction (unless personal satisfaction is now a currency).**

 **This is (as usual) Beta'd by: Bombadilo Baby. So much advice! It's a shame I'm lazy sometimes :-D**

 **Alsoo... I put the rating up. I'm not 100% sure if I needed to, but I'd rather be safe than sorry. So if any of you don't like reading more violent, er. . . bloody? scene's then just a heads up, I'd probably skip this chapter.**

 **Side note: Aggghhh! My poor little first years! I really do feel quite sorry for them in this chapter, but I mean, realistically . . . it IS a troll. . .**

 **ANYWAY! . . . .** **A Crackling Weekend to You All!**

 **Let me know if it passes the muster. I really haven't written many fighting scene's before. or, er, ever ;-)**

 **-G**

* * *

 _Draco ran forward, grabbing Harry's hand quickly, and tried to pull him from the room._

" _We need to get out of here, Harry!" he exclaimed, panic returning. "Come on!" he urged, tugging on Harry._

 _Harry barely moved from where he stood. "…What?" he asked, green eyes dull. Draco couldn't help but note how bad the bags under Harry's eyes had become. "No. Wait, Draco. I'm not going to the Feast. I'm staying here, alright." He said, gaze darting back to the mirror behind him, as he tried to pull his hand from Draco's._

" _There's a troll loose, Harry! It's in the dungeon's!" Draco hurriedly explained, clasping desperately at his friends hand, trying to pull him forward. "We need to leave!"_

 _Blaise called impatiently from the door. "Oy! You two, hurry it up! Professor Snape's going to be furious when he finds us gone!"_

" _. . . A troll?" Harry asked in disbelief, finally stumbling forward as he allowed himself to be yanked by Draco._

 _Draco pulled him from the room hurriedly, darting nervous glances down the empty hallway._

 _Unsure what else to do for now, Draco and Blaise ushered Harry back the way they'd come towards the Great Hall. They were just pelting round a corner, about half way back, when they suddenly froze in place, hit with a blast of putrid stench._

 _They trembled where they stood, mere feet away from the troll towering above them._

* * *

 **Chapter 21: A Long Night**

The three small first years stared up at the troll, unaware of the dull grinding sound behind them that signalled moving staircases.

". . . I thought you said it was in the dungeons" the words slurred from Harry's lips, as he looked up with dazed green eyes. Even as the words slipped out Harry snapped his mouth closed, his expression clearing then paling in horror as reality struck him.

Draco shivered beside him, clutching Harry's hand so tightly that his fingers were almost as pale as the Malfoy's. The blonde darted a glance behind them, getting ready to run, when his eyes widened in horror. The others, sensing his distress, flickered a glance backwards, cheeks paling in fear. The staircase they'd just come up had shifted. They were stranded in a narrow corridor, and the only way out now was blocked by the troll.

They watched petrified as the troll, reacting to Harry's voice, slowly turned around to face them.

Draco's voice came out in a terrified whisper, "Blaise?" he questioned.

Blaise was already shaking his mutely. "I – I don't." he choked, panicked voice barely audible. "I'm not - The spells Ma taught me wouldn't - " he stuttered, knowing that the spells he'd learnt wouldn't do enough damage (at least not quickly enough) for them to escape. They were blocked in.

Draco's hand clenched tightly in fear, and something in Harry snapped.

"I'll distract it. You two run." Harry said, voice suddenly clear and focused. "Find Dad." He added, voice wobbling slightly at the thought of his Godfather, though he was unaware of what he'd said.

If anything Draco's hand squeezed tighter, desperately grasping onto his friends hand, unwilling to let go. "We're not _l-leaving_ you with the troll, Harry!" he insisted wildly, pulling Harry closer.

Harry flickered a glance at his friend. His heart constricting painfully in his chest, as he warred between two strong emotions: part overwhelming _awe_ that someone (Draco!) caredabout him, and part terror at what he was about to do. "Yes" he said quietly, afraid but resolute. "You are."

There was a small wisp of magic and Harry's hand somehow slipped from Draco's tight grasp, like a bar of soap. Draco's hand instantly darted forward, just missing Harry's as the raven haired boy stepped forward out of their reach, resolutely meeting the troll.

Bright green eyes defiantly clashed with the monster as he held his wand aloft. A faint fluttering sound started in the corridor, like the beating of wings.

"You're not hurting my friends." Harry said quietly, standing protectively before Draco and Blaise, dropping his school bag to the group. The fluttering sound grew louder, unnoticed by either boy.

"Harr-!" both boys shouted in alarm, moving to drag Harry back when his school bag suddenly swelled beyond its limits, the disturbing fluttering bursting from the pocket in an explosion of movement.

They shrunk back, shouting in alarm as a swarm of white exploded from Harry's carry-bag into the air around them. A chaotic cloud of movement sent their hearts racing with adrenalin, even as their eyes finally deciphered what they were seeing.

Paper cranes.

Harry had somehow charmed a swarm of paper cranes.

The troll lurched back in surprise, almost tripping into the right side of the corridor and Harry snapped into action, his wand whipping forward.

The mass of paper cranes suddenly seemed more sharp than harmless to Draco and Blaise as they shot towards the troll, whipping violently around it's head like a flock of murderous birds. Within moments they had almost entirely obscured the beasts face from view. The troll bellowed in fury, moving to swat them down like flies. It would only take a few hits from its massive hands to take out the entire swarm.

Suddenly, without warning, an urgent gust of wind shot Draco and Blaise forward. They were lurched far down the corridor with cried of alarm, pushed past the small gap in the corridor the troll had inadvertently made when tripping into the opposite wall.

They landed roughly on the stone floors down the far end of the corridor, their stop buffeted by the same breeze that had propelled them.

As Draco's head cleared from the sudden movement, his eyes shot up, desperately searching the corridor.

"Harry!" he cried in alarm, scrambling uncoordinatedly to his feet, about to race back towards his still trapped friend. A sudden pull on his sleeve jerked him to a halt, he turned impatiently, furious words waiting to be spat from his mouth at Blaise but he was interrupted.

"I'll help him! Go find Professor Snape! Just be-" Blaise ordered, his eyes were wide with panic but steely in their determination.

Draco's head was already shaking stubbornly, blond hair whipping about his face. "I'm not going t-!"

A thunderous crash jerked them both their words to a halt, and simultaneously they both surged forward, scrambling back down the corridor, desperate to get close enough to see if Harry was alright. The troll had slammed it's club into the floor, dust and debris obscuring the area from view.

They both paled as they realised Harry was nowhere in sight.

"Harry!" Draco screamed.

The troll's hefting it's monstrous club from where it's become wedged in the floors, the stones grating against rough wood as the troll prepared to slam it down once more.

Draco was still scrambling forward, feet tripping over his cloak. No thoughts in his brain except "NO!" he screeched, voice ricocheting off the walls. "HARRY!"

A pulse of magic, crackling with power, suddenly shot from the shadows behind Blaise and Draco. It whipped past them, purple and bright and dangerous, brutally impacting the towering monster at the end of the corridor.

It was closely followed by a vicious volley of spells, magic sizzling through the air, vibrating threateningly. The boys flinched, ducking down towards the ground, listening with wildly beating hearts as a deafening roar was wrenched from the troll. A protective blue shield suddenly engulfed both the boys, partially muting all sounds, as someone raced down the corridor towards them, footsteps slapping urgently against the stones. Draco turned to see his Godfather, magic building and crackling around him, his dark eyes intent in their fury, and entirely centred on the beast before him. He paused briefly when he reached the two boys, dark eyes glancing at his Slytherin students, in obvious concern and assessment, before snapping back to the end of the corridor.

Draco watched as the dark man, in the moment of surging forward again, snapped his wand towards the troll. Pale fingers clutched tightly around the wand as one last spell, fizzling loudly like a firework, spat forward. It slammed into the troll, shoving it back against the wall, then exploding outward in a dazzling yellow web. First engulfing then constricting tightly, binding the monster in place.

The troll let loose another ear-splitting screech, which was cut off by the tightening bands containing it. It thrashed in place, desperate to break free from the magic confining it, but only caused the webbing to slice into its tough skin. Blood was dripping freely down from it's shoulder's, chest and thighs now as Severus sprinted forward. A wordless charm immediately banished all dust and debris, and Draco cried out in distress as Harry's small body came into view, crumpled motionless on the floor.

"Harry!" Severus called out in alarm, swooping forward, knees crashing to the floor beside his ward and Godson. The bound troll was ignored completely as, without pause, the potion masters wand was once more put to use. The strongest scanning charm Severus knew was immediately used to analyse Harry for injury. Dark eyes scanned over Harry, quickly reading the results that flashed in the air above the small unconscious boy.

The dark-haired professor shuddered, relief swamping him, tears pricking at his eyes, as he double checked the findings again to be sure. He had some bruising, slight magical exhaustion, and a serious concussion, all of which could be very quickly treated.

Harry would be fine.

Quickly firing off some spells to ensure it was safe enough to move him, Severus scooped up the small boy from the floor. He was just turning to add some extra wards and bindings spells to the troll when there was a rush of movement down the farther end of the corridor.

"Oh my goodness!" Pomona cried as she took in the scene before her, rushing forward. She crouched down near Draco and Blaise, dismissing Severus's powerful shield with a flick of her wand. "Are you alright? Are either of you hurt?" she questioned, her eyes sweeping over them systematically.

Light, rapid footfalls soon followed, a slightly out of breath Professor Flitwick caught up. "My Ravenclaws are secured. Minerva has settled the lions, and is checking the wards for disturbances now. Pomona, I'm assuming your Badgers are also tucked in?" He checked, receiving a definitive nod in response. Flitwick's sharp gaze had analysed the situation in moments, and he sagged slightly in relief. "I've called in the Magical Beast Control, a unit is on the way." He informed Professor Sprout and Severus as he strode towards the potions master. "I'll stay here and secure the troll, Severus." He reassured the man "You had best get Mr Potter and these two boys to the hospital wing." He said, casting a worried look at the small unconscious boy in Severus' arm.

Severus nodded in gratitude, straightening his shoulders as he shifted Harry's into a slightly more comfortable position.

"My Snakes?" he asked softly, not wanting to disturb Harry.

"Ah, my apologies!" Filius said, rushing to reassure Severus. "They are also tucked in with my Claw's, I've done a temporary spacial expansion in the tower that will serve them well till the morning."

Severus dipped his head again "Thank you for acting in my absence." He said in relief. "My Prefects are quite level headed, but I dislike placing such responsibilities upon them."

"No worries, no worries. I believe the only thing they were put out about was the stairs climbing up." Flitwick said, a slight smile tugging at his lips, before his face clouded again.

"You'll need to speak with Madam Hooch in the morning." He admitted, voice lowered. "I'm afraid you were correct. There's . . . been a disturbance."

Severus' sharp gaze shot down to Professor Flitwick. "Indeed. . . I shall pay a visit to her before retiring this evening." He said before making his way over to Pomona and his two other snakes.

He stopped before the small group, listening as Pomona finished quietly talking and reassuring the boys before speaking. "Are you both well?" Severus asked with concern, glancing between his Godson and Mr Zabini. Draco's eyes were red and damp with tears, whilst Blaise was quite obviously pale and shaken, but both quickly nodded in response.

Severus felt a swell of relief. "Then, I'll ask you to follow me to the Hospital Wing. Poppy will be most insistent on seeing you both, and I myself will require a full explanation as to your involvement this evening." He informed them softly, conscious not to upset them further.

Draco and Blaise's eyes widened, and they paled slightly, but nodded easily enough in confirmation. The two boys stood shakily to their feet, moving to stand close to Severus.

Pomona also rose to her feet. "I'll bid you all good night, then." She said, smiling gently to the boys and Severus. "Minerva might need assistance, I'll head down to the wards with her now." She said, dusting some dirt from her skirt.

"You'll be alright on your own, Filius?" she called out, checking with the small half-goblin professor before departing.

Filius waved his hand spare hand, still busy fortifying the binding spells containing the struggling troll. "Yes, yes. Tell Minerva I'll send a patronus confirmation once this troll has been successfully removed from the school." He said, frowning mildly up at the roaring troll.

"To us too!" Pomona added, as she walked with Severus and the children to the end of the corridor before going separate ways.

Draco and Blaise were silent as started the walk up to the hospital wing with Severus and the unconscious Harry.

"Will he be okay?" Draco quiet voice, shook as scrubbed the last remaining tears from his face, walking close to Severus' right side, Blaise on their teacher's left.

Severus glanced down at his upset Godson, blonde hair partially obscuring the young boy's face. "Madam Pomfrey will likely want to do some further assessment, but from what I've seen Harry will be fine. I estimate he'll be out of the hospital wing by lunch time tomorrow." He reassured Draco.

Draco and Blaise's hopeful eyes swung up immediately to Severus, their shoulders sagging in relief.

"I am relieved you are both okay." Severus told them, his voice low and earnest. "That being said, you were all remarkably lucky to escape with such little injury." He continued. "I am . . . quite disappointed that you and Mr Zabini left the Great Hall." Severus said, voice tightening. He paused in the hallway, turning to look at the two boys. "You should have, as you both advised your friends, remained where you were and informed a teacher of Harry's absence." He said, dark eyes turning to focus on each boy as he spoke.

Severus sighed, shifting Harry slightly before continuing to walk up to the hospital wing, a subdued pair of first year's beside him.

…..

Severus sat quietly beside Harry's bedside, glad just for the sense of relief he felt watching both his Godson's sleep so peacefully.

Poppy had been concerned when he'd brought the three students to the hospital wing, immediately stepping into action. She'd soon confirmed Severus' analysis of Harry's injuries, treating him with quick efficiency before addressing Draco and Blaise. Whilst the other boys had been much better off in comparison, Blaise had received some bruising to his side, ad both he and Draco were treated for the symptoms of shock.

After making sure all three boys were settled in bed, he'd slipped away for an hour to talk with Minerva and Rolanda.

Madam Hooch had arrived just in time to prevent someone attempting to gain access to the third floor, however she had been unable to identify or capture the intruder. Minerva had similarly been able to confirm that there had been a disturbance to the wards, but after activating the safety measures, had been unable to detect any unwelcome presence in the school besides the troll and the members of the Magical Beast Control which had been called in. The Hogwarts Board of Governors and involved parents had been floo'd, and conversations had run long into the night. Both the Zabini and Malfoy family would be present come morning.

Overall the night had left the teachers of Hogwarts tense, weary, cautious and without answers.

Severus' hand reached forward, brushing Harry's hair gently back from his face. Green eyes flickered then slowly opened, blurrily gazing out into the dark room until they focused on Severus.

"Dad?" Harry's voice was rough with sleep.

Severus froze, then his heart melted. "Shhh" he soothed, hand trembling slightly as it once more combed through Harry's messy locks. "I'm here, Harry. Go back to sleep." He said softly, mind still reeling.

Harry pressed his head closer, comforted by the large warm palm, smelling faintly of potions ingredients. "m'kay" he mumbled, slipping back into sleep with ease.

Severus didn't move from his bedside for the rest of the night.


	22. Hearts Desire

**I do not own any right to Harry Potter, or it's character's/plots.**

 **Also, definitely, not making any money by writing this fanfiction (unless personal satisfaction is now a currency).**

 **Beta'd by: Bombadilo Baby.**

 **A Mystical Weekend to You All!**

 **-G**

* * *

 _Severus' hand reached forward, brushing Harry's hair gently back from his face. Green eyes flickered then slowly opened, blurrily gazing out into the dark room until they focused on Severus._

" _Dad?" Harry's voice was rough with sleep._

 _Severus' froze, then his heart melted. "Shhh" he soothed, hand trembling slightly as it once more combed through Harry's messy locks. "I'm here, Harry. Go back to sleep." He said softly, mind still reeling._

 _Harry pressed his head closer, comforted by the large warm palm and the faint smell of potions ingredients. "m'kay" he mumbled, slipping back into sleep with ease._

 _Severus didn't move from his bedside for the rest of the night._

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Hearts Desire**

Harry drifted back to consciousness to the sound of muted voices across the other end of the room.

"-n't believe he escaped! The Auror's have been looking for Albus since-"

Harry huffed a quiet breath and rolled over, burrowing his head further into the pillow. Wanting nothing more than to drift off to oblivion and stay there. The voices continued on in the background, gradually getting quieter until they disappeared altogether. He dozed on and off, nothing dragging him from sleep until a warm familiar voice, right near his head, spoke his name.

"Harry"

Surprised, Harry stirred, blearily cracking open an eyelid. "Dad?" the word rolled off his tongue without conscious thought, and Harry went rigid, as his mistake crashed over him like a bucket of ice cold water.

A lump rose in his throat, and he stopped. Stopped moving, stopped breathing, only his thunderously beating heart indicated he was awake.

For a long, terrible moment, Severus didn't respond. Harry's heart cracked, and he choked back down the sob that wanted to be wrenched from his throat.

 _Merlin. Why was he always such an idiot!_ And suddenly, everything was just too much. He'd been feeling horrible for the last two weeks. Barely sleeping. Barely eating. Hardly able to concentrate on anything except a stupid (beautiful) fake mirror. His friends weren't talking to him. And Severus was so busy with classes and other students that Harry was never quite game to interrupt him.

Harry buried himself in the bed, desperate to hide his shaking. His shaky breaths, and limbs, and mouth, and _eyelids,_ allfrom view. To hide himself from everyone. Wishing he had never woken up.

 _It doesn't matter._ He told himself, tears slipping down his face. _It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter. He was used to it. It doesn't matter. He was fine. It doesn't matter. He doesn't matter, but it's fine. He'd be fine._ Harry cried silently, hands twisting (clawing) in the sheet. _It doesn't matter._

 _He would be fine._

"-rry! Harry!" a voice was calling his name, but Harry shied away further, barely conscious of the arms wrapping around him like a warm blanket, lifting him up.

"Shhh, Harry." The low voice soothed, and a distant part of Harry's mind registered the undertone of panic. "I'm sorry. Shhh, Harry. I'm here. I'm sorry." The arms tightened. "Please don't cry." The choked voice whispered.

Harry sobbed harder, hands tangling in the shirt he'd been pulled against.

"I hate it. I hate the mirror! It lies!" Harry cried, voice quiet and clogged with tears, burrowing into Severus' chest. "None of it's true!" he wept harder.

The arms stilled in shock around him before tightening. "What?" Severus asked, confused and concerned. "Harry, what do you mean?" he asked, trying to meet his eye.

But Harry didn't want to meet his Da- Godfather's!, face "You're not- " he cut himself off, not wanting to repeat his stupid mistake again. "…nothing. I just – nothing." He whispered, incoherently.

Gentle hands tugged Harry face up. "Harry, this is important. What do you mean? What mirror?" Severus asked, with concern strong in his dark eyes, and dread brewing in the back of his mind.

But Harry didn't have to answer, because Severus and Harry both gasped as the older man was suddenly pulled into Harry's memories (two whole _weeks'_ worth of memories) where Harry was bewitched. Ensnared by a magical object that had no _place_ **,** no _right_ **,** beingin this school. Severus' horror rose like bile as he watched the gradual erosion of Harry's will, his young unprotected mind enchanted and overwhelmed by a magical object that could (and _had_ ) destroyed some of the strongest minds in wizarding history.

After cleansing the magical residue of the Mirror from Harry's mind, Severus untangled his own, leaving Harry's memories as gently as possible. Harry shied away, ashamed and horrified. Knowing that his Godfather had seen his ( _ridiculous!)_ wishes. A horrible swell of guilt washed through Severus' stomach as several nagging questions, which he'd had since hearing the details of Harry's current condition, fell into place. With shame, he realised just how unpardonably _unobservant_ he'd been of late.

Harry startled as two warm palms cupped his head. "Harry, I want you to listen to me closely, okay?" Severus urged, "That mirror should never have been placed in this school. It is incredibly dangerous, and will be removed immediately. Do you understand what it does?" he asked softly, running his fingers through Harry's messy black hair.

Harry shook his head mutely, unable to pull away from the comfort that his Godfather's presence gave him, despite his humiliation.

"The transcription, writing around the edges. It says: I show not your face but your heart's desire." Severus explained gently, tightly reining his fury at what had happened to his Godson. "It entangles those who look upon it in a false reality, Harry. People find themselves unable to leave, or function away from it. Harry, you may not be able to have everything you saw in that mirror in real life, but" he went on, knowing exactly what had tormented Harry in that Mirror's reflection "your parents would be _so_ proud of you. You havefriends, and _family,_ and we love you dearly. And, if you still wish it- I would be – so _happy_ " Severus choked on the word, chest tight "to call you my son." He told his Godson, dark eyes earnest as he waited for Harry's reply. He'd had plans intended for Christmas Break, but altered them upon seeing Harry's face now.

Harry's eyes widened, as he was shocked motionless by his Godfather's words. Hardly able to comprehend their reality. Before he shot forward, thin arms wrapping tightly around the man's waist he'd, for the last several months (since promising to be there for him. _Always._ The word whispered through his head again now like a vow _._ ) wished to be his Dad.

"You could have come to me, Harry. You can always come to me." Severus said quietly, wrapping long arms around Harry in return. Harry was enveloped in the comforting smell of the potions class, the smell of his Godfather. His- his _Dad_.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered.

Severus was shaking his head, holding Harry closer, whispering that it wasn't his fault. That the mirror affected his actions. But Harry felt the stirrings of guilt nonetheless.

For the first time in weeks, his mind felt clear. And he was horrified to realise how badly he had treated his friends and those people he – he _wanted_ to consider his family. And not just a little, but for _weeks_ now. He knew part of that was the mirror, luring him into that perfect false reality, but in the back of his mind he thought that part of it was him too. Not fully accepting, not believing, that these people could care about him. Could like having him around. Not for this long, not forever.

And, as he thought of his friends face's ( _Draco's_ face) over the last two weeks, and thought about those couple of letters from Lucius and Narcissa he'd left unanswered, and he met his Godfather's ( _Dad's)_ worried eyes right now. He knew he'd made a mistake.

He'd been pushing them away. Just like the Dursley's pushed him away. Year, after year, after year. And now Harry was doing it too. Harry felt a lump rise high in his throat, as he forced down tears of shame, hiding his face against Severus' neck.

"Harry, I've done what I can to clear your mind of the mirror's magic. But I have to go talk with Minerva, to make sure it's removed entirely from the school." Severus said, hating to leave to soon, but unwilling to allow the magical object to remain a minute longer amongst his students. "Madam Pomphrey will return from breakfast in a few minutes. If she says it's okay, and I suspect she will, you can join your house mates." Severus smiled, his dark eyes warm

"Can't have you missing the first Quidditch game of the year, can we? Especially since Slytherin is set to win against Gryffindor." He said, standing.

Harry's heart fluttered nervously at the thought of meeting up with his friends, then he frowned in confusion at his Dad.

"Quidditch game?"

Severus smiled tiredly "It's Saturday morning. You've been asleep since Thursday night, Samhain."

Harry's memories from that night suddenly returned to him in a flash. He sat up in alarm. "Draco and Blaise! Are they alright? Are they hurt?!"

"Both Draco and Mr Zabini are perfectly fine. Though their parents were less than pleased. I imagine that you can get further details from them today." Severus said reassuringly.

"I'll see you there?" Harry asked hopefully, part of him hoping to sit with his Dad to watch the game.

Severus nodded. "Either there, or after the game." He confirmed, and looked about to sweep away when he leant down and brushed a gentle kiss against Harry's hair.

"Listen to Madam Pomphrey, and ask that she sends me a list of any additional potions she believes you might need." He instructed. Harry nodded in response, and a few moments later Severus disappeared out the Hospital Wing door.

….

Harry bounded down the corridor to the entrance hall. Green eyes excited and nervous. He was surprised to see the large crowds of students milling around, gradually making their way to the stands surrounding the quidditch pitch outside. It was a typical cold weekend for the start of November, and Harry spared a moments consideration to darting down and grabbing his warmer jacket from the Dungeon's. His impatience however won out, that and the thought that Pansy's natural talent for heating charms (or any charm) would keep him toasty and warm even outside during the match.

Assuming she wasn't angry with him. . . Harry's uneasiness returned full force, and he bade himself continue on his trek.

He peeked into the Great Hall, cautiously sweeping his gaze around the remaining students.

His heart froze as he came across a familiar group at the Slytherin table. He stared, seemingly unable to approach. Though somehow his presence drew the attention of a familiar pair of (suddenly wide) grey eyes.

"Harry?" Draco's surprised voice travelled across the Great Hall.

As he heard the voice of his friend, a wobbly smile wormed it's way onto Harry's face.

Apparently that was all the que Draco needed to fling himself away from the table and sprint across the hall, pale arms wrapping so tightly around Harry that he was sure his lungs could no longer inflate to breath.

Harry's surprise lasted the barest moment before he melted into the embrace, tucking his head into his friends neck. He squeezed his eyes closed to stave off the tears threatening to fall.

Harry tentatively returned the embrace. "Hey" he replied, voice wavering with emotion.

Draco didn't reply, but his breath hitched and his arms tightened almost to the point of pain.

Seconds later they were swamped with the presence of their friends, all talking loudly over each other, and clambering to give their own hugs and greetings.

Draco refused to be jostled aside. He brushed Harry's hand with his own to het his attention. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly, under the excited conversation the others had resumed (even louder now with Harry's appearance) about the Quidditch game. Apparently everyone heard, because they all quietened down to hear his answer.

Harry smiled, glancing up at Draco. Actually feeling alright for the first time in weeks. "Yeah. Yeah, I am, but . . . can I talk to you guys about something later? I – there's something I should have told you, but I'd rather- Can we talk about it in the dorm? Maybe after the match?" Harry babbled, his words fast and nervous.

Draco felt a flicker of concern, but smiled nonetheless, interrupting him. "I think they're planning a party in the common room after the game, but I'm sure we can commandeer the dorm room. But you better be prepared cause I think we're going to have a lot of questions." He warned, jokingly.

Harry huffed a laugh. "Yeah." He said, staring at Draco, just feeling so warm and happy. "Yeah, I, er . . . kinda figured."

They all started walking from the Great Hall down to the Quidditch pitch when Harry caught sight of his Godfather and the Headmistress walking the other direction. Realising that he'd forgotten to tell his Dad which room he'd found the mirror in, he paused.

"Hey" he said to the other, who paused along with him "you guys go on ahead and save us some good seats, I've just got to tell Da-Professor Snape something real quick. I'll catch up?" he checked with the others, anxiously.

They all glanced back at him in surprise, though Draco had a slight frown line between his eyes. Harry didn't wait for their reply before darting away.

The majority of the group started walking down again, but Draco hesitated. "You guys can head down." Draco said "I'll wait for here, Harry." He decided resolutely.

Harry tried to make his way quickly through the moving crowd, finding it frustratingly difficult to move _away_ from the pitch. He could hear his Dad up ahead, talking urgently with the Headmistress about the Mirror. Unfortunately for Harry, the students didn't naturally make way for him to pass, and only his small stature and agility enabled him to slowly draw closer.

"-need to inform the Board - n't believe he brought it into the school!" Minerva cried in outrage.

Severus' naturally lower voice was slightly muffled as he responded "-be surprised. The old coot has alw- ore concerned about his machinations than the welfar-"

"But the Mirror of Erised, Severus! What possible cause could he have had to bring it here?!"

Harry glanced up in surprise. The path was slightly less congested now, and he was able to navigate far easier than before. He'd never even considered himself _why_ someone would think to move that Mirror to Hogwarts, being far too entranced by the Mirror itself. As he looked up his eyes caught onto another person, trailing a short distance behind his Dad, obviously listening closely to their conversation.

"- quite obvious. The stone. Along with all the other ridicul-" Severus' voice faded out again.

"-remove them both, immediately – refuse to house either a moment longer in the halls of Ho-" Minerva's voice became inaudible as they disappeared round a corner towards the Head Mistresses office.

The person listening in froze, and Harry was surprised to see their face flash with fury and something else, something that made Harry's gut swirl uneasily.

" _The Ssstone!_ " their voice hissed, lowly, fingers grasping their wand. Suddenly calculating eyes turned in what Harry knew to be the approximate direction of the third floor corridor.

Harry steps stumbled to a stop in surprised alarm as he saw an unmistakable flash of red in the iris' of the eavesdropper. A cold shiver ran down his spine.

Around him the last of the straggling crowds were moving on, walking obliviously around the corner, leaving Harry alone with the person in the corridor. Harry's eyes widened with fear as the man's attention flickered. Sensing his presence. Turning to face him. Red eyes darkening.

Harry's heart pounded.

"… _Hhharry Potterrr_ " Professor Quirrell murmured.

Harry quietly screams as a piercing pain erupts from his scar, hands whipping up instinctively to cover his forehead. He stumbled slightly, knees shaking. Eyes wide.

Quirrell whirls closer, eyes cold and full of unmasked hatred.

"Hhhheaaar anytttthing interesssting?" he whispered coldly, just before his wand stabbed forward, snapping Harry back against the cold stone wall.

Harry's breath was forced from his lungs on impact, the back of his head painfully fitting the wall. Before he even had a moment to react a sickly orange shot of magic crashed against Harry.

And he was frozen. Unable to move, unable to speak. Encased in a strange orange bubble.

"By the tiiiime anyone realisssess that theiiir preciousss boy-who-llliived iss in daanger." Quirrell hissed softly.

"youuuu'll be dead."

Harry watched in alarm as the man sped off to the stairwell. He tried to move, or call for help, but was unable to do either. He felt increasingly woozy, vision darkening as he slipped unconscious, his head throbbing. As the orange bubble encasing him slipped from view, he prayed that someone would find him soon. Before he found out what it did.

…

Draco waited in the Entrance Hall. Idle fingers tracing a nearby climbing fern growing up the side of the castle. The indigo flowers undulated in the sun, green tendrils waving quickly, one curling around Draco's hand, squeezing.

Harry had disappeared almost five minutes ago, and Draco was growing oddly uneasy. What appeared to be the last of the remaining students had wandered out onto the grounds, and the castle had fallen into an unnatural silence in comparison to the roaring of the crowds he could hear coming from the pitch.

Draco turned around, peering back into the castle, just as a distant sound of pain rang out.

Draco's nerves jangled, the fine hairs on his forearms prickling. Without thinking, he found himself hurriedly walking back into the hall, shoes clacking on the flagstones. Grey eyes searching, then scanning frantically.

He'd almost written it off as nothing, talked himself out of the anxiety, despite the continuous pounding of his heart, when he reached the end of the empty Hall.

But then he looked around the right hand corner.

A wordless cry of horror slipped from his throat as he pelted forward. Harry was surrounded by a strange orange bubble of magic, held aloft against the stone wall. Draco tried to reach him, but couldn't pass through the barrier. He hissed in pain as his skin came in contact with the unknown magic.

And Harry wasn't responding to his presence at all.

Green eyes were closed, the only sign that Harry was alright the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest.

"Help!" Draco's panicked voice ricocheted off the stone walls, as his hands scrambled, trying once more to reach his friend. To do anything to help Harry. "HELP! PLEASE, SOMEONE!"

The Hall was silent. No one responded.

"HARRY!" Draco cried, "HARRY, ARE YOU OKAY? PLEASE!"

Draco battered against the shield. "MOVE!" he screamed, a bright fission of silver magic exploding from his chest into Harry's.

A fine lattice of orange webbing, coating Harry's entire body, flared then crumbled.

Harry's body collapsed down to the floor, the impact forcing the trapped air from his lungs, and rousing Harry back to consciousness with a pained groan.

Draco, with a sudden wave of exhaustion, collapsed to the ground beside him. Tears prickling in his eyes in relief. He reached out, hands curling around Harry, seeking reassurance.

"Harry" his voice trembled "Harry, Harry." His hand reached out, gently shaking Harry's shoulder.

The dark haired boy groaned quietly, body shifted slowly, lungs rasping for air. "-raco?" he croaked, eyelids flickering, then sliding open.

"You're awake!" Draco pulled Harry into his arms, wrapping his arms tightly around the now conscious boy.

Now that Harry was awake, Draco sighed raggedly in relief. Harry struggled to move, wanting to reassure his friend.

"'m alright, Draco. S'okay." Harry said, tucking himself further into Draco's body. He'd missed his friend so much these past two weeks.

Draco's arms tightened "What happened? Morgana, what _happened_ to you Harry?! I – I couldn't get you out. You weren't _moving_." Draco's said, hugging Harry close.

Harry stilled, the reality suddenly slammed into him. "…We've got to find Severus, Draco."

"…what?" Draco asked, shakily, not ready to think properly yet, let alone move yet. He wasn't going to let Harry out of his sight for the rest of the year, as far as he was concerned.

"It was Professor Quirrell, Draco. He- He was the one who-" Harry couldn't finish the sentence, voice too unsteady. He stood up, shakily.

Draco face froze in shock. He stumbled to his feet after Harry. "But – what? Why would he-?"

Harry was shaking his head, eyes hazy "I don't kn- I saw him overhear-" he grabbed Draco's hand, tugging him along as he hurried after his Dad. "I don't know." Harry said quietly, though he had suspicions flying around his head like snitches. "But I – I think he's doing something bad. He was- he was _furious_ when he realised I'd seen him sneaking around behind Dad and the Minerva's back… He ran off, but I – I think it's something to do with the third floor." Harry admitted, as they raced off towards the Headmistress' office.

Draco had just opened his mouth to reply when they raced headlong into Severus and Minerva descending the stairs.

"Boys!" Minerva exclaimed in surprise.

Severus' eyes widened as he took in the pale faces, shaky limbs and tear streaked faces of the two boys before him.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately, concern welling. "What happened?"


	23. Unveiled

**I do not own any right to Harry Potter, or it's character's/plots, etc.**

 **Also, definitely, not making any money by writing this fanfiction (unless personal satisfaction is now a currency).**

 **Beta'd by: Bombadilo Baby.**

 **A Spectral Weekend to You All! (running out of applicable words! :-P )**

 **-G**

* * *

" _It was P_ _rofessor Quirrell, Draco. He- He was the one who-" Harry couldn't finish the sentence, voice too unsteady. He stood up, shakily._

 _Draco face froze in shock. He stumbled to his feet after Harry. "But – what? Why would he-?"_

 _Harry was shaking his head, eyes hazy "I don't kn- I saw him overhear-" he grabbed Draco's hand, tugging him along as he hurried after his Dad. "I don't know." Harry said quietly, though he had suspicions flying around his head like snitches. "But I – I think he's doing something bad. He was- he was furious when he realised I'd seen him sneaking around behind Dad and the Minerva's back… He ran off, but I – I think it's something to do with the third floor." Harry admitted, as they raced off towards the Headmistress' office._

 _Draco had just opened his mouth to reply when they raced headlong into Severus and Minerva descending the stairs._

" _Boys!" Minerva exclaimed in surprise._

 _Severus' eyes widened as he took in the pale faces, shaky limbs and tear streaked faces of the two boys before him._

" _What's wrong?" he asked immediately, concern welling. "What happened?"_

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Unveiled**

Severus knew that there was something horribly wrong at Hogwarts this year. Dumbledore's decision to bring the philosopher's stone into the school was, in and of itself, concerning. It had been perfectly well protected by the Flammel's for _decades_ now on their fidelius protected property, and it was only _after_ Dumbledore insisted on moving it to Gringotts, then Hogwarts (drawing the world's attention to it), that things were stirred up in the Brittain's magical community.

That the old Headmaster had thought it best to house it behind a series of defensive measures, all potentially deadly to any curious child (of which there were numerous because this was a _school_ ) but practically harmless to any well-educated adult, to protect it was infuriating. All of this was, they'd later discovered, done without the approval of the Hogwarts Board of Govenor's.

Severus and Minerva had been trying to have it returned to its rightful owner's since Albus had been removed as Headmaster. They'd cautiously raised the security measures so that no Hogwarts student would be able to even to consciously _approach_ the third floor while it was still present in the meantime. It was the least they could do to protect their students whilst it was still contained within the walls of Hogwarts. And the Board of Governor's had reluctantly agreed, given the lack of communication with the two Flammel's. Even adding their own security measures onto of the staff's.

And then his two Godson's and the rest of their Slytherin friends had stumbled upon Hagrid's three headed dog. And they knew with certainty that someone was either trying to actively dismantle the barriers and reach the stone, or (even worse) actively trying to harm their students.

The incident had prompted a dramatic increase in their efforts to get in contact with the Flammel's, trusted officials in the Ministry now volunteering their services to assist. The Stone's owners had disappeared just months before, with no word to any of their close acquaintances, Minerva included. The Headmistress had only received word two days ago that they had been sighted somewhere along the Isles of Man. Which was surprising given they unbroken tradition of travelling to India to attend Diwali, the Festival of Lights, around this time of the year. The international portkey they'd ordered remained at the Ministry, past it's scheduled departure and uncollected.

Thankfully the additional defences implemented by the staff at Hogwarts had protected the first year Slytherin's from further involvement in the unpleasant affair. They'd carefully charmed the rooms on the third floor corridor before the start of term at the suggestion of Madam Bones. Whilst his Slytherin first years would vaguely recall the events, they wouldn't dwell on them. Essentially the charm made them unable to consciously think or speak about the details of the event without becoming distracted. Only a powerful witch or wizard, skilled in the art of Occlumency, could recall what they had discovered in those rooms.

Naturally the children's parents, after being informed of the events, were also required to sign a non-disclosure contract to ensure the safety of the student population at Hogwarts. If word were to get out that the Philosopher's Stone were being housed in the castle they would be flooded with greedy, ambitious thieves and entrepreneur's, desperate to gets their hands on the elixir of life. Already they were in a precarious position.

All parties involved had sent out dozens of owl's with letter's addressed to the Flammel's, each one returned unanswered, the birds having been unable to locate their intended recipients. A squadron of Auror's had been sent out just last week in an attempt to locate them now.

Albus _had_ been in line for questioning regarding the Stone prior to his escape from the Ministry holding rooms, but (much to the disgust of many involved) had disappeared the day before his scheduled trial under _Veritaserum_. Curtesy of Mundungus Fletcher, who had also somehow managed to slip through the ministry's grasp.

And then had come All Hallow's Eve. And the troll. And the endangerment and injury of yet more of their students. And another alarm triggered on the third floor, this time breaching two defences further than the initial chamber.

And now Harry's revelation.

The Mirror of Erised. Here. In the School. In an unused classroom where anyone could stumble upon it. And Harry hurt, yet again.

He had, naturally, hastened to inform the Headmistress as soon as he'd departed Harry's memories.

But as Severus walked back down the spiralling staircase to the Headmistress' office yet another revelation slammed into him: That classroom was near the third floor. Harry, once again, should never have been able to approach it. Yet, Severus could have sworn Harry's memories had caught glimpses of a figure that his Godson had been following right before stumbling across it.

Severus cursed himself for not paying closer attention!

It was highly probably that whoever Harry had followed after the same person who had been attempting to retrieve the stone.

Three times now Harry had been injured because of the Stone, and whoever was interrupting their protective barriers. Three times he had almost lost his Godson. Not to mention Draco and his other first year Slytherin's.

Severus was suddenly filled with an ice cold dread as he realised that he had left Harry unsupervised, and alone in the Hospital Wing. He had just raised his wand, intending to send a Patronus message to Poppy, when the clatter of footsteps raced towards them.

Severus and Minerva's eyes widened as they took in the pale, shaking forms of Harry and Draco, panting heavily, faces filled with relief, traces with old tear tracks as they saw them.

"Boys!" Minerva exclaimed in surprise.

Severus' icy feeling of dread grew. "What's wrong?" he questioned quickly "What happened?"

Severus watched as Draco's gaze flickered uncertainly to Harry, who drew in an uneven breath, forcing his green eyes to meet his Godfather's as he replied. "Da-Professor Snape," he replied "I was coming to find you." He said earnestly, as though afraid Severus wouldn't believe him. "I mean – I- I forgot to say which room I found the mirror. . . Bu-but" Harry's voice wobbled, as tears cropped up in his eyes whilst he tried to speak. Severus froze in shock. "He heard y-you talking. And th-then he-he saw me" Harry's breath came in short gasps, green eyes wide with remembered panic and fear. Draco leaned closer, arm unconsciously pressing against Harry's shoulder. "He-he used some type of spell. I couldn't m-move, n-not until Draco found m-me." Harry's shoulders curled inward defensively, and Severus vaguely registered Minerva's tense posture, barely restraining herself from cutting off Harry to wrap him up protectively in her arms. Severus was too shocked, swamped by an immense wave of guilt and self-loathing (he'd _left_ Harry _alone_ ), to respond. "He sa-id" Harry voice choked. "He said I'd die, an-and no o-one would find m-me." And then, crystal clear, tears slipped down his face. Draco's lip trembled in response, and even his eyes seemed to glaze slightly in remembered panic.

Severus shot forward, encircling them both within his arms protectively. Both boys immediately latched on to him, clinging desperately as they sank into the comfort of his familiar presence.

"Who?" Minerva's voice cracked, but her back was ramrod straight, and her eyes flinty. All three males turned slightly, partially facing her as she cleared her throat. "Do you know who they were, Harry?" she asked, in a voice that could barely be described as calm.

Harry's face paled, and he turned his head onto the side of Severus' shoulder. Severus rubbed soothingly across both boys backs, trying to reassure them. ". . . Professor," Harry whispered quietly

"it was Professor Quirrell."

Severus' hands froze, his magic vibrating angrily through his body as he was filled with an immense wave of fury. Minerva was similarly affected.

Harry voice turned panicked. "He – he _heard_ you talking Da-Godfather. He ran off after-after h-he . . . I think he was headed to the third floo. . . . " Harry frowned, obviously having trouble finishing his sentence, his brow creasing in confusion and (brief) uncertainty the longer he spent trying to tell them.

Minerva and Severus shared a panicked look, not at Harry's unfinished sentence (since they knew what he was trying to tell them) but at the realisation that, even if they hurried now, they could quite possibly arrive too late to stop Professor Quirrell from escaping the third floor.

Severus discretely cast a magic residue identification spell, dark eyes widening in horror as he not only recognised the illegal dark spell, but the magical signature accompanying it.

Minerva, also familiar with the magical signature drew in a sharp shocked breath before snapping into action "I want both of you boys to wait for us in the Headmistress' office up these stairs. Close the door and do _not,_ I repeat, _do not,_ open it for anyone. You will wait there for our return. I will send some of the Hogwarts house elves to stay with you, they should arrive shortly." As she spoke Severus gently pulled away from the boys. Swirling his wand, he draped the boys in dense protective magics, before urging them hurriedly up the stairs. Large warm hands pushing them gentle forward as they hesitated.

Harry and Draco stared with wide uneasy eyes at the two adults (sensing their tension), flicked a scared glance towards each other, before clumsily climbing back up the stairs. Anxiety making their movements awkward. Severus watched as Harry turned, bright green eyes wide with apprehension, as he caught the last glance at himself and Minerva before disappearing round the corner.

Whilst Minerva directed the house elves to evacuate all students (excluding Harry and Draco) to the closest House dorms and stand guard, Severus sent out Patronus messages to both the rest of the staff, the Hogwarts Board, and the Ministry, alerting them to the immediate lock down.

Moments later they were sprinting down the corridor, racing towards the third floor. They were joined by Pomona and Sinistra (having been the closest other teachers to the third floor) along the way, their wands held aloft and tensed to respond. Though the other members of staff with magical capabilities (Filius, Sybil, Poppy, Hagrid, Charity, Rolanda, Pince, and Septima) were also making haste to the third floor.

Their suspicions were further confirmed, Severus having felt the alarms he'd placed go off several minutes ago, when they came across the open doorway to the third floor corridor. Sharing a brief glance, Minerva sent a quick patronus message to inform the others of their whereabouts and intended actions before proceeding.

As the Headmistress finished her message, Pomona was fretting over the various defences they had put in place. "We'll need to disable the Poison Dart Trumpets and Sleeping Bluebells." She muttered anxiously, tapping her wand sharply against her left hand. "The Paralysing Dust Rolanda borrowed is probably coating the keys!" she moaned "Maybe a impervious charm? Applied to the skin? Oh Morgana, Severus has no doubt set up some kind of toxic gas or poison coated lab equipment. And Minnie was telling me just the other day that she'd increased the Chess set to Grand Mast-!"

"What on earth are you babbling about?" Severus snapped in irritation.

"The defences! It will take us far too long to pass through them! By the ti-!"

"Why in Merlin's name would we pass through them? There's a perfectly functional back entrance that we placed under fidelius not even seven feet from us!" he retorted, the stress making him scowl darkly at her idiocy.

Pomona gaped at him in surprise. "Well why in the blazes didn't you say so sooner?!" she demanded.

"Because I assumed that you, being one of the more _rational_ teachers in this institution, would have at least a modicum of-"

"Severus! Enough!" Minerva interrupted angrily. "Hurry up the both of you, or you can both stay here to wait for the others!" she snapped. "Severus, tell us where the entrance is." She instructed irritably.

Severus scowled darkly but replied. "The entrance to the third floor secret passageway is seven feet to your left, beside the painting of the German wizard and Chess Master, Gary Kasparov.***"

All four of them turned towards the door that suddenly materialised. Severus automatically cast a sound containment spell over the group as he warily observed the doorway.

Minerva nodded in thanks. She gestured for the others to draw their wands.

Instinctually moving into a diamond formation, they cast a notice-me-not spell over the group, and stepped forward into the linking chamber room. At the end of the chamber lay another door, which they spelled silently open.

The room before them shimmered, then morphed, revealing it's secrets.

In the centre of the room was a huge towering structure, more closely resembling a frozen waterfall than anything else, but impossibly smooth. If fell like a curtain from the high vaulted ceiling, clear and reflective, it melted down, merging in a shimmering crystal pool on the stone floor.

The small dark form of Professor Quirrell stood before it, his quiet voice trailing through the room as he muttered under breath. And on the back of his head sharp, cold, red eyes opened and _burned_ as they alighted on their group.

The Hogwarts staff tensed in horror.

The red gaze slid over the group, like cold slime down their backs, before returning to the potions master. "Ssseverrrusssss" he hissed, face darkening. "You hhhhavve betrraayed mmeee." His hissed.

Quirrell fell silent, just now noticing his audience.

Severus wasted no time in replying, sending a vicious red shot of magic crackling across the room in response. Quirrell wand rose, and dispelled the spell with an casual flick of his wand. A move that had the entire staff's (non-existent) hackles raising in alarm.

"Nnow, nnow, Ssseverrrusss" Voldemort (Severus easily recognised the pitiful remains of the dark lord) chuckled. "Thhhat'ssss nno wwwaay to trreeat yyoouur massster." He reprimanded in a faux gentle voice, belayed by his hard cold gaze. Voldemorts gaze flickered to Severus' left forearm, and the potions master paled.

Voldemort smiled like a shark and his wand shot forward, pointed straight at Severus, hissing something in parseltongue.

Severus' knee buckled, his vision turning red as he was engulfed in a blinding, soul searing pain.

"Severus!" Minerva and Pomona cried. Sinistra glanced down towards the Potions master with concern, but unlike the others remained with her wand drawn, all focus on the husk of a man that contained the soul fragment of the Dark Lord.

Her stance firmed and her hand whipped forward shooting a brilliant white stream of light which impacted with the waterfall. The moment the wordless _bombara maxima_ charm made contact with the waterfall it shattered explosively, frozen shards hailing down upon the group and the floor.

Voldemort shrieked in fury, whirling around at the moment of the explosion, the momentary reprieve enough for Severus to recover. The dark hared potions master stood shakily, a low incantation coming from his lips as his wand trailed over his left forearm. He winced in momentary pain, clenching his fist, before standing up strongly.

His eyes flickered to Sinistra, and he nodded in appreciation.

"Minerva, the four point containment. Cardinal points. Now." He instructed, already swooping forward into position.

The staff leapt into action behind him, swiftly moving around the room surrounding the Dark Lord. Voldemort's gaze whipped back around furiously.

"Whhherre isss iit?" he snarled, lips curled in contempt as he saw the teachers trying to surround him. Even surrounded his power outmatched them, they would have been better combining their power into a singular offensive spell rather than separating themselves. "Whheeeree isss thhhe sssstoonne?"

Minerva scowled fiercely "Far beyond the reach of the likes of you." She hissed, and it was easy to see where her cat Animagus form came from.

Voldemort's power swelled in Quirrell's body, preparing to release when their last person stepped into place and Severus gave the signal. As one they cast their spell, powerful jets of light merging together perfectly to form one of the strongest diamond containment fields know to wizard kind, an old prison originally used to restrain and purify summoned daemons and malevolent dark magics.

Voldemort howled, Quirrell's body writhing, the skin bubbling, as Voldemort's spirit struggled to remain within the man's body. An instant later the Dark Lords power lashed out, crashing violently against the barriers, like a giant pounding on glass. A last ditch attempt to break free from the prison. The four teachers trembled, sweat sliding down their faces, arms trembled as they struggled to maintain the containment field. If they dropped it before Voldemort's soul was evicted from Quirrell's body they would be left defenceless and exhausted before an angry Dark Lord. Needless to say they wouldn't survive long enough to see the Auror team to arrive.

An ear splitting screech was heard from within the containment field, and yet another wave of magic pounded against their barrier. Pomona cried out weakly, her wand faltering for the briefest moment as a torturous sound was emitted from the form that was Quirrell. None of them saw the wisp of soul slip from the western point, not as the inside of the barrier was encase in brilliant white light, eviscerating all dark magics from within.

Shuddering, all four teachers collapsed to the stone floor. Unconsciousness sweeping over them as their bodies were overtaken by magical exhaustion.

* * *

Trivia: _T_ _his is a real person! Gary Kasparov (from Russia) was in fact a Chess Grandmaster, and former World Chess Champion from 1986 to 2005. Sadly I have no idea if he was a wizard. :-D But he sounded pretty cool when I was distracted researching_


	24. Going Home

**I do not own any right to Harry Potter, or it's character's/plots, etc.**

 **Also, definitely, not making any money by writing this fanfiction (unless personal satisfaction is now a currency).**

 **Beta'd by: Bombadilo Baby.**

 **A Fascinating Weekend to You All!**

 **-G**

* * *

 _The Dark Lords power lashed out, crashing violently against the barriers, like a giant pounding on glass. A last ditch attempt to break free from the prison. The four teachers trembled, sweat sliding down their faces, arms trembled as they struggled to maintain the containment field. If they dropped it before Voldemort's soul was evicted from Quirrell's body they would be left defenceless and exhausted before an angry Dark Lord. Needless to say they wouldn't survive long enough to see the Auror team to arrive._

 _An ear splitting screech was heard from within the containment field, and yet another wave of magic pounded against their barrier. Pomona cried out weakly, her wand faltering for the briefest moment as a torturous sound was emitted from the form that was Quirrell. None of them saw the wisp of soul slip from the western point, not as the inside of the barrier was encase in brilliant white light, eviscerating all dark magics from within._

 _Shuddering, all four teachers collapsed to the stone floor. Unconsciousness sweeping over them as their bodies were overtaken by magical exhaustion._

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Going Home**

"Draco?" Harry said quietly.

The young blonde Malfoy turned from where he'd been perusing the Headmistress' bookshelf, trying to distract himself.

"Yeah?" he replied, winding his way back over to the large tartan armchair Harry had curled up on in front of the crackling fire.

"Do you think Severus will be back soon?" he asked, small fingers plucking at a loose thread of his pants.

Draco didn't reply for a moment as he stared down at his friend. "Budge up, would you?" he asked, gesturing for Harry to shuffle across.

Harry moved without question, making room for Draco to worm in beside him on the chair. Draco tilted his head until it rested against Harry's unruly black hair. Harry sighed happily, pressing slightly closer to his friend.

"No idea" Draco finally replied in answer to Harry's question.

They sat quietly, staring at the dancing red flames, both thinking about what their Godfather might be doing.

"I'm- I'm really sorry, Draco." Harry whispered quietly. "I know I've been a huge prat the last couple of weeks." He said, scrubbing the tears that budded in the corners of his eyes. "I don't know what was wrong. I didn't mean to – all I could that about was the _mirror_ , and - "

Draco's eyebrows scrunched in confusion as he listened with concern to Harry "Mirror? Harry, what mirror?" he asked, turned to try and meet Harry's gaze.

Harry hesitated for a moment, then the whole story came bubbling out over the next few minutes, including Severus' reaction when he'd discovered out what had happened to Harry. Draco listened wide eyed, horrified to realise that he'd made the complete wrong assumption about what was going on with his friend. He'd thought Harry was upset about the anniversary of his parents death. Draco had been so worried (and hurt) that his new friend would push him away rather than let him try to help. But the truth seemed worse.

Draco pulled Harry to him, wrapping his arms around his friend. Glad to have him back.

"It's alright. It's okay." Draco said into Harry's hair. "I'm not angry with you. Promise, Harry." He said earnestly. "I agree with Uncle Sev. Something's . . . wrong with that Mirror, Harry. I'm – I'm just glad you're feeling better." He said, relieved. "What Godfather did helped, yeah? Do you still . . . want to see it? The Mirror?" he asked hesitantly.

Harry shook his head, still buried against Draco's chest, before glancing hesitantly up. "You. . . you forgive me?" he whispered, almost too soft for Draco to hear. Hardly able to believe that Draco could forgive him for behaving so horribly when the Dursley's had ( _always_ ) taken any excuse to loath his very existence.

"Yes. Course, Harry." said Draco. "You're my best friend." He said shyly smiling, awkwardly bumping his shoulder against Harry's. Draco bit his lip after a moment, gaze flickering to Harry. "I just-" he stuttered "I thought you didn't want me around." He admitted, unable to look at Harry as he stared down at his hands. "It was getting so close to Halloween, a-and I know that was when your parents- I mean your family . . ." he trailed off awkwardly. "I just wanted to help . . . but everyone was telling me you wanted to be alone."

Harry was shaking his head before he'd even finished. "I wouldn't Dray!" he said earnestly "You're my best friend. . . I – I didn't have . . . you're my _first_ friend too." He admitted. "wouldn't push you away." He mumbled, face bright red with embarrassment as he stared up at Draco.

Draco stared at him in surprise, a bright bubble of happiness swelling in his chest. He stood up suddenly, pulling Harry towards the window. Suddenly knowing exactly what he wanted to do. "Right." He said, definitely. "Come on."

He walked across the room, then reached up on his toes to flick the latch, Draco pushed against the stubborn window to crack it open.

"Call Caladrius" Draco urged, nudging Harry toward the half open window.

Harry turned in confusion to Draco. "What? How? She's in the owlery. She won't hear me." He said, flicking an uncertain glance towards the window. He couldn't hear the distant sounds of the Quidditch game anymore, and vaguely wondered if the game was over already. Hopefully Slytherin had won.

Draco was shaking his head. "She's your familiar. Pretty sure you bonded near the start of term. She'll hear you call for her, like when I call for Dotty or Dobby. Though obviously it will take a little longer for her to get here." He told Harry. "Besides, she'll make you feel better. Familiars always do." He explained.

"I'd show you by calling Altair, but I just sent him out today with a letter for Mother, and I don't want to confuse him." Draco explained.

Harry looked sceptically out the window, but nevertheless called out. "Caladrius?! Can you, er, come here . . . please?" he said uncertainly, turning to scowl slightly at his friends light snickers.

Draco stood beside Harry at the window, staring out. "You can just call her name, next time you try." he said, chuckling "She'll come. Father told me that some wizards and witches have bonded so closely with their familiars that they even come just by thinking about them. Like wishing them to you." Draco said, grey eyes bright.

Harry thought it sounded pretty cool too as he kept his eyes searching for the familiar soft cream and brown wings. A minute or so later Harry face went slack with surprise, then happiness, as his beloved bird soared down to their window.

"Cala!" he welcomed her with a broad smile, arm held aloft for her to purchase on.

She daintily swept through the window, alighting gracefully on Harry's arm, careful not to grip too hard with her claws. Ink black eyes (filled with warmth that reminded Harry so strongly of his Godfather) looked inquisitively at Harry. Caladrius hooted quietly in question, tilting her head to observe her human for the briefest of moments. Something she saw prompted he to act because she shuffled closer, sensing her Human's need for reassurance, nestling against Harry's neck in comfort. She reached up to nibble softly at his ear, startling a laugh out of Harry as he immediately shied away from the tickling sensation.

Harry was barely aware of his broad smile until his gaze drifted up and he caught Draco delighted (with definite smug undertones) grin.

Draco walked towards the two, careful not to startle Cala. So happy to see a smile true smile on his friends face again. "Feeling better, yeah?" he checked, one hand reaching out slowly, waiting for the familiar's permission.

At Cala's faint head bob, Draco stretched his arm out the full distance to gently run his fingers along the silky feathers of her back.

"You'll help me look after this idiot, won't you Cala?" Draco joked to the owl, smile crooked.

Harry raised a bemused eyebrow, but didn't comment. With his spare hand, Harry stretched to close the window, before walking carefully back towards the armchair. Everything made slightly more awkward by his attempts to remain steady for Cala.

They spent the next couple of hours either speaking quietly or stroking Cala's feather's. Harry felt so comfortable and safe. Properly happy for the first time in ages. Harry told Draco a little more about his life with the Dursley's, and Draco in return told him what it was like growing up as a Malfoy. They were fast asleep together on the armchair when their Godfather and the Headmistress finally strode through the door.

And it was with weary bemusement the two teacher's took in the sight of the two boys: scrunched up next to each other on the one chair, heads tucked together, presided over by one creamy white owl (currently perched on the armrest).

Severus stepped forward. "I'll take them down to the Dungeon's. They'll need to pack along with the rest of the students. I'll apprise my Prefect's of the situation and advise them to assist any of the younger years with packing their belongings." He said quietly.

Reaching forward to gently shake his two Godson's awake, Severus smiled slightly at their sleepy eyed gaze as they looked up.

"Come on you two, the Headmistress requires the use of her office." He said, gesturing with his head towards the doorway.

Twin sets of eyes widened as they become conscious of their surroundings once more, both boys jumping up from the seat.

"What happened?" "Are you alright?" Both boys asked their Godfather hurriedly.

"We're fine, but I need to escort you both down to your Dormitories. The Governor's of Hogwart's have decided to start the winter break early so that they have sufficient time to renew the wards, and fully cleanse the school before the next term starts." Severus explained patiently, ushering the two boys forward. "We need to get both of you packed, the train will be arriving at the Station tomorrow."

"What?!" the yelped in shock.

"Come along" Severus said. It had been a long morning and he was already tired. Regrettably there was still much left to do. "I shall be explaining this further with your House mates once we arrive, and I have no desire to repeat myself."

Harry and Draco shared a glance, then hurried to catch up with their Godfather.

* * *

 _ **6 weeks later. Tuesday 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, December. Night of the Winter Solstice**_

Draco stared around the lounge room in contentment.

It was the night of the Winter Solstice so, naturally, the Malfoy Manor was beautifully illuminated by the crackling fire and softly burning candles. Other decorations had been placed, including the holly over doorways and the branches of ivy and mistletoe drifting gracefully along the roof.

It had taken he and Harry and his Mother the majority of the day to complete, and he was quite happily tired now as the night wore on. They'd trekked around the frosty Manor garden to collect all the fresh produce, Yule log, and decorations for the celebration. He'd eagerly explaining to Harry the traditions and history behind their actions as their breaths made steamy clouds in the cold air. He remembered his horror at hearing that his friend had never been allowed to celebrate Christmas with the Muggle's, let alone Yule. In fact the entire Malfoy family and Severus had fought the urge to fling curses at the Dursley family on hearing this piece of news, barely managing to control themselves. It had only been Harry who was oblivious to their murderous intent.

Eventually, the sun had set and his Father had set the Yule log alight. They'd been gathered in the lounge room since, happily settled around it's flames.

"Hey, Draco?" Harry's quiet voice broke through his thoughts. Draco turned his head to face the boy lying beside him on the luscious thick rug.

Harry held up his apple. "how am I supposed to roast this?" he whispered with confusion, trying not to catch the attention of Dotty who'd just handed out the fruit.

A burst of laughter bubbled up as Draco placed down the deck of exploding snap cards he'd been shuffling. They'd just stopped after their fifth game to sip at the freshly brewed ginger tea Dobby had served. Draco reached across to pick up one of the thin metal pokers they'd laid out near the fireplace before gesturing for Harry to pass over his apple. Careful to pierce it through the centre, Draco speared the fruit before passing it back to Harry.

"Here, try to hold it over the coals not the flames so that it doesn't burn." He advised, eagerly preparing his own desert for roasting over the large open fireplace.

The sound of Severus and his parents talking happily whilst they lounged on the couches behind them drifted around the room. Draco could smell the glasses of spiced cider they were drinking even from here. Draco had wheedled a sip from his Father only to promptly scrunch up his nose at the taste. The ginger tea tasted _much_ better.

"Like this?" Harry asked, face scrunched in concentration, hovering his fruit over the coals tentatively.

Draco smiled broadly, filled with a wash of happiness. He couldn't help basking in the room around him. He didn't think he'd had a Yule night this brilliant for _years_ , definitely not since his great grandparents and uncles had visited several years ago for an entire week over the Winter Solstice. Most years he spent a fun, but quiet, night with his parents, Dotty and Dobby before going to bed.

"Mmmm" Draco answered noncommittedly, instead reaching across to manoeuvre Harry's arm to a slightly different position over the coals. "Try there, you need it a little hotter, just not _too_ close to the flames."

"Ooohh" Harry replied, focused intently on his fruit.

Draco's lips flashed in a crooked smile, trying not to laugh at the serious expression on his friends face.

He kept half an eye on Harry's fruit whilst he cooked his own, prompting Harry a couple of times to rotate the poker when he'd come close to burning the bottom of the apple. Once the apple skins were starting to loosen he pulled his off the fire, making sure Harry following suit. Very carefully, he showed Harry how to peel off the skin, then roll them in sugar and cinnamon.

"They just need a bit longer" Draco told him, gesturing for Harry to put it back over the coals. "They glaze." he explained, absently eating his apple skin as he finished roasting the apple.

When they were done, Harry excitedly pulled his apple from the fireplace.

"Dad!" he called, turning to face Severus with a beaming smile. "My apple's done!" he exclaimed, standing up and holding his almost perfectly cooked apple carefully out for observation.

Severus withheld a laugh "So it is" he confirmed, eyes bright as he flicked his wand.

Harry yelped in surprise as his apple lost a slice from one side, which darted across the room to Severus' waiting hand. Their Godfather popped it in his mouth, chewing slowly.

"Delicious" he congratulated.

Draco burst into laughter at his friends face, which couldn't seem to settle on either proud or affronted.

"Hey!" Harry complained, his reaction ruined by the tug of a smile on his lips.

"Hmm" Lucius mused, also watching the scene with amusement. "I'd say you have the right idea Severus." He commended his friend mildly, and before Draco could hide his apple two slices had already zipped across. Draco's father graciously offered a slice to his wife.

"Thank you, darling." She said with a smile, gracefully biting into her piece of apple.

Draco's mouth was open in outrage.

Narcissa turned to Draco with a warm smile. "From Malfoy to Malfoy, we share this gift of Yule" she cited, dipping her head in acknowledgement.

Lucius turned towards Severus. "In fact, I do believe it's time for one of us to impart another gift." He suggested, lips tilted in a smile.

Draco watched in curiosity as his Godfather's eyes flickered to Harry. He could have swore he sore a spark of something nervous in his gaze before he stood smoothly up.

"Indeed" Severus agreed, walking across the room to one of the small display cabinets. He opened a drawer and took something from it before walking back across.

"I have one last gift to offer you, Harry. Though I would like to be clear now, that you need not accept it." He explained carefully, pulling a small vile from his cloak pocket.

"This" he explained, holding the glowing red potion aloft, the crystal vile glittering in the fire light. "Is a Blood Adoption Potion." he told his ward.

Draco gasped quietly, eyes wide where he stood between where his parents sat, avidly watching Harry and Severus.

"A-a Blood Adoption potion?" Harry asked in confusion, green eyes not on the potion but his Godfather. Draco wondered if everyone else could see the spark of hope and wonder that sparked on Harry's face.

Severus nodded. "It would – it would make you, for all intents and purposes, my son. Combing my genetics with your parents. It would change your appearance slightly to resemble that of my family, and Magic would recognise you as part of the Snape and Prince families." He told Harry, black eyes closely watching his ward. "But Harry, I want you to know this is _your_ choice. Whether you stay my ward, allow me to formally adopt you, or even blood adopt you, I do not want anything but your own desires to sway you. The potion or formal adoption may be competed at any time you choose, or never, just know that _any_ of these options are open to you." Severus' voice was unusually thick. "No matter what you choose, you will always be my son, Harry . . . . and I hope that I would always be your father."

"I – I would be a Snape? I'd be Harry Snape?" Harry asked timidly looking up at his Godfather, and the man he'd come to view as his Dad.

Severus nodded slowly "With the potion, the magic involved would allow you to choose between Potter-Snape, or Snape as your magical name. If you wish to remain purely a Potter you may, of course, remain as my ward. Otherwise you can remain Harry Potter by writing it thus on the formal adoption papers." Severus paused, hesitant to add the next information in case it swayed Harry for the wrong reasons but feeling it was dishonest to leave it out.

"You should know that without the Snape name I cannot pass on any of my familial magics to you." Severus told Harry quietly.

Harry was shaking his head. "I don't care about that" he babbled, eyes locked on Draco's Godfather. "I-I just want you to be my Dad."

Draco sat down on the couch between his parents, leaning into his Father's side. Draco was filled with glowing warmth of content as Lucius' arm wrapped around his shoulder, pulling him closer against his father.

Severus had reached out to cup Harry's face with his palm, long fingers brushing unruly black hair from Harry's face fondly.

"I am. Always." Severus replied before wrapping Harry in a hug.

"Please can I take it?" Draco heard Harry whisper against his Godfather's chest. "The potion?"

Draco beamed up at his parents excitedly, delighted by his friends choice. When they'd talked up in the Headmistress' office Harry had babbled happily about the moment his Godfather had taken up the title 'Dad'. He knew how much it meant to the green eyed boy.

Severus appeared to be frozen in surprise, dark eyes wide as he looked down at his ward.

"Are you sure, Harry? You wouldn't rather wait at least a few days? To be sure of your decision?" he asked uncertainly, though watching him, Draco was certain he was delighted with Harry choice. His Godfather masked his emotions well, but Draco _had_ known the man for his entire life.

Harry was already shaking his head, green eyes alight with excitement and pure happiness. "Please?" he asked again. "I – I'd really like to take it now. I want to be your son." He whispered, looking shyly up at his Godfather.

Severus' gaze swept over Harry face, taking in every detail, looking for any sign of uncertainty.

Then he opened his mouth to reply.

"From Snape to Snape, I share this gift of Yule" Severus replied, eyes warm the warmest black, and presented Harry the Yuletide gift.


	25. Two Left Feet

**I do not own any right to Harry Potter, or it's character's/plots, etc.**

 **Also, definitely, not making any money by writing this fanfiction (unless personal satisfaction is now a currency).**

 **Beta'd by: Bombadilo Baby.**

 **An Exuberant Weekend to You All!**

 **-G**

* * *

 _Severus appeared to be frozen in surprise, dark eyes wide as he looked down at his ward._

" _Are you sure, Harry? You wouldn't rather wait at least a few days? To be sure of your decision?" he asked uncertainly, though watching him, Draco was certain he was delighted with Harry choice. His Godfather masked his emotions well, but Draco had known the man for his entire life._

 _Harry was already shaking his head, green eyes alight with excitement and pure happiness. "Please?" he asked again. "I – I'd really like to take it now. I want to be your son." He whispered, looking shyly up at his Godfather._

 _Severus' gaze swept over Harry face, taking in every detail, looking for any sign of uncertainty._

 _Then he opened his mouth to reply._

" _From Snape to Snape, I share this gift of Yule" Severus replied, eyes warm the warmest black, and presented Harry the Yuletide gift._

* * *

 **Chapter 25:**

 **Friday 25** **th** **December, 1991 – Malfoy Manor Yuletide Ball (held several days after Yule)**

"Greg!" Gregory looked up as he heard the familiar voice, distracted from dusting the soot from his new dress robes. They'd just stepped into the familiar Malfoy Manor Foyer, ready to be welcomed by the family for their annual Yuletide Ball. He smiled in delight upon seeing his pale haired friend waiting at the other end of the floo and beamed his own smile at Draco.

"Hey" he replied happily, waving to his friend as he stood between his two parents.

Narcissa stepped forward. "Thomas, Amelia" Lady Malfoy welcomed his parents warmly whilst Lucius nodded in greeting to his father from where he stood beside Draco. "It's lovely to see you; thank you for coming tonight." She smiled beautifully before turning slightly to greet Greg personally, whilst Lucius to engaged his father in a quiet conversation. "Gregory! I can hardly believe how much you have grown since you last visited." She exclaimed mildly surprised as she took in his appearance.

"Thank you for looking after my son whilst at Hogwarts. I'm gratified to know that you are both supporting each other during such a stressful first term at Hogwarts." She added, brow creasing in worry.

Gregory's Mother Amelia smiled slightly in agreement, her hand coming up to wrap around his shoulders, whilst Greg blushed slightly at Narcissa's praise. His eyes flickered towards Draco, slightly relieved to see matching embarrassment at their parents. Greg tried to reply smoothly, mimicking his own Father and the lessons they'd run through since he was a child. "Draco's been my friend for years, Lady Malfoy, don't thank me. Besides, he's always done the same for me." Greg added quickly, smiling at Draco.

Draco interrupted his mother swiftly before she could go on and embarrass them both further. "Blaise and Pansy have already arrived, they're on the eastern patio with Harry. Vince and Daph should be here soon, I'll send them over and catch up as soon as possible." He said, gesturing to the fireplace where he was required to stay until all the guests had been greeted. Greg could see the impatience at being separated from his friends and nodded in understanding and commiseration. He'd had similar frustrations in the past when they'd held parties at the Goyle family Manor.

After finishing their greetings with the Malfoy's, as well as other various family members also attending, Greg looked up to his parents hopefully, silently questioning.

His mother smiled, nodding acquiescently. "You may go greet your friends, however do not go beyond the patio or ballroom without informing us first." She ordered, knowing that without such restrictions the young group of students would be galivanting off through the large Manor gardens unsupervised within the hour.

Greg nodded quickly before hurrying off to greet his friends.

"Greg!" the familiar voices called out happily as he approached the patio. The sound was slightly quieter out here, and he could see the cold breeze trailing through the trees and plants in the garden beyond the temporary shielding bubble currently encasing the patio in warmth.

"Hi" he greeted, waving as he descended the short set of stairs onto the lower level. "Why are you all out here?" he asked curiously. Usually, with parties like this, the ensconced themselves in one of the smaller lounge rooms off the side of the ballroom to chat or play exploding snap.

"Harry can't dance" Vince explained easily, gesturing vaguely to where Harry was currently standing awkwardly with Blaise in the centre of the patio.

"Hey!" Harry cried, affronted but smiling wryly. "I'm getting better. . . a bit." He blushed, rubbing his hands awkwardly on his new dress robes.

Pansy shared a quick doubtful glance with Daphne before nodding hurriedly, her face serious. "Of course you are, Harry." She reassured him with a smile, sending a meaningful glare to Vince when Harry wasn't looking for his comment. "This is your first time, but you'll pick it up soon." She tried to boost his confidence.

Greg smiled at his assembled friends, resisting the urge to laugh at Harry's sceptical expression and the girls determinedly optimistic faces. "Can only get better with practice, right Harry?" he smiled at his nervous friend. "Took me months to get even the waltz right, and don't even get me started on the others." He commiserated.

Harry's face turned horrified. "There's more?!" he cried in dismay, green eyes wide with horror.

Blaise face palmed silently in the background as Greg faltered. "Oh. . . err. . I mean-" he stuttered.

"So why have we all congregated on the cold patio?" Draco voice drifted down from the entryway as he stepped down to the patio.

Harry only groaned louder in response, so Daphne pipped up. "We're teaching Harry to dance." She said gesturing to Harry and Blaise, flicking an amused smile at the small raven haired boy's increasingly frazzled posture.

Draco lifted a brow in surprise to her reply, walking closer as his forehead began to crease slightly in thought. "Hmmm. . . hadn't thought of that." He mused. "We probably should have gone over it with Mother last week so you were prepared." He said distractedly. "So what's the hold up?" he asked, knowing they'd already been down here almost an hour.

Harry whimpered, head in his hands. Pansy pulled out her wand, face determined as she swished it through the air, a lovely waltz drifting around the patio in response. Luckily that Malfoy Manor obscured any underage magic usage.

Blaise nudged Harry with his elbow. "Come on, we need his advice. Malfoy's are trained to dance the moment they stand on two feet." He commented dryly.

Draco snorted. "Yes" he agreed, nodding seriously "I was a very talented toddler, truly gifted."

Harry reluctantly allowed himself to be pulled back into position by Blaise then, with a silent nod from the dark boy, attempted to follow the steps they'd been drilling into him for the last hour. . . . abysmally.

Both Draco and Greg winced as they watched Harry clumsily make his way around the patio, tripping several times over Blaise's feet and the floor, his body held stiff as a board, and just as uncomfortable.

Draco cringed as Harry once more trod heavily on the other boy's shoes, unable to bare watching any further. "Stop! Stop." He called, already moving forward. It would be funny if it wasn't quite so agonising to watch.

" _Harry_ " he laughed "you need to _relax_. Don't worry about the steps, and just try to follow your partner." Draco advised, standing beside the two. Harry had separated awkwardly, blushing cutely, and as red as a Gryffindor flag. "And for Merlin's sake, don't look at your feet!" Draco added hastily, pale hands gesturing wildly to the said shoes.

Greg watched as Blaise tried not to snicker, deeply amused by Harry's acute embarrassment. "I tried!" Harry replied, his voice high from stress and no little mortification. "It's not working! Can't I just not dance?" Harry asked desperately, hope in his green eyes.

Greg winced in sympathy as Draco shook his head. "It's tradition. Everyone has to participate in the closing dance at the Yule Ball." He told Harry, not without some empathy.

Draco had turned to glance at Blaise, who readily stepped aside at Draco's silently asked suggestion. Draco stepped up to face Harry, standing close to the awkward boy.

"Here, let me show you. I'll lead." Draco said a somewhat reassuring smile. Harry was biting his lip, but ended up nodding (albeit _very_ reluctantly).

Blaise gestured to Pansy to start the song again as he stepped out of the way of the two boys, walking towards the side of the patio.

Greg also wandered closer to the small group of spectators, leaning against the wall beside Vince and now Blaise, the girls seated on a stone bench nearby.

The music started again, and Harry was reluctantly (still blushing beet red with awkwardness) encouraged into position.

Draco laughed at his friends rigid posture, correcting his stance. "Where's your trust, Harry?" he asked teasingly. "Didn't Blaise just tell you that Malfoy's are the finest dancers in England?" he sniffed haughtily.

"That's not what I said!" Blaise shouted across to them, but was stoutly ignored by the blonde.

Harry cracked a smile, shoulders inching down ever so slightly. "Alright Expert," Harry laughed, brow raised. "but let's see you try and fix _this_ walking disaster." He nodded to himself self-depreciatingly, smiling wryly.

"Gladly." Draco puffed, chin tilted. Then he led Harry into the dance.

And. . . . well . . . he was still horrible. But this time when Greg watched Harry was smiling, embarrassment disappearing as he laughed at Draco's fake haughty attitude and overly proud comments. By the end of the song everyone was giggling as they watched Draco sweep into a low (flourishing) bow, clapping and cheering in applause.

Harry was giggling, clutching his stomach as he struggled to breath "Draco" he beaming at his friend "you are _such a prat_."

"Oi!" Draco scowled at Harry. "See if that's the last time I help you." He retorted, lips tugging up into a smile.

Eventually the group settled down, bundled together around the stone seat.

"So how was everyone's break?" Pansy idly asked, as they gathered round.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "My parents were furious when they heard about what had happened last term. But I think if they hadn't closed the school early for Yule break, they would have been the first at school gates, demanding they close." She said, straightening her gloves.

Vince nodded. "Same with my Ma and Pa." he agreed, standing next to Greg. "Though I heard from Uncle Joseph that they got Gringott's experts all the way from Egypt to come in."

Draco shook his head. "That was to renew the wards. I heard Father saying a couple days ago that the Cleanser's were sent in from the Ministry." He corrected Vince, before grinning. "Speaking of Father, Harry has some news about his own."

The group turned to look curiously at Harry.

"I-I was blood adopted on Yule. My new name is Harry Potter-Snape" Harry said grinning, green eyes bright.

The girls gasped loudly, while the boys (excluding Draco) eyes widened in surprise.

"That's brilliant Harry!" Blaise beamed at his friend.

Pansy barged forward, finger pointed at Harry face manically. " _I knew it! I knew you're nose looked different_!" she crowed loudly in triumph.

Harry's hand flew up automatically up to his nose, whilst Draco rolled his eyes. "His nose is the same Pansy." He said. "He's got a bit paler, and his hair is darker and neater now, plus his cheeks are . . . higher?" he went on, peering quickly at Harry for confirmation before turning back to Pansy.

Pansy pouted in disappointment, arms crossed as she slumped back in her seat, still staring at Harry's nose suspiciously.

Vince peered interestedly at Harry. "Anything else?" he asked the boy.

Harry shrugged uncertainty. "I think I grew a bit." He added to the list.

Everyone stared at him silently, trying to gauge if he had in fact gained any new height.

Blaise slowly shook his head. "Nope." He said, lips popping with the sound. "You're still a midgit." He disagreed, making Harry scowl. It was true, other than Pansy, Harry was the shortest in the group (and the shortest boy in their year level at Hogwarts).

Daphne commented to the group "You never know, you might grow taller now in a couple of years. Professor Snape _is_ quite tall." She mused.

Harry brightened up slightly at the prospect.

"So did you get any cool family magic's?" Greg asked Harry excitedly. "My family's magic is tied with the Crabbe's. We get a magical boost to any spellwork if it's combined with a member from the other family. It's why we do alright in Potions class together, because our magic help us brew the potion." He explained smugly.

Harry was nodding quickly, green eyes bright. "Yeah! For spell and potion crafting!" he exclaimed with excitement.

Draco pouted sullenly. "So unfair. Ours is diplomacy and persuasion." He muttered.

Pansy rolled her eyes at her friend. "Draco, _every wizard in England_ knows your families magic." She scoffed. "I don't think there's been a single Malfoy not tied in some way to Politics."

"Hey! We don't all go into Politics'! My Aunt Sophia was an artist!"

Vince huffed with a grin. "Yeah, who was a close friend, and unofficial advisor, to the last Minister and his Husband."

The rest of the night passed as they chatted. It was about an hour later, when Harry had just finished explaining to the rest of the group what had happened last term with the Mirror and Professor Quirrell, that a deep voice interrupted them from the doorway.

"I would advise you all to keep this information to yourselves. Professor Quirrell was possessed whilst at Hogwarts last term, and is currently under investigation from the Ministry as well as receiving medical attention at St Mungo's."

The group all turned to face the man on the stairs. "Godfather!" Draco beamed in greeting.

"Godson" the man returned in greeting with a slight smile, walking down towards the group. "I've been asked to escort you all to the Ballroom." He drawled.

Harry paled in horror, whilst the rest of the group of children turned to stare in trepidation at the small raven haired boy, much to Severus' intrigue.

"Right." Draco said with determination. "Come on." He said standing up and pulling Harry to his feet with him.

"Nooooooooooo" Harry moaned quietly in distress as he was tugged forward.

Blaise stood as well, patting Harry's shoulder in sympathy as he moved towards the stairs.

The whole group followed suit, trailing after Severus as he led them towards the Ballroom.

The large room in the Manor had been cleared of everything but people, all stood in preparation for the last dance. In the corner of the room a small group of people were sat, quietly playing the beautiful music filling the ballroom.

The roof had been made translucent for the night, revealing a black star filled sky. The warm smell of woodfire smoke permeated the air, coming from the Yuletide log set ablaze in the open fireplace. Harry watched is fascination as conjured fire sparks danced through the room, small bright glowing specs of light.

Their group separated, all moving towards their respective family members. Malfoy pulled Harry towards the head of the Ballroom where his family stood gracefully.

Narcissa smiled as she saw them approach.

"Draco, Harry, come stand with us." She requested warmly. "I heard Draco's been giving you some last minute dance instructions Harry." She said with subtle amusement. "I apologize for not noticing the oversight sooner." She apologized to Harry.

Harry felt his nerves return tenfold. "Draco's brilliant, but I don't think I'm much better." Harry admitted nervously, blushing deeply.

Draco flashed a smile at his friend, swallowing a chuckle at his honesty.

Narcissa turned to Draco. "Miss Astoria Greengrass was looking for you Draco, love. She has requested your hand for the last dance." She told him, watching her son's reaction closely.

Draco froze beside Harry, eyes darting for a moment towards his friend before his shoulders straightened and he replied confidently to his mother. "I will have to decline, as I've already accepted Harry request." He replied smoothly, hand still holdings tightly to Harry's.

Harry looked at his friend in confusion, knowing that he hadn't asked at all, in fact he'd tried to escape the dance altogether. Maybe this meant that he could sit aside, he thought hopefully.

"Wha-?" he began to refute Draco's claim until he caught sight of his friends pointed gaze and started nodding quickly instead to Narcissa. "Or- er- yep. I already asked Draco. . .before. And I-"

"Splendid." Narcissa beamed clapping her hands softly as she looked at the two boys an odd gleam in her eyes, heedless to Severus and Lucius' droll expressions as they stood off to the side. Nicolas Malfoy (Lucius' brother) stood with them, watching the scene with amused speculation despite not having spent much time with the boys. "Mrs Parkinson has just sent her off to find her nephew Hugh." She informed her son.

Draco's tight grip relaxed around Harry's hand, and Harry quickly shut his mouth from the babble that had been escaping from it. ". . . right" Draco replied uncertainly, unsure why his Mother had brought it up if Astoria had already been partnered.

Putting the thought aside, he turned to Harry in relief, glad that he wouldn't have to dance with Daphne's younger sister. Astoria was alright he supposed for a little girl, but it would be _much_ more fun with his best friend. At least he liked dancing with Harry.

"Come on" he smiled, tugging Harry forward into place so that they faced each other. Draco stood beside his father, whilst Harry was stood beside Narcissa. On their other side Severus and Nicolas Malfoy had wandered across, still talking idly as they stepped into place.

Harry glanced down the line, catching sight of Greg and Vince together, along with Pansy and Blaise. He presumed that Daphne and her sister were somewhere further down the Ballroom, but he couldn't see them from here.

The music started up again, a quiet introduction beginning as Draco stepped forward to draw Harry into position. Harry reached up to place his hand on Draco's shoulder, barely stopping the laughter that bubbled up as he remembered the end of recent (ridiculous) attempt at a waltz. Draco's grey eyes sparkled with laughter as well as he met Harry's, clearly on the same page in regards to his thoughts. At this rate they'd be lucky to last one minute before breaking down into giggles or tripping over their feet, most likely both. Both of them were oblivious to the observing gazes of their parents, Narcissa's delighted, Lucius' amused and Severus' filled with (entertained) resignation.

"You know this is going to be terrible, right?" Harry whispered, nervously.

Draco snorted quietly and tugged him closer so they were standing properly. "Of course." He laughed, then led Harry into the start of the dance.

After a few moments Harry became just comfortable enough to risk the flow of the dance with conversation. "So why am I helping you _not_ dance with Daphne's sister?" Harry asked, honestly confused (and slightly amused), counting his steps in his head.

Draco glared half-heartedly at his friend, glancing around to check that his parents weren't about to overhear him. "That was _me_ trying to save _you_ from making a fool of yourself in front of the entire ballroom! Who else would save you from the floor?" he asked smirking at a brightly blushing Harry.

As if to make his point Harry stumbled as they moved, Draco's grip only just adjusting in time to catch him.

"Yeah, yeah" Harry grumbled, face still bright with embarrassment as he clutched tightly (nervously) to his friend.

Draco smiled, an honest warm smile "Besides. It's far more fun to dance with you, horrible as you are, than with Daphne's younger sister." Draco told his friend.

Harry smiled in return. Glad to be dancing with his friend, not that he would admit it. Now. "Prat." Harry grumbled, though anyone could hear the fondness in his voice.

The entire Ballroom turned in surprise to the terrified shriek as Draco suddenly dipped Harry close to the ground in retaliation, and the cackling laughter from the Malfoy heir that followed.

* * *

 **AN: I love all your comments, but I just want to make this really clear, just in case anyone is concerned: They are ELEVEN. And best friends. Nothing more.**

 **I honestly have no plans for anything even close to a romantic relationship until FOURTH year.**

 **Thank you for all those still reading my story (I can't believe how many people have F/F/C!). Have a great weekend! :-D**


	26. A New Professor

**Hey Guys! Sorry I'm so late in posting. This chapter just wasn't working for me and I had serious bit of writers block. I'm finally happy with it! (thank Merlin) Anyway, hope you're all still liking the story so far. I honestly can't believe how any people have favourited/followed/reviewed! Thank you all for the support, it's been amazing!**

 **Also, I hope you're all looking forward to the next books in the FF because they're not far away :-D I intend to be finished with book one by chapter 30 (fingers crossed!)**

 **I do not own any right to Harry Potter, or it's character's/plots, etc.**

 **Also, definitely, not making any money by writing this fanfiction (unless personal satisfaction is now a currency).**

 **Beta'd by: Bombadilo Baby.**

 **A Fascinating Weekend to You All!**

 **-G**

* * *

" _Yeah, yeah" Harry grumbled, face bright with embarrassment as he clutched tightly to his friend._

 _Draco smiled, an honest warm smile "Besides. It's far more fun to dance with you, horrible as you are, than with Daphne's younger sister who sometimes hangs around." Draco told his friend._

 _Harry smiled in return. Glad to be dancing with his friend, not that he would admit it now. "Prat." Harry grumbled, though anyone could hear the fondness in his voice._

 _The entire Ballroom turned in surprise to the terrified shriek as Draco suddenly dipped Harry close to the ground during the dance, and the cackling laughter from the Malfoy heir that followed._

* * *

 **Chapter 26: A New Professor**

Harry was walking through the Manor looking for his Dad when he caught the familiar tones of his voice. Smiling, Harry hurried down the corridor. He was excited, feeling proud of the break through he'd just had in his weekly therapy sessions with Alexis Greengrass (one of Daphne's aunts). They'd been at his Dad's insistence, ever them since coming to live with him and the Malfoy's, but he'd gradually started to like them. Alexis had told him a couple of times now that she was happy with his progress.

As he drew closer to the library door Harry's steps slowed. Curiosity piqued as he also caught the sound of the Headmistress and Lucius' voices. There was someone else in there with them, someone that Harry didn't recognise. The unknown voice sounded annoyed as Harry drew cautiously closer to the room. He paused outside the door, feeling slightly guilty as he listened to the argument. He knew it was rude to eavesdrop, but living with the Dursley's he'd learnt quickly not to go near Uncle Vernon or Dudley when they were miffed about something. It had never ended well for him.

"-been approved by his Healer's, Severus. And is more than qualified for the position." Minerva was saying in a rational tone, and Harry thought it sounded as though she was trying to reassure someone.

Harry jumped slightly as the stranger butting in loudly. "You can't keep me away from my Godson, Snivellus!" the man snarled.

Wondering who they were talking about, Harry peaked around the corner just in time to hear his Dad's reply. "He is my Godson too, Black, and _son_. And I would not hesitate for a _second"_ Severus hissed venomously. "to bar you from his presence, if I thought it was the best option for Harry. A Healer's endorsement or not." Severus' voice was ice cold as he replied to the stranger. "You're outburst now, only proves that you are much unchanged from your time behind bars. Still just as arrogant, reckless, unstable -"

Harry stared with wide shocked eyes, realising they were speaking about _him_.

Minerva cut him off, voice tight. "Now really, Severus! I understand that you've both-"

The stranger ignored the Headmistress completely. " _What?!_ You told me that Lily named him Godfather, not that-!" Harry looked across the room, finally managing to catch a glance of the angry stranger. He was a lean man, with ragged black hair and furious ( _wild)_ ice coloured eyes. Harry's anxiety shot up as he saw the vicious look the man was shooting his Dad, reminding him of Vernon's face just before the moments he'd lashed out. " _What did you do, Snivellus!?_ "

Harry was frozen, chest tight, heart beating loudly as he was torn from racing to his Dad and scurrying quietly back down the hall.

Surprisingly it wasn't his Dad who replied. Lucius' voice was cold and crisp as he answered. "He stood as Harry's Godfather, _Black_. Whilst _you_ were too busy running off getting yourself imprisoned in Azkaban." He said, looking distastefully at Black. The blonde aristocrat was standing beside his friend in solidarity, his hand trailing along his wand as though tempted to pull it on the stranger.

Harry's glaze was flickering around the adults in the room, catching a flicker of shame(?) on the strange man's face, before the swiftly overrode it. "I couldn't let Peter- !"

Severus' steps were sharp on the polished floor as he shot toward Black, body fairly vibrating with fury. He stopped within inches of Black. "How like the coward you are. Too proud, Black?" Severus sneered. "Too easy to pin the blame on the traitor then admit your own screw ups? You were the one that made the _rat_ secret keeper. You were the one that left Harry alone that night, Black!" Severus stood tall, black eyes dark with loathing as he met Black's gaze directly. "Sirius Black, the fully trained Auror, too important to stay with his one year old cursed godson on the night of his parents deaths!"

"Albus was on the way, and if I let Pett-"

" _ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IS SWINE, AND YOU ARE A FOOL FOR TRUSTING HIM!_ Want to know what your great Headmaster did that night Black? He _discarded_ Harry at the front door of his disgusting excuse of muggle relatives. Untreated. With only a _note_ and a blanket. Left there all night, outside, to be found along with the morning paper! He was struck with a _killing curse, Black_!" Severus spat furiously. "And then abused for ten years by his so called family. If Lucius Malfoy hadn't come across him in Diagon Alley he would have been dead by nightfall.

Black was pale, ice coloured eyes wide and disbelieving ". . . .what?" he replied quietly. "No." he said, shaking his head slowly, eyes glazing over.

"Severus that is _enough!_ " Minerva snapped, standing between the two men.

The potions master wasn't listening "So continue to blame Peter, Black. But if Potter and Lily could see how you have treated their son they wouldn't spit on your grave."

Black was shaking with fury, white knuckles clenched into fists. " _How dare you. How dare you say this is my fault, when we both know the truth, Snape! I know about the prophesy. I know who told the Dark Lord!_ "

Severus blanched, the colour draining from his face like pain running in the rain.

"You sold out your only friend to the Dark Lord, and yet you have the gall to - "

"Stop!" Harry's voice carried from the doorway as everyone turned in surprise. "Stop it! Leave my Dad alone!" he shouted, horrified to see his Dad's face at that moment, filled with excruciating pain at the words of this stranger.

" _Harry_ " the man, Black, gasped in shock as he saw Harry standing in the doorway. He took an almost hesitant step forward.

Harry glared furiously across at the intruder. "Leave my Dad alone!" he repeated darkly before rushing across to his Dad who was watching him with masked black eyes, as though his mind were torn between two places.

Black's face was frozen in shock as he watched Harry run into the embrace of Severus Snape, who's arm automatically curled around the smaller boy protectively.

Severus' looked down at his son, dark eyes thawing, tinged with warmth as Harry burrowed into his side. Long pale fingers reached up to stroke back Harry's hair, an unconscious effort of reassurance.

"Everything's fine, Harry." He murmured, shifting without thought to shield Harry from Black.

"I don't like him." Harry muttered, head tucked against his Dad, glad that everyone had finally stopped yelling. Though his heart still bet loudly in his chest.

A quiet chuffing laugh was pulled from Severus' chest, surprising the potions master. "That is hardly surprising." He replied, tension finally draining out of his. Severus lifted his head, eyes catching Lucius' amused expression.

" _Harry._ " Black was standing stock still, alone on the other side of the room.

Harry peeked around his Dad, frowning darkly at the man, green eyes suspicious.

The man let out a strangled sound, eyes suspiciously damp. "You look so much like James." he choked.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Actually, apart from some hints of Severus, he's almost identical to his Mother." He drawled, stroking his silver cane head.

Sirius stiffened, ice-coloured eyes frantically cataloguing Harry's appearance. "You blood adopted him!" Harry heard him growled lowly, reminding him of Aunt Marge's bulldog. Black's eyes were pinned on Severus.

The Potions Master nodded in confirmation, assessing Black's reaction. Both Lucius and Severus were considering the means to remove the volatile man should he explode. "I offered the potion to Harry during the Winter Solstice; he accepted."

Sirius was catapulting forward before he'd even finished his sentence " _How dare you_! _How dare you steal his heritage!_ " Sirius bellowed, wand drawn and pointed straight at Severus' throat.

Harry slipped himself out from his Father's arms, surging forward, magical pressure flying around him "I said, leave him alone!" he yelled, the tone of his voice high with stress. Harry's magic burst from its constraints, slamming into Black, who flew across the room. Wands all around the room were wrenched from their owners, clattering loudly in a pile at Harry's feet.

The adults around the room looked at Harry with astonished eyes, shared glances promising to discuss this new matter later, before Minerva collected herself.

"That is enough!" The Headmistress looked thunderous, finally reaching her breaking point. She strode angrily towards Black, waiting for him to pull himself up unsteadily from the ground. "This appalling behaviour stops now." She snapped, her Scottish accent slipping through. "Sirius, the Healer's may have approved your return for work, but make no mistake, I will not allow this personal vendetta to reside within Hogwarts. I will be drawing this matter to the Mind Healer's attention, and only when it has been addressed completely shall you step through the walls of Hogwarts. I don't care if you two have the worse history in the world, if you refuse to talk with Severus like the rational adult, you can kindy go elsewhere!" she snapped, eyes hard.

Harry was listening half-heartedly, shifting uncomfortably as Minerva continue to dress down Black, before looking up uncertainly at his Dad.

"Dad?" Harry asked softly, voice nervous.

Severus looked down at Harry, dark eyes questioning.

"Is- ? I mean you said. . ." green eyes flickered across to the strange man. ". . . Who is he?" the question was barely above a whisper.

Harry felt Severus tense for a moment, making the smaller males heart beat speed. In that instant Harry wished he could suck the back in, rather than say them aloud. Thankfully Severus relaxed once more.

Severus' gaze seemed weary and almost reluctant. "That," he replied "is Sirius Black. . . . An old friend of your fathers, and your Godfather." The worse were spoken slowly.

Harry's brow crinkled as he frowned at the thought. "But. . . aren't you my Godfather?" he asked cautiously.

"I am." Severus confirmed, nodding.

Lucius, who had been standing nearby decided to clarify the situation for Harry. "It is typical for parents to choose two Godparent's for their child at their naming ceremony." He told Harry. "Both Severus and Sirius were chosen for you."

Harry's eyes flickered warily over to where Black stood; he shifted closer to his Dad. "I don't like him." Harry said quietly, remembering the hatred he'd seen in the man's eyes when he'd looked at his Dad. He didn't like it.

"You need not spend any time with him. Not if you are uncomfortable in his presence, Harry." Severus reassured him in a low voice, his hand sweeping through Harry's hair once more.

Harry smiled up at his Dad in relief, the anxiety gripping his chest leaving in a rush. Harry wouldn't admit it, but he had been scared. He'd only caught part of the conversation before walking in, but Harry had an uneasy feeling that the Man had wanted to separate Harry from his Dad. Thankfully his Dad seemed to dislike the man as much as he did. Harry burrowed further into his Dad's embrace, content to stick to him like a barnacle whilst he allowed it.

So absorbed in his own thoughts, Harry didn't notice that both Minerva and Sirius Black had disappeared through the floo. Severus and Lucius were standing, walking quietly beside an oblivious Harry.

Shaking his head, coming out of his own thoughts Harry glanced around the room. Surprised and glad that Black and Minerva had apparently left.

Harry smiled up at his Dad. "Hey, Dad" he called, drawing the man's attention. "I meant to come tell you. Healer Alexis said I was doing really well" he beamed, remembering the praise from his last therapy session. "Umm. . . " he paused, trying to remember exactly what message he'd been supposed to pass on. "I think she said she wanted to talk with you about it?" he finished, somewhat questioningly.

Severus' lips tilted slightly in the corner, amusement in his dark eyes. "I shall go discuss your progress with her now." He nodded, withdrawing his arm from around Harry and dipping his head in polite goodbye to Lucius.

Harry hung around impatiently, shifting his weight between both feet, wanting to ask Lucius something quickly.

Lucius was just about to inquire if Harry needed anything when the floo fireplace flared, and Draco came through, stumbling somewhat on the landing before righting himself.

"Draco!" Harry called delighted, rushing over to his friend in excitement. He's been waiting for his friend to return from fencing practice for the last half hour, ever since he got out of his therapy session.

Draco looked up, slightly startled but smiling quickly. "Hey" he replied, walking to meet Harry half way across the room.

"Draco" Lucius greeted, also making his way over to the two boys. "I trust practice went well?" he inquired.

Draco smiled, straightening. "Yes. I was able to best Blaise during rounds." He said smugly.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, in slightly surprise and pride, the Zabini Matriarch was well known for her talent in combat, and trained the rest of the family meticulously. "Indeed. Congratulations, Dragon." He smiled at his son.

Draco's chest puffed up in pride.

Harry was smiling too. "Really?" he asked excitedly. "Aww. I wish I could have seen!" he moaned in disappointment. Draco and Blaise had both taken to occasionally challenging each other in the weekend shared house Recreation Rooms at Hogwarts, under the supervision on Professor Flitwick when he was on duty. The small professor was a brilliant fencer, and always provided excellent tips. Even Harry'd had a chance to learn some of the basic's with a borrowed sword.

Draco turned to harry with a wide exultant grin, nodding. "It was pretty close, but you should have seen his face when I got the point!" he laughed, grey eyes sparkling.

Lucius interrupted their conversation before they got too distracted "You may discuss this later, boys. For now, you had best both go get changed. Dinner will be served soon, and we have guests." He informed the boys.

Draco looked up in surprise, whilst Harry eyes Lucius cautiously, hoping it wasn't Black again.

"We do? Who's coming over tonight, Father?" Draco asked.

Lucius replied "Your Aunt Andromeda and her family will be joining us." He told his son.

Draco's brow creased in surprise. Of course he knew of his Aunt, but in ten years he had only seen her briefly perhaps two times. "Really?" he asked, stunned. "Even my cousin?"

"Yes. I shall introduce both you boys properly once they arrived." Lucius confirmed, slightly amused at Draco's startled response, but also slightly ashamed that he knew so little about his own family. Lucius felt he had much to answer for.

Draco nodded, before grabbing Harry's hand and pulling them both off down the hall towards Harry's room.

"Who's your cousin?" Harry asked interest, as they climbed up a set of stairs.

"Ah. . " Draco trailed off unsure. "I think her name is Nymphadora? She's older than us . . . I think. Pretty sure she just graduated from Hogwarts." He told his friend.

"Oh." Harry replied, more distracted wondering if Draco's cousin was anything like his own.

Draco pulled open the door to Harry's bedroom, letting go of his friends hand so that he could pull open the door to the wardrobe. Harry watched idly as Draco started digging around through his clothes, muttering to himself.

He knew better than to try and help, since Draco had determined quite early in their friendship that Harry had terrible clothing sense. It was for the best really, Harry thought admittedly, since he couldn't honestly say he knew what was appropriate to wear. If given a choice, he would most likely just pull on another pair of jeans an a tee-shirt.

A bundle of clothes smacked Harry in the face, interrupting his thoughts. He spluttered a shout of protest, hands reaching up to pull the items off his head so that he could see what they were.

Harry groaned, shoulders drooping. Dress robes. He still felt so horribly awkward wearing them. They were like girl's clothes!

Draco rolled his eyes. Walking over to Harry to eye the outfit with satisfaction as Harry laid it out ready to put on. "Stop complaining, and put them on." He said impatiently, sticking around to make sure Harry put on everything correctly (he'd put in on backwards once, much to Draco's hilarity). Harry was tangled awkwardly for a moment with his arms, stuck part way through changing until finally managing to yank everything into place. Draco eyed a huffing (finally dressed) Harry critically, checking that everything was sitting as it should. After a moment he nodded. "Looks about right." He said, pretty pleased with his hard work.

Harry was wearing a dark blue dress robe, with lighter aquamarine accents that Draco chosen specifically because he thought they matched his green eyes nicely.

Draco ducked out of Harry's room and into his own to get ready and then the two of them wandered back down the stairs to the foyer, chatting more about his fencing lesson. Draco was just promising to teach Harry their new move as the joined the rest of the family, startled to see that their guests had arrived early before them.

One guest in particular heard their arrival, and turned to see their entrance. Both boy's eyes widened in shock as they saw messily plaited bright turquoise green hair and a toucan beak bounding towards them. "Watcha, cousin Draco!"


	27. Dark Magic and Walls

**Arghhh! These last few chapters have been torture! Why won't my fingers just type them properly the first time?! (crying a little on the inside from all my wasted time). Anyway, all advice or comments are welcome! (like,** _ **seriously**_ **welcome, they're pretty much the only thing keeping me slogging away at the keyboard. Never had writer's block before, but I can confirm that it** _ **sucks**_ **.)**

 **As usual, the disclaimer: No money made for me. Nope. Writing this story is entirely for my own enjoyment, and very little else.**

 **Beta'd by: Bombadilo Baby. A woman of many talents. She is the Guru, Advisor and Chick-Who-Stops-Me-From-Rambling ;D thank you!**

 **A (pick your own descriptor, I'm too tired :-P) Weekend to You All!**

 **-G**

* * *

 _Draco ducked out of Harry's room and into his own to get ready and then the two of them wandered back down the stairs to the foyer, chatting more about his fencing lesson. Draco was just promising to teach Harry their new move as the joined the rest of the family, startled to see that their guests had arrived early before them._

 _One guest in particular heard their arrival, and turned to see their entrance. Both boy's eyes widened in shock as they saw messily plaited bright turquoise green hair and a toucan beak bounding towards them. "Watcha, cousin Draco!"_

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Dark Magic and Walls**

Draco walked happily with his friends to class, smiling at the familiar sound of their loud voices bouncing around the long stone corridors. He was amazed to think that it was drawing to the end of their first year at Hogwarts. It had gone by in a flash. Despite how crazy the first half had been, thankfully the only disturbance after the Yule holiday was their new Defence teacher, Draco's falsely imprisoned Uncle Sirius Black. They had all been cautious at first, but over time the Professor had . . . gradually . . . risen in their estimation. He wasn't a favourite, but he was much proffered over others like Binns and Sinistra.

For everyone other than Harry.

Their short Slytherin friend was _still_ leery of their new Professor. And Draco completely understood why. The loathing, after all, was very poorly masked between Severus and Sirius Black. It had only grown worse as Black tried on several occasions to convince Harry to change guardians. Typically, Harry had planted his feet like a erumpet and refused to budge an inch. The more their Defence teacher suggested it, the more Harry took pains to avoid him. Draco was still proud that he was one of the few people Harry was comfortable enough to complain about the situation to. Not that he thought he'd helped much. Just knowing Harry relied on him in some measure made him unbearably smug. Severus' response to the situation had also been a surprise. For as long as he'd known him, the potions master had always masked his emotions. Yet, on several occasions, Draco had witnessed both his clear surprised and quiet amazement to Harry's unwavering support. The more Harry's love and respect for his Dad shone through the more flustered Severus himself became. He'd even gone so far as to smile, very slightly, in public. The response had only fuelled Harry's determination.

Black on the other hand had grown more desperate and depressed in his failure to gain Harry's favour. Draco had started to almost feel sorry for the man, who obviously just wanted that same admiration and love of his Godson.

Draco would willingly admit that he'd been worried it would escalate even further, until 'The Intervention'. And if he hadn't been sure before now, Draco could now say with terrified certainty, that Narcissa and Minerva were a force to behold.

Draco still had no idea what his Mother and Minerva had said to the two teachers that dampened the blazing anger into ( _very_ ) grudging acceptance, but whatever it was had been . . . startingly successful. Both Narcissa's dangerously glinting eyes and Minerva's grimly smug smile held their wary truce in place, with neither grown man willing to cross the females.

Draco was almost positive that Harry must have been a driving factor for their change in behaviour. He'd seen their slightly guilty expressions when they took in Harry's more relaxed and happy attitude. Now that tensions had subsided, Harry's curiosity had driven him to spend more time with both his Godfather's. The blonde remembered how Harry had quietly admitted, whilst they sat in the Slytherin common room a few nights ago, that whilst he still was uncertain about Sirius Black, he was fascinated and _grateful_ to hear more about his parents.

Draco hefted the heavy bag, slung over his shoulder, groaning as he contemplated the amount of homework he still had to complete later tonight. It was the end of July now, and exams were just around the corner. Which was why the first year Slytherin's were leaving now, so that they'd reach the Defence Classroom with ample time. If the word of other first years was correct, they were about to start a new topic, though Black hadn't mentioned anything about it to them in their previous class.

Draco listened with happy content as his friends chattered, a few of them excitedly guessing what Black might choose as todays topic for class.

"It will be more healing spells!" Pansy said earnestly, eyes sparkling as she strode down the corridor with a bouncing step. Draco tried to hold back laughter at his friends excitement. Pansy had taken to healing spells like a duck to water, so he suspected her guess was more wishful thinking than actually likelihood. A couple of nights ago Draco swore she'd been on the brink of asking them injure themselves just so she could practise more. Thank Merlin they'd been able to distract her or they'd have all ended up in the actual Infirmary! Girls were crazy!

Vince was still mumbling something about Hinkypuffs to Blaise and Daphne. Personally Draco thought neither of his friends were right. Whilst Sirius had never taught at Hogwarts before, they'd soon found out that he'd been a well-respected Auror trainer at the Ministry. He was very good at teaching defence. . . though Professor Quirrell was their only real comparison (aside from their parents).

Almost all Black's lessons so far hadn't been in the textbook, and they found themselves on their toes every class learning new things about Defence. Literally. Some weeks he would set up 'traps' throughout the classroom, just to keep them "aware of their surroundings". Draco grudgingly admitted it was a good strategy, despite the horrible week his hair had been dyed a stubborn shade of soft pink. He scowled remembering the incident. He was certain Blaise still had a photo hidden somewhere in his belongings, but no amount of digging had uncovered it.

Pranks aside. So far in class they'd covered some pretty cool topics. Everything from emergency procedures, basic shields and healing, disarming, and assistance flares. Draco was quite proud of the bright violet flare he'd managed to produce in class last month. A smile tugged at his pale lips as he remembered the near catastrophe that had occurred. Several Gryffindor students had set of their flares in the wrong direction. Seamus Finnegan's hair was still singed.

When they reached the classroom they filed in quietly. Draco looked around, quickly snagging Harry's smaller hand. He pulled a startled but happily compliant Harry to one of their customary desks. He ignored Pansy's pouting face, who'd been about to sit with Harry herself, facing the front as their friends settled into the seats around them. He felt a moment of guilt, which was quickly assuaged once Blaise settled next to Pansy, already talking animatedly between themselves.

Harry was _his_ best friend. Draco told himself that he sat with Harry because they got better marks working together, but the truth was that as a Malfoy he refused to miss out of his favourite part of the day. The part where he and Harry sat with their heads knocked together, whispering and passing notes in class. The raven haired boy was _horrible_ at smothering his laughter, and it made Draco unbearable smug to see his friends face crack with happiness.

Draco set to preparing his desk whilst the rest of the class trickled in, but it wasn't long until Sirius Black bounded through the door behind them.

The Professor stood at the front of classroom. The man tapped his wand against his hand energetically as quickly he scanned the classroom.

"Right!" he suddenly exclaimed, abandoning his desk to stride closer to the students. The grey eyes, not dissimilar to Draco's in colour, made them all unconsciously straighten in attention. "We're going to be covering something different today. Wands and books away." He announced, waving his hand as though he could shoo the objects away.

"Who knows the difference between light and dark magic?" He called out loudly, eyes sparkling with energy as he scanned the crowd.

Draco's brow crease in surprise. He glanced around the room at his classmates, seeing unsure or cautious expressions on everyone's face. He caught Harry's eye and shrugged, for once uncertain about what answer the Professor wanted to hear. He could think of several replies, but decided to keep quiet and just wait for the Professor to answer his own question.

Sirius started tapping his wand against his thigh again, obviously unsurprised but frustrated by their lack of response. He was muttering quietly to himself, before leaping back into the lecture. The man could never sit still.

"Alright, okay. Time to fix that." He rambled, pacing slightly across the front of the room. "We'll start with Light magic." He announced with determination.

"Spells classified as 'Light', are basically everything you're taught here at Hogwarts, or similar spells. They're termed 'Light' because of where the magic used to _power_ the spells comes from. 'Light' magic **only** uses your magic, directly from your magical core."

He paused. "So, does anyone know how Grey Magic works? Or want to guess?" he asked.

One of the Ravenclaw's hesitantly lifted their hand. "My Mother works at Stone Henge, and she says they use magic from the, err . . . stones?" she replied hesitantly.

"Yes!" Sirius exclaimed loudly, causing some of them to jump in their seats. "Exactly. Great example Miss Brocklehurst!" he beamed widely at Mandy.

"Grey magic isn't banned by the Ministry, just less common and more complicated then Light magic. Grey magic uses magic that isn't yours. The extra magic has to be **willingly** given from something living or a magical place. So, places like Hogwarts or Stone Henge. We use the magic of Hogwarts to help power the wards around the school. Now! Because Grey magic has outside magic involved, it can be used either on its own or with your magic." He explained. "But it doesn't hang around after you use it, it goes back to where you took it." He explained to them carefully.

"Dark magic" Professor Black continued, eyes more serious than usual for their energetic Professor. "is when magic is forcibly taken and used, either without knowledge or consent."

The class was silent, no one moving at all as they listened.

Sirius started tapping his wand against his thigh again as he continued. "Ironically enough, Dark magic wasn't originally banned. It was used in hospitals." He told them, making some of their eyes widen in surprise.

Sirius quickly explained "Say you're unconscious," he went on, giving an example "a Healer would use your magic to remove your wounds or spell damage. Worked well because sometimes people react badly to magic not theirs, particularly when it's near ya magical core. Unfortunately magical cores are practically always damaged by offensive spells." He trailed off, frowning.

Sirius shook his head and turned to flick his wand absently, causing the information so far to write itself up on the blackboard. "Despite the use of Dark magic in hospitals and other jobs, the International Confederation of Wizards decided to ban it's use completely. Common guys, any guesses why? Just gave a pretty big hint." he hinted, eyes once more searching the room.

No one spoke, let alone moved, far too interested to bother speaking up. Not even the Ravenclaw's.

Sirius huffed in exasperation, half laughing half grumbling in disappointment as he continued. "Cause it damaged the idiots who used it without training." He summarized. "Qualified Healers used it just fine on their patients. But otherwise, if the person using Dark magic wasn't extremely talented, or channelling a magic like their own (like . . . say a twin or family member) their magical cores were damaged by the spells. Irreversibly. Er, at least almost every time. Cause magical cores hate being forced to combine."

Draco suspected that some of this lecture was going straight over some of his fellow students heads, but didn't particularly care since he'd never been able to wrangle so much information about the subject from either his parents or Godfather before. Even coming from a Grey family, didn't gain him this much information, and he knew more than most his age.

Sirius was still talking. "Anyway, the ban happened round the sixteen hundreds, or something. Europe had an outbreak of people with fractured and tainted magical cores. People using the Dark arts kept on ending up insane. Either that or wasting away after a ton of uncontrollable magical outbursts."

Draco felt the blood drain from his face in horror, along with the rest of the class.

"Anyway, that junk started the witch hunts and executions by the muggles. Drew too much attention to the magical world. Heaps of magical beings died either by muggles or in our hospitals before the International Confederation of Wizards ruled to completely ban Black magic."

"Now take a look around at the world today! Years later and we're _still_ getting people wanting to resurrect the Dark arts. People like Grindelwald and Voldemort are a prime example." He said, ignoring their flinches. "Course, Grindelwald was defeated because of his broken magical core. Made him weaker. And many reckon that Voldemort's mind and power have been slipping ever since he started dabbling in the Dark arts. The one thing in common, neither man had any formal education in the Dark arts."

Sirius stopped his lecture.

"So" he drawled, taking a moment to let that information settle in. "Why do you think I'm telling you this?" he asked the class.

There was a moment of silent. "So we don't use Dark magic?" one of the class offered hesitantly.

Sirius nodded his head, a rueful smile on his face. "Well, yeah. Obviously. You're eleven. But mostly so you _learn_. You need to know how to _shield_ yourself from Dark magic." He told them. "There are gonna be other crazy, power hungry people out there using uncontrolled Dark magic. And if you don't learn to shied or protect yourself, it's your magical cores that is going to be on the line."

Sirius looked around a the group of slightly terrified students. The rest of the lecture passed by, with mostly revision of their previous classes until the bell rang.

Sirius clapped his hands, smiling. "Anyway! Class dismissed. I want you all to review the shields and healing spells we covered last week, and write up a two foot summary of what scenarios you would use them in!" he concluded happily to the still speechless group. Utterly oblivious to the mild terror he'd incited. Sirius and half the student body had departed before Draco got a hold of himself.

He nudged a frozen Harry. "Hey, Har." He called, drawing the attention of his friend.

"Hmmm?" a dazed Harry turned unfocused green eyes on him. "yeah?" he asked.

Draco gestured to Harry bag. "Come on. We've got Herbology." He reminded his friend.

Harry shook his head, eyes clearing. "Oh. Umm, yeah, give me a sec." he hurriedly gathered his belongings.

Draco waited for his friend before they set out towards the Greenhouse number one.

Both of them were silent, absorbed for the moment in their own thoughts. At front of their small group leaving the classroom they could hear Ronald Weasley loudly complaining (as usual) about something to the other Gryffindors. Draco absently listened to something about a missing pet before he turned to Blaise.

"Does that match up with what your Mum's told you?" he asked.

The Slytherins all turned to listen as Blaise spoke. " . . . Yeah. I mean, pretty much. I hadn't heard a lot about the history, but it all sounded about the same to me." He nodded musingly.

Draco frowned, wondering why his parents had been so hesitant to talk about the subject with him.

Suddenly Harry spoke up, one hand fingering his scar. "Does that mean – I mean, when I got my scar that . . . does that mean there's something wrong with my core?" Harry asked quietly, green eyes avoiding everyone's surprised gaze.

Everyone froze, no idea what to say in their shock to the question. Draco internally cursed Black for not anticipating Harry's reaction.

Draco pulled Harry to a stop beside him. "Don't be an idiot, Har. My Aunt Dromeda checked you over. You're fine." He replied, grey eyes sincere and comforting. He was fairly certain it was the truth.

Greg also piped up as he lazily waited for them to continue to class from where he stood beside Vince. "Nice try Harry, but there's no way we'd let you ditch us that easy." he said smiling lopsidedly.

Pansy chortled. "Yep." Her lips popped, and she linked her arm with Harry's, dragging him along. "Even in insanity, you're stuck with us!" she confirmed.

Blaise started walking forward. "They're right. Besides, if you're worried just speak to your Dad about it after class." He said shrugging.

Harry bit his lip, oddly uncertain despite their reassurances. " . . . You guys sure?" he asked hesitantly. "Because I – I swear. . . " he stuttered.

Daphne looked to Harry with curiosity. "What, Harry?" she asked, shuffling her bag to a more comfortable position as they continued on their way across the lawn.

Harry mumbled indiscernibly, cheeks flushed, his eyes showing his embarrassment.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Can't hear you, Har." He told his friend with fond amusement.

"Been hearing voices." Harry mumbled slightly louder, even then Draco was struggled to make out the words.

The group turned to peer at Harry in confusion. Pansy glanced at Vince before speaking up. "What do you mean?" she asked, with a delicate frown between her brows.

Harry's shoulders hunched uncomfortable with the attention "Just since we got back from Yule." He clarified, as though that made it better. "In the – the walls and stuff. But there's . . . no one there?" he finished, voice raising slightly higher at the end as though it were a question.

Draco frowned. "Why didn't you tell us before?" Draco asked, slightly hurt that Harry hadn't told them already. That he'd been keeping it to himself for, what, months?

Harry's eyes finally swung back up, his brow creased in frustration. "I _did._ " He insisted, mouth twisting as he bit his lip. "Remember? You thought I was talking about the fifth years who snuck off to the Kitchen's." He said in exasperation, hands waving through the air slightly as his voice raised.

Draco's eyes cleared at the clarification, his mouth opened in a small circle. "Ohhh." He mumbled. "Wait! So if it wasn't them, then . . . What were they saying? What did you hear?" Draco asked, trying to remember what Harry'd said at the time.

Harry's brow scrunched up in thought as he sucked on his bottom lip. "Something about being hungry? And finding something for someone?" he said, slightly uncertainly.

Blaise considered the information for a bit before shrugging it off. "Sounds more like you heard someone from up in the Dorms or something. Come on, you crazy shrimp, or we'll be late to class." He joked, laughing at Harry's affronted expression.

"Hey! I'm not that short! And I swear, it sounded like it was coming from _in the walls!_ " he exclaimed, standing up straight automatically to try and emphasise his point.

Everyone laughed at Harry's blatant delusion of height. He really was very short.

Pansy was smiling. "Come on, Harry. Blaise is right, everything echoes in the dungeons anyway."

Harry was still grumbling slightly at the short comment.

Draco smiled, reaching out to tug along his distracted friend so that they actually made it to class on time.

"I swear it was in the walls." Harry muttered.

Draco rolled his eyes, curling his hand around Harry's.


	28. Changing Tides

**Wow! I can't believe it! Over 1,000 followers! I'm still just dazed staring at that number. . . Thank you all so much! You're the best! :D**

 **Just thought I'd give you all a bit of a heads up – I intend to finish the first book around the 30 chapter mark. Fingers crossed, because apparently my estimations suck :-P But in any case, it should be quite soon. After that I might take a break? Maybe? But in any case I need some feedback.**

 **Do you all want me to skip a few years once first year is done? Cause I'm not gonna lie I'm super excited for 4** **th** **year, but at the same time the next few years would be so interesting too . . .but if all the books are this long I'll be here forever :-O Anyway, send me your thoughts!**

 **As usual, the disclaimer: No money made for me. Nope. Writing this story is entirely for my own enjoyment, and very little else.**

 **Beta'd by: Bombadilo Baby. A woman of many talents. She is the Guru, Advisor and Chick-Who-Stops-Me-From-Rambling ;D thank you!**

 **A Brilliant Weekend to You All!**

 **-G**

* * *

" _Hey! I'm not that short! And I swear, it sounded like it was coming from in the walls!" he exclaimed, standing up straight automatically to try and emphasise his point._

 _Everyone laughed at Harry's blatant delusion of height. He really was very short._

 _Pansy was smiling. "Come on, Harry. Blaise is right, everything echoes in the dungeons anyway."_

 _Harry was still grumbling slightly at the short comment._

 _Draco smiled, reaching out to tug along his distracted friend so that they actually made it to class on time._

" _I swear it was in the walls." Harry muttered._

 _Draco rolled his eyes, slipping his hand into Harry's._

* * *

Chapter 28 – Changing Tides

Severus heard a chime for his Floo and glanced up from the first end of year reports he was currently marking. He quietly dreading the upcoming flood of them that awaited him over the next few weeks.

"Good evening, Severus" Lucius Malfoy's smooth voice greeted him. "I have some rather pertinent news. Do you have time for Narcissa and I to step through?" he asked politely, with an undertone of urgency that instantly caught Severus' attention.

Severus' eyebrow was raised in surprise but he quickly agreed. "Naturally." He reassured the blonde, clearing his desk with a sharp flick of his wrist. He glanced back at the fireplace "Shall I call Minerva?" he queried hesitantly.

Lucius nodded, stepping through the Floo "That would be best." He confirmed, glancing back absently whilst Narcissa stepped through the Floo behind him, delicate and light as a finch.

Severus spared no time in conjuring a Patronus, which sped off towards Minerva's office. "Come, take a seat." He encouraged them towards his living room, standing himself. "Would you like a drink?" he asked as he simultaneously summoned a house elf.

Narcissa, who'd been busy until that moment charming her cloak free of ash, smiled. "That would be wonderful, Severus, thank you."

Severus led the way out of the study, his robes flaring sharply behind him.

Lucius sighed tiredly, slumping down onto his customary seat once they'd settled near the fireplace. "Yes, I concur. If it wasn't mid-week, and you weren't a teacher I would strongly recommend an alcoholic beverage." Severus scowled at Lucius for the reminder. There had been many week nights where he'd stared longingly at the whiskey whilst Lucius indulged himself. The prat. Lucius did a rolling gesture with his hand, indicating the potions master should ignore him and proceed. "As it is, I suppose we shall all have to settle for tea." Lucius resigned himself to the harmless beverage, straightening his posture somewhat in the chair.

Narcissa rolled her eyes delicately in amusement at her Husband. "Don't exaggerate, dear. Things aren't quite _that_ dire." She scolded mildly, already reaching to pour the tea that the House elf had placed on the small tablet after hearing their request. "Your mother would have been distraught to learn that you turned to alcohol in times of crisis." She said slyly.

Lucius jolted upright unconsciously, before flicking an unamused expression at his (highly amused) wife.

Another minute passed and Minerva stepped through flames, brow creased in anxious concern at the presence of the two Malfoy's. Her back snapped straight, her eyes penetrating, despite the fatigue in her eyes. "Severus tells me you bring news?" she asked, settling on the lounge. She never had been a person to beat around the bush, and saw no reason to start now.

Narcissa and Lucius glanced quickly at each other before turning back, silently conversing in a way that drove most onlookers to distraction, before Lucius cleared his throat. "From the Ministry, just this morning." Lucius confirmed. "On several topics, in fact." He quickly confirmed.

Minerva's brow quirked in surprise, but she settled herself in a chair nevertheless. "They've tracked Albus then, have they?" she immediately guessed, voice both angry and expectant. She'd been anxious to hear news ever since the highly qualified search party had been deployed by the Ministry. It deeply unsettled her to think of what he might be doing whilst on the run from Auror's. The man was a Master manipulator, who was closely associated with many of her acquaintances.

Narcissa was shaking her head, also bitterly disappointed. "Unfortunately not. They still have no news on Albus Dumbledores current whereabouts. They were, on the other hand, able to capture Mundungus Fletcher, who helped him escape the Ministry. Yesterday afternoon he was found dazed and disoriented, wandering through a side street off knockturn Alley." She told them. "He's currently in their holding cells. Fortunately Lucius was able to convince the Minister to move forward his trial so that there is less time for . . . another security breach."

Severus scoffed. "Fudge is an imbecile, but thankfully a malleable one." It was both a blessing and a curse for the stability of their Government. "He always has liked to line his pockets."

Lucius agreed. "Sadly, I do not believe his questioning will aid in the search for Albus. Several of my Ministry contacts suspect a strong Obliviate charm has been recently used on the man, based on the disorientation and confusion when they found him. He may very well be useless."

Severus frowned. "The question is why Albus allowed him to be captured."

Lucius nodded. "I'm looking into the matter, but so far I have uncovered nothing of consequence. Hopefully the Veritaserum will uncover some solid facts."

Minerva was scowling darkly by now. "What a'bout Quirrell an' the Flammels? 'As there been any news?" she asked, her Scottish drawl more pronounced with her frustration.

Narcissa folded her hands in her lap. "Quirinus is still undergoing medical treatment to recover from long term dark possession. Regulations state that until he is of suitable mental and physical health that any investigations must be postponed. His Ministry appointed lawyers are standing firm, so I believe we shall be waiting at least another couple of months before there is any headway from that source." She admitted, her own frustration edging through despite years of well-practised social etiquette. Narcissa paused. "There is however . . . news regarding the Flammels." she informed them hesitantly.

Both Severus and Minerva frowned. "The last I heard they were sighted traversing the Isle of Man, is that no longer the case? I know they had a longstanding reservation in India that they missed." Severus inquired cautiously. His friends expressions were quite foreboding.

"They've been found then?" Minerva guessed, smiling slightly as she all but wilted in relief. Nicolas Flammel was a distant relation of her Great Grandfather and they had all been quite worried about the pair. Her Grandfather had been casting spells non-stop to try and locate them both. There was also the matter of the stone and mirror, both of which were still (reluctantly) within the school's walls.

Lucius and Narcissa shared another silent glance, neither speaking.

Severus flickered a concerned glance at Minerva, knowing by their faces that it would not be welcome news. "They were indeed tracked to the Isle, however a new investigation is underway…" Lucius informed them, words pronounced slowly, as though cautious of their reactions.

Minerva glanced quickly between the bonded couple. "Just spit it out!" she demanded, chest tight with anxiety now.

"They were found dead."

Minerva eyes went wide, hands shooting up to cover her mouth with a strangled sob. Her eyes burned with tears as she thought of what this news would do to her already devastated grandfather.

Lucius continued, knowing it was best to tell her everything now then someone else inform her later. "An inquiry has been recommended regarding the nature of their deaths. Initial . . reports . . suggest it may not have been a natural cause. This must, of course, be confirmed before any further action can be taken."

Minerva forced the tears back from her eyes as she sat up straight, voice was firm. "They suspect foul play?" she demanded.

"It is a strong possibility at this point in time." Narcissa confirmed gently, with compassion for their friend.

Minerva's nodded briskly "I see." She replied, saying nothing further.

Severus glanced once more at his friend, concerned by her silence even as his brain turned over the information. "The Headmaster?" he inquired quietly to Lucius.

Lucius tapped his cane on the floor, conceding the man's thought. "That was my initial thought also. It was highly unusual that the Flamell's would consent to moving the stone or the mirror away from their fidelius protected property. With their advanced age, I've been told that they required frequent elixir transfusions from the stone. The decision would have been extremely detrimental to their health, as well as highly illogical." He admitted his suspicions. "Nothing can be proven without evidence. They had many friends who could have seen them around that time. Albus being one who is hardly an unusual visitor to the couple." he scowled. "The inquiry will be searching for signs of compulsion or Imperio." He told them, guilt stirring that he hadn't brought this up prior to the information on the Flammels. Minerva's eyes had drifted off, seemingly unconscious of the continued conversation. His wife stood up, crossing the room to sit with her, she murmured quietly with the Scottish woman whilst he conversed with Severus.

"There has however been some headway in other matters." He admitted.

Severus raised his brow in inquiry.

Lucius went on "A Goblin at Gringott's has been arrested for unlawful procedures by the Goblin Nation." Lucius informed Severus, volume decreased so as not to interrupt the ladies. "the Goblin in question had been found to, on several occasions, allow Albus Dumbledore access to vaults without consent of owners."

"The stone?" Severus replied in realisation, knowing that it had been withdrawn from the bank by Hagrid before the start of term, authorised only by a signed permission slip from the Headmaster.

"Indeed." Lucius nodded, then hesitated for a moment. "Also, Harry's." he told them quietly.

Severus froze in shocked horror, along with Minerva who had been listening in on the conversation. "When?" Severus' voice rasped out. " _How_?"

Narcissa was rubbing Minerva's back as she answered his question. "He made numerous withdrawals, citing his position as magical guardian . . . and even some recently. It's completely illegal. Harry's a minor, still years from being old enough to legally give consent for others to make withdrawals for him. The goblins have calculated the total sum to approximately 100,000 galleons." She informed them, eyes flinty.

Severus' magic crackled dangerously, broiling with fury around him. "How dare he!?" he hissed darkly. "How dare he steal money from Harry!" his voice was low but the pronunciation crisp as ice.

Minerva's expression had also turned dark, as she was momentarily distracted from her grief.

Lucius' explained further "Gringott's is tracking the money now. Since it was their own oversight, Harry will be fully reimbursed the amount. So far they've confirmed that a portion went to the Dursley's, though one need only look at the boy to know that Harry ever saw one knut of it. The rest went predominately to Albus' private accounts." Lucius sneered, hand clenched around the head of his cane.

"Not only that, but I was told in confidence that Harry was not the only orphan to pass through these walls which Albus has taken advantage of." He informed them. It only took moments for the Headmistress and Severus to realise the implications of that statement. "There are several who they will be contact soon once they've determined the full extent of the theft."

"What?!" Minerva screeched, voice loud as she reached her tipping point. "When they find tha' old bastard they 'ad better lock 'im away for good, 'cause I won' hold me'self responsible for ma actions if we cross paths!" she snarled viciously.

No one disagreed with her.

Narcissa turned to Severus. "Severus, I also recently took the opportunity to discuss Harry's outbursts of wild and wandless magic." She informed him.

Severus quirked a brow, listening intently.

"She had a second look through the health scans, and found an unusual level of disturbance to his magical core. Andy would need to do further scans to confirm the cause, but since it hasn't improved over this year along with the treatment to correct his malnutrition, and given how far back his history of wild magic goes, she's worried that it may be linked to his first encounter with the Dark Lord." She told them.

Severus' eyes widened in alarm. "He didn't receive any treatment." Severus murmured hollowly.

Narcissa nodded slowly, not wanting to worry her friend if their concerns were over nothing. "Like I said, Andy just wants to run some deeper scans to check. She can come around these summer holidays. It may just be that his long term poor health is taking longer to settle than anticipated. Every developing magical core has fluctuations to some degree."

Severus frowned, forehead creased in thought. "As far as I'm aware he's had no more outbursts of wild magic since Halloween. But his spell work is still inconsistent, above average some days, and completely shoddy the next. He summoned his shoes from across the room without a word, his wand several feet away, just yesterday. Then struggled for hours to transfigure a matchstick when revising for exams that afternoon."

Minerva frowned in surprise at Severus. "He couldn't transfigure the matchstick? Into a needle, you mean? He achieved that in the first lesson! Second only to Miss Granger!"

"Indeed" Severus confirmed, stomach churning unpleasantly with worry. He glanced at Narcissa and Lucius. "Has Draco informed you of his own instance of wordless magic?" he queried, remembering his own disbelief upon seeing Harry's full memory of Quirrell's attack. There was no way that Draco should have been able to break that spell, let alone wordlessly and without proper knowledge of the counter-curse.

Lucius' eyes widened in shock, whilst Narcissa took on a somewhat guilty countenance.

"Pardon?" Lucius asked his old friend.

Severus turned meaningfully to Narcissa, having seen her reaction. She turned to her husband in apology, resting her hand on his forearm. "That's my fault, Lucius, dear. I'm afraid that matter slipped my mind, he mentioned briefly it two days ago in a letter. Complaining that he hadn't been able to replicate it since." She admitted before turning back to Severus. "Though from your expression I am starting to suspect that he was largely aware of his own power at the time?"

"What did he do?" Lucius obviously rattled by the information but trying to sort through the information logically.

Severus realised that he hadn't told his friends the extent of Quirell's actions. "Harry was cursed with the _Tacet Mortem_ , the silent deathcurse, when caught by Quirrell." Severus admitted. Narcissa gasped in shock, and Lucius' eyes widened in horror. "Somehow Draco was able to not only see him there, but free Harry from the binds." He told them.

Narcissa's hands fluttered in barely contained alarm. "But-! But that spell is _dark_ magic, the likes of which _no_ eleven year old should be able to counter!" she said in a strangled voice.

Lucius too was shocked. "Draco is quite magically strong for his age, but even he should not have been able to produce this result, not unless - " he cut off, eyes widening. In an instant Lucius had shot a look towards Narcissa, who's expression also cleared in realisation.

Within seconds their shocked faces had disappeared. Replaced by a deep consideration from Lucius, and what could only be described a smug elation from Narcissa.

Severus frowned in confusion, uncertain as to both their responses and current silence. "You know why Draco was able to produce this magic." He stated slowly, leaving the conversation open to response should they wish.

Another shared glance. "We suspect" Lucius confirmed, face still lined with consideration.

Narcissa kept silent on the matter along with her Husband, eyes still warm and glowing with excitement.

Severus nodded, understanding that they wished to keep their suspicions to themselves for now.

He stood. "Right. If that is all, I have many papers still left to mark, should I wish to have respite sometime tonight." He drawled.

Minerva stood silently herself, face still drawn with pain as she thought more on the fate of the Flammel's. She turned to the Malfoy's. "You will keep me abreast regarding the Flammel's? And the other investigations?" she asked expectantly.

Lucius' head dipped in a nod. "Naturally. I will send my word as soon as any further information comes to light. The rest of the School Governors have requested that I inform you a Ministry representative and one of Nicolas' family members will arrive tomorrow to collect their possessions from the School."

Minerva wilted in relief and grief, nodding sharply. "Good night." She said briskly, murmuring a goodbye to Severus as well before departing through the Floo.

Severus turned to the Malfoy's, once more finding them silently communications, though they turned back instantly upon receiving Severus' full attention once more.

Lucius tapped his cane absently. "I'll wish you good night." He announced, Narcissa nodding in agreement with a soft smile. "Shall we expect you both at the end of term?" he inquired.

Severus shook his head. "That will not be necessary. You're manager was most helpful, and everything will be settled for us to arrive within the next two weeks." Severus paused, with a somewhat wry smile. "Though if this term has been any indication, you can expect frequent visits."

Lucius' lips twitched in a smile. "I shall leave the rooms as they are then." He decided, voice still warmed with humour.

"Goodnight, Severus." Narcissa bid him quiet goodbye as they both turned to depart through the Floo.

Severus mused quietly to himself, black eyes staring at the fireplace for a minute or so, lost in thoughts, before collecting himself and turning back to his study with grim resignation.

He pulled a pot of red ink out, dipping his quill in the liquid, before starting to once more correct the drivel some of his students had the gal to call answers.

Dunderheads.


	29. Whispers in the Dark

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the late update! Please forgive me! I promise I'll be posting the next chapter this Sunday as planned :-D**

 **I'd love to hear feedback on how you think the story is going, and what parts you like/dislike. So please review!**

 **WARNING, boring disclaimer: No money made for me. Nope. I also don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. Writing this story is entirely for my own enjoyment, and very little else.**

 **Beta'd by: Bombadilo Baby. She may be a terrible speller, but she is a woman of many talents. She is the Guru, Advisor and Chick-Who-Stops-Me-From-Rambling ;D thank you for putting up with me! (like seriously, thank you)**

 **A Vibrant Weekend to You All!**

 **-G**

* * *

 **Chapter 29 – Whispers in the Dark**

His exams were finally over. Harry let out a long winded sigh of relief, thanking Merlin as he was dismissed from the classroom. Harry was pretty sure that their group study sessions were the only reason he hadn't failed that Astronomy exam. He liked wandering at night, and had been found (by many of the Slytherins) not asleep in his bed during the wee hours of the morning. But his nocturnal habits most certainly did not include memorising star names.

. . . . except Draco. But he was a person, not an actual star, so that didn't count.

Harry walked over to his group of friends still waiting outside the classroom, stretching his cramped hand and upper back from long hours hunched over a desk writing. He yelped in surprise when a blonde head suddenly thumped against his shoulder, almost toppling him over.

"Morgana, I can't wait for holidays." Draco groaned, eyes shut as he unconsciously leant the majority of his weight against Harry's smaller frame. Harry's legs wobbled as he struggled to remain upright. He poked his friend in frustrated amusement, with a hefty dose of fatigue.

"Oi!" Harry jostled his shoulder but failed to dislodge his friend. "Get off! You'll push me down the stairs!" he said, gesturing to the flight of stairs from the Astronomy tower, which they still had to trek down. Why did they have to hold the exam way up here?

Draco moaned, burrowing his head of pale hair further into Harry's shoulder for a moment before grudgingly straightening with a sigh. Harry muffled a laugh at his friends pouting face.

"What's taking him so long?" Draco questioned. The question was followed with a jaw cracking yawn as he peered owlishly back at the door. Honestly, the only reason Draco was so tired was because he'd _insisted_ on late night study sessions for the last month.

Daphne rolled her eyes skyward. "They let us out alphabetically, Draco. Blaise's last name is _Zabini_."

Draco muttered petulantly to himself under his breath.

"Nice to know you care, Draco." Blaise's drawling voice came from behind them.

Draco huffed. "We waited didn't we?" he retorted, somewhat lazily.

Unanimously the group started making their way slowly down the stairs. Pansy turned to Daphne with worried eyes. "You haven't seen my Fantastic Beasts book have you?" She asked, a slightly distressed tone to her voice. "I've looked for it everywhere, and the trains arriving tomorrow!"

Daphne's forehead creased delicately as she thought, carefully descending the stairs. "I don't think so." She replied hesitantly. "But have you check in your extendable handbag yet? Didn't you take it with us down to the lake a few weeks ago?" she asked, trying to remember.

Pansy perked up marginally in hope. "I thought I had, but maybe I should check again?" she replied.

Draco turned to Harry, walking beside him as he asked. "Speaking of the train? What's this I hear about you not being on it?" He asked, his voice a mix between sulking and curious.

Harry beamed, not at all disheartened by his recent departure plans. "Dad said that we'd be leaving from here, straight to our new house!" he told Draco, unable to keep the excitement off his face as he all but bounced on his feet.

Draco pouted, scowling at the staircase they were on as though it deigned to move out from under them. "Still can't believe you'd rather stay there, then with me at the Manor. Our Summer holidays could have been awesome!" his voice was higher as he whined.

Harry's smile hesitated, though his chest was oddly warm as his friends disappointment. He hurried to tell Draco the good news "Dad was telling me this morning that he'd organised with Lucius to leave the Floo connection between our houses. Apparently we've got a lake just down the hill from our house. You could all come over for a swimming!" he exclaimed, eyes shining like bright green grass as he looked around the group.

Greg beamed. "Nice! We should camp over! We've got an extendible tent that barely gets used."

Pansy's eyes light with unholy glee. "I could search for Streelers!"

Vince blinked slowly as he registered that statement, then turned hesitantly to face their friend. "Err. . . Pans, aren't they, you know . . . poisonous?" he replied cautiously.

Pansy, as usual, was undeterred "But they're so pretty! Their shells change colour!" her smile was disturbingly misty.

Daphne rolled her eyes, muffling a snort. She smiled at their friend in exasperated amusement. "You just want one of those huge snails because Newt Scammander wrote about them in his book." She teased, lips twitching.

Pansy blushed bright red. "O-of course not!" she stuttered. "They're just _really_ _amazing_! Did you know he discovered that the slime can be used to ward off a _Venomous Tentacula_? And at full size they can be as big as a crup?!" she told them excitedly.

Draco looked over in abject horror. "Why on earth would you want a giant deadly snail that kills plants?" He demanded. They had wards around their garden for the _express_ purpose of warding off such creatures, along with several other introduced species.

Daphne ignored Draco's comment for now (though she completely agreed), still staring at her friend. "Yes. Because you told us _just_ last week." She reminded Pansy, laughing.

Pansy huffed, nose tilting up daintily in the air. "How could you not want a beautiful colour-changing snail?" she said in a rhetoric manner.

Blaise and Vince shared sceptical glance.

"Easily" Draco muttered under his breath.

Harry nudged his friends side, signalling him to be quiet before he drew Pansy into a full blown rant on the wonders of poisonous magical snails. Draco rolled his eyes but wisely complied. After all, Pansy could go on forever about the injustice of magical creatures once she got started. They all blamed Newt Scammanders widely popular book.

Satisfied, Harry peered behind them to Greg, going back to their original conversation. "I think that's a brilliant idea! You guys should definitely come over the holidays!" he exclaimed eagerly. He could hardly believe that he'd actually made _friends_ since coming here to Hogwarts, since he'd never had any before, but you'd have to pry them away from him now. His forehead creased momentarily as he thought about his Dad's likely reaction when he asked for a bunch of other kids to stay over, but was _pretty_ sure he would be allowed. . . so long as they stayed away from his Potions Laboratory.

Daphne's eyes lit up, and her mouth curled in a devilish smile, making everyone look at her warily. "And I've got the _perfect_ ingredients at home to bewitch our campfire." She hummed.

And yep, Harry _still_ wasn't used to that. Most days Daphne would seem like the most level headed person in their group. And _then_ she'd get that glint in her eyes and suddenly whatever she was suggesting would be Weasley twin worthy (it was probably why they got along so well). In truth Greg and Vince were probably the most sensible out of the whole lot of them, and even they had their moments.

All in all, Harry figured his friends were all a little crazy. . . he was okay with that. He'd had _more_ than enough of 'normal' living with the Dursley's.

Still, being somewhat sensible, he still took a moment to peer at Daphne suspiciously. "Nothing that's gonna get me grounded for life or – or like - injured, yeah?" he confirmed, lips twisting hesitantly.

Daphne flipped the fringe of her neatly coiffed hair. "Please. I have _some_ tact." She replied haughtily.

Harry wondered if she was taking into account that his Dad was Severus Snape, but shrugged agreeably anyway.

Vince turned to Daphne, idly asking. "Hey don't you have a little sister? You should bring her along too, she's going to be starting Hogwarts soon yeah?" he proposed idly.

Everyone turned, waiting with interest for her reply. They were currently paused at one of the landings, waiting for a slowly shifting staircase to make their way over.

Daphne pursed her lips thoughtfully, though a hopeful smile was spreading across her face almost immediately. "You guys don't mind? It would be awesome if she could come too." She checked, eyes darting around the group.

Everyone nodded in agreement, though Harry was interested to note that Draco seemed oddly reluctant for a moment. Harry vaguely remembered seeing Daphne's younger sister at the Malfoy Yule Ball, but couldn't think why Draco would be opposed to her hanging around with them.

"Ohh!" Pansy exclaimed excitedly, eyes wide. "Think she'll be in Slytherin?" she wondered.

Blaise contemplated the question before shrugging. "That or Ravenclaw if I had to guess. No one in the Greengrass family would ever make Hufflepuff, they'd eat them alive." He said, stepping onto the next flight of stairs.

Daphne scowled, hands on her hips as she trailed after him. "And just _why_ do you think we're not good enough for Hufflepuff? We could be brilliant in _any_ house." she insisted.

The group fell conspicuously silent as suddenly no one daring to meet Daphne's gaze.

" _Hey!_ " she exclaimed, scowling at the lot of them. " _We would be!_ "

Harry shifted closer to Draco as Daphne went on to argue heatedly with Blaise. Harry nudged him in the side to draw his attention. Draco peered down at his friend questioningly.

"Why don't you want Astoria to come?" Harry asked quietly, not wanting to offend anyone with his question.

Harry was surprised to see the immediate flush of pink at the tips of Draco's ears. His friends eyes flickered away before he seemed to consciously drag them back to Harry. "No reason." He mumbled, face bright with embarrassment, then went on to mumble something about friends little sisters and his parents.

Harry's head tilted to the side, a frown creased between his eyebrow. "What?" he asked bewildered even further by Draco's illegible reply. His friend's ears turned a brighter red but didn't seem able to legibly explain through his mortification. Harry paused hesitantly before shaking his head, silently accepting the response. Draco obviously didn't want to tell him. The blonde wilted in relief as the matter was dropped, but Harry felt a weight of disappointment settle in his chest.

He forcibly shoved it aside. Just because they were friends didn't mean that Draco had to tell him everything. At least that was what Harry tried to convince himself.

They were halfway down to the Dungeons when he heard footsteps on the stones, followed by his name being called after them.

"Harry!"

Harry paused, Draco automatically stopping beside him, as he looked around for the source of his name.

Sirius came bounding down a side-hall to meet the group, a blinding smile across his face.

"How're ya going, pup?" he asked.

Harry shuffled somewhat awkwardly. The blonde stood protectively close to Harry. "Alright." He replied. "We just finished out last exam." He added. He still felt uncomfortable around his other Godfather. He knew logically that all the man wanted was to befriend (or support him?), but Harry still remembered the expression on Sirius' face when he learnt Dad had blood adopted him. It had been horror.

And whilst his Dad might not have said anything outright, Harry could swear he saw affection (and a strange combination of relief and shock) in his father's black eyes every time Harry chose Severus over Black.

"Good job!" Sirius exclaimed, stepping forward to ruffle Harry's hair. Harry, only seeing the limb approaching, automatically flinched away. Sirius' arm paused, before he carefully retracted his palm.

Grey eyes seemed impossibly sad for a moment before the man tried to recollected himself. "I've got a present for you in my office, to celebrate the end of your first year at Hogwarts." He beamed down at Harry, though the smile seemed less bright. "Come on, I want to see your face when you unwrap it!" he said, face illuminated by a beam of light from the tall glass windows.

Harry, embarrassed at his unconscious reaction, and feeling slightly guilty for ruining his Godfather's happiness, found himself nodding in agreement.

Harry glanced at Draco, who had been watching them both during the exchange carefully, along with the rest of his friends.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a moment?" Harry said, the words almost coming out as a question.

Draco nodded hesitantly, unwilling to leave Harry showed any sign of wanting his company. "Yeah. . . alright. See you soon, Harry." He replied, glancing towards Sirius as though he wanted to say something before he was nudged by Blaise. Reluctantly, Draco nodded to Harry in goodbye, grey eyes fixed on his friend.

Harry walked closer to Sirius as they turned in mildly awkward silence away from the group, making their way down the hall towards Sirius' office.

Sirius' brow was creased, his silver grey eyes unusually sombre when he peered down at his Godson. After a moment the man spoke. "Sorry." he said, voice rougher than usual.

Harry's eyes slickered up in surprise.

Sirius frowned as he went on "I know how you were treated at your Aunt and Uncle's. And I'm sorry. . . It was my fault." Sirius said hauntingly, sounding as though he had a lump in his throat. Harry was alarmed to see a sheen of tears being blinked away in the older man's eyes.

Harry didn't know what to say. He hardly knew himself any of the details of his life prior to the Dursley's. The only thing he could remember about his parents was their deaths.

A guilt ridden Sirius continued "I left you there alone. Went out on some stupid goose chase. Imprisoned when I should have been looking out for my Godson." one tear had actually slipped from the haggard man's eyes. Harry didn't think he'd even seen an adult cry before.

Sirius shook his head, and Harry was oddly reminded of a dog shaking away water. "I know what it's like. Being around crappy adults." Sirius admitted, eyes straight ahead now and shuttered. " 'M lousy at advice, but I got an alright pair of ears if you need them."

Harry almost tripped over his feet as he stumbled in surprise. However, by the time he realised that Sirius was waiting for a reply the moment had passed.

Harry followed Sirius through his office door, automatically peering around in curiosity at the semi-emptied room.

"Be back in a mo'" Sirius told him, disappearing through one of the storage cupboard doors.

Harry stood in silence, feeling oddly guilty about his behaviour around Sirius suddenly. He found himself unable to stop wondering why had his parents chosen this man as his Godfather.

A rattling hiss suddenly drew his attention, and his head turned automatically towards the sound. Was it. . . ?

Harry paused to listen more carefully.

It was! It was the voice again! In the walls!

Happy to put the matter of his Godfather aside for the moment, his green eyes lit up with curiosity as he crept closer to where the sound seemed to be coming from. As he approached he had to veer slightly to the side since the sound was moving along as well, in a different direction. As he drew closer finally the words because more distinct.

" _Good. Tttthey'rrre leeeeaving. Aaalmossst tiiime. Thhhee ssstonne wi–"_

Harry's eyes widened in recognition and surprise. _"Ssstone?"_ he repeated, unaware that he had replied in parseltongue.

The hissing suddenly stopped, along with the odd rasping sound. Harry frowned, stepping forward to press his ear against the wall, trying to hear better. Harry jumped in fright as an old bronze grate, that he hadn't noticed before, suddenly rattled over to his left.

Glancing around, as though afraid to get caught snooping into strange sounds by his Godfather, Harry crept quietly over.

The grate was eerily still and silent (along with the walls) as Harry, every so slowly, hunkered down to peer tentatively through the grate.

Harry bit his lip. _"Heello?"_ Harry called out hesitantly, edging closer, trying to see through the darkness beyond the grate. The stone floor was cold on his knees.

". . . Harry?" he heard Sirius call, an odd note in his voice as he hurried back into the room.

Harry looked away from the grate towards Sirius, about to ask if any of the creature's they'd been studying in Defence class had escaped, when suddenly the floor lurched out from under him. Crying out in alarm, Harry's arms shot either side in an attempt to find a solid surface. Anything to hold onto. He found nothing.

"Harry!" he heard Sirius call. It was the last thing he heard as he suddenly tumbled into darkness.

Harry screamed.


	30. Lord Voldemort

**Well Guys, it's been a while, but it's finally finished! I had so much fun writing this. And I think it's honestly the only story that I've finished (certainly the only one this length) :-D Let me know what you think! Thank you all so much for reviewing, favouriting and following!**

 **Also, a quick shout out to a few people for their support whilst I was writing this story! (you guys have been amazing!):** **Grin like the Cheshire Cat, Sarahamanda Klaine, Kirsty21, Yana5, Dixie.f.9, Vampire moonlight, Flowerchild23, marleemiller5769, pandoricachild, kilataia, Rekboi (and I'm sure I've probably missed someone, so truly, thanks to everyone who took the time to review!)**

 **WARNING. (still the same old) BORING DISCLAIMER: No money made for me. Nope. I also don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. Writing this story is entirely for my own enjoyment, and very little else.**

 **Beta'd by: Bombadilo Baby. Aghhh! How do you put up with me?! You're a terrible speller, but the best wing-girl I could have asked for. THANNNNKKK YYYYOOOOUUUUU! (for saving me from my own terrible decions ;D )**

 **A Bloody Brilliant Weekend to You All!**

 **-G**

* * *

 _Harry bit his lip. "Heello?" Harry called out hesitantly, edging closer, trying to see through the darkness beyond the grate. The stone floor was cold on his knees._

" _. . . Harry?" he heard Sirius call, an odd note in his voice as he hurried back into the room._

 _Harry looked away from the grate towards Sirius, about to ask if any of the creature's they'd been studying in Defence class had escaped, when suddenly the floor lurched out from under him. Crying out in alarm, Harry's arms shot either side in an attempt to find a solid surface. Anything to hold onto. He found nothing._

" _Harry!" he heard Sirius call. It was the last thing he heard as he suddenly tumbled into darkness._

 _Harry screamed._

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Lord Voldemort**

 **Harry's POV -**

Harry groaned, slowly fighting his was back to consciousness.

As green eyes opened they saw nothing but darkness. The small Slytherin strained to see, wincing as he registered a sharp pain around his eyes. Reaching up with shaky hands, Harry's brow crinkled as his fingers brushed across fractured glass and . . . blood? Why were his glasses broken? And when had he been injured? He struggled sit up, trying to pull forth his last memory. It was blank.

As his mind whirled desperately, his shaky hands pulled the glasses from his head, cursing quietly as one end became tangled on his ear. His fingers ran blindly across the frames, trying to feel the damage. Harry huffed, mouth twisting. He could feel one damaged lens. He reached into his cloak pocket, searching for his wand so that he could cast the _reparo_ charm, when he heard a loud dragging sound on the floor to his right. His head whipped around, his body flooding with adrenalin.

Harry realised he was scared.

". . . hello?" he called out, voice tremulous. The raven haired boy's heart pumped in his chest, a rushed and erratic sound that filled his ears.

The quiet rasping sound dragged closer along the hard stone tiles. Suddenly Harry's eyes widened in recollection.

It was the sound from the walls.

Green eyes widened, darting desperately around to try and hone in on the position. He'd been in Sirius' office. How had he ended up here? Where was he? What had happened?

" _Haarrry Pootteeer_ " a voice hissed from the darkness, rattling closer.

Harry's jolted, pressing his lips tightly together to hold back a scream. His hands fumbled hurriedly to place the glasses back over his eyes, praying his vision would come back. He tried to be as quiet as possible, but even he could hear the sound of his clothes moving in the still air. His chest felt so tight, compressed to bursting. Why had he spoken?! He tried to maneuverer himself onto his wobbling feet, but had to suck in a pained cry at the sharp pain from his left ankle.

" _H-Hello?_ " Harry, couldn't help himself. The word tumbled out, as though he was still hoping for reassurance. But the churning in his gut told him to shut up and _run_. " _W-who is it?_ " he asked in a strangled voice.

The rasping sound paused, then suddenly shot closer through the darkness, sliding along the tiles. Harry jolted back, green eyes wide with terror. He eyes had adjusted. He could see his surroundings.

He could see the slitted pair of eyes shooting towards him out of the darkness.

* * *

 **Severus' POV – Hogwart's Dungeons**

Severus heard the sound of his Floo activate as someone came through into his Office.

"SNAPE!" the unmistakable voice of Sirius Black bellowed from his office into the classroom where he currently stood. Scarcely moments later his door exploded open, slamming against the wall. The sound reverberated as icy grey eyes darted around the room.

Severus turned in surprise towards the unwelcome intruder, his own alarm carefully concealed.

"Black." Severus replied shortly, body tense as he paused beside his open storage cupboards. The Potions Master had been part way through casting the complicated long-term stasis charms on the potions ingredients, necessary to ensure they'd last the summer break, before Black had burst in. Severus' eyes were hooded as he took in Black's appearance, his years as a spy had him habitually cataloguing the man's numerous signs of distress: pale face, severely out of breath, clenched fists and wand in hand. Severus' eyes tightened at the corners, scowl lines spanning outward. His own pale hand curling tightly around his wand.

It was the expression on Black's face that made the Potions Master feel as though he had a bezoar suddenly lodged in the back of his throat. His gut roiled uneasily with dread.

Black's arms were flailing through the air, sparks shooting from the Defence Professor's wand "H-HE'S GONE! I CAN'T FIND HIM! NONE OF THE CHARMS ARE EVEN _WORKING_ AND THE WALL - !"

Severus moved like a striking snake, his wand pressing sharply against the man's pale throat. " _Explain._ " His voice was low and crisp as a gunshot. Severus' eyes were black as pitch, and his chest constricted tight with unaccountable fear.

 _He knew what he was going to hear._

"-He was there!" Black was difficult to understand at the best of times, but now he spoke pure nonsense.

 _Had known the moment the Mutt had exploded through the door._

"- uddenly disappeared. I tried to break through the wall but - "

 _But he had prayed to Merlin that he was wrong._

"-Need to go find Minerva, get him out of there-!"

 _Just this once._

"- op standing there you great bat, and help me find Har-!"

Severus' wand was rammed harder into Black's neck.

"Where's Harry." Severus snarled murderously. "What did you do to my son!"

* * *

 **Harry's POV -**

The pair of red slitted eyes slid closer along the floor.

" _Whhhho aaare yooou?"_ Harry asked again, trying to subtly scramble backwards. His hands slid over the dusty stone floor, scratching his palms slightly in the process. Harry didn't notice.

The snakes eyes were lidded as it drew closer, scales rasping along the floor. The hair on the back of Harry's neck prickled at the sound.

The long black snake didn't reply, and Harry found himself squirming under its gaze, edging back further across the room.

" _Yooouu sssspeeeak paarrssssseeltoonguee"_ the snake hissed lowly, drawing closer to Harry's heels.

Harry let out a strangled scream, jolting back awkwardly. _"W-whhat? I-I'm . . . wwhat?"_ Harry stammered, heart pounding. His hand fumbling around for his wand, panicked when he was unable to find it in the darkness, not with his glasses broken like they were.

Desperate, he tried again to rise to his feet, just barely managing this time. He couldn't hold back the pained whimper that escaped his lips as he put pressure on his injured ankle. Harry's eyes watered. It felt as though his leg would give way if he attempted to move on it. Deliriously, he wondered if it was broken.

Harry scrambled backwards, not daring to take his eyes off the snake. He stumbled blindly through the dark.

The snake slithered slowly forward, and Harry realised it was playing with him. Like a cat with a mouse.

Harry rounded a corner, using his hands on the cold stone wall to guide him. He glanced over his shoulder, hoping desperately to find a way out when the snake struck. Harry stumbled back, barely missing it's fangs as it shot out towards his leg.

" _Yoouu caaan caaall meee, Naaggiiinnii."_ The reptile slithered closer.

Harry's mouth opened to babble. _"Wwhat'ssss paaarrssssseeltoonnguee?"_ he asked, voice wobbling, wildly hoping that he could somehow distract it from coming closer.

Harry flinched as his scar suddenly burned, barely registering the snakes furious reply. His hand curled up to grasp his forehead. _"Ssssnaakee toouunnnge. Aa taaaleeennt paasssseed doownn fffrroomm Sssaallaazzaarr Ssslytthheerrin hhhiiimssseellfff."_

Harry's eyes widened. _"B-buut Iii'm nnoot. Iii caan't bee - "_ Harry cut himself off as his scar flared again in agony. He stumbled, falling back to the ground with a pained gasp, his leg twisting oddly beneath him.

The snake shot forward, it's heavy coils suddenly draping over his body. He tried ineffectually to scramble out from underneath the snake. _"Yooouu aaarre not Sssssllytttheriiin'ss heeeir!"_ the snake hissed, tongue flicking sharply near Harry's neck. Harry whimpered, cringing away.

Suddenly the snake froze. The raven haired boy didn't move; hardly dared to _breath_.

" _Hhoorcrruux"_ the word was barely audible.

Harry scrunched his eyes tightly shut as the snake coiled itself around his body. He whimpered in fear as the tongue flickered against his scar. Harry cried, his scar burning again, causing tears to leak from his eyes.

The snake shifted further, holding Harry immobile.

" _W-what? Wwhhaat?"_ Harry stuttered, cowering his head away from the snake.

The coils constricted, robbing his breath from his lungs.

Harry found himself face to face with the red slitted eyes of the snake.

" _Yooouu hhooolldd aa piiieeecccce ooooff mmyyy sssssoouul."_

* * *

 **Severus' POV**

Severus was terrified.

Sirius had disappeared to go find Minerva, but he had found himself racing to the Floo, travelling straight towards Black's office.

Flitwick had notified him of a breach to the stone's wards just half an hour before Black had come barrelling into his room. And now Harry, now _his son_ , was missing.

Dark eyes were unseeing as he tumbled out of the grate. He could feel magic humming in his hand, spreading up his forearm from the fingers clenched tightly around his wand.

It had only taken moments, but it felt like an eternity before he stepped through the door into the Defence classroom.

With nothing but intent, his magic wove around the room, silver trails wandering then condensing on a grate off to the left hand side.

Severus' eyes darkened, magic crackling dangerously. He strode forward, shoes clicking sharply on the flagstones. Without breaking stride, or even stopping to consider other courses of action, Severus' magic exploded from his wand. The bricks and mortar of Hogwarts shattered, hailing around the room save for the small bubble of space around the wizard.

With a sharp flick of his wrist, the cloud of dust and debris was siphoned away. With the dust cloud cleared, a short dark ventilation chamber was revealed, dropping down out of sight. Severus moved sinuously forward to cast a cushioning charm down into the heart of the darkness.

Then he stepped over the edge.

* * *

 **Harry's POV –**

The snake's next sentence cut off as a loud crash sounded from somewhere above them. The black scaled head darted around, looking behind them as it's tongue flicked out to taste the air.

" _Ssseeveeerrrusssss."_ The displeased hiss was loud enough to be heard by the dark haired boy.

" _Daaad?"_ Harry repeated, then his eyes started darting around. "Dad!" he called pleadingly, voice breaking.

The snakes head whipped back. _"wwwhhaat!"_ it hissed dangerously, coils crushing Harry's ribs.

Harry cried out, trying to curl in on himself in pain.

" _Ssstoop! P-plleeeaaasssse! Yooouu'reee hhhuurrtinng mmeee!"_ Harry sobbed.

Suddenly a familiar voice was calling out through the darkness. "HARRY?!" he sounded worried, and so very _close_.

Harry's head shot around, squinting. Desperately trying to see his Dad.

"HARRY?" Severus called out again, voice growing agitated. His footsteps drew closer.

The snake hissed in fury as silver streaks of light shot around the corner, rushing towards Harry. A location spell.

" _Yoouu ssshhall reegreet tthhiisssss, mmmyy ssseervvaanntl"_ the snake hissed venomously, with red slitted eyes.

The coils tightened, preventing Harry from drawing breath or even making a noise at all. Harry fought weakly against the coils, his head feeling oddly light and dizzy as he struggled to draw in oxygen. Suddenly the coils constricted. Harry heard a sharp crack and felt splintering pain bloom in his chest. Moments later his world went dark.

Voldemort's soul, currently inhabiting Nagini slithered away from Harry's body. Slipping silently into a patch of inky darkness, red slitted eyes awaiting his prey.

Silver magic illuminated Severus' fury darkened face as he raced around the corner, dark eyes wild.

After that, the potions master had only a moment.

A moment to see Harry's lifeless body on the ground, his shirt blood stained.

A moment for his heart to seize in horror and pain, before a sharp fanged serpent shot out towards his neck.

A moment before his wand raised, his eyes pitch black as he opened his mouth.

A moment before he cast the spell.

" _Avada Kedavra!_ " Severus cried, unable to tear his eyes away from his son.

 **ANNNNNND . . . .** **TO BE CONTINUED IN BOOK 2 . . . . ;D (see you all next time!)**

 **-G**


	31. Update

Hi Guys!

Sorry for the long wait! I really needed a break :-D Thankfully I'm all rested up after my Christmas/New Year's holiday!

Anyway, just thought that I'd let you all know that I've just posted the first chapter of the sequel of A Change In Plans. I hope to be posting updates every weekend (barring emergencies or writers block 😉 )

Hope you've all had a spectacular New Years!

Ps. Let me know what you think of the first chapter


End file.
